Can’t fight these feelings
by ShadowWriter1960
Summary: COMPLETE! Hermione begins a relationship during her 7th year. HGSB story and relationship. If that offends you please don’t read
1. Chapter 1 Return to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ideas are mine, but the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing with them. I'll return them as soon as I'm done.

Summery: Hermione heads into her 7th year with hopes, dreams and finds she has feelings for someone she can't get rid of. Does she really want too and how will he react if and when she tells him. (_**This is going to be a Hermione/Sirius story and relationship. If that offends you please don't read**_. I personally like them together.)

**Chapter 1: Return to Hogwarts**

She placed the last of her folded robes in the trunk and looked around the soft yellow bedroom to make sure everything she needed was packed for the upcoming school year. It was hard to believe she was about to enter her 7th and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It seemed like just a few days ago she received her letter and boarded the Hogwarts Express on Platform 9 ¾. That day she met Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, who become her two closest friends. So many things had happened to them since that wonderful day 6 years ago. She'd met some interesting people along the way and made some good friends. Sitting on the side of her bed she thought about those who had become so important to her. She knew this year she would be seeing some of those she hadn't seen in so long. She'd spent two weeks this summer in the Burrow's visiting the Weasley's. They were a large family; Molly and Arthur had 6 sons and 1 daughter all with the same red hair and fair complexion. They didn't have a lot of money but they knew how to give and receive love. She always had a wonderful time when she visited them. This time was different though, it was great visiting and all the children were home, even Bill and Charlie, but it still seemed something was missing. That something was Harry. All the other times she'd taken holiday in the Burrow's; Harry had been there too. This time he was not spending his summer break at the Burrows nor was he at the Dursley's; he was on holiday in the Greek Islands with his Godfather.

Hermione thought back to how all of this came about, or rather how it was still a mystery how all this came about. _The year after the battle with Voldemort, the same battle that Sirius Black, the for mentioned godfather fell through the veil, was kind of a blur for all of them. Everyone spent that summer thinking Sirius was dead and morning the loss of a wonderful man not to mention friend. Harry, who had been granted permission from his Aunt and Uncle, Ron, and herself, spent part of that summer at 12 Grimmauld Place, with Remus. Remus Lupin was keeping the house together so that the Order of the Phoenix would still have a place to meet and plan. They found comfort in being together and being in Sirius' home. When Hermione, Harry and Ron, returned to Hogwarts, things seemed to get a little better. They finally accepted their loss and decided Sirius wouldn't want them to let his death get them down. Two months into their 6th year Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall, deputy headmistress and head of Gryffindor House, in which Harry, Ron and Hermione were assigned, woke them in the middle of the night to take them to Grimmauld place. This was very strange. The last time they had been taken way in the middle of the night, was when Arthur Weasley had been seriously injured. When they arrived at the Black home not only the Weasley's but also Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, greeted them. This made them more than a little nervous. The group learned that night that the ministry had found Peter Pettigrew and Sirius' name had been cleared. Also that night they were informed that Sirius Black was not dead. He had fallen through the veil, but had been rescued by the Ministry Defense and Rescue teams. He'd spent the last few months under ministry control, helping them find Pettigrew and rounding up known Death Eaters. Fudge promised that Sirius would contact Harry as soon as possible. They then were taken back to Hogwarts, still dazed and more than a little confused. A few days later Harry received his first of many letters. Sirius couldn't tell him much about where he was or what he was doing but promised in each letter that by summer break he would be back and he would take Harry wherever he wanted to go. No going back to the Dursley's. Sirius also sent regular owls to Ron and Hermione. True to his word, the day school was out, Sirius meet the Hogwarts Express back at Platform 9 ¾, King's Crossing, London. Still unable to explain much to the trio, he thanked them for their support, promised to stay in touch with Ron and Hermione and whisked Harry away. _

Hermione was brought out of her thoughts when her mum knocked on the door to see if she needed any help to finish packing. Assuring Mrs. Granger, she would be ready, she thought about how Sirius looked that day 3 months ago_. He was thin, too thin, he looked as bad if not worse than the day she'd met him in their 3rd year at the Shrieking Shack. She hoped the trip with Harry had done him some good that he'd rested and taken care of himself. She knew he'd take care of Harry, but sometimes, well most of the time he put others before himself. She couldn't believe the man she knew was the same selfish person so many talked about. She couldn't wait to get to Hogwart's to see him. Hermione knew she'd see Harry in Diagon Alley, when they met there tomorrow, but Sirius, he was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and had to be at school early. Every time Hermione thought about the reunions she was going to have in a few hours, she smiled._ Once more she came back to the here and now, closed her trunk and hopped into bed.

Hermione woke feeling wonderful, even though she hadn't slept. Too much to be excited about! In just a couple hours she'd be meeting her friends in Diagon Alley. Looking at the clock she realizing that she hadn't been up this early since this same time last year, but she knew to make the train on time they would have to leave soon. Stretching, she got up, made the bed, showered and dressed for the day. She checked over the room once again and headed down the stairs taking them two at a time. She found her parents already in the kitchen making what would be her last breakfast in the muggle world for a while. After eating, and helping clean the dishes, Hermione was happily on her way.

Hermione became impatient when her parents wouldn't keep up with her upon arriving in Diagon Alley. She excitedly exclaimed, "Mum, Dad, hurry, won't you?"

Mrs. Granger knew what this day meant to her daughter and smiled at her. "We're coming, honey." Then laughing a little bit she said, "Go on. We'll meet you there." Not having to be told twice, Hermione started running towards Flourish and Blotts. There she found Ron and Ginny along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley waiting for her. They all started talking at once, excitedly saying how great it was to see each other. When the excitement of the Grangers arrival died down. Hermione asked, "Where's Harry? Is he not here yet?"

"Of course he's here. Do you think he'd miss the train? He just ran over to Madam Million's to pick something up for Sirius. A gift I think." Ron answered. "He'll be right back."

Just as Ron finished his sentence, Harry Potter came running up the sidewalk. "Hermione, Hermione!" He yelled stopping in time to hug her tightly. "It's excellent to see you."

Hermione smiled as she got her first real look at him. He was taller and a little heavier than she remembered. Not fat heavier, but muscle maybe. He had a wonderful tan and his hair seemed just a little longer than before. Harry's eyes also sparkled with a light she didn't remember ever seeing. "It's good to see you as well." She stated. "We did miss you in the Burrows, but you do look rested and wonderful. Did you enjoy your summer with Sirius?"

"It was the best…" Harry started, but as the adults hurried them into the waiting cars in order to make Kings Cross Station on time he whispered, "I'll tell you about it on the train."

At precisely 11 o'clock the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry sat together in a compartment. Ron and Hermione were notified earlier that summer that they were Head Boy and Head Girl, but they didn't really need to do anything until they arrived at school.

"Harry…" Hermione began, "How is Sirius and what was your summer like with him?"

The biggest and brightest smile formed on Harry's face. "Sirius is good..." Before he could say any more Ginny spoke up and said. "You should see him! You won't even recognize him."

"What do you mean, I won't recognize him?" Hermione asked mystified.

"Never mind her." Ron said. "You'll know him. He looks like Sirius. Now can we let Harry tell us about Greece and his holiday? I've been waiting for two days to get the low down."

Everyone sat back in their seats and Harry began. "As you know Sirius was at the train when we arrived last spring. We headed to the Ministry of Magic so he could finish a few things, then we went to Surrey so he could talk to the Dursley's."

"On my!" Exclaimed Hermione. "How did that go?"

"It was all right. Sirius just told them that he was my legal guardian now that his name had been cleared and I would be spending the summer holidays with him. That he would see I returned to school and from now on all vacations would be spent with him at his home unless I wanted to visit the Dursley's. _And we all know that won't happen._ He thanked them for taking care of me all these years. Uncle Vernon was nice to him. I don't know if he was afraid of Sirius or if he was just glad to be getting rid of me. We left Privet Dr. and headed for Greece. Sirius said we would go wherever I would like to go, so I chose Greece. I'd never been there and wanted to go someplace warm and away from everything and everyone that could hurt him. He's been through so much, we all have. I only wish I could have taken you with me." Harry said looking around at his closest friends. "In Greece we spent a lot of time at the beach. Some of the most beautiful resorts we stayed in were on beaches. We did a lot of Island hopping the first couple months. Then the last month we spent most of the time seeing the sights in Athens. For about a few days we were within walking distance of the Acropolis and the Flea Market, the Agora & Keramikos, but after about a week we both wanted to get back to the beach. So we headed to Glyfada on the coast. We spent the remainder of the trip there. We would take side excursions and bounce over to this island or that for a day or two but mainly we stayed close to the resort." Harry looked up as the trolley lady made her appearance. Once everyone was settled in with his or her yummies, he continued. "I love Greece, but I think what made me really love it was Sirius. I finally felt like I was with family. I know he's not my dad, but it was sort of like having one. He told me about my Mum and Dad, things I don't think anyone else would or could tell me. I learn more about him than I ever thought I would have the chance to know. Remus came over and spent a couple weeks. They both along with some people we met there helped me celebrate my birthday with 2 parties, and several presents. We had a muggle birthday party and then a wizard one. For my first real holiday, I have to say it was bloody brilliant."

The rest of the train ride, they asked question and Harry answered them. Then he asked question about their summer holiday and they answered. Ginny asked if Harry had any pictures from his trip and he told her he did, but they were packed away and he would show them when they were in the common area after the feast. The four talked and enjoyed being together until the train pulled to a halt, where they could hear outside someone yelling, "First years this way." Finally they were home.

Stepping on to the platform, they all said hello to Hagrid, then found their way to the carriages that would take them to the castle. Like previous years, they immediately went into the great hall for the sorting ceremony, taking their seats at the Gryffindor table. After saying hello to all the housemates and friends, Hermione looked to the head table where the staff sat. She really wanted to see Sirius. Ginny's comment stuck in her mind and if she was honest with herself, which she sometimes tried not to be, she would have to admit she'd always has a crush on him. There was something in his eyes and the way, even when he was his angriest; he always protected Harry and his friends. She always saw a kindness and gentleness she didn't think anyone else saw.

Hermione watched as the staff began to take their places. Professor Snape took his seat, and then came Madam Pomfrey, Madam Pince, Professor Trelawney and Madam Hooch. Hagrid made his way to his chair followed by the rest of the staff. There were only three empty seats remaining. Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster came through the door on the left and took his seat. Everyone knew Professor McGonagall would be with the first years. Hermione began to wonder if something was wrong, where was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor? Just then the door that Dumbledore had just come threw opened again and out stepped Sirius. He leaned down whispered to the Headmaster, and then took the empty seat to the immediate left of the old wizard. Hermione just stared at him. Was that really Sirius Black? The Sirius Black? The Sirius Black she knew? It couldn't be. The Sirius Black she knew was too thin, he had stringy, messy long black hair, he looked old for his age, and his clothes just hung on him. His facial features were skeletal. This man was nothing like that. This man was tall, muscular, handsome, and very handsome. His face was perfect; his body was perfect. This man had a great tan; his hair was short and styled. This man looked 20 years younger. This man looked like he had just walked out of Wizards GQ magazine. This man was an Adonis. This man made Hermione's heart skip several beats. As she sat there and stared, Ginny elbowed her and said, "I told you. I told you, you wouldn't recognize him. He's gorgeous isn't he?"

Hermione couldn't say anything. She just sat there; she had stopped staring at Sirius and was looking at the table but seeing nothing. Her mind and emotions were everywhere. By this time, Harry and Ron had noticed she wasn't saying anything. Harry leaned across the table touched her hand and said. "Are you all right? Is something wrong? You look funny."

"No, I'm fine." She looked up at her friend across the table. "Harry is that really Sirius up there?"

Ron, Ginny, and Harry all began to laugh. "Seems everyone has that same reaction when they see him, Hermione."

Ron chimed in, "You should have seen Mum's face when he and Harry walked in to the Leaky Cauldron yesterday. She had to do a complete inspection and then she still didn't believe it was him until they started to argue."

Hermione continued to watch him as the sorting ceremony took place. Once in a while he would catch her looking. When he did he would just smile. He had a smile that cold melt anyone's heart. When the time came for Professor Dumbledore to introduce the staff, she paid close attention. Finally the headmaster said, "Now I'd like to introduce our newest addition to the Hogwarts staff. Please make him feel welcome. Our Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Sirius Black." Sirius stood, bowed slightly, winked in the direction of the Gryffindor table and sat back down. Hermione heard the comments from some of the female students about how they couldn't wait to get to his class, and she felt a twinge of jealousy. She knew no matter how much of a relationship they might want with him, they would all be just students to him, she had more, she was his friend. She was dying to get to talk to him. The others had been at Diagon Alley the day before when he was there, but she missed it. She hoped she would have a chance to at least say hello before the night ended.

Before she knew it, the feast was over and everyone was directed to return to his or her respective common rooms. Hermione felt a little disappointed, but returned with the others. In the common room in Gryffindor Towers, Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione sat in a far corner talking as if they had never been away. Harry looked up as the portrait opened to admit Professor McGonagall and a guest. He smiled and waved the visitor over. The others looked around as the caller made his way to them. Seeing who it was Hermione stood up and threw her arms around him. She had waited too long to hug Harry's Godfather. As she held on tight, he picked her up and swung her around. Some of the other students laughed and commented, but she didn't seem to mind.

Sirius sat her back on her feet and said, "Hermione, how are you? It's been a while. You look radiant." He meant it too. She had changed over the summer herself. She was no longer the skinny little girl he remembered. She was a beautiful young woman now. He knew all the boys would be after her.

Motioning him to the chair nest to her, she answered. "I'm good, thank you. I must say you look wonderful."

"It's amazing what a little rest, some good company and 3 months in Greece will do for you." Sirius laughed. They talked for a few minutes, and then he got up to leave. The four walked him to the entrance, where he shook hands with Ron, kissed Ginny and Hermione on the cheek, and hugged Harry. Hermione watched as he walked through the opening and down the hall. She thought to herself before heading up to her dorm, this man looked different than the Sirius she knew, but that something special was still in his eye. That and his new sexy look made her heart beat a little faster.


	2. Chapter 2 Hopes, Dreams and Not so New F...

**Chapter 2: Hopes, Dreams and Not so New Feelings.**

    Hermione, Ron and Harry looked at their schedules as they sat down for breakfast in the great hall first morning back at school. All three had potions with Snape and the 7th year Slytherins first thing. They hated classes with Slytherins, in particular Snape's class. He always seemed to favor them, especially Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, along with Crabbe and Goyle were the head troublemakers in Slytherin House, which Snape was head of. Malfoy had a great dislike for the trio since their first year. He despised them for various reasons. Harry, because he wouldn't let Malfoy tell him who to be friends with and because he was Harry Potter, Ron because he was a Weasley, and Hermione, he disliked because she was muggle born. Malfoy referred to her as a mud blood, everyone hated that word. Draco made sure everyone knew he was a pureblood; he was also the son of Lucius Malfoy, a known death eater.  Ron made some comment about what he'd like to do to Malfoy, while Hermione looked up once again to the staff table hoping to catch a glimpse of Sirius he still wasn't there. She wondered why he hadn't come to breakfast and felt a twinge of disappointment at not being able to see him. The five minutes he'd spent with them in the common room last night wasn't enough time to catch up, especially when there were so many who wanted to greet him. She had so many questions. As she turned to listen to the to the conversation Ron and Harry were having with Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan, she didn't notice the tall man approaching the Gryffindor table from the back of the hall until he gently placed a strong hand on her shoulder. He'd laid his other hand at the base of Harry's neck since they were sitting next to each other. 

 "Good Morning." He leaned in and whispered with a smile. As swiftly has he approached, he was gone, heading for the staff table. Hermione watched as he walked away still very aware of the tingling spot where his hand had rested for those few fleeting seconds and the faint lingering smell of his cologne. He was dressed in the Hogwarts black robes, which he had left open, but under them she could see he had chosen a more casual look, black jeans and boots with a white shirt. When he turned around to sit down to the left of Dumbledore, she could see that the shirt was a white polo shirt. _Very muggle like, _Hermione thought, _and the white sets off that delicious tan and those intense eyes. That shirt's snug in all the right places showing off those new muscles and that flat stomach._ She couldn't help staring at him; he was so different looking now. Again this morning she couldn't believe the man smiling back at her was the same man she'd seen at King's Crossing Station a few months ago. She flushed and looked away when she realized he saw she was staring at him.

   In the front of the hall at the staff table, Headmaster Dumbledore watched the exchange between his star student and the new professor. The reaction from Miss Granger amused him considerably.  He knew that Sirius Black, being Harry Potter's godfather had befriended all of Harry's friends, especially Weasley and Granger, but something in Hermione's expression left him to wonder if she might not have more than a slight crush on the newest Hogwarts staff member. He leaned over ever so slightly and in an undertone, "Looks like someone may have eyes for the new teacher."

Sirius looked at Dumbledore, then down to Hermione who was watching again, then back to Dumbledore. "I don't think so, I think its…well it's just been a while since I've seen the kids. I've been told; I look considerably different since they saw me in May, more human now. I think she's just shocked that I actually look healthy, like a real man and not some skeleton, even Molly Weasley had to start a row before she'd believe it was really me. Besides, I haven't had any time to say a proper hello to Hermione. I really haven't spoken to her since the veil. She wasn't at Diagon Alley with the others when I was there, and last night I only had a few minutes to visit before lights out. I know she has some questions, and I didn't get a chance to spend any time with her, so she may feel a little left out."

  "Call it what you will, my young friend, but she can't keep her eyes off you. As seems to be the case with many of the young ladies this morning."  Dumbledore commented looking around to see more than half the females in the school gawking at the new addition to the staff.  "Guess that's what I get for hiring such an attractive young man for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position." Both men laughed before returning to the plates in front of them. Albus Dumbledore found himself watching Sirius Black as he talked to Madam Pomfrey. He could see why the young girls were scrutinizing him so close. The summer away had done him a world of good. He was physically and mentally stronger than Albus had seen him since before James and Lily died. Having spent the break taking care of young Mr. Potter and himself, he looked happy, rested and at peace. He had built up his mind and body. _He and Harry must have worked out a lot _he thought. He seemed to have regained some of his youthful spirit; this made him look ten years younger. Dumbledore smiled, he always loved Sirius Black. Continuously saw so much potential in him. Reminded him of himself when he was much, much younger.  Tears came to the elder wizards eyes as he thought about the years Black had spent in Azkaban for something he didn't do and then those years on the run, the years he and Harry should have been together but weren't. He couldn't think of anyone else who could have suffered the losses he had, survived what he had and not end up completely mental. Dumbledore felt setting there that he hadn't been wrong in his faith and affection for Black. He felt pure pride sitting, watching the talented Mr. Black. Professor McGonagall reached over and touched Dumbledore's hand. That small act told him, she knew what he was thinking and feeling. It also let him know that they would be talking about this more in the near future. Dumbledore again looked to the man on his left, someday maybe he would tell Sirius just who he actually was and how proud he was of him.

Breakfast concluded with the Headmaster giving some last minute instructions to staff and students. As he turned to leave, he bent over to Sirius and said with nothing but amusement in his voice, "I strongly suggest you make some time in the next couple days to say that proper hello to Miss Granger." He patted Black on the back and left before Sirius had grasped fully the implications the old man had suggested. He sat there a shocked. Looking out at the dispersing crowd of students he saw Hermione walking away with her head down. He knew she must have her feeling hurt, she had always been kind to him and he needed to let her know how much he appreciated it. Besides it wasn't her fault she couldn't make the reunion in Diagon Alley.  He made a mental note to tell her today that he would find some time for them to catch up this weekend if not before. Maybe he could get special permission to take the kids to Hogsmeade for dinner Saturday night.

Half way through Potions, Ron nudged Harry, pointing to Hermione. "What's up with her today?" he asked. She was sitting in her seat next to Lavender, but both boys could tell she wasn't listening to Snape as he droned on and on. They weren't listening either, but that was normal for them.

"I don't know." Harry answered, "but I think we should try and talk to her as soon as class is over." The remainder of potions went rather quickly and all three breathed a shy of relief as they left the classroom, that Snape hadn't decided to start the year off picking on one of them and deducting points from Gryffindor.

Harry reached out for Hermione's arm to stop her from getting away. He pulled her to the small alcove I few feet from their next class, Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. "Mione? Are you okay? You seem a little strange today?" Ron shook his head in agreement.

She looked from one to the other trying to decide if she wanted to talk to them or if she wanted to say she was fine and go on. Seeing the concern in their eyes she decided to just spit it out. "Actually I'm a little confused." She turned to face Harry, "You spent the summer with Sirius, and did I say something in one of my letters to offend him? Has he said anything to you?"

"I can't think of anything and he read me all yours and Ron's letters? Why? Has he done something?" Harry questioned unsure what was going through his friend's head.

"No, he hasn't done anything. It's just… he seems… he seems kind of distant." She said and the boys could see some sort of emotion playing across her face.

Harry thought for a minute, he wasn't really sure what she was talking about. Sirius had hugged her last night when he saw her. Sure he hadn't been able to answer her questions, but he had come to say hello to her. Ron and Harry both knew that was his major reason for coming to the common room. He hadn't seen Hermione, he had to leave before she arrived at Diagon Alley and he wanted to make sure he saw her for a few minutes before the beginning of classes. "Hermione, give him a couple days. This is all new to him. Not just the job, but also the freedom, the being alive. You know the only reason he came to the common room last night was because he hadn't seen you?" Harry added the last part hoping to cheer his friend up.

"Really?" she questioned.

"Yeah" answered Ron. "Why would he come to see us? He saw us the day. You're the only one he hadn't seen." That seemed to cheer her up some. Without any more conversation the three turned and headed for their next class.

 The rest of the morning went by with out any problems. After lunch in the great hall, Ron had Muggle Studies; no one was really sure why he was taking this class, while Harry and Hermione had a free period, where they decided to go visit Hagrid.  Returning from the cottage by the forbidden forest, Harry and Hermione meet up again with Ron, telling him about their visit as they made their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. To the surprise of the whole class the desks were gone. Lining the walls were pillows, big pillows. As confusion began to set in, Professor Black came out of his office, "Grab a pillow, form a circle and have a seat."

Malfoy commented to Goyle and Crabbe, "What kind of stupid lesson does the loser convict think he can teach us and with bloody pillows?"

"50 points from Slytherin for Malfoy insulting the teacher and 10 points each because Crabbe and Goyle thought the comment was funny. That shows disrespect to both your classmates and myself. Now sit down gentlemen!" Black kept his voice low and soft but they all got the meaning in his tone. Walking over to Hermione and Padma Patil, "Ladies if you would be so kind as to make room, I'd like to sit between you." Once the girls had moved, Sirius placed his pillow between the girls, sat down, and leaned against the wall. "I know you're all 7th years and I'd like to get to know you and you get to know me. Today's class will be mostly a question and answer session. I know you have lots of questions about my past and me and I will answer those that do not get extremely personal. If I feel it's inappropriate to answer I'll say so and not answer. I would also like to know what you've studied for the last 6 years, so I have an idea what you will need to learn before the end of term."

The very first question came from, a girl in Slytherin, "Is it true you spent 12 years in Azkaban for something you didn't do? Also are you really Harry's Godfather? And are you married?"

Sirius looked at his hand, but smiled anyway. He knew those questions would come up but he hoped it would be later in the class. "I'm going to answer you, but first what is your name?"

"Blaise Zabini", she answered shyly. For some reason today every time he asked a female student a question they got all shy on him and looked everywhere but at him. Then later on when he moved to someone else they would just stare at him. He made another mental note to ask Hermione what was wrong with him.

"Blaise, Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts." He looked around the room. "Welcome to all of you. Please when you ask your questions, tell me your name so I can put names with faces." Sirius relaxed a little more into the wall and started speaking again. "My name is Sirius Black. I'm here to teach you what you need to know to protect yourself against the Dark ones. To answer your questions in order they were asked. Yes, I spent 12 years in Azkaban for a murder I didn't commit. I have since been cleared of all charges and have even worked for the Ministry of Magic. Question number two: Am I really Harry's Godfather? I'm assuming you mean Harry Potter, correct?" Sirius pointed to Harry but looked at the young Slytherin girl. She nodded yes and he went on. "Yes, I am Harry's Godfather. His father, James was my best friend from our first day at Hogwarts until the day James and his wife, Lily, Harry's mother died." Sirius looked at Harry who was smiling proudly at him. "Question three: Am I married. No, I am not married." Before he could finish someone on the other side of the room asked if he had a girlfriend. "Next time please raise your hand, but no I do not have a girlfriend. Now that is enough questions about my love life." He winked at Hermione and pointed to the boy in the corner. When everyone had, had a chance to ask their questions and Sirius felt he had enough information to plan his up coming lessons, he told them to put the pillows away and they could have the last few minutes. Just as the bell rang, he looked to where Hermione was talking to Ron and said, "Miss Granger would you please stay after for a couple minutes. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter you are welcome to stay as well if you like." Both politely declined stating they wanted to go to the Quidditch field and fly. His was the last class for Monday. 

 After all the others had left, Hermione walked closer to the front where Sirius stood with his back to her. She just stared at him. The muscles in his back stood out as he moved to remove his robe and hang it on the hook behind the desk. He turned around before she could look away. Blushing she asked, "What did you want to see me for? I couldn't have done anything wrong, it's the first class."

"Hermione, relax. Have a seat." There was a space in the front of the class where he had made a little sitting area. "You're not in trouble. I just wanted to ask you a couple questions and let you know I haven't forgotten about you."

"Excuse me?" Hermione was really confused now.

"I know you couldn't make it to Diagon Alley the other day, then I didn't get to see you much yesterday. I haven't had a chance to say a proper hello to you. We haven't had a chance to talk and catch up. I know you have many questions and I've not been really forth coming with answers. I gave Harry answers this summer, and I explained a lot in Diagon Alley, but I'm sure you have several questions you want answers to. So I wanted to let you know I'll make a time to answer them all. I've made a request with Headmaster Dumbledore that I be allowed to take you, Harry and Ron to Hogsmeade for dinner Saturday night. I'm just waiting on his answer." He felt a little self-conscious, because she hadn't said anything, she just kept watching him. " Are you okay?" He asked, "Do you need some water?"

She wasn't sure she heard anything he'd said, but somehow it was all in her brain. "No, I'm fine thank you and dinner in Hogsmeade would be lovely." She sat up a little straighter, "I do have questions, but I do want you to know how happy I am that you're alive. When we thought you were dead, it affected us all."

"Thank you." He said reaching over and squeezing her hand. "Now since you're the only girl I know here besides Ginny, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Hermione said getting lost in those eyes for a split second.

"Well it's just that…Is something wrong with me?" Seeing the unsure look on her face he went on. "I ask a student a question and she gets all tongue tied and silly on me. I walk down the corridor and girls whisper and giggle. I try to eat a meal and female students stare. What's wrong? What do I need to do to make it all stop?"

Hermione had to laugh because she had heard the whispers and giggles. She'd seen the stares and even stared herself. "Professor Black…Sirius. There is nothing wrong with you, you git. Have you looked at yourself in a mirror?" He shook his head that he had. "Well then you should know, but I guess you don't see yourself as others do. Sirius, there is nothing wrong and there is nothing you can do about it. You're very handsome. You've gained weight, put on some muscle, cleaned up, cut your hair, made all these changes and you look wonderful. Most of the female population of this school has a crush on you."

Sirius looked at her as if she had two heads, "You've got to be kidding me? I'm old enough to be every girl in this schools father."

"Doesn't matter." She stood up hugged him and made her way to the door. "I'll look forward to catching up and spending some time together."

He walked to the door where she stood. "You can count on it. This weekend for sure. I'll let you know what Dumbledore says." He smiled at her, thinking how pretty she was especially when she smiled. She'd blossomed into a beautiful young woman. He wondered why Harry and Ron hadn't made a play for her.

"Great, sounds like fun." She made to leave but turned back to him. "Sirius, don't let the whispers, giggles and stares shake you, females act that way because they find you attractive." She left the room. He could have sworn he heard her whisper as she exited, "I find you extremely attractive." He watched her walk away until he couldn't see her anymore. Had she really said what he thought she said? 

Hermione waited in the common room after dinner for Ron, and Harry. Ginny had already gone up to bed. It was late when they arrived from a Quidditch meeting. She told them a little about her meeting with Sirius. "See I told you he wasn't upset with you." Harry said.

They talked a few minutes longer then both boys said goodnight and went up to the boy's dorm to bed. Hermione didn't know how they could sleep. She wasn't even tired. She sat in the overstuffed chair curled up in a ball and stared out the window. Something was bothering her, making her feel like a prisoner. It had been that way all summer. She really wanted to figure out what it was. She let her mind wonder, and wonder it did. It made it's way to Sirius. She sat straight up. "Get a grip Granger, you're acting like a first year with a new crush. You've known Sirius for years now." She said to herself. That's when it hit her. She had known him for years and she'd had feeling for him for years. Not the feelings a girl has for a father, or an older male friend. She was feeling things for Sirius Black she had never experienced before. These feeling were much more intense. As realization dawned on her she smiled to herself. "Hermione Granger! You're in love with Harry's Godfather. You're in love with Sirius Black." Saying those words out loud seemed to release something inside her. She felt a little freer than she had earlier, freer than she had in months. She couldn't wait for some time tomorrow so she could talk to Ginny, but for tonight she stood, walked up the stairs to her dorm, crawled into bed and prayed she'd dream pleasant dreams of the man who'd stolen her heart and he didn't even know it…Yet!


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets and Confessions

Chapter 3: Secrets and Confessions 

    Sirius was sitting on the floor in the staff library looking through some old books, and sipping tea, when the door opened, Snape entered muttering and scowling. Black didn't acknowledge the other man; he'd done his best to stay out of Snape's way since arriving. The two men didn't like each other and Sirius really didn't like the way Snape treated Harry and friends. He knew it was due to some things he and James had done when they were kids, but they weren't children anymore, it was time to let it go. Sirius thought about saying something but decided against it when he saw the look on the other man's face. Instead he picked up another book, took a taste of his tea and proceeded to read "Dark Magic". When he heard the door open again, he hoped that Severus Snape had gone, but his luck wasn't that good. A shadow fell across the pages. He looked up and there was Snape looking down at him.

  Sirius gently closed the book and laid it aside, "What can I do for you Professor?"

"I was just wondering why you were sitting on the cold, damp, hard floor when there are perfectly good chairs?" Snape's voice was cruel and mocking. When Black didn't answer or look up; he went on with the teasing. "But then I forgot, you spent all those years in Azkaban didn't you? So the floor is probably where you're most comfortable and happy. Isn't that where all slugs, low life's and murders live?" When Sirius still didn't answer he continued, "What's the matter Black, nothing to say for once? Can't handle the truth? To bad the dementor's didn't give you their kiss years ago, when you escaped. I don't know how you managed to get off, but…" His words were cut off when another voice joined in.

"That's enough Severus!" Both men turned to see Dumbledore standing in the center of the room. Snape closed his mouth looked down at Black, who hadn't moved, and then at the headmaster, before turning on his heals and departing the room. 

 The older wizard moved with his usual grace to where Sirius continued to sit. Pulling up a chair, he dropped heavily into it. "I don't know what's wrong with him sometimes?" He looked down at Sirius from his seat, only to find the younger man looking at his hands that were clinched into tight fists with the knuckles turning white. Dumbledore saw the tenseness of the muscles in his shoulders. "Sirius, don't let Snape do that to you. If he knows he can set you off, he will."

Black continued to watch his hands, but his muscles had begun to relax, he spoke so faintly the headmaster almost didn't hear him. "That's all I'll ever be, the convicted murder who escaped from Azkaban. I don't know why I thought I could have a normal life."

"Look at me." His voice was soft but stern making the other man look up. Dumbledore could see several emotions on Sirius' face. He also noticed the sparkle had gone out of his eyes to be replaced by something he hadn't seen in Black since the night James and Lily died... loss and defeat. "Sirius, Snape is an ass. No one listens to him and you shouldn't either. You have much to be proud of. You've overcome loss, grief, pain, being separated from everything and everyone you love, even after you were cleared. Not many could have survived that. Snape couldn't have survived it."  He could see that his new teacher was listening the wheels in his head turning. He had his full attention. That's one of the things he had always admired about young Mr. Black, no matter whom else he ignored, he always listened intently when the headmaster spoke and usually heeded his counsel. 

Sirius sat against the wall turning the words Dumbledore said over in his mind. He knew the old man was right, he'd lived a long time, and his words were words of wisdom. Sirius smiled for the first time since Snape entered the room. He was just getting ready to say something when a cat strolled over to him and laid its head on his knee. Sirius reached down and rubbed its ears. "How did you get in here? You shouldn't wonder around the castle at night on your own. That mean old Mr. Filch might decide to eat you for dinner." Both men laughed, Sirius could have sworn the cat giggled as well. The two men spent the next half hour talking about how the first day had gone. Soon the silence began to over take them and Sirius started to get up when Dumbledore stopped him.

"Sirius, would you sit with me a few more minutes." He shifted in the chair to get a better look at the man sitting in front of him. "You've changed so much in the last few years. Not just physically, but mentally and emotionally. A few years ago, I don't know if I would have endorsed Harry living with you, but after seeing you together this summer and watching the way you care for him, you've reaffirmed my opinion of what a good man you are. I couldn't be prouder if you were my own son."

Shock or something like it was written all over his face. He always thought he had been a disappointment to the headmaster and the school. The only thing Sirius could say was, "Thank you Sir, that mean more to me than you'll ever know."

"I wanted to let you know, I've granted your request to take Miss Granger, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley to Hogsmeade Saturday." He couldn't resist the urge to tease the younger man again. "Did you say that proper hello, to Miss Granger today?"

"I spoke with her for a few minutes after class. She helped me see how dense I am sometimes, especially about teenage girls and their hormones." He laughed once, and then turned solemn and continued, "We still need to have a real face to face talk. She has questions about the veil and the work I did for the Ministry I need to answer. I figured I'd spend the weekend clearing up several things and making amends with her. I think she has some hurt feelings, she keeps looking at me strange."

"I've been teasing you a lot, but listen my boy, watch yourself. I know you think I'm a foolish old man, but I can see things you can't. That young lady has turned into a beautiful young woman and I think she is experiencing feeling for you. Strong feelings. Feelings I'm sure she may have had for a while." Dumbledore watched as his words penetrated, once he was sure Sirius was taking him seriously, he went on. "I also think deep down, way deep down you may have feeling for her. You may not know or feel it yet, but in time they will surface." Sirius started to protest, but Dumbledore held up his hand to stop him. "When it happens, I'm not telling you not to act on those feeling, I'm telling you if you chose to act, be discreet. I don't want either of you to get hurt. Think long and hard before you act. Protect your heart, but most important protect hers."

Sirius couldn't believe what he was hearing. After several minutes he once again stood to leave, but at the door he turned back to the man who had become important to him, "You've given me a lot to think about and I promise you I will think about it. Maybe we can talk again?"

Dumbledore nodded his agreement. "Yes, Yes, I would like that, and Sirius, I meant everything I said tonight. About Miss Granger and about being proud of you."

"Thank you, sir! That means a lot." He opened the door looked one last time at Dumbledore and then at the cat, "Goodnight sir and pleasant dreams, Professor McGonagall." He was laughing as he stepped across the threshold and closed the door.

When the door had closed Professor McGonagall transformed back into her human form. "I always thought he was a smartass. He was one as a kid and he's still one."

"Oh Minerva, you're just upset you couldn't pull one over on him." Dumbledore laughed. He than sat back down in the chair he'd just vacated.

"Albus," She said as she pulled a chair up to sit across from him.

"Minerva, I don't want to go there right now. I thought we agreed years ago this conversation would stay closed." He was beginning to sound tired.

She took his hand in hers, "Yes we did, but that was when we thought he was going to spend the rest of his life in Azkaban. But he's not there now. He's here and he's free and he's…"

"Happy!" He cut her off.  "How can I tell him something that would make him unhappy. He's had so much unpleasantness in his life already. I want what's best for him."

"So you think that would make him unhappy, you think what's best for him is for him to never know. You told him you would be proud to have him as a son. I've been watching him, I'd be proud to have him as a son, however he's not your son, and he's not mine either, but you can tell him who he really is. I've watched you since his escape; I've watched the two of you together, first at Grimmauld Place, and now here. You have a bond, and you very well should. Albus, he's a smart man, someday he may just begin to question that connection. Won't you at least think about it? **He has the right to know**!" She stood very firm.

Albus Dumbledore sighed. She was right. Sirius Black did have a right to know, but he really wasn't sure now was the time. "I'll think about it, Minerva."

"Good, now what was that you were telling young Mr. Black about feelings and Hermione Granger? Did I really hear what I thought I heard you say?" she looked at the elder man and all he did was smile. They stood and together left the Library.

Hermione woke smiling from pleasant dreams to the sound of rain on the window. She sat up and looked around the dorm room, everyone was still asleep. She decided to go down stairs to the Gryffindor common room to see if Ginny might be there. Ginny Weasley was always one of the first to rise. She was Ron's younger sister and Hermione's closest female friend. She knew she could tell Ginny anything. Stepping off the bottom step she saw her friend sitting in the big chair by the fire reading a book. "Good morning. How did you sleep?" Hermione asked.

"Good thank you. I woke to the rain and decided to come here and see if I could catch upon my reading." She put the book on the table and shifted to look at her girlfriend. "I'm really glad you're up. It was getting a bit lonely."

"We have some time before the others start to filter down. Do you think we could have a real heart to heart? I need to talk to you." Hermione asked sincerely.

Ginny could see in her companion eyes that she really did need to talk. "Sure. What do you want to talk about? "

"Ginny what would you say if I told you I think I'm in love?" Hermione asked fidgeting in her chair.

"You think you're in love? Want to tell me more about it and who it is?" Ginny was completely at a loss for more words. She'd known Hermione for 5 years and she'd never seen her, as she was this morning.

"Well he's handsome, kind, smart you know all the things a girls wants in a man." Hermione leaned closer to her friend and began spilling the whole story. Telling Ginny about the first time she'd met him and how even as scared as she was of him, there was a part of her that trusted him. How when she and Harry helped him escape she knew she liked him, but thought it was only a good girl crush on the bad guy. She talked about how she felt when they stayed at Grimmauld Place, and the rush of excitement she felt every morning, or when he would walk into a room after not being around for a while. She told Ginny how she was devastated when he fell through the veil. How she mourned him and how she thought a part of her had died along with him. The girls talked about how Hermione had come to the realization that she did indeed love him. She told Ginny she understood there was an age difference and that he probably didn't return the feeling, but that didn't mean she should give up on what she felt. She told Ginny everything. Ginny in return agreed with all Sirius good points and even had some reasons for the bad.

"Well it seems to me you have everything figured out. What are you going to do now? Are you going to keep it to yourself or are you going to tell him?" Ginny asked.

"For a while I think I'm going to keep it between you and I, but in time I'm going to tell him. I think I'll want to talk to my parents, and of course him before I come out and let everyone know." Hermione looked around to make sure no one had come into the room before stating a little louder and giggling with Ginny, "I'm in love with Sirius Black." The girls didn't know as they headed back to their dorm rooms, that just beyond the wall sat two young men and they had heard the entire conversation.

Ron and Harry looked at each other in shock and surprise. They stood and quietly made their way back to the dorm. Ron finally broke the silence and whispered, "Hermione's in love? Hermione's in love with Sirius?"

"I guess." Harry said, "You heard what she said she doesn't care about the age difference, and if she's felt this way for a long time, it's not like it's a passing thing. I wonder how he's going to take it when she tells him?" Harry asked sitting on the windowsill across from his best pal.

"You don't think he feels the same do you?" Ron asked turning a pale shade of green.

Harry thought for a few minutes and replied. "I don't think he knows he loves her if he does. I'd also venture to guess he doesn't know she loves him. But you know what Ron, could you blame him if he did fall for her. She's beautiful and very mature for her age. She turns 18 next week, she will be of age to do what she wants." Harry looked out the window at the sun coming up over the hill. "I'm not sure what will happen, when and if it happens, but I'm not going to tell either not to go for it. If they can be happy together then I'm for it, but I won't have her telling me what to do. Only Sirius can do that. I think for right now, we better forget we heard that conversation."

"You're right Harry, we should. I guess we can watch and see how they both act if Sirius gets to take the three of us away this weekend." Ron said slipping off the window and heading for his bed to find his clothes.

"Hogsmeade, I forgot. I wonder if Dumbledore has granted permission and how long we can stay away from school? Let's ask Sirius this morning at breakfast." Nothing else was said about what they heard that morning.

In another part of the castle, a man was lying on his back staring at the ceiling. He'd slept a couple hours but for the biggest part of the night when he closed his eyes, he'd here Headmaster Dumbledore telling him about the teenager in love with him and if it wasn't that going through his head it was dreams of her. Could the old man be right? Did he have feelings for Hermione Granger that were buried so deep even he couldn't feel them? He sat up and swung his feet to the floor, looking into the mirror on the dresser across from the bed he just stared at himself. After a long while he stood and shook his head, "I think Albus is loosing it. There is no way Hermione Granger is in love with me. I'm old enough to be her father." He went into the bathroom to get ready for the day, but in the back of his mind he told himself he would pay closer attention to how she acted and reacted to him.


	4. Chapter 4 Questions, Answers and Harry’s...

**Chapter 4: Questions, Answers and Harry's Emotions**

The boys finished their breakfast before Hermione. Harry leaned over to her, "Ron and I are going to talk to Sirius about the weekend, you coming with us?"

"I'm not finished eating yet. Can you wait a few minutes?" She asked putting the last of her biscuit in her mouth.

Harry looked up at the staff table to make sure Sirius was still there. He was sipping his coffee and talking to Professor Vector, the Arithmancy instructor. "Sure but when he leaves we leave, with or without you. Okay?" 

Hermione nodded her agreement finishing the last of her morning meal. She looked up at the head table just in time to see Sirius standing. He looked so gorgeous and sexy as he glanced in the direction of the Gryffindor table where he saw Harry pointing to some imaginary place beyond the wall of the Great Hall. He knew where he was supposed to meet the kids. He and Harry had preplanned signals. He winked, turned and exited. The young trio made their way down the isle and out the exit doors.

Ron, Hermione and Harry located the meeting place on the third floor, to find he was already there, standing behind his desk looking over that day's lesson plans for his 2nd year class.  "Sirius" Harry began, but stopped. Instead of talking he walked up to his godfather, wrapped his arms around him and gave him a hug.

Sirius dropped the parchment and embraced the boy for a few seconds, then pulled back to look at him. Bending slightly so they were eye to eye, he asked, "Are you okay? Did something happen?" He had to make sure! Harry was as close to a son as he thought he'd ever get. He had to make sure he was all right; from now on Harry always had to come first. Dumbledore expected that, James and Lily would insist on nothing less from him. He felt he had let them all down so many times, but he would never let any of them down again.

Harry smiled and embraced him again. "No nothing's wrong. Everything's great. I just…I just had the urge to hug you. After the summer, I guess I'm just missing you. Sure I see you everyday, but it's just not the same. Not like it was over the holiday. In Greece no one was watching our every move, no one telling us what and when to do it. If we wanted to hug, wrestle, play ball, sit on the beach and watch girls or spend the whole day in our swim trunks running around the villa, we could and we did. I'm glad to be back here and be with my friends and all, but sometimes I really do miss the part where it's just you and me. It's so much harder to talk to you here. Not that you make it hard, but with classes and all, we have no time for Harry and Sirius." He looked into his Godfathers eyes and saw the same emotions he felt in the pit of his stomach. He knew Sirius was feeling the loneliness too. "You understand don't you?" Harry asked quietly.

"Sure, I understand. We had a wonderful vacation. We got to know each other, really know each other. It's bound to be hard on you, it's hard on me, but Harry, remember I'm here and you can always come to me. No matter what time it is day or night. If I'm in class, just come and interrupt or sit with me till it's over. If after classes or at night, find me! I always have time for you." He looked at the other, "I will always have time for all three of you, Ginny too." He then pulled Harry back into his arms. "Harry, I love you, nothing will ever change that. Not this job, nothing, you are the most important thing in my life."

Hermione and Ron watched without a sound the display of emotion being played out before them. Hermione smiled through tears. This was the man she loved and these were just a few of the reasons she had fallen for him. He was so compassionate, caring and supportive of Harry; unafraid to show emotions and the love he had for his godson.

Harry wiped his eyes and jumped up on the edge of Sirius' desk while the others gathered around. "Okay enough of the sentimental stuff. We came to see if you'd heard from Professor Dumbledore about Hogsmeade?"

"Actually, I talked to him for a while last night, he told me many interesting things." Sirius said glancing sideways at Hermione. "He said I could take you to Hogsmeade on Saturday, but Sunday we'll have to do something around the castle. That is if you want too. I'm sure there is going to come a time when you aren't going to want this old man around." He laughed as he picked up some papers.

"Exquisite!" Ron said. "Sirius I think I can speak for all three of us when I say we'll never get tired of you hanging with us, and you aren't old." The other two agreed with him, all three men looking over at Hermione, as she approved a little to loudly.

"Now, you three have lessons to learn and I have first years who will be waiting for me. I'll talk to you before I'm sure, but let's get together Friday after dinner and make plans for when we should take off Saturday. We can leave anytime after 9AM and we have to be back before 10PM. So we have the whole day." Sirius said as the left his office. The friends agreed and waved as they went in the opposite direction. Each member of the group was smiling, but each for different reasons.

Hermione thought about the first week back as she sat in the library, trying to finish her homework. It had been a chaotic week, but it had gone by quickly. She didn't have a lot of extra time to think about much more than getting used to the new classes, all the homework and then there were the Head Girl/Boy duties and meetings. She tried to hide her feelings for her Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, but failed, she got butterflies every time she saw him and a couple times she got tongue tied when he called on her in class. Then there were the times he would catch her staring at him. Even with the failed attempts at hiding she didn't think she was the normal raging hormonal teenage girl, she thought that telling someone, even if it was just Ginny, helped her put and keep those feeling in order. She felt she would know when the time was right to tell him.

Sirius on the other hand made a conscious effort to keep his eyes and hears open when she was around. He was determined to prove Dumbledore wrong. There was no way Hermione Granger was in love with him; he was an old man to her. _She could have any young stud she wanted, why would she want me?  _He thought. There also was no way, he, Sirius Black was going to fall in love with a child. Beautiful, sexy and mature as she might be she was still young enough to be his daughter. He did notice she got flustered a couple times in class, he wasn't sure what that was all about, but he chalked it up to new year jitters, a lot of the students seemed to have them.

Friday night the teenagers headed to meet Sirius in the back conference area of the library, close to the restricted area. They knew no one went back there at night, and especially not on a Friday night.  The entire library was deserted most Fridays, but tonight for some reason it was full of students. "First years." Ron said as he weaved in and out of bookcases. They approached the area, expecting to find Sirius waiting, but he hadn't arrived yet. Hermione pulled a book from one of shelves and began reading, while Ron and Harry talked quietly about Quidditch and their upcoming match.

Several minutes later, Ron looked at his watch.  From the shadows he heard a voice, "What's the matter, getting late, Mr. Weasley?" All three looked up to see Professor Snape step out of the darkness of the restricted area. "Just what do you three think you are doing here? This is the restricted area?"

"Actually Professor, if I'm not mistaken the restricted area doesn't start until you go through those doors." Hermione said pointing to the closed doors a few feet behind him. "We have every right to be here."

Snape sneered at the young women and her friends. He could see that Potter and Weasley were just as irritated as she was, so he decided to continue tormenting them. "Miss Grainger, how many times do you have to be told not to argue with a teacher at this school? That will be 50 points from Gryffindor." He looked at Harry and Ron, "and if either of you say anything I'll take another 25 from each of you." He was about to say something more when he saw Sirius standing between two shelves.

Moving closer to the trio, "Now, Snape you don't really want to do that do you, 25 points from Harry and Ron for defending their friend and what was it I heard you say? 50 from Miss Granger here for stating a fact?"  Sirius had a grin on his face, not a happy smile, but one that told the kids he was daring Snape to aggravate him any farther. "Why don't you just go rub someone else the wrong way?"

"Next time Black. We'll see who comes out on top next time." Snape spat at him.

Sirius shook his head and moved to stand behind Harry. He was trying so hard to set a good example for Harry, but Snape wasn't making it easy for him at all. "Snape I have no problem with you. I've done my best to stay out of your way. Why can't you just leave the kids alone, leave me alone? Why don't you just live your life and let us all live ours?"

Snape moved away heading for the exit, but turned around and growled at Sirius, "I'll never leave you alone Black. You belong back in Azkaban, not teaching here. I'll do whatever I can to make sure you get put back there. I'll never let you have peace, any of you." He looked pointedly at everyone at the table. " Frankly, I don't like you Black, nor do I like Potter, Weasley and that love sick know it all Granger." Snape then turned and quickly made his way out of the library, robes blowing in the breeze he made.

"What a git." Ron said as he looked at the expression on Sirius' face. It was one of utter disgust. Ron didn't know if it was because he hated Snape that much or if it was because he felt he'd let the other man get the best of him or maybe a little of both.

Sirius shook his head when he heard what Ron muttered. "Your right Ron, he is." He turned to look at the others. He didn't like what he saw. Harry's expression was one of horror and Hermione was pale and shaking. He walked up squatted down between the two, placing a protective hand on each if their shoulders. "Listen to me, don't let that dragon breath bother you. He'll say anything to upset you. He knows the best way to get to me is to hurt one of you."

"Sirius?" Harry questioned. "Is there any way he could get you sent back to Azkaban? He can't really do that can he? I don't know if I could deal with it if you went away again. You're the only adult I have."

"No, there no way he can do that. The Ministry has cleared me, and I haven't done anything wrong to get put back there. Nor do I plan on it. I don't plan on being separated from you again." He took Harry's face in his hands. "Harry, ignore Snape. Ron's right he is a git. Besides we have more important things to talk about than Snape." He stood and pulled a chair in between Harry and Hermione. Ron sat across from him. " We need to plan our trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow, unless you've changed your minds and don't…"

In unison all three cried, "NO, We want to go." For the next hour they talked about what they were going to do. Sirius promised Hermione he would spend as much time with her as it took to answer all her questions. He also asked them if they'd like to see Remus. Unless Sirius let him know not to come, Lupin would meet them at 11AM for lunch and maybe spend rest of the day. All agreed it would be great to have their former professor along. After much talking and excitement, Sirius walked them to the portrait of the Fat Lady, said good night. On this night as she had on other nights, Hermione watched him walk away until he went down the staircase and she couldn't see him any longer. She sighed to herself as she made her way up to her dorm. Tomorrow would be a great day. She was going to get to spend the entire day with him. Beaming contently she slipped into bed and dreamt pleasant dreams.

      At 10:20AM Hermione walked down the steps to the entrance hall of Hogwarts, expecting to see all three men waiting on her, but what she actually saw took her breath away. Standing leaning against the stone railing was Sirius. He was dressed in muggle style blue jeans, a blue and white pullover and black boots, he had a black robe thrown over his shoulder. His hair was neatly styled, his mustache and Van Dyke style goatee trimmed to perfection. His skin still very tan glowed in the morning light that filtered in through the window. He seemed to be a million miles away in thought, but he never looked more handsome to her as he did right then. He didn't see her there, so she just watched. Observed the way he stood, the way he ran his hands through his short hair and she examined the expressions and emotions that flashed across this beautiful face. For several minutes she watched and memorized his every move, but then as if sensing someone was there, but not someone he should be concerned about, he slowly turned just his head to look, giving her a devilish smile. She couldn't do anything but smile back at him, the look he gave her made he knees go weak. She could see the mischief coming out in him; it was displayed clearly in his dancing eyes. They stood watching each other for a few seconds, but were interrupted by a noise coming down the stairs. When they turned to see what the commotion was, they say Harry and Ron running as fast as they could.

    "Sorry we're late" Harry said out of breath stopping next to Hermione. "We went to the Quidditch field early and lost track of time.  Have you been waiting long?"

"Nope, not long at all." Sirius said putting his robe around himself and opening the door. "Are you all ready to go? Remus will beat us there at this rate."  All three eagerly stepped through the door followed closely by Sirius.

    Unbeknownst to any of them the whole scene had been watched by two spectators from an upper floor. As the eavesdroppers turned to leave, one said to the other, "He's a fine man, really cares about those children."

"Yes he's, just like his…" She started to say, but was cut off.

"Don't say it, you never know who might be hanging about." He took her arm gently and led her to the entrance of his office. Once up the winding staircase and the door was closed he went on. "Minerva, so you still think he should be told?"

She took his hands in hers and looked into his questioning eyes, "Albus, for someone so wise, you can be as dense as Sirius sometimes." Then changing her tone from teasing to intense, "Yes, I think he should be told. I've always thought he should know, I never wanted to keep this from him, but I went along with you and the others and look where it got him." Pain and anger were becoming evident in her voice. "It got him a life that brought him nothing but pain and hardship even as a child. If he had known maybe he wouldn't have felt so alone, maybe he wouldn't have run from home when he was 16, maybe someone other than Remus, James and Lily would have been important to him. Maybe he would have felt that there was someone out there that really loved him and that he could count on, even when he was away. It got him locked up in Azkaban for years. Years of his life thrown away for something he didn't do. It got him years on the run, he missed out on so much he should have been involved in, like taking care of his godson. So yes, I think he needs to be told. I want someone to tell him." She looked away to keep him from seeing the tears, because the rigid Professor McGonagall didn't cry, she spoke softly, "but if you think he still shouldn't know then I'll abide by that. I gave you my word years ago and I won't go back now."

Albus Dumbledore gathered her into his arms, "I don't know if it's for the best or not, but let me talk to him again and feel him out. I don't want to ruin the happiness he's found. If I think telling him won't destroy his happiness then we'll talk about this again. Is that agreeable to you?"

"Yes, I'll agree to that." She moved away from him and sat in the chair opposite his desk. She could see his mind working. It was always moving, he was always thinking. "What are you thinking about?"

Dumbledore walked around to take his seat behind his desk. "I was just thinking about the display in the entrance hall a few minutes ago. I don't know what that boy is up too, but he sure had roguish grin in his face. I would like to know what he would have done had Harry and Ron not shown up." He laughed small laugh.

Professor McGonagall rose from her chair and made for the door. "You're as bad as he is. I don't think I want to know what lurks in the playful mind of his. I do hope though for Hermione's sake he's careful. You know how easily young ladies can get their feelings hurt and if she has the feeling for him that you say she does she is going to be very vulnerable."

"Minerva, he'll be careful. He's not that reckless boy you remember from his Hogwarts days. He's grown up. He's a gentleman and he loves her. He just doesn't want to admit it. He can't let himself think that someone 36 could fall in love with someone 18 and vice versa. He won't let her get hurt." He smiled the same smile he'd been giving her for years and sat back down in his chair. She shook her head and exited his office.

Ron looked at his watch as they made their way into Hogsmeade it was 10:52. "Where are we meeting Remus? It's almost 11:00."

"He's supposed to be at Three Broomsticks." Sirius answered. He could see Harry and Ron were eager to get there and it was at the other end of town. "Why don't you go ahead if you like? I'll catch up." He looked over at Hermione, "You go too if you want."

She smiled, and turned to Ron and Harry who waited for her answer. "It's okay. Go on, I'll keep Sirius company." Once they were gone Hermione and Sirius walked in silence for several minutes. Finally she broke the quiet, "We are going to have time to talk today some aren't we? There are so many things I would like to know, questions I have."

Without even realizing he was doing it, Sirius laid his arm protectively around her shoulders. "I promised you I would answer all your questions and I plan on doing that. We will have time today to spend doing just that and if it's not enough time to pacify you we'll spend tomorrow finishing. I'll give you whatever time it takes. That's part of the reason Remus came along. To help keep Ron and Harry busy so we can talk. They've both heard it all before." He smiled down at her; he could see something in her eyes. He began to wonder if Dumbledore was right about her feelings for him. Shaking it off he went on. "I don't think anyone could have more questions than Harry though. I bet he asked me a million then asked them all again." Sirius laughed at that and again Hermione saw the love he had for Harry.

Hermione and Sirius entered the Pub and found Remus, Harry and Ron already seated at a table in the far corner where they wouldn't be bothered. They had ordered butterbeers for everyone. "It's bout time you got here," Remus said standing to hug both of them. He then held the chair for Hermione. "See boys and I'm including you in that Sirius, a true gentleman holds the chair for a lady as she is seated."

The next hour was used to catch up with Remus. He was working for the Defense Department at the Ministry of Magic. He was head of the creature division. He told them all about the different animals he had dealt with. He seemed extremely happy with the position. He explained that the ministry knew he was a werewolf and gave him the proper elements to make the transition easier for him. He told them about a lady he was seeing her name was Ashton Waldrum and maybe if things went well he would introduce them at Christmas. A little after 12:00 they ordered their lunch and happily made small talk, until Harry started telling funny stories about the trip to Greece. He told them about how the daily workouts became lesson in staying alive. The first day they had decided to work out and buff up, as an American lady called it, they over did and the next day neither could move. Sirius and Harry had all of them laughing as they explained the pain and how at one point, Harry had crawled to the kitchen to get a drink but couldn't reach a glass.

  Stories went back and forth for another hour. Finally Remus, spoke up.  "Ron, Harry, I know Sirius and Hermione need to have a talk. He needs to answer all her questions, just as he did for both of you. Why don't I take you two over to the Quidditch shop and then to Honeydukes?" He looked at Sirius, "If you get done before you can meet us, we'll be at one of those places. If not we'll meet you back here about 5:00."

Sirius nodded and stood to hug Remus whispering in his ear, "Thanks for taking the boys." He then looked at Ron and Harry, "Don't give Remus any problems."

They both smiled, and told Hermione to have fun. They left with Remus, leaving Sirius and Hermione sitting at the table. Before they began Sirius ordered them each another butterbeer. "I'm not sure where you want to begin so why don't you ask questions and I'll do my best to answer them."

"I guess the best place to start is at the beginning. We all saw you fall through the veil. We were told you were dead," she began. She could see the memories, the not so good ones, flood his face, but she needed to understand. "We mourned you, we cried, I cried. How did the Ministry know you weren't dead and how did they rescue you?" She had tears forming again as she talked, she laid her hand across her heart that was aching as it had the day they thought they lost him forever. She thought she'd cried all her tears that summer. 

"I'm not sure I understand all of it myself but…" He took a long swallow of his drink, "I was fighting with Bellatrix, and I remember her hitting me with a spell and falling. When I woke up, I was in complete darkness, but I could hear voices.  I couldn't make out what the voices were saying but I could hear them. I tried to stand but couldn't move. I don't know how long I lay on that cold floor, before some unknown people moved me. I'm not sure but I think they were Death Eaters. They took me to another cold dark room where I remained for weeks. This room was worse than the first one. It was wet, infested with bugs and rodents and I'm not sure what else. Someone would come in now and then and ask me about the Order, I'd tell them to fuck off. They would slap me around then leave. Abandon me there with no food, water or anything for days at a time. It was like being in Azkaban all over again. Only this time I didn't have the strength to transform. At least when I could transform I could escape the pain and the suffering; I could feel a little warmth. In there I was sick, dehydrated, freezing and ready to give up, I wanted to die, wished I had died when I fell. All I could think about in there was Harry and how I'd let him down again, how I'd let everyone down. Letting people down seemed to be the pattern of my life." He hadn't been watching her as he told his story; he had been lost in his memories. As he looked at her now, he saw she had tears spilling down her cheeks. Without thinking he reached over, cupped her beautiful face and gently with his thumbs wiped them away. He went on. "Then one-day out of nowhere the Ministry Defense and Rescue team showed up. They said someone gave them a tip where I was.  They took me from there to a safe house where a doctor and nurse came. I stayed until part of my strength had returned. The Ministry was as bad as the Death Eaters. All the questions I didn't have answers too and the ones I did know they wouldn't believe me. So I sat in this place as the bruises and broken bones healed under ministry guard. I heard someone say that if it had been left up to Fudge I'd have been back in Azkaban, but if Dumbledore knew I was alive he wouldn't allow it. I heard them say that an official told Fudge if he tried to put me back there they would make sure Dumbledore found out. Fudge was and is afraid of him. So they kept me there and didn't tell your Headmaster I was alive. Finally Fudge came to me and said they had information to where Peter might be and if I would be willing to help them find him he would do what they could to clear my name." He stopped talking, gave her time to comprehend what she'd just heard.

Hermione sat on her stool, in shock. How could all of this have happened to him and he still be sane. She looked at him and she could tell he needed a break, even if it was just a short one. Standing, "I'm going to the ladies room, I'll be right back."

A few minutes later she returned. Sirius stood and held her chair just as Remus had earlier. "Would you like another butterbeer?" he asked.

"I think I'd rather have some tea, if you don't mind." Sirius ordered her tea and rum for himself. They sat in silence until it came. When the waitress left, Hermione was the first to speak. "So in order to get the ministry to even think about clearing your name you had to do their work?"

"Something like that." He smiled. Sirius shifted in his seat and leaned a little closer to Hermione. "It was either help Fudge or get shipped off to Azkaban. I couldn't go back there. I had to help them. I had to clear my name so I could take proper care of Harry. He was…he is my responsibility, James and Lily trusted me with their most prized possession, their only child and so far I had failed them, I failed him. I decided that day to do whatever it took to be able to take care of Harry. I set out with the Defense Officers to find Peter and we did. After much persuasion by the defense officers, he confessed to Fudge, but before he could stand trial and be sent to Azkaban someone killed him. I was then asked to help round up some of the Death Eaters. I told Fudge I would help with one condition, that I get to see and talk to Harry. He wouldn't permit that because he didn't want everyone to know I was alive yet. He did allow me to talk to Headmaster Dumbledore. I met with him for a couple hours. He told me all about Harry, Ron and yourself. How hard it had been on all of you. I wanted you to be told I was alive and cleared. Dumbledore talked Fudge into letting him tell Remus, the three of you and the Weasley's, but no one else. I also made him agree that I could write to Harry and that all of this would be over by the time school was out. I wouldn't let my godson go back to the Dursley's. This summer was my time with him. I told the minister these were my conditions or I'd have Professor Dumbledore tell everyone the truth about my being alive. He had no choice but to agree." Sirius stretched, and then went on, "For the next few months, I worked with the Ministry to find as many Death Eaters as we could. I wanted to make the magical world safer. We did pretty well, but the end of the school term was near, I reminded Fudge of our agreement, that's when they made the formal announcement that I was indeed alive, my name had been cleared and I was working for the Ministry."

Hermione had listened intently to his every word. He could tell she was processing the information she had just been given. Once everything had penetrated her brain, she looked up at him, as she began to speak she reached across and laid her hand over his. "I don't know how you did it. How did you manage to keep your sanity? Most people would have gone completely mental."

For a moment what she said didn't register, all he could think about was her tiny hand resting perfectly on top of his own. He marveled at how they fit together so flawlessly. Realization hit him, this was Hermione, and she was only a child. So not to upset her he gently pulled his hand away, running it through his hair. "I had Harry to think about, I had to keep my thoughts strong. I had to stay in my right mind to get back here to take care of him. Once Fudge let me start writing it was easier, but there where times in the beginning that the thoughts, I was not going to ever leave Harry all alone again, were the only thing that kept me going."

Sirius really was ready to lighten the mood. They had been talking for hours and if he continued with the dark parts he would get depressed. He didn't want that, this was supposed to be a day of fun. He smiled at his tablemate and said, "Let's move this to something a little more pleasant. Do you have more questions?"

Hermione looked into his eyes, they were watching her every move. She was sure for a brief instant she saw longing, lust, love in them, but as quickly as it appeared it was gone. "Yes, I do have another question. When we saw you at King's Cross station last spring, you looked awful. You were skeletal, your hair was long and matted, you were pale, and actually you were a mess. In the 3 months of summer all that changed. How did you do it? How did you transform yourself so to speak?"

He smiled a genuine smile, one that light up his fathomless eyes. He'd heard all the stories; he saw the stares. He didn't think he looked much different but everyone else seemed to think he did. "I really don't know. We went to Greece two days after school was out. Harry and I started eating everything in sight. We were always on the go, to the beach, out running or working out in the weight room. I saw changes in him, I guess there were changes in me too. I remember we both had to go buy new clothes. I just thought I was gaining weight because we ate all the time. I never thought I was developing muscle and body mass until we got back here. Then everyone kept telling us both how we had changed and Buffed UP? Is that the muggle term?"

She had to laugh at the expression on his face when he said "Buffed Up". "Yes, Sirius that is the term for it. You both look great. I think it shows more on you because you were so thin." Hermione stated. The pair talked for a few more minutes. Looking at her watch she saw they had about an hour before they would meet Remus, Harry and Ron. "Do you want to go find the others or what would you like to do?"

"It doesn't matter. They are going to meet us here in an hour, so we don't have to go look for them, but I could use a stretch. Would you like to go for a walk?" He asked, standing and holding her chair. As they exited the pub Sirius placed his hand protectively at the small of her back, as she stepped in front of him. Once outside they decided walk the gravel road to the outskirts and back. They talked about several things. Hermione told him about her summer, about visiting the Burrow, and she told him stories of a cousin that made him laugh. She loved his laugh; it lit up his whole face. When they ran out of road to walk down, Sirius sat down on a large boulder, patting the spot next to him. Hermione sat next to him. He reached for her hand and tucked in gingerly into the crook of his arm placing his other hand on top of hers. "Your hands are cold, are you cold?" He asked looking down at her. He hadn't realized the temperature was dropping.

"No I'm not cold at all." She answered. "But if I do I'll let you know. It's such a beautiful afternoon." They both looked out at the sun that was beginning to set. She felt happy and peaceful sitting there with him. He always had a way of making her feel like she was the only one around when he spoke to her. They sat a few minutes more than she suggested they should return. The others would be arriving back at the Three Broomsticks soon. 


	5. Chapter 5 Confusion and Advice

**Chapter 5: Confusion and Advice**

Hermione and Sirius walked slowly as they began to make their way back to the "Three Broomsticks" to meet the others. If they'd both been honest with themselves, neither wanted their alone time to end. Their pace became slower as they approached the edge of town. Sirius looked over to his walking companion when she stopped completely. With concern he asked, "Hermione? What's wrong?"

Several emotions displayed themselves in her eyes before she answered. "Nothing's wrong. It's just…" She stopped speaking and turned away from him.

Sirius put his hands on her shoulders and turned her back around to face him. "It's just what? I hope you know you can trust me and tell me anything."

Hermione raised her hand to gently stroke his cheek. Smiling she whispered, "I've always known. I've known since that day in the Shrieking Shack. Something in your eyes told me, you'd become important to me and I'd always be able to trust you. Sirius, I trust you with my life."

"I'm glad you feel that way. It means so much to know that I have your trust." He smiled down at her. "So trust me with whatever is bothering you."

Hermione smiled a sad little smile. She wanted so much to tell him, to say she was in love with him, but she didn't think he was ready to hear it. She wasn't sure he would ever feel the same way. "I was just thinking how nice it's been today. How wonderful spending time with you has been, like the late night talks we had in Grimmauld Place. I'm not ready for it to end. Everyone else was able to spend several days with you and catch up. I guess I'm being selfish."

Sirius could see something in her eyes. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew it was more than what she was telling him. Pulling her into s soft hug he said, "Yes, it's been a very nice day and I've enjoyed it immensely. We will spend more time together, I promise. We have the rest of tonight, though we will have the others, but we can make some time tomorrow for a walk or maybe a picnic by the lake and we can talk some more."

She shook her head agreeing that would be nice. They resumed their journey back to the pub, where the others were waiting. Again they had the table in the corner. Sirius made a point of holding Hermione's chair. Remus smiled while faintly applauding his friend. Bowing slightly Sirius took the seat open between Hermione and Harry.

Harry and Ron talked about the new equipment they had seen at the Quidditch shop and handed Hermione some of the newest candy they'd bought at Honeydukes. Once dinner had been ordered, everyone seemed to be relaxing. Remus marveled at how comfortable everyone was. It was almost like being back at The Order of the Phoenix headquarters. Watching his friends brought a big smile to his face. He looked over at Harry who seemed to be watching Sirius and Hermione.

_Harry and Ron told Remus in confidence what they'd heard just a few days ago. They asked his opinion in how to handle their knowledge. Remus suggested they do nothing. Hermione was a smart young lady and she didn't just rush into things, if she had feelings for Sirius then they could be sure that she had thought it through. He also told them how much Sirius cared for all of them. He wouldn't hurt her. If he didn't feel the same way when she approached him with her feeling he would find a way to make it as painless as possible. Remus then asked them how they would feel if Hermione and Sirius had a more than friend relationship. All agreed that it would be fine. Harry seemed to be their biggest supporter. He told Ron and Remus that he loved both Sirius and Hermione. He wanted them both to be happy and if they found love and happiness together then that would be wonderful_.

Remus followed Harry's eyes. He was looking at Hermione who was laughing at something Ron had said. He also noticed how Sirius absentmindedly placed his arm over the back of her chair. Maybe there was something going on between the two. Remus was almost sure though that if Sirius was having feeling for the young woman it hadn't really surfaced where he was aware of them. He continued to watch everyone as the food arrived and they ate. An hour later Remus stood. "I hate to break up this party, but I have an early morning tomorrow and I need to get home." Everyone stood to say his or her good-byes. Remus leaned in and hugged Hermione while whispering in her ear, "Take care of you and tell him soon. It will all work out."

She held the hug a little longer and in a shocked voice whispered back, "How did you know? Am I that transparent?"

Remus pulled back and looked into her eyes, smiled and hugged her again. "No not to anyone but me. You have the same look when you look at him that Lily had when she looked at James. No one would even associate it. Just take care and like I said tell him soon. I think deep down he feels the same, he just needs some prodding." He pulled back again and stepped away. Turning to Sirius, "Padfoot, walk me out." Both men left with Hermione watching their retreating backs, a little nervous as to what Remus might say to Sirius.

Outside Remus asked, "How did your talk with Hermione go? Did you get all her questions answered?"

"I think so. I'm sure more will pop up, but I explained as much as I could to her." Sirius stated looking more at his feet than at his friend. He looked up at his best friend, "Moony can I ask you something and you'll be honest with me."

"Always my friend, always. What's up?" Remus said taking Sirius' arm to lead him away from the door.

"Something Dumbledore has said to me on more than one occasion." Sirius had second thoughts about telling Remus, but if he couldn't confide in his oldest friend whom could he talk to about it. "Professor Dumbledore thinks Hermione has feeling for me. He also said I had feeling for her; I just didn't know it yet. He told me I should be careful not to hurt her. Remus, she's 18 years old, I'm 36. I'm old enough to be her father. You're smart, you pay attention and you see things the rest of us don't. What do you think?"

Without thinking Remus reached over and hugged his confused friend. "Padfoot, are you really that dense?"

"I guess I am." He said running his hands through his short hair. "What Moony, tell me? Help me here, I need your advice." Sirius was beginning to sound anxious.

"Sirius, Calm down. I think Albus is right. From watching her today, especially tonight and from some things I've heard the boys say…" Sirius' head shot up with a questioning look, but Remus went on. "…Yes Hermione's in love with you. I think its real love, not a puppy love crush kind of thing. She's a smart girl who doesn't jump into things without thinking them through. As far as how you feel, only you can answer that, but I think that there is the possibility that you two could be really great together. And as far as the age difference, don't worry about it. She's very mature and sometimes you can be immature." With that said, Remus hugged his friend again and walked away, leaving Sirius standing there dazed and confused.

Shaking himself back to reality, Sirius made a vow to find out the truth about Hermione's feeling and his own. He'd told her they could spend some time together the next day, and he would make sure they were alone. He also became aware that if this were true, he would have to talk to Harry. He had promised never to keep anything from his Godson. Formatting a plan in his head, he turned and walked back into the pub. Now he just had to get through the rest of the evening. Approaching the table he saw Hermione wasn't there. Raising an eyebrow, "Where's Hermione?" he asked as be took his seat.

Harry answered not looking up from the dessert he was plowing through. "This place has a muggle telephone so she went to call her parents. She said something about really needing to talk to them."

In the back of the Three Broomsticks, across from the kitchen Hermione sat on a stool talking to her parents. She was listening as she was given all the reasons why she shouldn't love an older man. It was something her parents asked her to do. Weigh the pros and cons with them. She could give them all the reasons she loved him and thought the relationship would work and they could tell her why she shouldn't love him and why they didn't think it would work. She listened intently as they spoke to her and they were silent as she spoke to them. When everything had been said and placed out in the open there was a long period of quiet. Mrs. Granger was the first to speak. "Hermione Dear…" _Hermione thought here it comes. They are going to tell me I shouldn't tell him, that I should find a boy my own age. _"…You are an intelligent beautiful young woman. We've always trusted you and your judgment. I'm not going to say I would pick a man Sirius Black's age and background for you, but if this is what you truly want and you are absolutely sure you want and love this man, then I…we…your father and I will support you one hundred percent. Please Hermione, make sure he feels the same way before you jump in headfirst. You have our permission and blessing to try to work out a relationship with him. Sirius will always be welcome here and we will do our best to make him comfortable. We just ask that you both take things slow. Remember you must finish school."

Tears had begun to stream down Hermione's face. She was so happy. The outcome of the conversation with her family had been completely different than she thought it would be. "Thank you, both of you. I know how hard this must be for you. Mum, Dad, I really do love him. I'm not sure how he feels, but I've seen things in his eyes. It may take some time, but as long as I know I have your blessing to at least try, I need to give this a chance. Remus told me to tell him and soon, now that I've told you both, it will be easier… or at least I hope it is." Hermione talked for several minutes more to her family then told them she needed to get back to the others. She told them she loved them and would write soon, before hanging up the phone and joining her friends.

As Sirius once again held the chair for her, he saw something in her expression, her eyes. He was sure she'd been crying. Once he had seated himself, he leaned in and softly asked, "Is everything all right at home?"

Hermione smiled and gave the hand that rested on his thigh a gentle squeeze. "Yes, everything's wonderful. I just received some good news, but that's a story for another time." She continued to hold his hand under the table, but knew as soon as he noticed he would find a way to break the contact, to her surprise he didn't for several long minutes. She wasn't sure if it was because he was engrossed in a conversation with Ron and Harry about Quidditch or if it was something more. At this point she didn't care, she was ecstatic to have this small bit of physical contact with this most perfect man.

Soon it was time for them to make their way back to Hogwarts. As they walked up the steps that led to the entrance, Harry stated, "That was a great day. Thank you for taking us to Hogsmeade."

Sirius smiled, "You are very welcome. It was my pleasure and maybe Professor Dumbledore will allow us to do it again."

"Great!" All three students said in unison, before Harry turned to Hermione and asked, "Did you get all your questions answered?"

"Most of them." Hermione answered looking from Harry to Sirius then back to Harry. She was about to say more, but was interrupted by Ron.

"So what's up for tomorrow? You going to hang out with us?" He was looking right at his friends Godfather. "Well except when we have that three hour Quidditch practice at noon, but then you and Hermione can do something until we get done."

Sirius looked at the trio standing in front of him. "Sure, sounds like a plan to me. I'll catch you after breakfast." They walked as a group up the staircase until they got to the floor where Sirius would go in the other direction. At the top, he shook hands with Ron and hugged Harry. He bent to give Hermione a soft peck on the cheek, as he did she turned her head and lip met lip. Both pulled back as shock ran through them. Hermione said good night and ran to catch Harry and Ron.

Sirius watched until she was gone, then turned to walk to his room with his hand touching the spot where her lips had touched his. As he passed the staff library he decided to go see if he could find something to take his mind off Hermione.

On the other side of the castle Hermione ran into the common room hoping Ginny was still up. She had so many things she wanted to tell her. She spotted her friend sitting curled up in a plush chair reading. She walked over and took the book away. Ginny looked up, "How was your day? How was the talk with Sirius? Did you get answers? Did you spill?"   
  
Hermione laughed and looked around. "Let's go up to our room and I'll tell you all about it." Once in the room with the door closed, they piled on Hermione's bed. She knew her friend wanted all the details. "Well let's see, where to start? We arrived and met up with Remus. It was great to see him; he never seems to change. We had lunch then he took Harry and Ron shopping so Sirius and I could talk. Sirius explained a lot to me, we talked about his escape from the veil and the work he did for the ministry. He told me about his and Harry's trip to Greece. We talked for most of the afternoon, when everything was explained we had about an hour until we were to meet the others so we took a walk to the edge of Hogsmeade. Ginny, I almost told him there how I felt, but couldn't."

"What Happened?" Ginny asked shifting, finding a more comfortable position.

"I don't know. He was telling me that I could trust him, that he would always be there, but it didn't think it was the right time. I guess I need to know that there is a chance that he might feel the same, before I tell him." Hermione stopped talking and looked out the window into the darkness. She let her mind go back. "We met the others back at the Three Broomstick, had a nice dinner and talked some more. Remus decided he needed to be going, but before he left he hugged me and told me to take care of myself and to tell him how I felt. I asked him how he knew and he told me I look at Sirius like Lily looked at James and the best thing I could do for both of us was to tell him. He then asked Sirius to walk him out. I'm not sure what they talked about but I'll almost bet Remus said something to him."

"Why do you think that?" Ginny asked.

Hermione stood and walked to the window. "Well, while Sirius was outside with Remus I decided to call my parents. The pub had a telephone and I really wanted to talk to them about all of this. At first I thought they would give me all kinds of rubbish, but after talking through the pros and cons they told me they trusted me and if I really wanted a relationship with Sirius then I should give it a try. They did ask that we take things slow. I was so happy when they told me, I cried. I guess my eyes still showed that when I went back to the table, because Sirius asked me if I was okay. I squeezed his hand and said yes. I didn't let go of his hand and he didn't pull his away for a long time. Not until almost time to leave." She could see the excitement on her friends face. "Then we came here. Sirius hugged Ron and Harry and went to kiss me on the cheek, you know like he always does, but without thinking I turned my head a little and the kiss landed right on the lips. It was just a peck, but… Oh Ginny, It was wonderful." The girls continued to talk until late. Ginny was so happy for her friend. She knew a little about how Hermione was feeling as she was beginning to have feelings for someone too.

Sirius sat in the library reading through an old book he'd found. He was completely lost in the pages when Headmaster Dumbledore strolled in. He looked up and saw who had entered, putting the book down as the elder man took the seat opposite him. "Good evening Professor." Sirius said

"Good evening to you, young man. How was your day in Hogsmeade?" Dumbledore asked completely interested.

Sirius looked around as if someone else might be in the room before answering. "It was a nice day. Remus was there and took the boys shopping while I answered Hermione's questions. Then we had a nice group dinner." Sirius wiggled in his set under the headmaster's intensive gaze.

"I trust you were able to satisfy young Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked, seeing his DADA teacher blush he continued. "She has a natural desire…to learn that is." He knew he was toying with the younger man, but it had been a long time since he'd been comfortable enough with someone to really tease them. It helped that it was Sirius. He listened as young Mr. Black told him about the talk he and Hermione had and about the talk he had with Remus. "So I am to gather Mr. Lupin agrees with me? He also thinks Miss Granger has those feeling for you?"

"Yes…Yes he does and from some things that happened today you may be right, about her feelings and mine." Sirius got a far away look as he told Dumbledore about the way Hermione had placed her hand in his when she came back from the telephone. "Her hand felt like heaven in mine, to me it was like being touched by an angel. Her hand was soft and warm and it fit in my larger one perfectly. I knew I should have pulled back after the squeeze, but she seemed so happy to be holding my hand and if I was to be honest I was enjoying the contact too. It had been a long time since a female had made me feel this way. Sure there were opportunities when Harry and I were in Greece, but those didn't feel right and I wouldn't let anything happen. I know it's wrong, Hermione is so young." Sirius stopped and looked up at Dumbledore. "Professor, I need your advice, what should I do? I'm really confused about all of this."

"Sirius, my boy, there are so many things you have lost in your life. So many things you've missed out on. No one will begrudge you the feelings you are having for Hermione." Dumbledore started.

"…But she's so young and I'm so …old." Sirius interrupted.

"Sirius, You are not that old and she is of legal age to make up her own mind. My advice to you would be for you to talk to her. I mean really talk to her and listen. Take things slow and if you find she really loves you and you really love her then work it out. Love conquers all. There is nothing greater than love." At that very moment Professor Dumbledore knew that Professor McGonagall was right. Sirius needed to know who he was. Now was not the time to tell him, but soon he promised himself. When he got up to leave he noticed the book Sirius was reading, "I have a more extensive version of that book in my office if you would like to borrow it?"

Sirius smiled, "I'd love too. I find the history of Wizards interesting."

"Fine then, stop by tomorrow sometime and I'll get it for you. Good night Sirius. Sleep Well." Dumbledore said as he left the Library and left Sirius to his thoughts. A couple hours later after thinking hard about what the headmaster had said, he climbed into his cold bed and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Truths and Lies

**Chapter 6: Truths and Lies**

Sirius woke to someone pounding. Looking at the watch he wore, it was after 9:00. How had he slept so late? Getting up he slid his feet into his slippers, looked in the mirror to make sure he actually had some clothes on and headed for the door. "I'm coming." Opening the door, he found Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. "Come on in." He said standing aside so they could enter.

Ron flopped in the wing-backed chair by the window, "When you weren't at breakfast we got worried, so we thought we'd pay you a visit."

Sirius noticed how everyone was staring at him, and then he remembered he'd climbed out of bed to answer the door. Which meant he was dressed in only the lightweight blue flannel pants he slept in. Glancing over at Hermione, she was licking her lips. "Sorry, guess I overslept. I'm going to go get dressed, make yourselves at home." He turned and went back into the bedroom. A couple minutes later the friends heard the shower come on, run a few minutes, and then shut off.  Hermione's breath caught when Sirius returned to the sitting area dressed in faded blue jeans, a lightweight pale blue sweater and blue and white trainers. His hair was still damp from his shower and he smelled like soap and spice. It was all she could do not to go to where he stood and sniff him. "What's up for the day?"

"Well..." Ron started "We thought we could just hang out for a while with you, if it's okay. Then when Harry and I have Quidditch practice, and Ginny has tutoring maybe you and Hermione could find something to do and we could meet back up around 5 for dinner."

Sirius looked around and everyone seemed to be in agreement with Ron's account of the day. Sitting down in a chair, "Sure, that's fine with me, but sometime today I need to stop by Professor Dumbledore's office and pick up a book." The group decided for the next little while they would just hang out in Sirius' room. Ginny was reading a book, Sirius and Ron playing wizards chess while Harry and Hermione watched.

Hermione knew she needed to talk to Harry and decided now was as good a time as any. "Harry? Can I talk to you privately for a few minutes?" She asked as the others looked up when the stillness was disrupted.

"Sure." He stood and looked at Sirius, "Can we use your bedroom?" When his godfather nodded his consent both Harry and Hermione entered the room; closed the door, as Ginny mouthed good luck to her best friend. Harry saw this action and wondered why Hermione would need luck, they were friends, and there was nothing she couldn't say to him.

Closing the door, Harry motioned for her to sit in one of the chairs by the fireplace. Though he'd been in this room several times he was amazed at how big Sirius' bedroom was. There was a full size bed in the middle of the far wall, with nightstands on each side that contained various pictures, both moving and muggle style, to the left was a dresser next to the bathroom door, in a cabinet against the wall to the right of the bed was several objects that Sirius picked up when he was on the run. At the foot was a fireplace with two chairs and a small coffee table. He noticed Hermione was looking around as well; it was the first time she'd been in his sleeping quarters. "Nice room isn't it?"

"Yes it is and big too." She got up and walked over to get a closer look at the pictures. There were three of Harry and Sirius, two of Harry, Ron and herself, one of James and Lily, one of the four Marauders, a group shot of everyone that had been at Grimmauld Place and a couple others she didn't know who was in them. She picked up one that was hiding in the back; it was one of Sirius and herself. She remembered that day, they were at Sirius' home and Molly Weasley had just scolded one of the twins for something. He was sitting next to her and both were laughing at Molly. Looking at the picture made her smile. "Where did this come from? I didn't know anyone had a camera that day?" She looked one more time at the photograph and returned it to its place on the nightstand.

"I think Remus took it. He showed it to Sirius one day while we were in Greece and he asked for a copy. He said it was one of the few times that summer he remembered actually being happy." Harry said, and he again motioned for her to take a seat. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Hermione took a deep breath as she sat, curled her feet up under herself and slowly let the breath out. "I need to tell you something and I don't know how you are going to take it. I do want you to know, that I have thought this through very carefully and it's not some schoolgirl thing. So please listen to everything I have to say before you say anything. Okay?"  Harry shook his head and she continued, "I started having feelings for someone a few years ago. I thought at first it was just a crush. He's older and worldlier than I. At first I thought that might be the reason I was feeling what I was. Then I got to know him and I realized it was more than that. Some things happened and I wasn't able to see him for a long time, I thought the feelings had died, but I've seen him again and I know now that the emotions are still there and stronger. I haven't told him yet because I wanted to make sure what I'm feeling is love, which I'm sure it is. Plus I wanted to talk to my family and to you. I need to make sure my parents and my best friend are going to be okay and give me their blessing." She stopped speaking and looked up to see Harry smiling with his brilliant green eyes laughing. "What's so funny Harry Potter? I'm spilling my soul out to you and you're laughing at me?" She was almost in tears.

Harry moved closer to her, took her hands in his own, "Mione, I'm not laughing at you, but I already know. I've known for a while now!"

"You know what?" She asked in complete astonishment.

"I know you are in love and I know who you are in love with and you both have my blessing." He answered.

Hermione just kept staring at him. How could he know? "Harry, you may know I have feelings for someone but there is no way you can know who?"

Harry moved to sit on the table directly in front of her, "I know because I heard a conversation you and Ginny were having." She looked up and he saw fear and maybe a little anger in her eyes.  He continued, "Now don't get upset. Ron and I were coming down the steps into the common room and we heard you and Ginny talking. We didn't want to interrupt you, I know we shouldn't have been listening, but… I'm sorry."

"So you really know and Ron knows?" She asked.

"Yeah, we both know." She looked away from him, but he took her face in his hand and turned it back so he could look her in the eyes, "We both know and we are both okay with it. We know you are in love with Sirius and it's fine."

Tears began to flow again. She hugged her friend, "You're sure you are okay with this?"

"Yeah I am. I just want both of you to be happy. Now the question is, when are you going to tell him?" Harry asked returning to his chair.

"That's where the big problem comes in. I don't know how to tell him. What if he doesn't feel the same way? I don't know if I could handle telling him and him telling me I am nothing but a mental kid." Hermione said and Harry could see the fear in her eyes.

Again Harry thought before he spoke, "I can't say I know how he feels about you. I know he cares and he has a true respect for you. From some things I saw yesterday and some glances I've seen him cast your direction, I'd say the idea has at least crossed his mind. Hermione, just tell him. He would never hurt you on purpose."

The pair talked for a few more minutes than returned to the others. As they entered the living area, Ginny looked questioning at her friend. Hermione smiled and gave a small thumb up sign. They both sat down and Sirius looked at Harry, "Everything okay?"

"Couldn't be better," was all Harry said. They group spent the hour talking and playing chess. Around 11:15 they decided if they were going to have lunch before Quidditch practice they had better get to the great hall. They kids went to their table as Sirius made his way to the staff table, but not before telling Hermione he would meet her on the stairs in the entry hall at 12:15.

During lunch Hermione kept looking up to where Sirius was sitting. She would then look to Harry. She seemed to be drawing strength from him. The last time she looked up to the staff table she saw Sirius had stood and was leaving with headmaster Dumbledore. She figured he was going to get the book and would meet her as planned.

12:10 Hermione made her way to the entry hall. Sirius was already there talking to Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan. She waited a little while before approaching the trio. They all said their hellos and then Neville and Seamus left to meet up with a couple Hufflepuff girls. Sirius turned to Hermione and said, "Well I guess it's just us, what would you like to do?"

Deciding it was time to make her move, she looked up at him and replied. "I really would like to talk to you. To tell you something, is there someplace we could go and talk. Someplace where no one will find or disturb us?"

He was really curious as to what she might want to say, but in the back of his mind, Sirius had a good idea what it was. He just wasn't sure how he was going to react. "Sure I know a place. James, Remus and I found it the last year we were here. I went there a couple days ago and it didn't look like anyone else had found it." They made their way out the front doors and around the back of the castle. Off to the left of the kitchen door was an old statue. Sirius looked around to make sure no one was watching them mumbled something she couldn't make out and the marble sculpture moved a foot or so. Sirius slid in and reached for her hand. "It's really dark in here so stay close and don't let go of my hand until we get through this passage." He them spoke again and the outside light faded and it was pitch black.

Hermione held tightly to Sirius' hand until they came to an open area. She could tell it was an open space because the air changed it became lighter. A minute later he let go of her, "stand still until I get the oil lamps lit."

Slowly the room began to fill with a soft glow. She glanced around to find a room with a table and two chairs, a couch, two overstuffed chairs and bookshelves. "Wow, this is great. How did you find it?"

Sirius just shrugged. He went to a small cooler that stood in the dark corner at the end of the room. "Would you like something to drink?" He took out a couple bottles of water and sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs. "Have a seat. Relax, make yourself at home." He saw the hesitation on her face. "It's okay, like I told you know one knows about this place. It was messy and dirty when I came down here a few days ago. I cleaned it up. Thought it would be a great place to get away from it all."  He watched as she sat in the other chair. She was looking everywhere but at him. Finally he leaned forward and caught her attention, "You wanted to talk to me, want to tell me what it is? I can't help if I don't know."

"It's not something you need to help with. I don't see it as a problem…what I want to talk to you about. I just don't know where and how to start." She looked straight into his dark fathomless eyes. Something told her he knew what was about to happen but he sat still for a few minutes.

Then he positioned himself back in his chair, took a long slow drink of his water, "Why don't you start wherever and whenever you want."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Okay, but first you have to promise me something? Guarantee me you won't say anything until I'm completely finished?" He indicated his agreement and she went on. "I love you. I've been in love with you for a long time." She watched him. He didn't move, didn't flinch, didn't frown, and didn't give any indication of what was going on in his mind. She realized he was going to be true to his word and not say anything until she finished. "I think I've had feelings for you since the first time we met. As afraid of you as I was in the Shrieking Shack, something in your eyes told me you wouldn't hurt me. Then when Harry and I rescued you and Buckbeak, you were so gentle and kind. I've been falling in love with you for years." Hermione sat more relaxed in the chair and watched him again. He was still sitting calmly, looking at her with several emotions running across his face. "I first knew my feelings weren't just a crush when we were all at Grimmauld Place. Those nights when you would let me come and talk with you while you stayed with Buckbeak. Times when everyone would be around the table, but you and I would be talking quietly about muggle things. Mostly I started to feel real love for you when we'd just sit in the quiet of the library after everyone had gone to bed. I knew then that something was happening with my feelings for you. I liked what I was feeling. It made me feel special, but it also hurt because I knew you just thought of me as a kid, Harry's friend." She stopped there for a minute and took a drink of her water. Her throat was dry.

She went on, "It was okay though. As long as you were around, I got to see you and be near you once in a while I was fine. I could control what I felt. Then the battle with Voldemort came and you fell through the veil. We all thought you were dead. I was crushed." Tears began to form in her eyes. Sirius' heart was aching for her as he watched her wipe away a tear with one hand and pat her heart with the other, as if trying to ease the pain of reliving it all over again. "I mourned you; I really grieved. No one knew why your death had hit me so hard. I cried all the time. I was depressed for weeks. They knew we were friends but they didn't know the depths of my feelings.  I think it hit me as hard as it did Harry. To know the one man I truly loved was now dead and I couldn't tell him how I felt or say good-bye. Then when we heard you were clear and alive my heart soared. It was a very emotional roller coaster. I decided when they told us you were alive that I was going to try and put my feelings away. Just be a friend, but when I saw you at Kings Cross that spring I knew I wouldn't be able too. The when you were here, I again thought I could get over you, but you walked out that first night and you looked so handsome. You had built yourself up, cut your hair, made yourself look like you did in pictures I'd seen. I fell in love all over again that night. I decided that day I didn't want to get over you. I wanted to love you. I thought long and hard about what a life with you could be like. Then I talked to my parents, explained my feelings. They heard my reasons and my thoughts. They gave me all the reasons I shouldn't love you, but in the end they knew what I feel isn't lust, or a crush it's love and they gave me their blessing. This morning I talked to Harry and again I expected some opposition, but he just said I had to do what made me happy. He told me that all he wanted was for both of us to be happy and if loving each other was it, then he was all for it. When I talked to my parents we talked about the age difference. I think that was their biggest reservation, but it doesn't matter to me. So there, I've said what I wanted to say. I know you think I'm just a ridiculous teenager and I don't expect you to feel the same, I don't expect any thing from you, but I had to tell you. I couldn't hold it in anymore." She sat back in her chair and looked at her feet. She couldn't look at him right now. She was afraid if she did, his face would be showing what a silly little girl he thought she was.

Sirius sat in his chair completely dumbstruck. She had put a lot of thought into this, especially if she had already talked to her parents and Harry. He wasn't sure what to say to her. So very quietly he said, "I don't think you are a ridiculous teenager. I think you're a beautiful, sexy, vivacious, intelligent young woman. Any man would be proud to be loved by you."

She looked over at him, but couldn't read his expression. He was so good at hiding what he felt. "I don't give a damn about other men." She snapped and instantly regretted it. "I'm sorry I shouldn't jump on you. I just said I didn't expect anything. I know you don't feel the same and it's okay. I'll get over it, I just wanted to tell you." She started to get up, but couldn't, his hand was holding her in place. She pushed it away as if his touch burnt her.

Sirius moved to sit on the floor in front of her. "Hermione, give me a minute to take in everything you've said. You've had time to prepare, I haven't." He looked down at his hands, "and I didn't say I didn't care about you. That I don't have feelings for you, so don't put words in my mouth that isn't there. Okay?" He looked up to see her shake her head. Seeing her so vulnerable tore at him. He knew he was falling for her; he just wanted to take it slow. He decided then and there that she was being honest and open with him: he would do the same with her. He stood on his knees, took her hands in his and made her look into his eyes. "Hermione…I do care about you and I have feelings for you. Feelings I've been fighting for months. Feelings that came flooding back when I saw you the first night of school. Yesterday when we were at Hogsmeade was one of the best days I've had in a long time, just to be able to spend time alone with you again. I do think about the age difference. I sometimes wonder why a sexy young thing like you would want an old man like me" He saw her begin to protest, but held up his hand for her to stop. When he saw she was listening and some of the fear had left her eyes, he went on "What I'm asking is, can we see each other, and take the relationship things slow. I don't want you to get hurt and I don't want to get hurt. I want to spend time together, do things together and see where it leads. In time we'll both know for sure if a relationship between us is right and we can plan more then."  Still on his knees, he pulled her into a soft embrace. He held her for several seconds, before kissing her lightly on the head and sitting back down on the floor. "Can we do that?"

Hermione popped up and sat down on the floor beside him, "Yes, we can. We can take them as slow as you want. I know I just sprung this on you, I know you need time. I'm just thrilled that you are willing to explore what is happening between us."

"You know we can't show anything in public either." He looked around, "So this will have to be where we go to be alone together." Sirius looked at his watch and saw they still had an hour before meeting Ron, Harry and Ginny for dinner. He got up, helped Hermione up and showed her rest of the little room. Off to one side was another room, he told her about it, sometimes he and James would sneak away at night and sleep there. He also gave her the password to get in so she could come anytime she wanted. They returned to sit on the sofa next to each other and talked. They talked about everything. Sirius smiled to himself when he absentmindedly found himself playing with her fingers. He loved the feeling of her small perfect hand in his. When it was time to leave, they moved towards the door. Sirius looked down at the lovely lady in front of him and hugged her tightly. She was in heaven she'd waited so long to be in his arms like this. Loosening his hold he said, "Ready to go?"

Smiling she answered, "No, but we have too, and Sirius, I know we are taking things slow, so you can figure it all out, but I have to say it one more time. I do love you."

Sirius smiled and gave the password for the statue to open. He looked around before slipping out and she followed. They made their way back around to the front of the castle just in time to meet Harry and Ron. The four went to the great hall for dinner. Ginny was there waiting for them. Sirius spoke to the students for a few minutes then, lightly touched Hermione on the shoulder, before heading to the staff table. To an onlooker it would have looked like and innocent touch from a teacher to a student, but she knew what his touch meant.

Ginny looked at her with questioning eyes as they ate. Finally she couldn't take anymore, she leaned in as close as she could and whispered, "So? Did you tell him?" this got the attention of Harry and Ron. They both leaned in to hear her reply. Harry had told Ron about his and Hermione's earlier conversation.

Hermione laughed at the group gathered around her. She glanced up at Sirius who was giving her a mischievous grin. "Yes, I told him." She said still not looking at the group and it was clear she wasn't going to say more.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. What did he have to say?" Harry said a little to loudly. He continued much softer. "Sorry, what did he have to say? He didn't hurt you did he?" This time it was Harry's turn to look up at Sirius, but he was talking to Professor Dumbledore.

Hermione smiled even bigger. "Okay, okay. No, Harry, he didn't hurt me. We talked about it for a while. I told him exactly how I felt and he listened. Then he told me he did have feelings for me. He also said we could work on a relationship, but he wants to take it slow, see how things develop. Make sure neither of us gets hurt. I understand that and I told him I could live with that. So we are going to take things slow and see what the results are. That's all there is to it. End of discussion." With one look she made it very clear she didn't want to talk anymore about it right then. Harry just figured he'd talk to Sirius later and get the scoop.

Almost a week passed and Sirius and Hermione hadn't been able to spend any time alone. They had been together in class and with the others but no time just the two of them. She stayed after class one day and asked if they could spend sometime over the weekend. They agreed to spend most of Saturday together. He had a meeting early in the morning, but should be free before 10:00, but she had a meeting at 10:00 and they would meet in the room he and James had found at noon. She would bring them lunch.

Saturday arrived and Sirius went to breakfast as always. Afterwards he talked to Harry for a few minutes before his staff meeting. After the meeting he had a little over two hours before he could meet Hermione so he decided to go to the staff library and read some of the book Professor Dumbledore had given him. Settling into a large chair away from everyone he started to read. An hour or so later he turned the page and a piece of parchment fell out. It looked old, but he didn't' think anything of it until he went to pick it up. Normally he wouldn't have looked at something that wasn't his, but this particular parchment had landed open on the floor, when he leaned over to retrieve it he saw his name. Studying what was written he was shocked at what he saw. He sat there reading and rereading what was printed. Had his life been a lie, why wouldn't someone have told him if what the parchment said was true. He had to know the truth and he had to know it now. Sirius decided the only way to know was to ask. He was confused, hurt and even angry. He stormed out of the library and made his way to the Headmasters office. Saying the password the door opened and he stepped in. By the time the stairs had rotated and deposited him at the top he was even angrier. He should have known this as a child. Maybe if he had his life would have been a little easier.

Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were seated around the headmaster's desk when he thundered in and slammed the parchment down on the desk. "How long were you going to keep this from me? Was I to never know?"

Both professors looked at the paper being thrust at them, then looked at each other. Professor McGonagall turned white and mumbled, "Where did you get this?"

"Does it matter where I got it, I got it?" Sirius' eyes were shooting daggers at her.

"Sirius, son, sit down and let's talk about this calmly." Dumbledore said his voice as even as always.

Sirius bellowed, "I'm not your son and I sure as hell don't want to talk calmly about this. I want one and only one question answered. Is what's written there true?" He pointed to the paper lying on the desk.

Albus Dumbledore sat heavily in his chair as McGonagall turned to look out the window. She had wanted to tell him years ago, when he first came to Hogwarts, even before, but others had made it clear he was not to be told.  As she stared out the window and the silence had become deafening. She finally turned to look at him, tears in her sad eyes. "Yes, it's true. Can we explain?"

Sirius shook his head. The world as he knew it was coming apart. He knew once the shock wore off that what was written there wouldn't be so bad, it might even be a good thing but right now he was furious. He had been lied to all his life. "No I don't want an explanation right now. You've known my whole life. So many things could have been different if you'd only told me. I have to get away from here." He snatched the parchment up and left the office.

"Sirius!" McGonagall called to him but he didn't even look back.

"Let him go, Minerva. When he's ready he'll come back and listen to what we have to say. Until then let him work it out." The Headmaster said, his voice refusing to be defeated.

"But he's alone." She said fear in her tone.

"He's not alone. He and Miss Granger have started seeing each other. She'll talk to him. Then there is always Harry, Ron and Remus. He'll be fine. Just give him some time. It won't take as long as you think for him to come seek us out again." The old man suddenly felt his age.

"Do you really think he will? You know Albus he could decide to leave Hogwarts and we might not ever see or hear from him." She smiled a sad smile. "He does have that family stubborn streak. Like someone else we both know and love."

Dumbledore looked at the woman across from him. "He won't leave Hogwarts. I'll venture to say he'll go to one of the hiding place he and James Potter found that he thinks no one knows about and work it all out. Hermione Granger will probably be there to help him through it and I'm sure he'll talk to Harry and Remus. I give him 3 days and he'll be back wanting a detailed explanation. Then it might take him a few days to understand why things were the way they were." Both professors sat in silence.

Sirius made his way around the castle and into the hidden room that he, Remus and James had found many years before. He lit the lamps and sat heavily in one of the chairs. There he remained just staring at the piece of parchment he held. How could everyone he had loved deceive him like this? His anger was slowly turning to hurt. So much anguish and sorrow in his life and now when he thought it was over and things might be brighter, this came out. How could they have lied to him all these years? He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, when he heard Hermione come in. He more sensed it than heard her. His mind was swimming out of control. He knew she was talking to him, but nothing was registering.

Hermione entered the room, she knew he was there because the lamps were lit, but it was very quiet, too quiet. "Sirius? Are you here?" She became worried when he didn't answer. Walking further into the room she saw the top of his head. He was sitting in the chair she was standing behind. She slowly walked around to look at him. The look in his eyes made her abandon the basket she carried and drop down in front of him. She saw pain, confusion and betrayal in his eyes, but it was as if he was looking right through her. She took his face in her hands to get his attention, "Sirius, what's wrong? Tell me."

He didn't say anything, he just handed her the paper he was holding. She sat on the table in front of him and began to read. As she studied the sheet he'd given her, her hand went to her mouth. "Oh my…Merlin…Where did you get this?" she asked him.

His voice was extremely quiet when he finally spoke, "They've bloody been lying to me. My whole life they've kept this from me. Why? Was I that awful as a child? Was I so bad that no one wanted me?" He was really beginning to doubt everything about the way he was brought up.  He looked up and saw she had tears in her eyes as well, he knew she was upset because he was. "If I am so awful that I couldn't be told this years ago, how can you love me now?" He started to get up, but she wouldn't let him. He tried to pull away from her but she wouldn't let him do that either.

"Sirius, I love you because you are a wonderful man. You are kind, loving, giving, honest, fun, smart and so many other things. I'm sure there's a very good explanation as to why you weren't told. You just have to go to Professor Dumbledore and let him explain it to you. I'll go with you if you want." She was rubbing his arm with one hand and his cheek with the other, doing her best at trying to comfort him, but she also wanted him to see that there could be a good reason. She could see the hurt in his face and that made her ache. Waiting, he began to relax a little bit and his pain became fatigue. Hermione reached over took his hand and pulled him to the couch. They sat side by side for a long time not talking. Finally she felt him sigh heavily and shudder. Hermione turned and wrapped her arms around him. He laid his head on her shoulder and returned the embrace.

Hermione pulled back to look into his sad eyes. "Sirius, it will all work out. I'll be here with you if you want me too. I'll go with you to talk to Dumbledore and I'll be with you through it all."

"Of course I want you there. I think I might need the support, but not today okay? I need sometime to process this new information." He hugged her again, whispering into her hair, "Merlin, Hermione, when does my life get to be easy?"

"I don't know, but it will get better, I promise." She was making a promise both of them knew she couldn't fulfill, but she had to do something to cheer him up. She spotted the basket of food and decided it might help. "Are you hungry? You want to have lunch?"

"No, I don't think I feel like eating, but you go ahead. I think I want to just sit here and be quiet." He was looking off into space.

"Okay if you want to be alone, I'll leave." She said feeling a little dejected. She started to get up, but he reached for her hand.

"I didn't say I wanted to be alone. I want to be quiet. Please stay with me. Sit with me." He put his arm around her, "Let me hold you." She snuggled into his side and laid her arm across his washboard stomach and they sat with the only sound being their breathing for eternity. Sirius thought she might have gone to sleep when she hadn't moved in almost and hour, but when he moved slightly, she looked up at him. He saw nothing but love for him in her eyes. He slowly lowered his mouth to hers and placed the softest, gentlest kiss on her lips. It was so gentle and full of love that she felt it clear down to her toes. It was just how she had imagined their first kiss.

He only kissed her that one time that night, but it was enough to let her know that they would work out. They spent the rest of the day just sitting in each other's arms, sometimes talking sometimes not, until it was time to go back. She made him promise that they would talk to Professor Dumbledore soon. He promised and they went back to the castle. She knew he wouldn't be at dinner and she couldn't blame him.

After dinner which she herself didn't eat much of, she passed Dumbledore in the hall on the way back to Gryffindor Tower. "Miss Granger? Have you seen Professor Black today? He wasn't at dinner." He knew they were safe to talk no one else was around. He'd been waiting for Hermione.

"Yes sir I have. I spent the afternoon with him."  She replied, wanting to say so much more, but she didn't. "He wasn't at dinner, because he said he wasn't hungry."

"Please, Hermione how is he? I assume he told you everything?" The headmaster asked suddenly looking very tired.

Hermione shuffled her feet and looked up at her elder, "Yes, he showed me the paper and he vented rather well. He is doing better and will be ready for the truth soon. I'd say give him a day or two."

"He can have all the time he needs." Professor Dumbledore said. "Miss Granger there are reasons he was never told. I hope I have the chance to tell him."

"I'm sure there were reasons and I'm sure they are good ones. I can remain objective, but right now Sirius can't, all he can see is that he's been betrayed all his life. He'll come around." Hermione moved to the other side of the headmaster. "Professor, I don't want to be rude, but I'd really like to go check on him before lights out. I know Ron and Harry are with him, but I need to see for myself. Please just give him a day or two and we'll all sit down and talk this all out. He won't stay upset long."

"Thank you Miss Granger. Let him know I am worried about him." She nodded and he went on. "You really do care about him don't you"?

Again she shook her head and whispered, "Yes Sir."

"Well then go. Good night, Miss Granger." Dumbledore said and turned to leave.

"Good night Professor." Hermione went the other direction in search of the men in her life.


	7. Chapter 7 Clarification and Healing

**Chapter 7:Clarification and Healing**

Most of Sunday was a blur for Sirius. He tried to work on lesson plans, but couldn't keep his mind on it. The only thing he could think about was the parchment he'd found.  He didn't wonder the castle or grounds like the other professors did on a day off. He didn't show up for meals.  He spent most of the day in what had been named the Marauder's hole. Hermione tried to talk to him, but that didn't seem to help. He told her just having her there helped but she just saw him getting more disheartened. Finally she took matters into her own hands and sent an owl to Remus asking him if he could come straight away, Professor Dumbledore had agreed to allow him to use a portkey.

Once Remus had arrived and she found Harry, they made their way to the front hall of Hogwarts.  "Where is he?" Remus asked.

"He's in the Marauder's Hole… well that's what I've named it. It's a room off the kitchen that he said James, you and he found years ago." She said. "He went there last night after Harry left him and that's where he's been since. I've tried to talk to him, but… "

"I know where you're talking about, let me go see what I can do." Remus said as he headed down one flight of stairs, but as he reached the bottom of the steps Sirius was coming through the main doors to the castle. Remus met him as the other two-stayed one landing up. "You okay Padfoot? Want to talk about it?"

Sirius looked up surprised to see his old friend. "Moony? What are you doing here?"

"Hermione was worried about you, so she sent and owl, I came straight away." Remus said as he saw Sirius look towards where Hermione and Harry were standing.

"Yeah, I need help in sorting this out before I go talk to Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. How about we go to my room?" Sirius said moving towards the steps. He and Remus climbed the steps, but stopped when they approached the pair at the top. Sirius hugged Harry, then hugged Hermione kissing her lightly on the cheek he whispered, "Thank you for caring so much."

Remus took Harry by the arm and said as they all started walking. "We are going to Sirius' room to talk some of this out." He looked at Sirius who was now beside them, "I assume you are both welcome to join us?" Seeing his friend shake his head to confirm they all walked quietly to their destination.

Once they had all settled in, Harry and Remus in the chairs by the fireplace and Sirius and Hermione on the sofa, Remus asked. "Sirius… Padfoot… I know what you found, is it really all that bad?"

He looked into the fire and thought, "In time… no it won't… It isn't really now… but Remus; they've all lied to me. My parents… my family lied. Do you know how that makes me feel? How different my life as a child, my teen years could have been had I known?"

"I know your life could have been different and you think it could have been easier, but have you stopped to think of how hard it could have been too? This knowledge as a kid could have added a great weight to you and you might have been expected to be so much more." Remus was reasoning with him trying to get him to see all sides of the situation. He knew Sirius was a powerful wizard, but… "I think your best bet Padfoot is to go sit down with the professors and talk to them. Let them say their peace and then make your decision." He could see Sirius was listening and thinking hard about what he was saying.

Sirius stood and started to pace the length of the room. No one said a word while he contemplated his decisions. Stopping finally in front of the door he looked over at his friends. "I need a walk. I'll be back." Without waiting on anyone to say anything, he opened the door and left. Leaving his visitors to stare at the closed door.

Sirius didn't know how long he'd been walking but he'd done a lot of thinking along the way. He'd made up his mind to go back to his room, get Hermione for support and go talk to the headmaster. As he rounded the corner that led to the stairs he ran into Professor McGonagall. "Excuse me, I wasn't watching where I was going." He said helping to steady her.

When she realized who it was she smiled a sad smile and asked, "How are you Sirius? We haven't seen you for a couple days."

He didn't want to look her in the eyes, but something made him. He saw the pain and sadness. "I'm getting better." He remembered something he'd seen in her reaction in Dumbledore's office and decided to ask her about it. "Professor? Can I ask you something?"

"Why of course." She said, taking his arm and leading him into an empty classroom.

Sirius held an empty chair for the elder lady to sit in, and then sat in the one across from her. He didn't look at her but kept his eyes glued to his shoes. "In Professor Dumbledore's office the day I confronted you, I thought I saw something in your eyes. Something that may have said you didn't agree with all that was or had been going on, is that true? Was there a time when you thought I should have been told?" He finally looked up and into her eyes. He knew he would find the answer there. He would be able to tell if she was honest with him.

Sighing heavily, Professor McGonagall began to speak. "From the day you were born I thought you should know. I've always wanted to tell you, but for various reason and for your own protection I went along with not telling you."

Sirius reached over and took her trembling hands into his own. "What do you mean for my own protection?"

She suddenly felt her age and that was something she hadn't experienced in a long time. The older lady said, "I think you better let Albus explain more to you. Why don't we go to his office and talk more? Maybe then you will understand." She stood and reached for his hand.

Standing, Sirius walked to the door. "I need to go find Hermione, we'll meet you there in thirty minutes. Okay?"

"Yes, that will be fine." Professor McGonagall said as she exited through the door, turning around to look at him. Placing her hand tenderly on his cheek, she said, "No matter what, remember, you were, you are and you will always be loved." She then turned and walked away from the younger man.

Sirius thought about what she had said all the way back to his room, once there he told the others what had happened. He then turned to Hermione, extended his hand and asked, "Well you come with me to Dumbledore's office?" No words were needed. She took his hand and was instantly at his side. He saw the love and devotion in her expression. He then turned to the other two and said, "Wish me luck. I'll let you know everything when we get back. You're welcome to wait here."

Hermione and Sirius walked not touching and in silence to the entrance of the Headmasters office. Sirius looked around to make sure no one was watching, then leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Hermione's lips. "Thank you." Not waiting for a reaction or reply he mumbled the password and stepped inside. As the stairs began to move, Hermione reached down and intertwined her fingers through his. He looked at their joined hands smiling. Then gave hers a slight squeeze.

The stairs stopped moving and the door opened to reveal the two professors sitting. Dumbledore stood as the visitors entered. "Please have a seat. Miss Granger it's nice to see you." He smiled at Hermione then turned his attention to Sirius. "Professor McGonagall tells me you've spoken to her and are ready to talk things over. Hear the reasons for your not being told everything from the beginning?" He waited until both Hermione and Sirius sat down, before sitting himself. "I know you have many questions but if you will indulge an old man and let me try to explain as much as I can before you start asking I'd be thankful for it." Sirius didn't speak, only shook his head slightly.

Professor Dumbledore stood and started walking around the room, "I guess the best place to begin is at the beginning." Stopping in front of Fawkes, he petted the bird several times then moved back to his seat. "A long time ago just like you now, I fell in love with one of my students. We chose not to act until she graduated. Shortly afterwards we married in a very private ceremony, kept it quiet as long as possible. We did a fine job of it until time for our child to be born, and then we had to let a few people know.  We had a beautiful baby girl. When our daughter was two, my wife started teaching here and we raised our daughter in private until the time she was to start Hogwarts. We wanted her to have every advantage, so we enrolled her under my mother's maiden name. She knew we were her parents and she knew our beliefs. As she grew she had ideas of her own and made friends with some we didn't approve of, but we tried to let her become the witch she was destined to be. She met Leo Black and began to believe in all he stood for, which you yourself know all about. Though she had been sorted into Gryffindor she soon became more of a Slytherin, spending more and more time with Mr. Black and his friends. Soon it became clear that she was going to abandon all the things we'd taught her. As soon as she graduated she married Leo and a year or so later she had the most beautiful baby boy, you. When you were born we were allowed to see you, once in a while, but we were told that you were never to know who we really were because she wanted you and your brother to grow up believing their beliefs not ours. She told us that as long as we agreed to her terms we could watch you and Regulus grow up and that you could both come to Hogwarts also about that time Voldemort was recruiting, the Order thought it would be best of no one knew who you actually were. Though your parents were not death eaters, they believed in much of what Voldemort stood for. Your parents were furious when you were sorted into Gryffindor; they blamed me for trying to control you, which was untrue. The sorting hat saw the good in you. You were predestined to become a powerful and talented wizard, it is in your blood. When you came to Hogwarts it was obvious that you were your own person and wasn't about to do something just because it was what your parents believed." Dumbledore stopped for a minute. Mumbling something about being just like his mother and her parents. He looked up to see Sirius and Hermione watching his every move. "It became clear also that you were running from something. We watched you and we were sure something wasn't good in your home life so we tried as we could to make things right for you here. I was happy that you were making friends with young men like James Potter and Remus Lupin. Yes we were both hard on you as well because we knew what you could become. So we stood back and watched. Then you ran away from home and we both wanted to tell you and let you come stay with us, but again we were told that if we did, we'd never see you again. It was clear that there was a difference made between you and your brother. He was what they wanted you to be, but you didn't want to be. It was at this time I was thrilled that you had James as a friend. I made sure you were able to stay with his family for as long as you needed. Still we sat back and watched. Watched as you got high marks, watched as you pulled prank after prank. We watched as you grew into a fine man and graduated. We watched and were very proud of you as you fought the dark ones. We were so proud of you when you became young Harry's godfather. Then came the murders you were accused of committing. This news broke our hearts and Minerva here…" He looked down and rubbed the shoulders of his wife. "… refused to believe it. She always believed in you, even while you were in Azkaban. I myself wanted to believe that you were not capable of betraying your best friend and committing the most horrendous crime of murder, of killing those closest to you and muggles; Muggles who you had always protected. We watched when you were here how you always stood up for the muggle born. Neither of us wanted to accept that you committed those crimes, but again we were forced to stand back and say nothing. Then as time went on it got easier and easier not to say anything. When you escaped from Azkaban, came here with Mr. Potter and friends, I was only too delighted to help you make your get away. When you fell through the veil and we thought you had died it was devastating to all of us. Minerva maybe more than most, but she never let on in public. In private for a long time she blamed me. Blamed the order and me because she never was able to tell you and get to know you the way a she should have been allowed to. She had never been allowed to love you, as you should have been. When we found out that you were indeed alive and you came here to teach she began to plead with me to tell you. As you and I grew closer, she began to see so much of myself in you, again she implored with the order and myself that you should be told. Again the order thought it was best not to, but I was ready to tell you. Before we could arrange a time to sit you down and explain, you found the parchment in that old book. The rest as they say is history."

Sirius looked over at the headmaster, "Why was… is it so important to the Order for me not to know that you are my Grandparents? Do they know how different my life might have been had I known. I might have felt like I was worth someone loving, I might have felt like I had a family of my own and I wouldn't have had to always rely on the Potters." He asked. There was no anger in his voice, he had understood why his mother and father didn't' want him to know, but he needed to know why the Order didn't want him told.

Dumbledore began to walk around the room again. He stopped briefly to place his hand on Sirius' shoulder, this time he didn't feel the younger man tense as he had at other times. "The order thought that if others, namely the dark side and the death eaters knew that they would use you to get to me. That's part of the reason so few know Minerva and I are married. Also the fact that you are our Grandchild makes you as special as any wizard who ever lived. You are powerful and talented. They were afraid that the wrong side would get a hold of you and use those talents. One problem with you not ever being told is that you were also never really given the chance to develop your talents. Sure you learned to be an animagus on your own, but there is so much more you could and should have learned. Sirius, I don't know what else to say to you. I'm sorry all these years have past and we haven't been able to know each other as we should have, but I would like to try to make up for it. Can you forgive an old fool?"

Sirius sat in his chair, so many things going through his mind. He was watching Hermione's hand rub up and down his arm tenderly. She was his source of strength right now. He thought about how these first couple weeks at Hogwarts had completely changed his life. Besides Harry he now had a very young and very beautiful girlfriend, even though he couldn't tell anyone about it until she graduated and now he found out he had Grandparents and they were the headmaster and deputy headmistresses of the school. Until today he didn't even know they were married. Now he found they had been married a very long time. He saw Hermione look at him with concern and question in her eyes; he smiled reassuringly at her then turned his attention to the elder couple in front of him. "Wow, this is a lot to deal with. I think I understand everything. I do forgive you, but please keep in mind it's going to take me some time to get used to the idea I have family."

McGonagall smiled a truly happy smile. "You take all the time you need. I am just happy it's all out in the open."

Sirius opened his mouth to speak then closed it again. It was as if he were trying to choose his words carefully. "You said that the Order was afraid the Deatheaters would get a hold of me and use the powers I have. Then you said that I was never given the chance to develop my abilities. What talents do you think I have?" He directed this question to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore chuckled and his eyes danced with merriment. "Oh my boy, there are so many hidden skills in you. If you were willing, I'd be most honored to help you learn and develop those gifts. I think we would both…" he said gesturing to McGonagall "…would like to spend some time getting to know you and you getting to know us. Of course this would be in your time and when you are ready, and Ms. Granger is more than welcome to join us. I can see the devotion you two have for one another, even if it is a new relationship."

"I'd be honored to have you work with me on developing my skills, and I think I'd like to spend some time getting to know both of you." He looked from one to the other. Everyone in the room smiled, then Sirius stood. "It's getting late and we have Remus and Harry waiting for us in my room."

Both Professors stood and made their way around the desk. "Very good. It will be time for dinner soon." Dumbledore commented reaching for the door, but not opening it yet. He watched as Minerva approached Sirius and opened her arms looking at him questioningly. Without saying a word he stepped into her arms to be embraced by his Grandmother for the first time. Too soon for her, he backed away. They said their good byes and he and Hermione left the office. He didn't see the relief and happiness on his Grandparents faces as they hugged.

Sirius and Hermione again walked the halls of Hogwarts in silence. Upon arriving at his room, they entered and were greeted by Harry and Remus. Hermione filled them in on most of what was said. Sirius told them he was glad he had gone to see and talk to them. "It feels good to know that even with all I went through growing up that in a way I had someone looking out for me, even if they couldn't tell me." The group talked for a while longer, before Remus said he needed to be getting back. He had plans for that night. Harry agreed to walk him out, and stated that he would grab Ron and meet Hermione in the great hall for dinner. He also told Sirius he expected to see him there.

After Harry and Remus left, Sirius took Hermione's hand and led her to his sofa. When both were seated, he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "Thank you for being there with me. It means a great deal to me to have you care so much."

Hermione, pulled away just enough to be able to look into his amazing eyes, eyes that were shining brightly, brighter and clearer than they had in two days. "Sirius, I'll always be here for you. I know I'm young, and I know when people find out about us they will all say the odds are against us, but I think that we have a very good chance of making it. Never doubt the depths of my feelings for you." She laid her open palm against his cheek. "Never question the love I have for you, because it's so very real. I know we have to take things slowly and we can't go public until I graduate, but Sirius, I do love you, I really do."

He saw the very feelings she was talking about in her piercing eyes. "I don't doubt your love, you've shown me so many times." He took her face in his hands, "Hermione, I love you too." He lowered his mouth to hers. Placing kisses on her soft, sweet lips. He began to deepen the kiss and slowly ran his tongue across her lower lip. She instantly opened her mouth to allow his tongue to taste and explore her. Then she surveyed his. He slowly began to break the kiss, but not before expertly kissing her upper, then lower lip. Placing his forehead against hers, both were breathing hard, he knew kissing was as far as he could allow things to go. Kissing her lightly again, he stood and pulled her up with him. "It's time for us to go to dinner. You know what Harry said."

Hermione laughed, "Yes, I do. We can't have an angry Harry now can we?"

Both laughed and headed for the door. Before opening it, Sirius pulled her into another searing kiss. When they broke apart, he opened the door and as she stepped through it she heard him whisper, "I love you, Hermione." She just smiled and they made their way to the great hall. He left her to enter through the staff entrance. She met Harry and Ron outside and they took their seats next to Ginny.

Harry had told Ron everything he'd missed and as they were sitting all three looked to the staff table to see if Sirius was there yet. He wasn't. The seat to the left of Dumbledore was empty again. Hermione tried not to worry; she knew he would be there. He was in such a good mood when she left him just a few minutes earlier. Ginny caught the expression on the trio's faces and asked, "What's wrong with you three?"

Harry leaned over and said, "We'll explain it all later Ginny." This seemed to pacify her and they all watched the staff table. A couple minutes later one of the doors opened and Sirius stepped through it. They noticed he now had on a robe, which he wasn't wearing when he left his room. They all watched as he approached the table.

Sirius knew he was late; he had to go back and get a robe. Entering the staff area he noticed Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny looking at him. He knew they still had concerns. He decided to lie some of those to rest. He walked up to Professor McGonagall, leaned down kissed her tenderly on the cheek, "Good evening, Grandmother." He then turned to Dumbledore and nodded, "Grandfather." He said before seating himself in the seat next to his mother's father. Both professors beamed with love and pride. If any of the other staff noticed the display of affection from the young professor or heard him refer to them as he had, they didn't act upon it. Hermione, from her place at the Gryffindor table blew Sirius a kiss, which was noticed only by a grandson and his grandparents.


	8. Chapter 8 Relationships are Hard

**Chapter 8: Relationships are hard**

The sun was just beginning to peak from behind the hills, as Sirius woke. He stretched pulling the covers up a little higher to rid his body of the chill that always seemed to settle in the castle at night. He knew he'd be warmer in the mornings if he'd put on a shirt as night, but since childhood he'd always preferred just shorts or lightweight flannel or lounge pants. He looked around to see the timepiece on the dresser, it wouldn't be long until he would have to get up and start his day. He was tired this morning, not the troubled exhaustion he'd felt yesterday, but a good tired, a happy content tired. He'd stayed up way to late last night talking with Harry and Ron in the Gryffindor common room, and then he had to get lessons together for today. He was just about to doze back off when he heard a knock at his door. He wasn't sure who it would be this early, but knew there was only one way to find out. Climbing out of his warm bed, he slipped into his slippers and grabbed his robe. Opening the door, he was absolutely astonished to find Ginny Weasley standing there.

"Good Morning, Ginny. What can I do for you?" Sirius asked.

"Professor Black… Sirius… I would like to talk to you about Harry. Do you have time this morning?" Ginny was very frank about her needs.

Sirius scratched his head. He could tell by her expression that whatever was on her mind, she had no intentions of leaving until she said what she had to say. "Sure, I can make time. I'd have you come in, but it wouldn't look right and people might talk. Why don't I meet you in the library in let say…  twenty minutes? That will give me enough time to shower and get dressed."

Ginny looked at her watch. "Okay. Twenty minutes." She turned to leave, but not before adding, "Thanks Sirius."

True to his word, Sirius walked into the library 20 minutes later to find Ginny sitting at one of the tables thumbing through an old book. He walked up behind her laid his hand softly on her shoulder and took the seat opposite her. "Okay Miss Weasley, what about Harry?"

"Sirius, I was wondering… I was hoping… I was wondering if you … I like Harry and I was wondering if you could ask him if he might feel the same way about me." Ginny was nervous and it was clear in her stammering.

Sirius smiled to himself, "Wouldn't you rather talk to him yourself?"

Ginny looked up at him like he'd just grown a second head. "OH NO! I could never ask him. What if he didn't feel the same way? What if he laughed at me, I'd never be able to look at him again. Please Sirius, Please won't you find out if he likes anyone and if he might like me?"

He had to smile again at the young lady before him. At first he wasn't sure why she would want him to talk to Harry, but then he realized that the kids trusted him. He'd been there for them so many times. They trusted him, they'd trusted him with their lives and now they trusted him with their hearts and their secrets. "Okay Ginny, I'll talk to him, but it might take a day or two. I'll let you know what I find out when I do. How's that?"

"That's fine. Thank you and I'm sorry I got you up so early." Ginny stood hugged Sirius.

He returned her hug and said, "It's okay I was awake. Why don't we go see if breakfast will be available soon? If not maybe we can scrounge some coffee and pastries to hold us over." Ginny nodded and they made their way to the great hall.

Hermione walked into the great hall to find Sirius and Ginny sitting across from one another at the Gryffindor table talking. There were a few other students sitting around at various tables but she wondered why Sirius was with Ginny.  She walked slowly to where they were sitting. They looked up as she approached and both smiled at her. "Hi Hermione." Ginny said. "Have a seat. We were having some coffee waiting on breakfast to be served."

Hermione sat down next to Sirius and looked at him questioningly. He smiled at her and all thoughts, but how gorgeous he looked left her head. Sirius leaned over slightly and asked, "How are you this morning? Sleep well?"

"I slept wonderfully thank you. How about you?" She asked wondering if the events of yesterday had eased his fears some.

"I slept great. Better than the night before." He absent-mindedly placed his hand on her thigh, and then remembered where they were and whispered, "Sorry."

This time it was her turn to smile. "Never be sorry for showing me how you feel. I know we have to be careful in public, but no one saw that." She then turned to face him as Ginny talked to one of her friends who had stopped by. "I'm glad you slept so well, but what are you doing up so early?"

Sirius looked up to make sure Ginny wasn't listening to them, and then said. "Ginny came to my room this morning and needed to talk. I told her to meet me in the library because it wouldn't look good for me to have students in my chamber, you and I have to watch that, you can't be in there unless Harry or Ron are there." She nodded her agreement and he went on. "When I met her she was asking me about Harry, Ginny likes him and wants me to feel him out for her."

Hermione smiled even bigger. " I knew she liked him but I didn't think she's ask you to talk to him. I'm glad she did though. So when you going to do it? You are going to talk to him right?"

"Yeah I'm going to. Maybe I'll ask him to have dinner with me in my room tonight and we can talk." The conversation was cut short, Ginny's friend was leaving and Harry and Ron approached.  Everyone said hello, then Sirius noticed that the staff was slowly making their way to their seats. He stood, "Well I guess I better go take my seat. See all of you in class." He leaned in to Harry, "How about dinner my room, tonight? Just you and I? I want to talk to you about a few things." Harry agreed and Sirius left.

The rest of the day was uneventful for everyone. Sirius was sitting in his office planning the rest of the week when his door opened. Hermione stuck her head in, "Professor Black, could I speak to you about today's lesson?"

"Sure Miss Granger, please come in and have a seat." She entered, and sat down in the chair he had motioned to, "Now what can I do for you?" He asked.

Hermione looked around to make sure they were alone then stood and walked to where he stood in front of her. "You can put those strong arms around me and give me a hug. I won't get to see you at dinner so I need something to hold me until I can see you again." She put her arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his around her holding her to him. Neither wanted to break the contact, but a noise outside his door made them pull apart.

Sirius walked to the door and peered out there stood Ginny Weasley. He sighed and shook his head. "Ginny what are you doing here? Come in."

Ginny had turned bright red. "I'm sorry I just wanted to see if you could give me our homework again, but I didn't want to interrupt, I know how little time you have together."

Sirius gave her the required homework as Hermione sat watching her friend. "Ginny, thank you for coming, you made me realize something important." Sirius said. Both girls looked at him questioningly, but when they saw he wasn't going to talk Ginny excused herself and left telling Hermione she'd meet her for dinner.

Hermione waited until Ginny had left, walked over closed the door, took out her wand and locked it this time. She then walked back to where Sirius stood looking out the window, placed her hands on his waist, rested her cheek against his back and whispered, "What is it?"

Sirius turned away from the window, took Hermione's hand and escorted her to the sitting area. "Ginny showing up like that made me understand we have to be more careful. What if that hadn't been Ginny? What if that had been another student, or Malfoy or even worse Snape? Most people frown on a teacher student relationship and they hate it even more when there is this big of an age difference."

Hermione watched as he paced the room like a caged animal. Fear suddenly gripped her. Was he getting ready to call the whole thing off? She didn't think she could handle it if he did. Yes the relationship was new, but she'd loved him for years. Now that she knew he loved her as well, she wasn't about to let anything stand in the way, especially worries that they could control. She let him pace for a few more seconds, then took his hand to still his moving form. "Please stop. What are you trying to say? Are you trying to tell me you want to stop seeing me… "

When he stopped and looked into her eyes he saw the terror there. She was beginning to tremble. This tore at his heart, he didn't let her finish. He pulled her into a tight comforting embrace. "Merlin No. I'm not saying that at all. Now that I've admitted to you and myself how I feel, I'm not going to stop seeing you. I couldn't if I tried. You've become such a part of my life. I was just going to say that we have to be more cautious. If our relationship got out, it could be detrimental to you." He pulled back and looked deep into her eyes. "Hermione, I would never do anything to hurt you. Do you understand why we have to me more careful?"

"Yes I do and I'm sorry I didn't close the door tight earlier." Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"No, no that's not what I meant. It's not your fault." By now he had taken her face in his hands and was bent so his eyes were level with hers, he was brushing away the tears sliding down her cheeks. He lightly grazed his lips across hers. "I'm not blaming you. I just think we both need to be more conscientious of where we are and who's around, like this morning when I placed my hand on your leg. I shouldn't have done that. If anyone had been watching they would have noticed. It's one thing for Harry, Ginny, Ron and my Grandparents to know, they love and support us, but there are those out there that would like nothing more than to cause trouble for us both. Especially you. We have to remember we are suppose to set the example, you are head girl and I am staff."

"I know, I know, but I'll give everything up before I give you up." She said making sure he understood what she was trying to tell him. "But I do know we have to be more attentive and watch what we do when we are together." She looked at him shyly and went on. "Do you think there is some way we could sneak away to the Marauder's Hole this weekend for some alone time?"

"I think we can arrange that. Especially since it's a Hogsmeade weekend and almost everyone will be there. I'll work on getting Harry to take Ginny and then we just have to find Ron a date." Sirius laughed. "Any suggestions?"

Hermione thought before she spoke, "That's a good idea. You talk to Harry tonight. I really think he likes Ginny and we will find someone for Ron. He needs a woman anyway. Maybe that new girl, what's her name…Alyssa." She was babbling now and Sirius was laughing hard at her. She looked at him. "What's so funny?"

He hugged her again, "You are, love. You get an idea and you run with it. That's one of the many reasons I love you. Now it's time for you to go meet Ginny and me to meet Harry." Sirius kissed her one last time and then they headed out the door.

Hermione commented as they left his office in case anyone was lurking about, "Thank you, Professor Black for helping me with that spell. I think I have it now."

"Your Welcome Ms. Granger. Enjoy your evening and I'll see you in class Wednesday." Sirius played along.

They parted ways at the stairs. As Sirius walked towards his chambers he ran smack into Professor Snape. "You're going the wrong way to make it to dinner on time Black." Snape snapped as he regained his balance.

Sirius smiled a mischievous smirk, "Thank you for clarifying that for me, but I'm not eating in the hall tonight."

"Oh?" Snape questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm having dinner in my chambers with my godson." Sirius started to walk away, but Snape grabbed his arm.

"I don't know what you're up to Black, but it's something. You don't come to meals all weekend, and then last night you're even chummier with McGonagall and Dumbledore than usual. Now you're eating in your room with Potter. Just beware I'm watching you so you better not step out of line." Snape said, looking for a reason to get rid of Black.

Sirius stepped closer to Snape and patted his cheek. "Why don't you just not worry about me, and I won't worry about you and we'll both be happier. I'm doing nothing but my job, maybe you should try it." Sirius was about to walk away when they heard someone approach. Looking over his shoulder, there stood Professor Dumbledore.

"Is there a problem here, gentlemen?" He asked looking at both men.

"No sir." Snape said. "I was just going to dinner."

"Very good, Severus." Dumbledore then turned to Sirius, "Professor Black may I have a word with you?" The two men walked down the corridor to Sirius' chambers. Once inside Dumbledore asked, "What was that exchange all about? Sirius, please try to get along with Severus."

Sirius flopped down in a chair and looked up at the older man. "I'm trying Grandfather. That discussion was nothing. Snape thinks I'm hiding something and he's thinks he's going to find out what it is."

"Well my boy, you are hiding at least two things from most people." The old wizard teased.

Sirius smiled a smile much like Dumbledore's. "Ah, yes but the headmaster of this school knows all my little secrets." Both men laughed. Dumbledore was pleased that they were getting back into the comfort zone they had had with each other before Sirius found out who he really was.

Professor Dumbledore sat in the chair opposite his young companion. "That's part of what I wanted to talk to you about. I was wondering if you were ready to start some of your training? I was hoping we could start tomorrow night in the Room of Requirements?" The old wizard tapped him on the knee, "Sit up straight, Your Grandmother would be appalled."

" Okay." Sirius sat up horizontal in his chair. "Yes, I'd like to start training. What time should I be there?"

"Let's say 6:30PM. Dress in comfortable clothes, something you can move quickly in." The old man said as he made his way towards the door.

"Okay, I'll be there." Just as they reached the door, there was a knock. Sirius opened it to find Harry. "Right on time Harry. Come on in."

Dumbledore started to step through the open door but turned back around. "Enjoy your evening Mr. Potter." Harry just nodded. Then he turned to Sirius and placed his hand on his Grandson's shoulder. "Remember, try to get along with Professor Snape. Have a good night my boy and both of you behave."

Sirius smiled again and clasped the older mans hand that remained on his left shoulder. "Thank you Grandfather, You have a good evening as well. And please give my love to Grandmother." Dumbledore bowed slightly and left.

As Sirius closed the door, Harry said. "I still can't believe they're your Grandparents, Sirius."

"Yeah well how do you think I feel, but it's kind of nice. Nice to know there is someone older out there who can be of help." Sirius looked around, "Now where are those elves with dinner?" just then the elves appeared with their dinner trays.

Sirius thanks the house elves as he and Harry at down to eat. He decided that now was as good a time as any to broach the subject of Ginny with his godson. "It's been a few days since we've talked about you. The last few times we've been together it's all been about my problems and me."

"We needed to talk about you. If I'd been in your shoes I'd have wanted to talk about me too. You've been there for me, it was my time to be there for you." Harry said stuffing a biscuit in his mouth.

"Thank you." Sirius said. "Now what about you? What's going on with you? School going okay? Any girlfriends? Anything I should know about?"

Harry looked at him and smiled. "Everything fine, school's good. As far as girlfriends, no I don't have one, but… " He stopped.

Sirius waited for him to start again. He was thinking Harry wasn't going to confide in him when his godson said, "… Well there is one girl I like. I think she likes me too, but I'm not sure."

"You want to tell me who it is?" Sirius asked.

Harry looked straight at the older man and whispered, "Ginny."

"Ginny. Ginny Weasley?" Sirius asked. "Have you told her how you feel?" He asked seeing the boy shake his head he continued. "Maybe you should. From what I've observed, I would say she feels the same about you. It's there when you two look at each other. I can tell you from experience, when you find that one person who is right for you, it's the best feeling in the world."

Harry smiled at his godfather. He could see how happy Sirius was and when he talked about being in love or Hermione his whole being beamed. "You mean like Hermione and you, right?"

"Well yeah, but I remember when your Dad fell in love with your Mom. He kept telling me how wonderful it was. How when the right woman came along I'd know it and it would be magical. I never found that kind of love until Hermione. I hope you find that and from what I've seen, it very well could be Ginny." Sirius took a long slow drink from his mug.

"I hope your right." Harry said sitting back in his chair.

"Why don't you ask her to go to Hogsmeade with you this weekend. Might make first date easier if there are others around." Sirius questioned with other motives in mind.

Harry thought for a few minutes, playing ideas over in his mind. "I think I could do that. You and Hermione will be around won't you?" Harry knew from the look on his godfather's face something was up.

Sirius smiled an impish grin, "No I don't think we are going to be there this time. We are staying here."

"Why?" was all Harry said.

"Harry I know you would like for us to be there, but we need some alone time. We need time where we can let down and be together. Right now we are watching every move we make. Being careful not to let anyone see us together for more than a minute. Anytime we have together is stolen time. We have to lock doors and worry about whether someone catches us. That's the hardest part about loving Hermione, she's still a student here and I'm a teacher. We can't even show how we feel. If we stay here while everyone… or at least most are at Hogsmeade we can go to the Marauders Hole and be alone.  You and the others are more than welcome to join us there when you return."  Sirius moved to clear their dinner plates.

Harry smiled as he helped by taking the mugs to the tray. "I do understand. You two deserve some happiness and some time together. Now we need a date for Ron."

Sirius laughed, "I think Hermione is working on that one."

The pair spent rest of the evening talking and playing chess. Much to quickly it was time for Harry to go. They said their good nights and Harry left with the promise he would tell Ginny tomorrow.

Harry sat with Ron, Hermione and Ginny at breakfast. When they were through, he looked up at his godfather who smiled and gave him a thumb up sign. He was nervous and wasn't sure what he was going to say but he knew if he didn't ask Ginny now he never would. She stood to leave and he followed her out. Running after her he called, "Ginny, Ginny. Wait." He finally caught her before she went up the moving stairs.

She looked at him curiously. She didn't think Sirius would have spoken to him yet. "What do you need, Harry?" She asked.

Stammering a bit he decided it was time to ask, "I was… I was wondering… Well… you see… " He wasn't sure he was going to be able to get it out.

"Just spit it out Harry, We can't be late for classes." She said trying not to sound irritated.

"Okay here goes. I was wondering if you would go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" There he'd said it. Now he held his breath until she answered. Hoping it wouldn't be no.

Ginny smiled and her whole face seemed to light up. "I'd really like that. Thank you." Harry took her books and walked her to her class. They made plans for the trip and Harry made sure it was okay with her if Ron and company came along.

In another part of the castle, Hermione was talking to the new girl. She knew Alyssa hadn't had time to meet many boys and she'd seen the way the other girl had looked at Ron a couple times so she decided why not play match maker. "Alyssa, how do you like Hogwarts?" She asked as they walked to their potions class.

"Oh it's a wonderful school. Everyone is so friendly and helpful. Much nicer than my old school." Alyssa said. She was slightly taller than Hermione, had green eyes and short blonde hair. She was a little fuller in body, but by no means fat. She moved to London with her family from America and decided to finish her schooling at Hogwarts.

Hermione smiled. "Met any boys you might like to go out with? I could help you there."   
  
Alyssa laughed a little then saw she was serious. "Well maybe one or two. Between you and I, I'd love to get my hands on that delicious Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. That man is drop dead gorgeous and has a body to die for. I'd love to get my hands in that hair as well as other things."

Hermione laughed also, but felt pangs of jealousy sprout through her entire body. She wanted so badly to tell her new friend that he was hers and to stay away from him but decided to take a more tactful route. "As do half the girls here. He is a wonderful man but he didn't always look as good as he looks now."

"Really? How do you mean?" The new girl asked with increased interest. 

Hermione stopped walking and both girls sat on the bench outside their class. They still had plenty of time. "Just a few months ago he was really skinny and had this long stringy hair. He was really skeletal. Looked awful."

"So what changed him?"

"He went away for the summer with his godson and they both began to eat better and they started working out. Spent lots of time exercising and hanging out on the beach. He came back from his summer holiday a changed man." Hermione smiled as she remembered the first time she'd seen him after holiday. How looking at him then made her feel. How looking at him now still made her feel.

Alyssa was very engrossed in how Hermione knew so much and asked. "How is it you seem to know so much about him?"

Hermione smiled again at her new friend. "I know because you see, Harry Potter is one of my closest friends and Professor Black is Harry's Godfather. So I've actually known Sir… Professor Black a long time."

"Oh, so you'd know if he has a girlfriend or not? I know they said he wasn't married, but no one can tell me if he has a girlfriend." She raised an eyebrow at Hermione.

Again jealousy invaded Hermione's thought. "Well… actually… to tell you the truth…  yes he does have a girlfriend. He's crazy about her and she's madly in love with him. They just keep it very quiet because of his job. Someday I'm sure you'll meet her. Especially if you keep hanging out with Harry, Ron and I."

"If you say so. What about you Hermione? Do you have a steady boyfriend?" Alyssa asked. "Is he a student here?"

Hermione blushed a bit. "Yes, I have a boyfriend, but he isn't a student here. I've gone out with a couple of guys here, but none really interested me."

"Okay." Alyssa said looking around having lost interest when Hermione said he wasn't a student. "Well since you don't think I'll ever be able to get my hands on the sexy Professor Black, tell me about Ron. He seems like a nice guy. A little strange at times, but nice and funny." Alyssa inquired.

This was where Hermione wanted this conversation to go. "Oh you'll love Ron. He's wonderful. Maybe you should ask him to go to Hogsmeade with you this weekend. Most of the students and staff are going…" Hermione stopped talking as Ron, Harry and Ginny approached.

"Hermione, have you heard?" Ron asked excitedly. "Harry asked Ginny on a date. Isn't that great?" They all looked in Harry and Ginny's direction as they both turned bright red.

"Yes, Ron that's wonderful. Congratulations. I know you two will be really happy." Hermione said. She looked around at her friends. Ginny and Harry were standing close to each other whispering about something. "You've all met Alyssa haven't you?" When they confirmed they had she went on, "She might need someone to show her around Hogsmeade this weekend, Ron you up for it?"

Now it was Ron and Alyssa's turn to blush. "Why not." Ron said offering her his arm and escorting her into the classroom, followed by Harry who had said goodbye to Ginny and Hermione.

As they took their seats Alyssa who was sitting between Ron and Harry, leaned over, "Hermione, who are you going to Hogsmeade with?"

"Oh, I'm not going this time. I have some things I need to take care of and Saturdays the only day I can really do it. I'll catch you next time. Maybe when all of you get back we can meet and have tea and cookies." Hermione said getting an I know everything look from Harry.  Before anything else could be said, Professor Snape entered and class started. After class they all went their separate ways but agreed to meet for dinner and then hang out in the common room that evening.

Hermione sat doing her homework, while watching her friends. She was happy that Harry and Ginny were finally getting together and that Ron and Alyssa seemed to be hitting it off but a part of her was miserable, she couldn't sit in the common room with her boyfriend. The fact that she was doing DADA homework didn't help. Harry seemed to notice the change in facial expressions. He excused himself and sat down next to her. "Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked.

"It's nothing." She said going back to her studies.

Harry placed his hand over hers and leaned in closer so no one would hear him. "It's Sirius isn't it?"

Laying her quill down and turning so only Harry could see her she nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "It's just so hard. Wanting to be with him and not being able to. Wanting to touch him and not being allowed. I watch all of you and that's what I want. To be able to hold hands when I want, to be able to express my feeling whenever I want, but I can't. In order for me to love him I have to do it in secret." Harry sensed a note of regret and exasperation in her voice.

Harry thought long and hard about his words before he spoke. "Hermione you know I love you and want you to be happy. If this relationship with Sirius is making you feel this depressed then maybe he's not the right man for you. Maybe you should talk to him, tell him you can't handle it and find someone you can express your love for publicly. Maybe you should give him up." He said those words to see if it would snap her back to her senses. He knew she loved his godfather with every fiber of her existence. 

**"What?!"** She exclaimed louder than she realized. Hermione looked at the others who momentarily stopped what they were doing to make sure she was okay before going back to their own activities. "Harry that's not what I meant at all. I can't imagine not loving Sirius. I'll me miserable 364 days a year in order to have 1 day with him. I just can't wait until I can openly show the world how I feel about him. It's just hard sometimes. Like today Alyssa was talking about Sirius and how attractive he is. Then she was asking me about my boyfriend. It was hard not to tell her that the sexy older man she finds appealing is my boyfriend. It's hard to go through the day listening to the females of this school talking about him and what they would like to do with him and not be able to shout, Stop it. He's in love with me so forget it." She looked up at Harry again, "I love him, Harry and I'm never going to walk away from him. No matter what, Okay?"

"Okay. I knew you just needed to vent a little." Harry said, hugging his friend.

She hugged him back. "Thank you. It would be easier if I could have seen him tonight at dinner. I haven't gotten to talk to him in a couple days." Harry raised an eyebrow. "I had a message that said he was busy tonight. Not sure what's up, but I guess I won't see him until tomorrow and talk to him until class."

Harry thought for a minute. "I know where he is tonight. He is working with Professor Dumbledore on learning new and sharpening his old skills. I remember him telling me last night they were meeting in the Room of Requirements."

"Good I'm glad they are working together. If it gets out that he's Dumbledore's Grandchild, he could be in for a rough time, especially with the dark ones and we all know there are still some out there." Hermione said.

She and Harry were soon joined by Ginny. "Everything okay over here?"

"Yes everything's fine. We were just talking about Sirius." Hermione said.   
  
"I see." Ginny commented, "I'll leave you two alone."

"No, it's okay. We're done. Besides I need to talk to you two anyway." Ginny sat next to Harry and waited. Hermione began to talk again. "Saturday after you get back from Hogsmeade, we should all get together and do something fun. We can see how it goes to see if we want to invite Alyssa. I think from what I'm seeing she and Ron will be getting together, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to let her in on things with Sirius just yet. Not sure the trust factor is there. I trust you three and I know you support us, but she's still to new."

"Don't worry about it. If she comes we can come up with some excuse why Sirius is there, or we can do a memory charm on her." Ginny giggles. All three laughed. They then went to join Ron and Alyssa.

In the room of requirements Dumbledore and Sirius were finishing up their work for tonight. Sirius had practiced some old skills and he had been taught a couple new ones. Spells he didn't know he would be able to do. Once he had those mastered, he sat on the floor next to the old wizard. "I never thought I could do either of those. Even the most talented wizards and Dark Ones have a hard time with those."

Dumbledore sat next to his companion. "Sirius, my boy, remember who you are. First you have Black blood coursing through your veins. The Blacks were a powerful wizarding family, and then you have my blood flowing in you. That adds to your power and talents. Everyone knew the day you were born that you could and probably would be the most powerful wizard to walk the magical world. That's part of the reason the Order didn't want you to know, but now you do know and it won't be long I fear before the Dark Ones left out there know. So we must train you. Others will come along to help with this. I must prepare you to meet whatever challenges come your way and to take my place when I am no longer here."

Sirius looked at the headmaster, "I could never be as powerful and as revered as you. No one could ever take your place." 

"That's where you are wrong my boy. When your training is over, you will be more powerful and once you've proven yourself and I again fear you will, you will me more revered than I am." Dumbledore tried to get up off the floor. Unable to he laughed. "Sirius, get up and give your old grandfather a hand in getting off this floor."

Sirius stood and helped him up. Dumbledore looked at his grandson with such admiration that he wasn't sure how to deal with it. Finally Sirius reached over and embraced the old man. "Thank you, Grandfather."

Returning the hug, Dumbledore commented, "You're most welcome, by boy." Pulling back he continued, "You know your Grandmother and I love you very much."

"Yes, I know that. I can see it when you both look at me. I guess I've always felt a bond to you both, but especially you. I know I didn't act like it for a few days, but I am thrilled that you are my Grandparents." Sirius stated as he heard the door open, knowing full well it would be Professor McGonagall.

"Well, gentlemen. Did we learn anything tonight?" She asked making her way to where the two men stood.

"Why yes, Minerva, we did. Sirius here learned a couple new spells and I learned that a man my age shouldn't try to sit on the floor." All three laughed and made their way towards the door.

"Sirius, would you do a favor for me?" McGonagall asked.

Taking a long drink from the water bottle in his hand, he smiled, "Yes, ma'am. I'll do anything for you."

Handing him a book, she said, "I forgot to give this to Miss Granger today. Would you be a dear and drop it off to her. She is in the common room with her friends." She smiled a knowing smile. "Besides I think she needs to catch a glimpse of that handsome face. She's been a little down today."

He knew she was just giving him a reason to see Hermione. She could have given her the book when she checked on them later tonight like she did every night. Sirius leaned in kissed her on the cheek, then turned to leave. At the door he stopped. "Thank you…  both of you, for loving me all these years. I love you too." He winked at both and exited leaving two very happy and proud grandparents.

Sirius arrived at the portrait of 'The Fat Lady' but was unsure he remembered the password Harry had given him. He stood there trying to recall it when Neville Longbottom strolled up behind him. "Professor Black… is something wrong?"

He turned to look at the young man who had changed since their first meeting. "Professor McGonagall asked me to give this to Miss Granger, but I can't remember the password."

"Oh, I can help there." Longbottom announced proudly. He said the secret word and the portrait swung open. He then turned around and left.

"Thank you. Neville? Aren't you going in?" Sirius asked.

"No, I just saw you standing there and thought you might need help. I'm going to see if I can find a snack." He then turned and bounded down the hall.

Laughing to himself, Sirius stepped through the opening and entered the common room. It was extremely quiet for as many people as were in there, but then they were all looking at him. He decided the only thing he could do was smile. Harry and friends were among those staring at the professor. He got up and went over to his godfather. "Hi Sirius. What brings you to the common room?"

He held up the book and said, "Professor McGonagall asked me to drop this off to Hermione."

"Okay. Well we are all over there come on over. Can you stay a while?" Harry asked ushering Sirius to the overstuffed oversized chairs in the very far corner.

Hermione climbed out of her chair, "Here Professor, have a seat."

Sirius shook his head, "No, Hermione that's all right. I can stand or sit on the floor."

Before either could say any more Ron had jumped into the chair pulling Alyssa with him. "You know what they say folks, you snooze you loose. If you two are going to argue about sitting in a chair I'm going to take it." Ron was proud of himself.

"No worries Ron." Sirius said, sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. Hermione sat next to him, close but not close enough to arouse any suspicion. He handed her the book, "Professor McGonagall asked me to give this to you. She said she told you she'd loan it, but forgot to give it to you earlier."

The group talked for a while, Hermione gradually scooted closer and closer. She wanted to be close enough to smell him. She loved the smell of his cologne. Tonight that was mixed with the smell of sweaty man. Not body odor, just pure man and cologne. She looked up to find Alyssa watching her, but then she saw where Alyssa's eyes really were. She was watching Sirius, really watching his every move. Hermione didn't like this at all. She tried to remind herself that he loved her and when she looked over at him he was looking at her. He gave her an I know look. A few minutes later, He stood. "Sorry gang, I have homework to grade yet and a quiz to plan. I just wanted to drop the book to Hermione."  They walked him to the entrance. He said his good byes and left. Hermione took the book and headed off to bed.

It turned out to be a busy week for Sirius and Hermione. She had classes, lots of homework, even in DADA, plus she had Head girl duties and meeting for that. Sirius was busy with grading, lesson planning, teaching and he was working almost every night with Professor Dumbledore. He had to be ready. Next week another member of the Order would be there to help train him further. At last Saturday morning came. After breakfast Sirius made his way to the entrance of the school to find Harry. He'd asked Harry to wait until he talked to him before leaving.

Harry was waiting along with Ginny, Ron and Alyssa. Hermione was there as well to wish them a good time. Sirius heard her tell them, that maybe they could meet up when they got back. When he reached the last flight of steps he stopped. He motioned for Harry to come to where he was instead of him joining the full group. Harry took the stairs two at a time, when he reached his godfather he walked with him around a corner. "Sirius, what is it?"

"Nothing, I just want you to pick me up a couple things." He handed Harry a list with two items on it. He then handed him some money. "I heard Hermione say something about getting together with all of you after you got back. Stay as late as possible okay?"

Harry laughed, "Sure we always do, but you know we have to be back by 6 PM. You know I think when she was talking about getting together she was planning on you being there."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. What about Ron's girlfriend. Can we trust her to not say anything? To not let it slip Hermione and I are together?" Sirius asked.

Harry knew he was concerned about people finding out until Hermione graduated. Not for himself but for her. "I'll check her out today and see. I'll let you know. Meet me here at 6:30 okay?" Once Sirius had agreed they both went to the entrance


	9. Chapter 9 Getting to know youBetter

**Chapter 9: Getting to know you…Better!**

Sirius and Hermione hung around the main entrance until they were sure everyone was gone, and then they snuck around to the statue by the kitchen. When they were safely inside and the lanterns lit they both breathed easier. Sirius helped her remove her robe and took them into the other room out of the way. When he arrived back into the living area, he leaned against the door and just watched her. She was dressed in tight jeans, a delicate pink sweater with tiny pearl buttons and trainers. She was pouring them both something to drink. He thought about how she moved with such grace. She was beautiful. Her body was lean and fit. Curves where a woman should have curves. As he surveyed her he found that her body was just the size he wanted. Her breasts were not large, but that didn't matter, they were the right size to fit perfectly into his hands. He couldn't take it anymore he had to touch her.

Sirius walked to the table, and put his arms around her pulling her to him. Hermione sat the glasses down and lean back into him more. Feeling his arms wrap around her waist she laid her hands over his. She turned her head slightly to give him complete access to her neck. Instinct took over, Sirius began kissing her neck and nibbling on her ear. He felt her body react as she melted further into his. Hermione moved her hands away from his raising them to his neck to get his attention. This was easy to do since he was taller. She needed his lips on hers. Their kisses started off slow and sweet, but soon turned deep and passionate. Sirius' hands began to move, her sweater was short and it rode up. As his hand touched the silky bare skin of her stomach, it sent surges of electricity through both. Their need for more contact was overpowering. He gradually let his hands wonder upwards until they were gently cupping her breasts loving the weight of them, so perfect, brushing his thumbs across the nipples causing them to stand at attention. This brought a deep moan from her and she deepened the kiss. Finally needing more than he was giving she turned in his arms, tightening her arms around his neck she pulled him into another deeply heated kiss, while pushing her body as close to his as two clothed people could get. Before either of them could think shirts were removed and thrown on the back of a chair. Hermione was kissing Sirius's chest as he ran his hand up and down exploring the muscles and curves of her back. Just as he made contact with the clasp of her pink lace bra and was ready to pop it open, she moved her hands to the waistband of his jeans. Something in this movement brought him out of his love induced fog.

He stepped away from her, breathing hard. She turned to look at him but he had his back to her. "Sirius? What… What did I do wrong?"

He couldn't look at her he knew if he did he would see hurt written all over her face. He knew from her breathing and her touch she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. "You didn't do anything wrong." He said quietly his voice husky with arousal. "I did."

She walked to where he stood, but he moved away from her. "Sirius, Please. Tell me, I thought you wanted me. I thought you loved me. Am I wrong?" She was close to tears, he wouldn't look at her; she felt like he was pushing her away. She watched him as he regained control of his emotions.

Finally after a painfully long silence he turned to her, love shining in his eyes. He was shaking his head, "No, you aren't wrong." He moved to her wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "You're not wrong. I do love you. I love you so much sometimes it hurts." She started to say something but he put a finger to her lips. "And I do want you desperately. I want to make love to you; I want to get to know every inch of you. Explore you with my hands, mouth and body, and when I'm through I want to do it all over again.  That's why I stopped." She looked at him confused and he went on. "Hermione, as mush as I love you and want you, we can't, not now. I promised you and myself we would take things slow. We haven't talked about sex, the future or anything like that. I don't even know if you've done this before. I feel like if we made love now I'd be taking advantage of you and I won't do that. This whole relationship is so new to us."  He made sure she could see the love in his face before he went on. "When we make love for the first time, and we will someday, I want to make sure it's the right time for both. I want it to be special."

Hermione began to understand what he was trying to get across to her. "Sirius, any time I'm with you is special, but I do understand." Embracing him tightly, she went on. "Why don't we both step back, pull ourselves together and meet on the couch for a long talk. We can talk about everything. Okay?" He kissed her softly and moved away. He went into the tiny bathroom off the bedroom. While he was gone she poured some water on a towel and tried to cool herself off. Picking up her sweater, she put it back on, but decided not to button it, she knew nothing was going to happen, she respected him too much to push it, but the cool air felt good on her overheated skin.

In the lavatory, Sirius leaned against the door willing his body to calm. He went to the sink a few seconds later, turning on the water. With a stream of cold water flowing, both hands splashed the cool liquid on his face. Sirius looked at himself in the mirror and thought. _You old fool! You have to keep your hormones under control_. _After all you are the elder here. If you'd let it get out of control today it could have destroyed everything for both of you._ Once he had cooled down and his body was in somewhat in check he headed back to the living area.

Hermione was waiting for him on the sofa. She had his glass of water sitting on the table and his shirt was on the arm. He reached for the shirt and put it on, as he began to button it, Hermione took his hand away. "Please don't. Leave it open. I know nothing will happen, but can't I have a little pleasure and I get enormous amounts looking at your luscious body." She grinned at him and he had to smile back.

He sat down beside her, placed his hand palm up so she could put hers in his. "Hermione, can I ask you something? It's rather personal."

She had a very good idea what he was going to ask but decided that it was better to let him ask. "Yes, You can ask me anything, at this point I don't think anything is too personal. I'll tell you anything and everything. I have no secrets from you."

Slouching down in the seat a little so he could prop his feet on the table in front of him, Sirius put his arm around the young woman next to him, pulling her close.  She turned so she was still safely in his arms but they could also see each other. "If I hadn't stopped… if we'd… Oh shit! Are you still a virgin?"

Hermione smiled and softly kissed him on the cheek. "If you mean am I a virgin as in that I've never had intercourse, yes I am, but if you mean am I a virgin as in I've never done anything sexually, No, I'm not." She saw him raise an eyebrow. "Sirius, I'm 18 years old and girls my age have desires. I've had other boyfriends, I've experimented."

"Oh yeah? Want to tell me to what degree?" Sirius laughed.

Snuggling closer while pulling her feet up under her she asked, "A little jealous are we?" She felt him kiss her hair and whisper "Yes." This touched her considerably that he was jealous of her past. "Nothing to hot and heavy. Roaming hand while kissing hot and heavy. The most that's happened is with Viktor, you remember him?" Again she heard him whisper "Yes". One night he and I were walking around the castle, we got to the other side where no one hardly ever goes and started kissing heatedly. Before long we had shirts off, he had my bra undone and was beginning to undo my pants. I stopped him at this point. We kissed more, and then he started sucking my neck and moved to my nipples. I have to admit that I liked that." She felt him tense when she said this, but she went on anyway. He had asked. "He started to put his hand down my slacks, but I wouldn't let him go that far. That same night was the first time I'd ever felt how hard an erection can get. I'd felt his through his jeans, I even rubbed up and down on it with my hand, but that's when I made up my mind to wait. I decided that that step would come later. We broke up before we got to that stage. I'm glad we did." Hermione looked up, but couldn't read the expression on his face, so she decided to wing her next move. She'd known him long enough to know that when something was bothering him, he would close off his facial expressions. "Sirius, love, he may have had a small part of my body before you, but he never had my heart. I think that's belonged to you since the day I met you." She gave him a wicked look and added, "Besides, your hands felt much better and did more for me than his mouth did." This caused Sirius to chuckle a bit. She sat up and looked straight at him. "I'm so glad I waited. If today is any indication of what making love to you is going to be like… well let's just say I can't wait." She hugged him and whispered, "Your turn."

Picking up the glass of water and taking a drink he pulled her closer.  "You know I'm not a virgin." They both laughed at this. "But my past isn't as wild as everyone thinks. I have a reputation of being a ladies man and having been with lots of girls. I went on dates with several girls when I was in school and I've kissed a few, but as far as having girlfriends… in school I had two in seven years. Sure I had lots who thought I was cute and wanted to hang out with me, and I flirted more than I should have, but that's all it was. I never committed myself and I didn't fool around with someone I wasn't committed too. Of the two girlfriends I had in school I slept with one. We were both having a rough time at home. It just seemed like the thing to do and we only did it once. She broke up with me not long after that. After graduation I went a little wild for about 6 month when it came to women, but then I settled down. Dated a friend of Lily's her name was Dianna. We split at James and Lily's wedding. There hasn't been anyone since. Not until now and now there's you." He hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead. "I don't plan on making any mistakes when it comes to you. I plan to be with you, if you want me, until I go meet James, Lily and Merlin." He felt her smile against his bare chest.

They were quiet for a long time. Sirius thinking about his life and how it had changed just since the start of school a few weeks ago and how he was looking forward to the future. Hermione was having similar thoughts, but she was also wondering about his past and what happened that made him leave home. She decided to ask him. With her cheek still resting on his bare chest and her fingers playing with the muscles in his stomach she spoke up. "Sirius tell me about your childhood. What made you leave home and live with the Potters?"

"I was a disappointment to my family from the day I was born. I never felt like anything I did was good enough to be considered worthy of the Black name. I was a rebel from early childhood, always pulling pranks and getting into trouble. I spent half of my school years in detention. This completely distressed my family. My parents were sternly pureblood and even though they weren't Death Eaters they supported Voldemort's ideas of purity in the Wizarding race. They always favored Regulus, because he shared their views. They hated it that I didn't. They hated that I stood up for the muggleborn and had friend that weren't from the purest families. It made them even angrier that I was sorted into Gryffindor rather than the traditional Black house of Slytherin. Things got so bad at home, when I was 16 I ran away and lived with the Potters. The accepted me and I actually felt like someone cared. By that point most of the Black family; particularly my mother had disowned me. Being disowned was much better than being hit, screamed at and told how worthless you were." Sirius started to laugh. " Wouldn't my parents spin if they knew I was crazy in love with a muggle-born and that I'd given their house to the Order to use as Headquarters? That will teach them to mess with the Grandson of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall." Hermione had to laugh too and she was thrilled to hear the pride in his voice as he announced who he was. 

Again they sat in silence for a long while. Hermione rubbing her hand up and down Sirius' bare chest and occasionally kissing him where her hand had just explored. Sirius for his part was playing with her hair and gently rubbing the back of her neck. He leaned in and kissed her. As the kiss grew deeper, she moved to straddle him. They both knew from their earlier conversation that nothing was going to happen but she needed to feel close to him. As they kissed Hermione pushed his shirt out of the way again, making sure hers was opened as well. She wanted to feel his skin against her skin if only for a few seconds. He didn't push her away like she thought he would. At that moment he was enjoying the warmth of her skin next to his. His skin tingled where the silky lace bra made contact and he could feel her nipples begin to harden. As if on cue their stomachs growled to let them know it was time to break apart before they got to hot and heavy again.

Hermione climbed off him and sat on the table buttoning her sweater back up this time. "You getting hungry? I know I am." When he smiled and nodded yes, she stood and took his hand. "I brought us some things to make sandwiches. Lets eat." Together they prepared their lunch and went back to the sofa. They ate while talking about their week and laughed at various stories the other one told. When they finished, Sirius took their trash and put it in the bin. With a wave of his wand the bin with trash disappeared. He went back to where they were sitting and held out his hand. She gave him a curious look. He muttered something as he again waved his wand and the room filled with soft slow music. "Dance with me." She stood and wrapped her arms around his neck. The pair danced slowly while tenderly kissing for several songs. When the music died, they went back to the couch, where for the next hour they took turns reading poetry from the book Sirius gave her earlier that day as a gift.

Hermione looked up from her watch, "It's 6:15. Don't you have to meet Harry?"

"Yeah I do and you're suppose to get together with the others tonight." Sirius said buttoning his shirt, a little disappointed that they couldn't be together more.

"Hold on there handsome. I plan on you being there when I meet them. We were to spend this whole day together not just until the others came back. So if we can't trust Alyssa, then I'll beg off for tonight and meet you back here. If they think we can trust her, we'll all meet in the room of requirements after dinner, I have it signed out for a party I'd planned anyway." She told him what the signals would be so he would know where to go. They kissed again and made their way to the front of the building just in time to see Harry and Ginny coming up the walk hand in hand.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Sirius and Harry walked a little behind Ginny and Hermione as they made their way back into the school. Harry called to the two girls, "I need to talk to Sirius a few minutes, and I'll meet you in the great hall." When the girls were out of sight he turned to his godfather. "Well how was your day alone with Hermione?"

"It was nice." Sirius gave Harry a look and they both smiled. "How was yours with Ginny?"

Too much like his godfather sometimes for his own good, Harry replied, "It was nice." He then handed the older man a bag and his change. Together they walked to Sirius' chambers so he could get a robe and then to the great hall for dinner only to find Ginny and Hermione hadn't made it yet.

In the Head Girls room, Hermione and Ginny sat on the bed talking. Ginny had told Hermione all about her day with Harry and how nice it was. She relayed how he very shyly kissed her for the first time on the way home. She then turned to her friend. "And how was the day alone with Sirius?" Hermione got this dreamy look on her face and just smiled. Ginny's mouth flew open. "Hermione Granger, you didn't…  did you?"

Hermione laughed at her friend's expression. "No, Ginny, we didn't. Not because I didn't want too. We were kissing, things got hot and heavy, hands were roaming, places were being touched that ignited the passion in both of us, but he pulled away, slowed us down. Explained that there were so many things we didn't know about each other. He told me that when we made love he wanted it to be special for both not is some hide-a-way at school, and not just animal lust. I respect and love him more for that. So we spent the day kissing, talking about lots of things wrapped in each other's arms. We danced together and read poetry from this book he gave me." Hermione held up the book and handed it to Ginny. Opening it she read the first page. In it was written, **_Beautiful lines for a beautiful lady. I love you, Sirius._** Ginny smiled as both girls got off the bed to get ready for dinner. At the door Hermione turned to look at her friend, "I will tell you this much, that man is beautiful with his shirt off." They laughed again and made their way to dinner.

Arriving in the great hall for dinner, Ginny and Hermione made their way to the Gryffindor table. The hall didn't have many students in it, but that could be because some weren't back yet or they had eaten while there. Lots of weekends the hall was almost empty at dinner. Approaching Harry, they noticed Ron and Alyssa were sitting next to him with Sirius sitting on the other side of the table between Neville and Dean Thomas. Ginny instantly sat down by Harry and Hermione went around the table, Neville scooted over so she would be next to Sirius. When she gave him a questioning look, he smiled and said nervously. "I'm not sitting by a teacher if I don't have to, not even one as nice as Professor Black."

Hermione smiled, "It's okay Neville, I'll set by him. I know all the charms to ward off evil professors. Both laughed and the rest wondered what they were talking about. The grouped talked about their trip into Hogsmeade while Sirius and Hermione listened content with their day.

More students had arrived by the time the food was to be served. Professor Dumbledore stood and looked around. "First let me say I hope you all had a pleasurable day at Hogsmeade and those that didn't go I trust yours was just as nice. Second, Professor Black, have you decided to join the rank as student or do you think you could find your way to the staff table so we may begin?" Sirius blushed, whispered something to the others that made them laugh, stood and walked to the staff table, taking his seat next to the headmaster. Dumbledore waited until he was seated before going on. "Now, let dinner begin." The food appeared as the old wizard sat down. He leaned over to Sirius and said. "You and Miss Granger both look happy. I dare say you enjoyed your time in the Marauders Hole?" Sirius just stared at him in disbelief. "Don't look so surprised my boy. There aren't many if any secrets about this old school that I don't' know about. Your secrets are safe with me." Sirius just shook his head.

The days between that night and Halloween seemed to fly by. Each person had their own group of activities to keep them busy. Ginny and Harry, and Ron and Alyssa became closer and closer, each falling in love at their own speed. The group still hadn't completely told Alyssa about Hermione and Sirius. They didn't have explained Sirius being around, because he wasn't around every much at all. Amid teaching duties, the chores that went along with it and the lessons Dumbledore and the Order were teaching him he seemed to have no free time. Once in a while he would make time to meet Hermione in the Marauder's Hole, but those times were rare. They would steal a few minutes here or there a couple days a week and she would stop by his office once or twice a week to sneak in a kiss and hug, but they didn't have any full days together and this was getting to them both. Everyone knew that if things were this bad now they would be worse between Halloween and Christmas. Hermione and Harry missed Sirius, they missed talking to him everyday. Sure they saw him from a distance and left him notes and he left them messages, but they missed the conversations. Hermione, Harry and Sirius were about to find out just how bad it could be.

A few days after Halloween, Professor Dumbledore seemed to be preoccupied at dinner. Everyone noticed it. The students were talking about it as they ate. Sirius leaned over to the headmaster, "Grandfather? What's troubling you?" He noticed the look on his Grandmother's face when Dumbledore moved. She didn't look well. "Professor?" He said a little louder, this made the older wizard look at him. Once he had his attention Sirius whispered again, "Is Grandmother ill? Tell me what's wrong!"

Albus Dumbledore shook his head. "I can't tell you anything." He saw Sirius tense, but he went on. "At least not here, but I do need to talk to you. Meet me after dinner in my office?" Nodding Sirius tried to finish his dinner, but something told him he wasn't going to like what he was going to hear.

Sirius sat at the staff table playing with his food. What could be so upsetting to his Grandparents? He tried to think of anything he could have done wrong, but nothing came to mind. It had been just yesterday Minerva told him how proud they were of him, at the man he had become and how he was handling everything. He looked up to see Hermione and Harry watching him. Questions in their eyes, he shrugged to let them know he had no idea what was going on. He then made full eye contact with Hermione. There she sat, watching him, love shining in her eyes and at that moment she didn't care who saw it. He felt the same. Something in him told him to make sure she knew he loved her. They had a while ago made a hand signal that meant, "I love you" Sirius made the signal three time so she would be sure to know. She returned it each time.

When dinner was over, Sirius headed for Dumbledore's office. Stepping in he was greeted, by not only his Grandparents, but Mad-eye Moody, Mundungus Fletcher, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Professor Snape and Remus. He looked around at the collection of wizards and joked, "But I must have screwed up big time to get this motley crew together."

"Sit down Sirius." Dumbledore said in a voice that bordered on demanding. He saw his grandson look like he'd been slapped and McGonagall jump a bit and laid his hand on hers. His voice mellowing some he went on. "Sirius, this is extremely vital to the harmony of the Muggle world and Wizarding worlds." He nodded and chairs were produced for everyone to sit in. "Okay now that we are all her we can begin. We are meeting here because I feel it's safer and less chance of anyone getting wind of what we are about to do. As most of you know there is grave trouble in the underworld part of the muggle world. Death, destruction and chaos, all brought on by some unknown wizards. The job of this group is to find someone to go into the muggle world and catch whoever this is and stop them." He looked around the room. He knew everyone had been briefed except the one man they needed the most, the one man in the room whom **he **loved the most. "Sirius this is where you come in." He saw dawning on the younger man's face. "We need you to be the one to go into the muggle world, live like one and see if you can find out who is causing all this destruction. I will tell you this will not be an easy assignment for you. You will be alone, but you are also the one we feel can handle this task. You evaded the Ministry and hide in the muggle world before. The best wizards this Order has to offer have trained you. I've watched you grow so much these last few months. This mission is extremely dangerous. We can't make you do it but you are the only one trained and with the power to succeed."

Sirius sat in his seat speechless. He didn't know what to say. He thought when he took the job teaching DADA he had left all this behind. Now he was being asked to go on one of the most dangerous missions of his life. He knew what the mob world was like, it compared to Death Eaters, but he also knew if his Grandfather was asking him to go then it was important. He stood and walked around a bit. "How much time do I have and when do I leave?" He heard every man in the room sigh in relief, but he saw the tears well up in his Grandmothers eyes as she turned away. He approached her and wrapped her in an embrace. "It will be all right." He made her look at him, "Grandmother, I'll be all right."

Grandmother?" Snape questioned.

McGonagall hugged Sirius to her again. "Yes Severus, Sirius is my Grandson."

Dumbledore stepped up beside them putting his arms around the pair and looked over at Snape, "Severus, Sirius is the son of our daughter. He is Minerva and my Grandson, but please don't let that stop the two of you from continuing to hate and torment each other." This brought a round of laughter and seemed to cut some of the tension. Dumbledore would talk to Snape later about keeping this quiet.

Again Sirius asked, "How much time do I have before I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. Arthur, Remus and I will take you to the Muggle world." Said Mad-eye. "Once there Kingsley will help you get settled into an identity. Once this is done you will be on your own."

"What about communication with you, with Harry with…" He stopped He knew he couldn't say Hermione, but he knew his Grandfather knew.

"The only communication you can have will be through regular muggle post. It will be mailed to an address we will give you. Someone will pick it up and deliver it to the wizard you intend it to go to." Moody growled.

"To make it easier, send all your communications to Harry and friends, to me. I'll make sure they get them." Dumbledore said, letting Sirius know he knew what he was trying to ask. "Now if this meeting is over, I'd like to talk to my Grandson for a bit and he has some people he needs to talk to." He turned them to Arthur and Molly; "Would you two please stay close by, There is a private room down the hall. Molly we may need you later tonight or in the morning." Molly nodded; she knew he was talking about not only Harry, but also Hermione. The Weasley's were some of the select few who had been let in on that relationship.

Once everyone had filed out of the room, and Dumbledore was back in after talking with Snape, Sirius said. "I have to talk to Harry and Hermione. I can't leave with out telling them and I might as well have Ron and Ginny. They'll know as soon as Harry and Hermione get back to the common room."

Minerva hugged him again. "I'll go get them and bring them here." She exited the room wiping her eyes.

Once she was gone and the door was closed, "Grandfather? What are you not telling me? What should I know that no one else in this room knows?" Sirius asked. He was sure Dumbledore hadn't told him everything.

"Very perceptive." He said. "You must get that from your Grandmother. What the others don't know is we fear this is being caused by a Death Eater. I fear it is Malfoy or one of his squad. If it is, they will be hard to catch. It would be better if it were someone who didn't know you."

"Let's not get to over worried until I get there and see what it's all about." Sirius tried to sound positive. "Grandfather, I need you to promise me something."

Dumbledore could see the seriousness of what was about to be said. "Anything."

Sirius began to pace. A sure indication he was nervous and upset. He inherited this trait from Dumbledore himself. "I need you to promise me if anything happens to me out there and I don't come back… or don't come back alive, you'll take care of Harry and Hermione. I've changed things so you and Harry can get into my vault at Gringotts. The house and everything I have will transfer to Harry, but between the two of you, you have to make sure Hermione is taken care of. I have enough money put away to take care of both for the rest of their lives. Also while I'm gone, I want you to promise me that you won't let either of them be sad and you'll make sure they both know how much I love them. Promise me."

 "You have my word." Was all the old wizard said. Looking deeply into Sirius' eyes.

McGonagall walked into the Gryffindor common room, all eyes on her. "Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, Please come with me.  Ginny and Ron Weasley you come too." Not another word was spoken as they traveled down the hall up some stairs then stopped at the entrance to the Headmasters office.

Once inside the moving stairs, Ron whispered, "What do you think we did now?"

Very quietly Professor McGonagall answered. "You haven't done anything Mr. Weasley."

The stairs stopped and they stepped out. Immediately Hermione sensed something was wrong. Something she wasn't going to like. She could tell, Sirius was leaning against the desk facing them, but he wouldn't look at her. He wouldn't look at any of them. Professor Dumbledore asked them to please have a seat. He then repeated to them what he had said to Sirius a little while earlier.

Hermione stood up and slowly approached Sirius. She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled into him. "You're the man they want aren't you? You're going into the muggle underworld." The last part was more of a statement, said as if she were trying to wrap her brain around all that had just been said.

Sirius embraced her as tightly as he could and answered with one simple word. "Yes." As soon as the word left his mouth he felt her shudder and her knees gave out. If he hadn't been holding her so closely she would have fallen. He picked her up and sat her in the chair next to Harry. Stooping down in front of them he said. "I know this is not what either of you wanted to hear. It's not what I want, but it's what I've been trained for. I have the skills, talent and power to do this and from what I've been told, I'm the only one who can." He pushed his hair back, a tense habit he acquired, but never broke from when it was long and stringy. "I can't do this if I am worrying about you two. I need you both to be strong. Work hard and get ready for Christmas Holiday."

The next hour was more of a question and answer session. Everyone getting in what they wanted to know. Remus, Arthur and Molly were brought back into the room. Remus noticed Sirius didn't stray far from Harry and Hermione who sat beside each other on a sofa now. He saw Hermione fight to hold back tears, but she lost the battle when she heard them say he left in the morning. She was always aware of where Sirius was and at that moment he was behind her rubbing her neck. Once the questions had been answered and the room became quiet, Molly stood. "Hermione, Ginny lets go into the power room and wash our faces." Hermione went but not before stepping over to where Sirius stood and kissing him. She didn't care at this point who saw them.

When the women were out of the room, Harry and Sirius had a quiet talk in the corner. He made sure his godson knew he was loved, he made him promise to be strong, to go to Dumbledore if he needed anything at all and he made him promise to watch out for Hermione. Actually he made everyone in the room promise the last one. He made sure they all knew how much he really did love her and how important her well-being was to him. Ron sat there in complete disbelief at everything he was hearing. Just when he thought life was going to be wonderful, it was calling Sirius, his friend and Godfather and boyfriend of his two closest friends away.

The girls returned to the office, Ginny was crying into Molly's shoulder but Hermione was calmer. She walked to Sirius and held on to him as if her life depended on it. It wasn't long before Dumbledore announced, "It's getting late, very late. It's time for the children to return to their dorm rooms."

Sirius felt Hermione shake her head no and saw Harry tense. "Grandfather, isn't there a way they could stay with me tonight? I have plenty of floor space and we could conjure up some sleeping bags and mats?"

Dumbledore could see none of the wanted to be alone tonight. He could see Sirius wasn't going to let go of the woman he loved anytime soon. He knew his grandson needed the contact and the time with those he loved most.  "How about we make places on the floor for those that want to stay with you tonight in the room across from your Grandmother and mine. That way you can all be together, and maybe you can all get a little sleep. I'll go prepare it." Dumbledore, McGonagall and the Weasley's left to prepare the room.

Hermione finally let loose of Sirius and sat on the sofa with Ginny, Ron and Harry. Harry pulled her into a tight hug. "Hermione, I don't like this anymore than you do, but we can't stand in his way. It's what he's been groomed for these past few months. We knew it could come to this. We have to support him and love him. We have to let him know we will be here for him and still loving him when he gets home. I'm sure he won't be gone long."

"I don't know if I can Harry. I'm not that strong." She had begun to cry again.

Harry looked at her, he wasn't sure what she was trying to tell him, but his fear was that on top of what was going on tonight, his best friend was about to break up with his godfather and break his heart. "Hermione I don't know what you are trying to tell me. Do you want to break up with Sirius? If so I'm begging you please don't do it tonight."

Hermione felt as if she was going to be sick. Her stomach lurched. Where had Harry gotten that?  "Merlin Harry. Where did that come from? I am never going to leave Sirius. Don't you get it by now; I am crazy, madly in love with him. I just meant I'm not strong enough to go through all of this. He's my rock and he will be gone."   
  
Ron and Ginny heard all of this and said together, "Lean on us. We'll all be there for you."

She knew they would too, but she also knew they had their own lives. "Thank you. I know you will. It will just be hard seeing you two" She looked at Harry and Ginny "and you and Alyssa and know the man I love is off somewhere helping the muggle world."

Ron moaned. He'd completely forgotten about Alyssa. "I forgot about Alyssa, What are we going to tell her. Especially when we don't come back tonight?"

"You tell her the truth." They heard come from somewhere behind them. They all turned to see Sirius standing a few feet away. "You tell her the truth. If she is to be apart of your group and a part of Ron's life you tell her. Ron you don't keep things from those you love. That's why you are all her tonight. I'm not saying announce Hermione and my relationship, but you can tell her I was going away and you needed to be with me tonight." He moved to sit on the table in front of them, taking Hermione's hand. "Grandfather will also want to keep my where a bouts as quiet as possible. He's going to tell the school I'm away on school business. So you have to make sure she will keep the truth quiet, but I think she will."

As soon as he finished, Minerva walked back into the room. "Your room is ready and it's time for the children to be in bed. I've put nightwear in their for each of them." They all stood and began to file out the door.   
  
Sirius held onto Hermione holding her back from the others. He looked at his Grandmother pleadingly. "Give us a couple minutes, please?" She looked at him as if she were going to say no, but shook her head and closed the door.

"Finally." He said folding her into a warm and snug embrace. "I needed to be alone with you for a few minutes. I need to hold you even if for only a few minutes." She smiled at him. Before she could say anything his lips had captured hers. The kissed long and slow, tongues tasting and memorizing each cm of the others mouth. Sirius loved to kiss her. They didn't hear the door open, but Sirius saw Snape standing in the doorway when they broke apart. He turned pale and she noticed this. Hermione spun around to see who was there and her mouth dropped.

Snape sneered at both of them He was about to say something when they all heard a female voice say, "Professor Snape if you breathe a word of what you just saw, or you do anything to make Miss Granger's life harder, I'll make sure you will never bother anyone again. Do I make myself clear?"

Snape nodded at the woman standing behind him. "Black I knew you were hiding something, but I never would have guesses the two secrets I've learned tonight." He moved to exit the door, but turned around. "Both are safe with me. Good Luck Black." He was gone.

Minerva McGonagall stood where he was, "It's really time for both of you to get to bed. It's all ready."

They made their way to the room next door. Ron, Ginny and Harry were already settled into their sleeping bags. Harry was closest to the bed. There was an empty sleeping bag right next to the bed. Sirius looked at it, but Hermione shook her head and whispered, "I'm not sleeping in that. If this is your last night here, I'm sleeping with you, wrapped in your arms." 

McGonagall started to protest, but Dumbledore stepped in and stopped her. Sirius walked to where they were. He spoke loud enough that everyone could hear. "Grandmother, we are just going to sleep. Nothing else will happen. I promised we wouldn't make love until after she graduated and was ready. I just need to feel her close to me."

He smiled his impish smile and Minerva's heart melted. "Fine then, but get in that bed both of you and go to sleep."

As she closed the door, she saw Hermione and Sirius climb into the bed and snuggle together as if their bodies were made for each other. Neither one would sleep, but they lay quietly for a long time. The stillness was broken when Harry sat up, "Sirius" he murmured, "Sirius are you awake?"

"Yes."

Harry turned so he could look at his godfather. Sirius was lying on his back, with Hermione's head on his shoulder. He was rubbing her back with one hand and holding her hand with the other. He noticed she had her eyes closed, but knew she wasn't asleep. "How long do you think you'll be gone?" Harry had to ask.

Sirius turned his head to look at Harry, "I don't know, but I promise you this, I promise all of you, I'll get the job done as fast as I can and get back here." He felt Hermione shift a little closer if that was possible. He leaned in and kissed her. He felt her respond and they kissed for several minutes with Harry and the others watching. Finally everyone settled down and Sirius heard Harry, Ron and Ginny's breathing become shallow and steady like someone sleeping. He wasn't sure if Hermione was awake or not. He brushed her hair away from her face, and spent the rest of the night watching her. Once in a while she would open her eyes, they would kiss and she would close them again. Just before dawn, he kissed her again and whispered, "I love you, always remember."

The door to the room opened a few minutes later, Dumbledore stepped in, the light from the hall lit the room and everyone popped up to see who had come in. "Sirius, it's almost time. You need to say your final good-byes and come to my office. The children may come and see you off if they like." He then stepped back through the door, leaving them in darkness again.

Sirius leaned over and kissed Hermione again, then slipped out of bed. He went into the bathroom and when he returned he was dressed in a muggle suit. Hermione thought how good he looked and she would have told him if he wasn't about to leave on dangerous assignment. For now she just sat on the edge of the bed with the others. He moved to stand in front of them. "I want all of you to look out for each other. I expect some great stories when I get back." He turned to Ron and Ginny. "Ron, I think you have a good thing with Alyssa, don't blow it. Ginny, take care of Harry and keep him in line for me."

Both teens nodded. Ginny who was in tears hugged Sirius tightly and Ron shook his hand, then they exited the room. He then turned to Harry and Hermione. "I don't know what to say to either of you, except I love you. Look after each other. Grandfather and Grandmother will be there if either of you need anything."

Hermione and Harry both rushed to clinch him as close as they could. He kissed Harry on the cheek and then kissed Hermione with as much passion as he had ever kissed her. Then he turned wrapping an arm around both and headed for the Headmasters office. Once inside, Dumbledore told him they would be leaving by portkey. The others placed their hands on the book that was being used. Sirius knew it was time. He walked around the room. Hugging and kissing Molly, Harry and Minerva. He then hugged Dumbledore. Finally we embraced Hermione one last time, kissed her fervently, told her he loved her and stepped away. As he placed his hands on the book, he looked at his Grandfather, "Remember you promised." Dumbledore bowed his head slightly. Sirius looked again at Harry and winked, then his eyes met the woman he cared so much for. He smiled at her, wanting her to remember him smiling. "I'm ready." He said. Moody said the password and they were gone. Sirius was gone Hermione began to cry; Molly and Minerva both went to her.

Dumbledore bowed his head and stared at the floor. He hated sending his only grandchild into the muggle world and danger, but being the head of the order he had to do what was best. He looked up to see Ginny and Harry hugging, Ron was standing next to them rubbing Harry's shoulder. Minerva was holding on to Hermione as she let the young woman sob. "I am excusing all four of you from classes today. You have the day to be together and do what you need too. Tomorrow I will expect you to be back ready to learn." He saw them look up at him. "Sirius wanted me to keep things as normal as possible for you." He then turned to Minerva, "Will you be able to teach today or should I find someone to do it for us?"

She smiled, "My Grandson would want me to do my normal day. I'll teach. I'm sure Molly can take care of the children." Molly said she could. Once Hermione had calmed they all sat down. "Molly give them about an hour in here or in the room they slept in, by that time the other student will be out of the tower. You can take them back then. Albus and I will meet with all of you before dinner."

They arrived back in Gryffindor tower two hours later. Breakfast had been sent up, but Ron was the only one to eat. Hermione tried to force down a muffin, figuring Sirius would want her to at least try, but it made her gag. They spent the day talking. Hermione would go off by herself every now and then, but always found her way back to the group. Molly sat by herself reading or knitting, but fully aware of what the youngsters were up too. When the time came for the other students to start returning, they moved to the far corner of the room, this would afford them a little privacy. Molly moved near.

Alyssa was one of the first to arrive. She spotted the group and walked over to where they sat. She noticed Hermione and Ginny's eyes were a little red and puffy, and Harry looked awful. Ron didn't appear very happy himself. "Hi. Is something wrong?" They all looked at her. Ron reached up and took her hand pulling her down beside him in the chair. "You left last night and no one has seen you all day. You weren't in classes." She was beginning to feel left out.

Hermione was the first to speak. "It's okay. Join us and we'll try to explain what we can." Her voice was a little shaky, but she went on. "First we have to make sure you swear that anything and everything we tell you goes no further. We have to be able to trust you. We all want too and I know Ron does, but if what we tell you gets out or anyone finds out, it could be detrimental to several people."

The new girl watched. She saw the looks and knew they wanted to be open to her, but they just needed reassurance. "I swear by all I believe in you can trust me. I won't say anything to anyone. Why don't you curse me, then you will know? Not a big curse but a small one. If I'm lying may I never see Ron again."

"That's okay, we won't need to." Ginny spoke up. "We know we can trust you, besides if it gets out we'll know it's you then we'll all place big curses on you." She smiled them, but she meant every word. "As far as seeing Ron, well you are in for a ride there." Ron stuck his tongue out at his sister.

The group took turns telling Alyssa what had happened. Telling her what they could without giving details. They told her Sirius was going away for a few days and it was really hard on all of them to have him leave. They had all become very close to their DADA Professor over the years. Alyssa said she understood and hugged Ron. She saw Hermione wince whenever there were displays of affection from the other two couples. "Hermione, Professor Black is more than just a friend and Harry's godfather to you isn't he? He's the mystery man you told me about."

"Yes." She said quietly and smiled at how much like Sirius that one word answer was. "Yes, Alyssa he is. I've had feeling for him for a while, but it was just this year I had the nerve to tell him. He wasn't sure at first how he felt, but we spent time together and things developed. Now…"

"Now it's love." Harry said. " Sirius is as much in love with her as she is with him. You should see them together. Well… I mean when they can show their affection."

"I think I understand. I can see it in Hermione's eyes. Thank you for trusting me. I won't let any of you down." Alyssa said. She looked over to where Molly was sitting. "Ron, is this your mother?"

Ron stood and introduced Molly to Alyssa. She pulled up a chair and sat with the kids for a long time. Finally Hermione stood and Molly asked, "Where are you going dear? Are you all right?"

Hermione stood tall, "Yes I am all right. I'm going upstairs to wash my face. It's time to pull it together. Sirius wants us to go on as normal and I plan on honoring his wishes. Besides it won't be that long until he returns." She turned and walked up the stairs determined not to cry anymore. She had to be positive he would return to her soon.


	11. Chapter 11 Staying Normal and Missions

**Chapter 11: Staying Normal and Missions. **

   Sirius had been in London for a little over a week. He'd spent most of his time getting to know the neighborhood and his neighbors. He needed for them to begin to trust him if he were to get anywhere with this case. Getting most people to trust him was easy. Sirius was a charmer, he was handsome, fun, intelligent and could smooth talk just about anyone. One afternoon he took a walk to see if he could pick up any information that might help him. He'd been walking the streets of south London for an hour when he decided to have tea in a small café off the park. He'd been informed that some of the people he might be looking for visited this particular café and were seen in the park often. As he sat watching the people around him his thoughts went to Hogwarts and Hermione, Harry and friends. He reached for a piece of paper from the bag he'd been caring and started jotting things down. By the time he left the café two hours later, he'd written three letters and made numerous notes on what he'd observed in the park. On his way back to the flat he was staying in, he stopped in a nearby store, then mailed the three letters and a small package after placing them all in one large envelope and addressing it to his contact for delivery to their recipients. He spent the next few days walking the park; finally he made contact with one of the scouts for the underworld and meetings were planned so he could prove he was worthy of their trust. Life was about to heat up for Sirius.

Back at Hogwarts, Harry and friends tried their best to keep Hermione busy, while trying not to show too much affection for one another in front of her. They knew it was hard for her to be separated from Sirius. She now sat in one of the chairs by the window. If you'd glanced at her one would have thought she was doing her homework, but she wasn't she was looking at a picture of Sirius and Harry taken just before they left the Greek Islands. They were both smiling and waving. She thought about how handsome they both looked standing on a beach in their swim trunks, both tan and healthy. Sirius had that impish grin he was famous for: the smile that lit up his entire face. She smiled to herself as she looked at his gorgeous face and those laughing fathomless eyes. _He is a charmer,_ she thought, _he sure has charmed his way into my heart and life. _ 

She started to put the picture down when Harry walked up to her. "Hermione, Professor Dumbledore wants us to meet him in the library in 5 minutes." She looked up with a questioning look. "I don't know why. He just told me to come get you." He took her hand to help her up and saw what she held. He cautiously took the picture from her. Harry smiled at the memory of the day it had been taken. "I remember this day. We were just coming off a race. He'd finally beaten me, first time all summer. Remus took this." Harry held the picture out so she could take it. He then took her hand and started walking across the common room. "I miss him too, Hermione." She hadn't said a word and no words were need for the trip to the library, she knew he felt the same way she did. Sirius was a significant part of both their lives and that part was missing right now.

They walked into the library, and spotted Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall waiting for them at a table near the restricted section.  Once all had been seated the headmaster spoke softly. "I'm sure you are wondering why I summoned you here on a beautiful Saturday afternoon." He took a package and two letters out of his robes. "These arrived today. I wanted to get them to you as quickly as I could." He handed the package and an envelope to Hermione and an envelope to Harry. "Minerva and I received one as well. I haven't read it, we wanted to get you yours first. I trust if there is anything I need to know that he might not have told me, you will enlighten me?" Both nodded their heads. "Very well, then that is all, you can return to your dorm and read your letters."

They turned to leave, but not before Professor McGonagall smiled and stroked Hermione's cheek. "He loves you, you're good for him. I've seen so many changes in him this year. Thank you. If you need anything… " She looked at Harry now as well. "…either of you, and I do mean anything, let me know." She turned and followed Dumbledore through the restricted doors.

Harry and Hermione returned to Gryffindor Tower and huddled in a corner. Ginny, Ron and Alyssa saw them come in, but decided to leave them alone for a while, especially when neither of them made any indication that they knew the others were around. Harry sat on the floor next to Hermione as they opened their letters, each reading quietly. When they were finished, they automatically handed their letter to the other. They had decided earlier they would share all information Sirius might send. Hermione wasn't sure about giving Harry her letter at first. It contained some personal thoughts from Sirius about what he felt for her, but she decided Harry would be okay with them. He knew how much they loved each other. Harry's letter said basically the same as hers only he didn't have the romantic comments.

Harry looked up and smiled handing her page back and taking his. "Well at least we know he's okay." He noticed she still held the package in her lap. It wasn't a big package, about the size of a magazine, maybe a little thicker. "Are you going to open your present?" He asked as he noticed the other looking in their direction. Harry tapped Hermione's knee and pointed to their friends. She smiled and he knew it was okay to invite them over. He waved to them and they were in a circle in record time. "Hermione and I received letters from Sirius today. He's doing well, but couldn't tell us much more."

All three were interested in the information that Hermione and Harry shared. Ginny noticed the wrapped parcel on Hermione's lap. "What's that?" She asked.

"I don't know. Professor Dumbledore gave it to me when he gave us the letters." Hermione said, lifting the brown wrapped packet. "Maybe I should open it?" They all nodded.  She slowly ripped the paper way from the contents. She had to smile as she held up the blue and white long sleeved rugby style shirt she loved so much. It was the one she loved to see Sirius in; it fit him perfectly in all the right places and showed off his wonderful body. A small note card fell out as she was holding it up. Ginny picked up the note and handed it to her. Not wanting to release the garment she said, "Will you read it to me?"

"Are you sure? It might be private." Ginny asked. Hermione gave her consent for her best friend to go ahead and read out loud. Ginny began to read**_. "Hermione, love. I know how much you like this shirt. I thought I would send it to you; you can put it on whenever you feel alone, afraid or when you miss me. When you wear it know I'm right there, my arms wrapped securely around you, protecting you, taking the bad away and loving you. I wore it today, so you might want to have it laundered first. I'll be in touch soon. I miss you and I love you, Sirius."_**

When Ginny looked up, she smiled at her friend, Hermione had unshed tears in her eyes, a huge smile on her face and the shirt held up to her face, breathing in his scent. Hermione saw all her friends looking at her; she hugged the shirt to her chest. "What a man." Everyone laughed.

Alyssa leaned against Ron, "If it was me it would be a cold day, when I washed it. I'd leave it as it is, so I could smell him. I assume it has his scent on it?" Hermione held the shirt closer to Alyssa. She allowed both girls to take a sniff. "Damn, Hermione, he smells wonderful, what is that cologne?" Alyssa asked.

"I'm not sure what the name of it. It's a muggle brand he's used since he was a student here. Lily Potter bought him and James some for Christmas one year. James didn't like it, but Sirius did and has been using it since. His cousin Tonks goes into London and gets it for him." Hermione took another whiff of her gift. The group sat on the floor and talked until time for dinner. Hermione left long enough to go put her new reward in a safe place, then all went to the great hall. She and Harry were happier than they had been in almost 3 week. 

The next few weeks crawled by for both Harry and Hermione. It had been a while since hearing from Sirius. They knew if he was deep in the underworld he wouldn't be able to write, but they would like to know he was okay. Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall promised if they heard anything Harry and Hermione would be the first to know. Both teenagers tried to stay positive and keep their lives normal.

Draco Malfoy did his best to help them by constantly taunting them. One afternoon Hermione sat by herself at one of the long tables in the great hall looking over her Defense Against the Dark Arts notes, Remus had been filling in for Sirius and he wasn't letting anyone slack off, especially those closest to Sirius. She was reading the notes he had given on advanced blocking spells, when someone ripped her parchment out of her hands.

She turned around to see Malfoy and his thugs. "Oh look at this guys. The mudblood's studying blocking spells. Maybe we should try a few out on her."  Draco tormented pulling out his wand.

Hermione reached for the paper, but he held it away from her. "Give it back Malfoy, or you'll regret it."

"Try and take it from me. No mudblood could ever out do a pure blood." He started to go on when he abruptly stopped become conscious that someone had entered the great hall. He smiled as he realized it was Professor Snape. He knew Snape wouldn't care if he harassed Hermione.

Snape walked over to where the students were standing. "What is going on here?"

"Nothing." Hermione said watching him take the parchment from Malfoy.

Examining what was written, he turned to Draco, "Is this yours Mr. Malfoy?"

"Well no, but we were just having some fun with the mudblood." The blonde Slytherin smirked.

"Well don't." Snape snapped. "Give her back her notes and don't let me catch you giving Granger or her friends any more trouble." He then turned and walked away with the students staring at him. Draco handed Hermione her notes. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle left the great hall leaving Hermione to wonder what had just happened.

A few minutes later, Hermione exited as well. She ran into Snape just outside. "I trust Draco gave you back your notes?"

"Yes, he did. Thank you Professor." She said looking at him curiously. "Why did you do that in there? You don't like me at all so why did you help me?"

Snape glared at her for a few seconds. When she was sure he wasn't going to answer, he said quietly. "Black is out doing a mission for the Order, and not here to protect you, the least I can do is make sure his little playmates aren't bothered." He turned and walked down the hall. Hermione smiled to herself. That was Snape's way of helping everyone keep his or her word to Sirius.

 Christmas was approaching quickly and still no word. Everyone was worried. Hermione cried more and stayed to herself most nights. Seldom would she join the gang in the common room, preferring to stay in her room. She wore Sirius' shirt more and more. Harry became more reserved and the group could tell the silence was taking its toll on Professor McGonagall. She had just gotten her Grandson back and now he was out there all alone in the muggle underworld.

Sirius woke in the house of the head mobster. He was using the name, Brain Wulfric. He'd taken those names from his Grandfather. He had proven himself weeks before and was asked to move in to help run certain areas of the business. He was glad to see that the head was not Malfoy. It was a man named Antonio D'Ancona. Sirius needed to find out where he was getting his direction. Over the last few weeks he'd gain considerable knowledge and was almost ready to call in the ministry. He needed a couple more names. He hoped they would come at the meeting tonight. He'd been instructed to stand guard on the other side of the glass. He and his partner could observe everything that went down, but they couldn't be seen. Sirius liked his partner and had made a promise to himself to do whatever he could to protect his when the ministry moved in.

Precisely at 7PM the room he was watching began to fill. So far, everyone he saw enter were muggles, but then the door opened again and his heart stopped. In walked Antonin Dolohov and Walden Macnair. He recognized them from the fight at the ministry a year ago. They must be the wizards behind all the trouble. Sirius now had what he needed, but he knew even when he called for the ministry teams he still had work to do and wouldn't be able to go back to Hogwarts anytime soon. He would have to hope maybe by Christmas.

At the castle the students were working hard to get through the end of the term and ready for Christmas break. Harry, had planned to spend his holiday with Sirius, but with his Godfather gone, he wasn't sure. So it had been decided that he could go to Grimuald Place and stay with Remus. The Weasley's had been invited to spend the holidays at the headquarters and graciously accepted. Hermione not wanting to be at home alone, since her parents were off on a conference until the New Year decided she would stay with Harry and Remus as well. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall had promised to spend Christmas Day with the group knowing Molly would prepare a meal that compared to a Hogwarts feast. It would be nice to all be together, but a very important part of their group would be missing.

The week of Christmas was hectic. Sirius was trying to get things wrapped up with the muggles and the ministry. It was taking him way to long, but then he wasn't moving very well. In the raid by the Ministry yesterday, he had to pretend to be with the underworld guys, so he'd got beat up pretty badly by the Ministry agents. He'd spent a day in the hospital. When he put up a huge fight to get out, they decided it was best to let his injuries heal on their own, which could be two or three weeks. Also the minister wouldn't let anyone other than his men know what had transpired, even though it was the Order of the Phoenix that had sent him there. Which meant Sirius couldn't contact those he cared about yet, he knew they would be worried, he hadn't be able to write but once and the way things were going he wouldn't be back in time for Christmas. Being in London, he was so close to them, but yet far away. He was going to have to testify and he figured that Fudge would make him stay sequestered until the trial was over and that could be months.

December 23rd finally arrived; this was the day the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry departed for the Christmas Holiday. Remus picked up the young people at Kings Cross Station and took them to Sirius' house where Molly, Arthur and the other Weasley children, with the exception of Percy who was still acting like an ass, were waiting for them. Bill and Charlie along with Charlie's wife Glenna and their new baby boy had come home. Hoping that more people would help ease the pain of Sirius' absence. Besides it was time for 3week old Trace to meet his family and extended family. When Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Remus arrived at 12 Grimuald Place Molly was fussing over the infant just like a grandmother. She stopped long enough to welcome everyone. Arthur and Bill had gotten the tree earlier that day and everyone had decided it might be fun to decorate it the muggle way. They stayed mostly in the living room that day, everyone making over the baby and playing with him. Harry stayed close to Ginny, but kept an eye on Hermione. She seemed to be content watching the festivities and the teasing going on between George, Fred and Ron. The twins closed their shop early to be able to make the gathering.

That evening after dinner, everyone again gathered in the living room to trim the tree and put up the various other holiday decorations that had been purchased, both muggle and magical. Hermione did a good job of pretending to enjoy herself, even though inside she wanted to do anything but celebrate. When the decorating was complete, everyone stood back and admired their work. It was beautiful, even Hermione thought so.

"Now that we have everything decorated, why doesn't everyone go get all the gifts and we'll put them under the tree." Molly suggested.

 Everyone seemed to think it was a good idea and headed to various rooms to get what they had brought. Neatly brightly wrapped packages of all shapes and sizes were placed under the tree. Ginny was placing hers around the base, when she came upon the small one she had gotten for Sirius. She just stood there staring at it. She turned and looked from Harry to Hermione. "What do I do with this one?" She asked.

Stepping forward to see what she might be asking about Hermione looked at the name on it. Not sure she would be able to hold back the tears she'd been fighting all day she slowly, with shaking hands took it from her best friend. Gently rubbing her hand across the nametag, the tears came, first one then another and another until she could barely see. "He should be here." Hermione whispered.

Molly walked up behind her and took the present from her hand placed it under the tree. "We put his gifts under the tree where they belong, with the rest of them. If he can't be with us in person, we know he's with us in spirit. When he gets home, we'll have another Christmas celebration, a bigger and better one."

Hermione was the last one to put her goodies under the tree. When she stood, Remus was there to wrap his arms around her and comfort her. She thought how good it felt to be hugged again. Feeling better she stepped out of his embrace. "Thank you, Remus. I'm okay now."

He took a seat on the couch next to Harry and Ginny, while Hermione sat in the armchair by the fireplace. Everyone talked and drank butterbeers until late. Finally Molly spoke up. "I think it's been a long day and we have a lot to do tomorrow. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm heading off to bed." Most agreed with her and headed off to their rooms. Remus and Arthur stayed behind, but chose to go downstairs to the kitchen.

Christmas Eve came and everyone stayed busy with various tasks to get ready for the banquet they would have Christmas Day. The girls worked in the kitchen, while the men worked to make sure the house was nice and orderly. Most of the Order had been invited to come for dinner. Those that couldn't make it for the meal had agreed to stop by sometime in the day if they had the chance. By night the only thing left to do was make sure the curtains that covered the portrait of Mrs. Black was sealed so they wouldn't come open and the occupants of the house wouldn't have to hear her scream. It took Remus, Arthur, Bill and Charlie to seal the drapes. It had always been a Weasley tradition on Christmas Eve to sit together, have sweet cakes and butterbeer and sing Christmas songs. Molly decided even though they weren't in the Burrow this year there was no need to stop this tradition.

Harry and Hermione sat next to each other listening to Remus and the Weasley's singing off key. Arthur was the worst. Both had to smile. Finally Ginny walked over to them and pulled them both to their feet, dragging them to join rest of the group. They sang songs until late into the night. Finally Hermione couldn't handle anymore and excused herself. She was closely followed by Ginny.

Once the girls were in their room and settled into bed, Ginny asked. "Hermione, Are you going to be okay? I know you want Sirius here, but are you going to be okay tomorrow?"

"I will be fine, Ginny. I may have a moment or two but I'll keep it together. It would be easier, if we just had some word from him. Just to know he's okay. I could deal with him not being here, I wouldn't like it but I could handle it if I just knew he was safe." Hermione said. It felt good to actually be able to tell Ginny, to talk to someone about it. "I really miss him.  I miss the little things, like his touch on my shoulder as he passes and his hugs. When Remus embraced me last night, I remember how much I liked being in the arms of a man, in Sirius' arms." The girls talked until they drifted off to sleep Ginny dreaming of Harry and Hermione wishing for Sirius.


	12. Chapter 12 Christmas Surprises and Insig...

**Chapter 12: Christmas Surprises and Insights**

Molly was the first one up Christmas morning and was running around in a mad state making sure breakfast was ready for the gang when they woke. One by one they came down the stairs and into the basement for breakfast. Ron was the last to arrive. "Good now that everyone is here, we can finish breakfast, then go up and open presents." Molly said as she added more bacon to the already heaping pile.

The group was in the midst of finishing their morning meal when the doorbell rang. Remus excused himself and said he'd meet them upstairs. Answering the door, he found Dumbledore and McGonagall with loads of glittering boxes.   Remus smiled when he saw one very special gift Dumbledore was holding on to. They went into the living room and placed the packages under the tree.

Dumbledore heard the noises of the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione as they made their way up the stairs. "Would you please stay right here for a minute, while Remus and Minerva finish placing the gifts where she would like them to be." There was something different about the Headmaster this morning Harry noticed but he couldn't place his finger on it.

After several minutes Minerva came to the door, "Thank you for waiting, I think I have everything where I want it."

Slowly they made their way into the room stopping abruptly as they looked at what McGonagall had done. Hermione was the last to enter, as she did, the group stepped aside so she could see what the others were staring at. Sitting in a chair next to the tall, full fir was the one man no one expected to see. A small cry escaped her lips and her hand covered her mouth as she saw him. Sirius tried to standby himself, but needed assistance from Remus who was stationed next to him.  He still had the bruises and cuts from the battle that had been fought just a couple days ago, and he was extremely sore, but he was there. He took a step forward, but Hermione was faster. She ran to him, jumping into his arms, knocking him back in the chair. As much as that action caused his battered body to scream in agony, it felt wonderful to have her in his arms. He held her and whispered words of comfort as she sobbed, but this time they were tears of joy. Finally she raised her head and kissed him. He quietly told her they would talk later. Hermione smiled at him, a smile no one had seen in weeks. She stepped out of his embrace and stood behind him with her hand on his shoulder so the others could greet him. Harry was next; he embraced Sirius almost as tightly as Hermione. Again he thought the pain was worth it. He'd missed these people, all of them.

One by one they greeted him as Dumbledore explained how the Minister of Magic owled him yesterday. "He asked if I'd like to have my DADA professor back. He told me how the mission had been successful and Sirius had done a wonderful job on getting in, getting the information and informing the Ministry. He said Sirius was a little banged up and needed someone to help take care of him, but being as head strong as he is…"

"He gets that from his Grandfather." Minerva interrupted and everyone laughed.

Albus Dumbledore smiled at his wife then his Grandson and continued. "… As I was saying. Being as headstrong as he is, he wouldn't go to the hospital to stay. He kept telling Fudge he wanted to be home with his family for Christmas. Fudge said he was impossible to be around until the ministry agreed he could come home for Christmas." He walked closer to his grandson and placed his hand on his shoulder. "The members of the Order and I are very proud of him and I've told him. He's pretty banged up and needs a lot of rest to heal properly, so I'm counting on all of you to help Minerva and I keep him in line. No overdoing it." He winked at Hermione who was still smiling from ear to ear and now holding the hand of the man she loved. 

Everyone settled into his or her places, either on furniture or the floor. Remus pulled a chair up so Hermione could sit next to Sirius and Harry sat on the floor next his godfather. Ginny sat next to Harry. Minerva and Albus sat across the room, but where they could both keep an eye on their Grandson. Molly sat on the piano bench ready to jump if anyone, especially Sirius needed anything.

As presents were passed around Sirius looked over at Ron who seemed a little lost and unhappy. "Ron?" He said. It was the first time anyone had actually heard him speak out loud. He sounded tired. "Why didn't you invite Alyssa for Christmas?"

Ron looked at him and shrugged. "I guess I thought she would be spending it with her family."

"We'll wait." Sirius said looking around the room. "Why don't you go send her an owl? Maybe she could come in time for dinner. She could use floo powder. This fireplace is hooked to the floo system."

Smiling at his family and friends he ran to get his owl, but heard Harry yell for him to use Hedwig, he was faster. In less than 10 minutes Ron was back having sent the note looking happier than he had in days. "Okay I sent it, I told her she could answer by Hedwig or she could fire talk. I gave her your network number." He saw Sirius nod. 

It was now time to open the over abundance of spectacularly wrapped gifts. Everyone watched as each person opened something. Sirius observed those around him. He was glad to be back. He squeezed Hermione's hand and ruffled Harry's head as he looked at them. Harry had just opened his present from Sirius. It was a book. When he opened to the first pages he saw it was filled with photos and stories from the Marauders' adventures. Sirius had spent the last year writing it all down and having it put together for him. Harry turned page after page, tears welling up as he saw segments of his parents' lives with Remus and Sirius.

Harry turned to his godfather and hugged him gently this time. "Thank you." He said. "This took a lot of time and love to put together. I'll treasure it. You are the greatest." These comments brought a smile to Sirius' face.

He then turned to watch Hermione open some of her gifts.  She got the traditional sweater from the Weasleys, Ron gave her a scarf, Ginny awarded her some perfume, and Harry presented her with a book on magical history from one of her favorite authors. She received some small trinkets from others, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall gave her a pendant that had been Sirius' mothers. It was a round silver locket with a blue stone. When you opened it, one side would show you a picture of the person you were thinking about and the other side would show you, where they were, and, if they were all right. Minerva explained it to Hermione as the entire group listened, how they had given it to Mrs. Black when she was a teenager. How she had loved it until she had Regulus. Then Leo Black decided it wasn't good enough for his wife, and she gave it back. Minerva decided that day; she would save it for someone close to one of her grandsons who would appreciate it. She told Hermione that she and Albus could see how much she loved their Grandson; and, they wanted her to have it. This was a way she could always know if he was well or not. Hermione stood, went to where they sat, and hugged them both, thanking them.

Sirius told Hermione he remembered his mother wearing it, he said his fondest memory was sitting on her lap when he was a child looking at the pretty blue stone. When he was a little older, he would play with it when she wasn't around. This brought a raised eyebrow from Minerva. Sirius just smiled and blew her a kiss.

Hermione sat back down next to Sirius and picked up the three presents left. They were from him; she had intentionally saved them until last. The first one was a very pretty and delicate white cashmere sweater, with pink buttons in the shape of tiny flowers. It was long sleeved and short, like she loved to wear. She kissed him on the cheek as she placed the garment back in the box and picked up present number two. Tearing the wrappings from it, she pulled out a collection of muggle DVDs. Her mouth dropped open when she saw he had gotten her the entire collection of _"Sex and the City"._ It was her favorite show when she was at home, but she'd missed so many of them, being at school over the years. She placed them on the floor and picked up the last package. It was smaller than the others. She wondered what it could be. She ripped the paper to find a velvet box, long and slender. Opening it she gasped, inside was a beautiful gold chain. On the end of the chain was a heart etched with her initials. On the back of the heart was engraved, _"Can't fight these feeling. Love SB".  _Hermione held up the necklace for all to see. She then leaned over and kissed him, taking extra care not to apply too much pressure on his cut and swollen lips. "Thank you, I love everything." She told him as she kissed him again.

"Your welcome. I love you," he said as everyone watched. When she leaned into him for another gentle hug, he whispered in her ear, "I have one more gift for you, but I want to give it to you when we are alone." She smiled and nodded her understanding.

Sirius tried to open his Christmas gifts, but after the first one, which was a sweater like Hermione and Harry's from the Weasleys he decided he needed help, it had been a long night. He knew rightfully he probably should be in a hospital, but he needed to be here. Harry and Hermione helped him opened them. Sirius would smile and thank the giver. Harry gave him a wonderful moving scrapbook filled with all the fun things they'd done in Greece. In it was a before and after picture of Harry and himself. He was amazed at the difference in both of them. Moving on, he received two new books from Remus, a wizards chess set from Ginny and Ron, and his Grandparents gave him; several family heirlooms, new clothes both muggle and wizard, one of the items was a very expensive set of dress robes. He remembered seeing one like it in Diagon Alley before school started. When he came to Hermione's gifts, Sirius decided he could do those alone. Hermione told him shyly that she wasn't sure what to get him. He kissed her softly and told her no matter what it was he'd love it. Opening the first gift, he found a bottle of his favorite cologne. She had Tonks take her to get it. The next present was a muggle book; he'd told her a long time ago he'd always wanted to read. She also gave him a new wizard wireless to listen to his favorite wizarding station on. Lastly, he opened a new watch, like her necklace, she had _I love you_ engraved on the back. Sirius hugged Hermione and thanked her for his gifts. He then thanked everyone.

When all the gifts had been opened Molly spoke up, "Ladies, I am going to go work on dinner, would some of you like to join me?" All of the women stood and made their way to the kitchen. Hermione told Sirius she would come check on him in a few minutes, while Glenna told Charlie he was in charge of Trace for a while.

Arthur told the boys to get all the packages and deliver them to the owner's room. Sirius started to stand but was gently pushed back into his chair by Remus. "You're not going anywhere, except maybe over to that sofa to lie down," His Grandfather told him. "The only way I could get Fudge and the Doctors to let you come was to promise you wouldn't do anything for at least a week."  Sirius looked at him with an expression of a little boy being scolded by his favorite person.

He and Arthur walked out of the living room leaving the others to do what had been requested of them. Remus and Harry helped Sirius stand, they stayed with him as he slowly walked to the sofa and sat down. Charlie handed him Trace, "Play Uncle for a few minutes, while we take these things upstairs will you?" Not waiting for him to answer they left the living room leaving Sirius sitting on the couch holding a sleeping infant. It had been a long time since he held a baby, Harry was the last newborn he'd held and that was 18 years ago. Unsure what to do, Sirius slid around on the sofa so he was lying on his side and placed Trace next to him. Holding him close so he didn't fall off. It wasn't long before both were asleep.

Several minutes later, Hermione and Glenna came back into the room to check up on Sirius. Charlie had met them in the hall, telling them Sirius was watching the baby. What they saw brought a smile to both their faces. Glenna ran back into the hall to see if Remus or someone had a camera. Returning with the camera, she took several pictures of the two sleeping cuddled together. Molly strolled in to ask if anyone needed anything, but stopped when she saw what the other two girls were watching. It amazed her that this man, whom she loved, but infuriated her more than any other person she had ever known, could display this kind of tenderness with her grandson. She turned to Hermione, "As much as I hate to admit this and I'll deny it if it ever gets back to him, but I think he's going to make a wonderful father someday."

Hermione smiled. The noise of the women talking must have disturbed them, Trace started crying and Sirius opened his eyes, murmuring to the infant. Glenna went to the sofa and took the baby, explaining he was probably hungry and needed to be fed and changed. She took, Molly, the baby, and left. Hermione knelt down in front of Sirius, kissing him lightly. "How are you feeling? Is there anything you need?" She asked, pushing a stray lock of hair from his forehead. She thought how he needed a haircut; it had grown out while he was away.

He smiled up at her. "All I need is you."

"Well handsome, you have me. I'm all yours." Hermione answered laughing, while helping him sit up and sitting next to him. She saw him wince a couple times, that told her how much pain he was really in. Not that he would let anyone know. He was one who didn't want to burden anyone with his problems. She'd seen it several times over the past few years.

"Sit and talk with me for a while?" Sirius asked. Hermione scooted closer to him. It had been so long since they'd been able be together. He tried to put his arm around her, but she saw the pain it caused and took his hand instead.

"I missed you." Hermione said softly, looking at their joined hands while rubbing his hand with her own.

He lifted their joined hands kissing the back of hers, "I missed you too. Everyday I thought about you. I wrote you a letter at some point each day. I have them all; it was just impossible to mail anything. Especially when the underworld was supposed to think I was new here and didn't know anyone." He shifted a little more. "Tell me about what you've been doing while I was away."

Hermione snuggled closer and told him about the weeks he'd missed. Filled him in on all the Hogwarts gossip. Told him about Snape being nice to her and her friends, she mentioned the way Harry and Ginny and Ron and Alyssa had gotten closer. She told him how all of them had helped her get through the weeks, and how his Grandparents had been so supportive of them. Then she turned so she could look in to his eyes, those eyes would usually let her see what was in his soul. "Sirius, how badly are you hurt? Please be honest with me." It seemed to her from just setting there that he winced ever so slightly where ever she touched him.

 Sirius looked down at their joined hands. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell her, but he knew she'd be able to tell if he was keeping something from her. She had begun to know him much to well. It had been a long time since someone cared enough to remember little things. "Well, the ministry wizards did a real number on me. From what I've been told three of them didn't know I was one of the good guys. I have 4 broken ribs, several cuts and contusions on my back, chest, and stomach. I had a partially collapsed lung, but they fixed that at the hospital, and you can see the cuts and bruises on my face. Oh and I have a splitting headache, but can't take anything for it. They wanted to keep me in the hospital for a few days, but I wanted to be here with you, Harry, and the others for Christmas."

Very quietly Hermione said, "We could have had Christmas in the hospital. It's not worth you risking your life to be here today. I couldn't take it if something happened to you."

Sirius saw the concern in her face. He pulled her slowly onto his lap, placed a finger under her chin, and tilted her head so they were looking eye to eye. "Hermione, we could have had the holiday in the hospital, but I've been away far too long. I wanted to be here, with you, with Harry, with Remus, in my home. As much as I hate this place sometimes, it is mine. No one can take it away from me," He then gave her that famous mischievous grin. "Besides, in the hospital they wouldn't let you sit on my lap like this." That brought a giggle out of her. Sirius stifled it with a searing kiss. It was the first real kiss they were able to share since he returned a few hours ago.

Hermione broke the kiss fanning herself. She wanted him so badly. "I've missed kissing you," She looked at him earnestly, making sure she had his full attention. "I know we decided that nothing physical was going to happen between us until I graduated, but for the record, I want you to know, I want you so badly right now. I want you to take me upstairs and make mad slow passionate love to me." She saw the look in his eyes. It was a combination of love, animal lust, and utter regret.

"Hermione…" he started, but she cut him off.

"I know…  we can't… you're a professor and I'm a student. We are risking a lot just loving each other right now. You are too much of a gentleman to let me get hurt. I just want you to know that I do want you. I love you so much. I don't think you have any idea the depths of my feelings," she said. When he looked at her, she had tears in her eyes.

"Actually, I think I might," he answered pulling her into an embrace. They sat this way for several minutes. Sirius shifted and she pulled away just a bit. "Hermione, I told you I had another gift for you, I want to give it to you now."

She started to move off his lap, but he stopped her. He gingerly reached into his pocket, pulled out a small round box, and handed it to her. She looked at him questioningly, and opened the box she found a delicate silver and gold ring, with two small hearts joined together with her birthstone in one heart and his in the other. Inside it was engraved _I Promise_. "This isn't?" She asked.

Sirius knew what she was asking. "Not yet." He hoped she understood the YET part. The look in her eyes told him she did. "This is…" he said taking the ring from the box and placing it on her finger. "… a promise. I promise to protect you, but not be overprotective, to be there for you when times are good and bad, and to hold when you need holding. I promise you a hand to hold when you need it, a smile to chase away the clouds. I promise to be the one you laugh with, scream with, and cry with. I promise to be completely faithful to you, saving myself for your pleasure only. I promise to support you and walk with you in whatever road you choose, win or loose. Most importantly, I promise to love you always."

Again Hermione's eyes filled with tears. These were tears of joy. She knew the words were words from his heart. No one had ever made her feel so loved. No one had ever loved her the way Sirius did. She hugged and kissed him. "Thank you, the ring, and the words are beautiful. I promise all these things to you as well." She looked at her ring, shining on her finger.

"You know you don't have to wear it if you don't want. You may get lots of questions at school." He said gently stroking her finger and the ring, secretly hoping she wouldn't take it off.

"What do you mean not wear it? I don't plan on ever taking it off.  I'll deal with questions when they come along. I'll tell them the love of my life gave it to me. They just won't know who." They both laughed and settled in for more quiet conversation. Sirius was getting tired, Hermione could tell. She finally got him to lie down by promising she would cuddle up next to him on the couch. She had decided as soon as he fell asleep she would go back down and help Molly. She fell asleep before he did. He kissed her hair and drifted off into dreamland.  Neither one noticed the cat that had been sitting in the corner.

Remus and Dumbledore had been about to re-enter the room when they heard Sirius and Hermione talking. They decided to sit in the chairs outside until the young couple had finished. While waiting for the two to finish their conversation, Molly and Harry joined them. They heard Sirius' promises to Hermione. Molly whispered, "I was against this relationship when Hermione's parents told me. I was against it when we were at Hogwarts and I was against it when I walked in and saw him this morning, but from listening to them, maybe I need to rethink things."

"Molly, my dear. I know my Grandson can be insufferable, arrogant, meddlesome, and outrageous sometimes and I know you and he have had your share of differences; but, I also know he would never do anything to hurt Hermione or Harry. As far as that goes, he would never hurt Ron or Ginny. Sirius really loves the kids and he is in love with Hermione.  If I didn't think that the feelings he has for her were real, very real, I would have put a stop to this relationship long ago." Dumbledore stated absent mindedly reaching down and petting the feline that now sat next to him. It wasn't long before it transformed back into Minerva McGonagall.

"Albus is right. I know I shouldn't have been watching, but I spent many years not being near him, you can guarantee I am going to make sure he is okay now. If you could truly see the way he is with Ms. Granger, I mean really see them when they think they are alone, loving each other, you would know what they have and feel is the real thing." Minerva took the chair Harry had been sitting in. He loved them both and was happy they were together but he didn't want to hear this conversation. "Molly, Remus, did you know that the plan of no physical intimacy is Sirius' idea? Hermione wants the physical, but he won't until she graduates. She told me one day when we were talking, that he didn't want anything to interfere with her education. If he felt their relationship was getting in the way of her studies or her N.E.W.T.S, he would pull back and not see her at all until after graduation. She's explained a number of things about Sirius to me while he was away."  Molly seemed to understand what they were saying.

Remus remained quiet through the entire conversation. Finally he added his remarks. "I don't have a lot to say on this subject, their relationship isn't my business, but I can tell you this. I've not seen Padfoot this happy since before James and Lily died."

At that very moment Hermione came walking out of the room, and Ron and Harry came running down the hall yelling something incomprehensible. Hermione held up her hand. "Boys will you please be quieter. Sirius is asleep and he needs to rest. This morning took a lot out of him and if he doesn't recover from that he wouldn't feel like having dinner with us. If he doesn't get enough rest to heal, he may not be able to resume teaching after the holiday. "

"Sorry Hermione," Ron shouted. "He's going to awake up in a minute anyway. Alyssa is about to come through the floo network." As soon as the words were out of his mouth everyone headed into the living room. Suddenly there was a loud noise and Alyssa came out of the fireplace. Ron and Harry ran to help her up. At the same time Sirius who had been awaken by the disturbance, sat up to quickly, he became dizzy and his upper body was screamed in excruciating pain.

 Molly, had been watching him instead of Alyssa's entrance, saw the look of unreserved agony. He was turning white and looked as if he might pass out. She grabbed Hermione and they sat on either side of him. "Put your head between your knees." She gently rubbed his back and lowered his head. "I know it's going to hurt, but passing out and falling on the floor will hurt much more." A few seconds later he raised his head, Hermione was watching him, concern in her eyes.

What Hermione saw made her heart ache. Here he was the man she loved, in so much pain. When he raised his head, there were unshed tears in his eyes. At that instant, she knew how much pain he was in and how strong he was to try and hide it from her… from all of them. She reached for him as she leaned back into the sofa, resting his head on her shoulder. Hermione turned to Professor Dumbledore, "There must be something we can do to ease some of the pain, Professor."

"I'm sorry, I wish there were. If I could, I'd take it on myself, I would, but the pain relieving ingredient in all the potions are a derivative of the same plant and Sirius is extremely allergic to them. He's lived his whole life not being able to take things for pain." Albus Dumbledore said, reaching to touch his grandson's handsome face.

Sirius sat up again and looked around as every eye was now on him. "I'm fine. I just moved wrong. Please don't worry about me, enjoy your holiday." He then turned to the new arrival. "Merry Christmas, Alyssa. Welcome, please make yourself at home, since I won't be a very good host, Ron, will show you to your room."

"Thank you Professor, I'm glad to see you back, I know what a relief it is for Hermione, Harry, and the others to have you home." She responded.

"It's nice to be home, and please when we aren't in school, you can call me Sirius."  She smiled at him and turned to Ron who was pulling her out of the room, followed by Harry and Ginny. He looked back up to see Hermione, his Grandparents, Molly, Remus, and the others gazing at him again. Charlie, Glenna, and Bill hand come in at some point. "What the hell are all of you staring at?" Sirius asked trying to sound annoyed.

"Sirius Black, I do not believe you." Yelled Molly. When she saw him begin to say something but stop looking more than a little confused she continued. "Here you are hurt and in pain, telling us not to worry about you, being more concerned about Ronald's little girlfriend than you are yourself. I do not understand you at all."

"Someone had to welcome her. No one else was doing anything but staring at me." He started to get up, but couldn't at least not by himself. "Remus, please, would you help me?" Remus walked over and gave him his arm for support. Helping him lift up off the sofa. Once standing and steady, Remus let go. Sirius looked at everyone in the room. "Listen. I know you all care about me, even you Molly, but I'm not going to die on anyone. I'm going to be fine. Yes, I am sore and sometimes the pain can be unbearable, but as Grandfather said I have to live with it. I can't take painkillers and these injuries have to heal naturally. So please stop trying to coddle me and stop fussing over me. If I need something and I can't do it myself I'll ask for help." Everyone in the room had no choice but to agree. Sirius turned to Hermione, pulling her to his side and kissing her softly, "I mean you too, okay?" She nodded her agreement. He then walked over to the bassinette in the corner and picked up the squirming Trace. "Little man you and I need to have a talk. If they treat you like they've been treating me, it's no wonder all you do is sleep." To everyone's astonishment Sirius then took the infant, sat in the rocker by the window and began softly singing a wizard lullaby.

Remus walked up behind Hermione, putting his arms around her neck, "He's gonna make a great dad someday." Hermione couldn't do anything but nod her agreement and watch the sight in front of her. This was a side no one, except maybe James and Lily Potter had ever seen of Sirius Black.


	13. Chapter 13 Holidays and Meeting the Par...

**Chapter: 13 Holiday and meeting the parents.**

Christmas dinner was special this year at 12 Grimmuald Place, filled with love, laughter, and many people, unlike countless years in the past. Along with Sirius, Harry, Hermione, Remus, Dumbledore, McGonagall, the entire Weasley family, and Ron's girlfriend, Alyssa, a few members of the Order of the Phoenix were sitting around the expanded table in the basement kitchen. The decorations included green, red and gold tablecloths with matching napkins, candles in silver candlesticks placed strategically in the middle with numerous types of seasonal greenery adorning the center runner. Ginny placed mistletoe above the doorway, and then positioned herself under it so every male that entered had to give her a Christmas kiss. This amused one and all with the exception of Harry. He wasn't sure why this bothered him, he wasn't jealous… or was he? He knew he had no reason to be; Ginny loved him.

Molly waved her wand as she took the seat next to Arthur and served dinner. Everyone ate and drank heartily, while the conversation escalated to deafening volumes. Mad-eye Moody was telling stories that Ron, Alyssa, and the twins were listening to intently. Arthur and Molly were deep in a conversation with Dumbledore, McGonagall, Tonks, and Remus about the benefits of keeping the Order Headquarters in the Black house. Hermione was talking quietly with Glenna, while Mundungus had Charlie and Bill captivated with his half-truths.

Sirius leaned back in his chair at the end of the table, sipped a butterbeer and watched the whole scene. It felt good to have happiness seeping from every crack and crevice of the old  "House of Black". He didn't ever remember a time when things were as laid back and jovial as they were now. His mind wandered back to a time when Christmas was bleak and he hated being here, he hated being in this house, with his so-called family. They disapproved of everything about him, he remembered one holiday when his father came out and told him he was a disgrace to the noble Black name. Sitting and thinking about those things, he became aware of Minerva watching him, and felt Hermione lay her hand on his. "Is everything okay?" She whispered. She knew he didn't want to be fussed over, but it was just a simple question.

"I'm good, love. I was trying to remember if this old house has ever been so full of love, laughter, and friendship as it is today. I don't ever remember a holiday that filled me with such peace and contentment as this one." Sirius said looking around the table again. 

He saw her smile at him as she replied. "All it takes are a few good friends who love you and want you to find peace and happiness. All these people want that for you."

He wasn't sure what he saw in her eyes, but he felt he needed to let her know that his state of mind was largely because of her. "Hermione," he said stroking her cheek lovingly. "All these people are icing on my cake. You are my peace, my happiness, and in you and your love I've found contentment and solace. You and you alone have calmed the storms that raged within me." 

She leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you." She said into his lips as she brushed hers over his once more, before sitting upright in her own chair. They turned back to the group to see the older woman at the other end of the table smile, knowing she had witnessed everything.

Christmas night was slipping by much too quickly, as it had been a day filled with pleasure for everyone, and no one wanted it to end. The dishes were washed, kitchen put back in order, and everyone over the age of eighteen, with the exception of Remus and Sirius, had already headed to bed. Remus and Ron were playing chess by the fire in the living room, while Ginny, Hermione, and Alyssa sat on the couch talking about what a great vacation holiday they were having. Alyssa had been invited to spend the rest of the holiday at Grimmuald Place. Harry and Sirius were by the window lost in conversation that ranged from James and Lily to future plans for both. Sirius watched Harry as he looked at Ginny several times, and the way he lit up each time. He could see Harry had the same look in his eyes that James always held for Lily. Smiling inwardly, Sirius thought how proud they would be of their only child. It wasn't long before Harry excused himself and went to Ginny.

From his spot by the window, Sirius watched as the teens paired off and went to various places in the living room to spend the remaining minutes of Christmas day kissing and hugging in each other's arms.  He turned his attention to Hermione who was now talking with Remus and wondered if she might wish deep down that she had a boyfriend her own age, one she could cuddle with in front of the fireplace. Staring out the window into the darkness, many things began to flash through his consciousness, he didn't see Remus head for bed, or her moving in his direction. She stood for several minutes watching him, wondering what was going through his thoughts. His face revealed many emotions, sadness, regret, loss, pain, and love. Hermione knelt in front of him, drawing his attention to the present. "Hi there. Would you like to share where you were just now? You seemed a million miles away." She said pulling the chair Harry had vacated closer so she could touch him.

He held her hands between his and smiled turning his attention back into the blackness of the night, "I was just reminiscing about things in my life. How much I've screwed up and how I've hurt everyone I've ever cared about." Turning back he looked deep into her eyes, letting her see the sadness and uncertainty that lay in his black orbs,  "Sometimes, like now, I wonder if I'm not doing that again, to you." She looked at him, surprised and bewildered. He went on, pointing to the other couples in the room. "I wonder if my selfishness, is keeping you from having what they have, if you wouldn't be happier with someone your own age? Hermione, do you want what they have? If you do all you need to do is tell me, all I want is for you to be happy."

Hermione knew all his insecurities about the difference in their ages were surfacing again and she was going to nip it in the bud once and for all. She stood, walked two steps, towards him, and placed herself between his legs. Taking his face in her hands, she kissed him with as much passion as she could. Breaking their heated kiss, she continued to hold his face, but her voice was strong. "Sirius Black, you are probably the least selfish man I know and **NO,** I do not want what they have," she said looking at her friends. "I want more! I want what we, what you and I have. We aren't…we aren't all about hormones, I think they love each other but not like we do. Not yet anyway. What I feel for you is so much more than any of them can fathom. It's taken me--it's taken both of us a long time to get here. We became friends, then we fell in love, and when we are both ready--after I graduate—we will become lovers." Hermione turned and sat gingerly on his left knee. "I love you. I don't ever want you to question my happiness with you. You are my rock, my strength, and my happiness. Okay? Please, never again question my wanting someone my own age, because I don't, I only want you. No one else can compare." She saw him smile as he reached for her, placing his lips on hers. Slowly, so slowly, he kissed her; he then applied a little more pressure, while running his tongue over her lower lip. Without hesitation, she opened her mouth and gave him access, tongues tasting each other and exploring the other's mouth. Every time he kissed her this way it took more and more determination not to pick her up, take her to the nearest bedroom, and make love to her. Finally, both needed air and they broke apart. Hermione rested her head against his chest, listening to the soothing sounds of his heart beating.

The clock on the mantel began to chime telling everyone it was midnight. Sirius tried to stifle a yawn but failed. Hermione giggled at him. "I'm sorry, love. As much as I'd like to sit here and hold you all night, I really think I need to go to bed. I'm getting really tired."

"Oh Sirius, how thoughtless of me. I should have been more concerned and made you go rest earlier." She was beginning to feel bad, she knew he was not well and she'd kept him up. She stood and moved away from him.

Slowly standing himself, he reached for her hand. "You didn't make me stay up, I did it because I wanted to and be with you. You have nothing to feel bad for." He embraced her tightly kissing the top of her head, "Walk me upstairs." They said their good nights and left the room.

Arm in arm they walked up the stairs and into Sirius' room. She helped him take off his shirt, shoes, and socks.   He assured her he could get the pants himself his jeans off without assistance. She agreed and went to her room to change, but not before telling him she'd return when she was finished to make sure he had everything he needed. Hermione gave him about 10 minutes, because she knew with his injuries he'd be slower.

She knocked on his door and heard him say, "Come in." She entered and saw him lying on his back, dressed only in blue flannel bottoms. She herself had pulled on soft peach silky pajamas with long bottoms and a cropped top. She saw the bruises and cuts were clear on his chest, sides and stomach. She could see the redness where the ribs had been broken. Walking to the edge of the bed, Hermione sat down. Her fingers lightly began to trace the contusions; she then leaned over, placing featherlike kisses where her fingers had been. She couldn't resist as she kissed a bruise, very quickly and lightly sucked on one of his nipples. She smiled as she felt him shudder. It was a wonderful to know she had this effect on him.

Sirius halted her lips and hands, by pulling her down beside him. Turning out the light and moving them both so they were on their right sides spooned together.  "Stay with me for a while," he said pulling her closer and bringing the blanket over them. She wiggled into him feeling the growing hardness of his groin. She smiled into the darkness, loving that she, and she alone, could make him react this way and couldn't wait until the day she could experience him for herself. She heard him let out a little moan, then he buried his nose in her hair and it wasn't long before she heard his breathing even out into his soft gentle snore.  She told herself she would lay there for a few more minutes then go to her own bed, but it wasn't long before the warmth of his body, the comfort of his arms, and the tingle of his breath on her neck lulled her into the dream world.

Hermione woke sometime in the early morning hours. She felt a little disoriented, not sure where she was. Then it came back to her as she became aware of how warm and comfortable she was. She moved his hand off her hip and started to climb out of bed. Sirius stirred, "Are you leaving?" He asked groggily.

"I'll come back if you want, I just need to visit the bathroom." She answered, hoping he wanted her back in his bed. She felt warm and safe; she liked the feel of sleeping in his arms. This night was so different then the previous night they spent together. Neither slept that night, both concerned about the mission ahead of him. This night they had no worries at all.

He pulled the covers back over the empty space she had just vacated, "Of course I want you to come back. Any man would be ecstatic and proud to have you in his bed. If I had my way you'd be in my bed every night. I'll keep the middle warm for you."

She returned thinking he had gone back to sleep, but was surprised when she approached the large four poster bed, and found him lifting the covers so she could slide in next to him. Once again he snuggled close, putting his hand on her stomach, which was now bare where her shirt had slid up slightly. She felt him start to move his hand away, but held it in place with her own. She loved the feel of him touching her naked skin.  Both drifted back to sleep. She hadn't been sleeping long, when something moving along her skin woke her. She realized as she lay there Sirius was exploring her upper body in his sleep. She knew he was still asleep; he still had the steady breathing and soft snore that only came to him in slumber. She lay still allowing his hand to caress her stomach and move upward. She remembered the last time he'd touched her, she had been so close to heaven, when he pulled away. She made no effort to still his roaming hand; she'd deal with the outcome tomorrow. Tonight she wanted to experience that feeling again. His hand slowly made its way to her left breast, where it came to a halt. It rested for several seconds before taking the hardening nipple, rolling and playing with it. Hermione felt a stirring in the rest of her body and let out a small whimper. This low moan put a stop to the roaming hand, but it remained nestled between her breasts and his left thumb on one nipple, gently stroking it. Enjoying his skillful touch, she soon drifted back to sleep with a smile.

The bright sunlight began to peak in through he window, when Sirius woke. As the cobwebs began to clear from his mind he became aware of where his hand rested. He knew he should move it, but as he began to pull away, Hermione whispered, "Don't please. Not yet."  She laid her hand across his to hold him where he was. Sirius kissed her hair and closed his eyes again trying to fight the feeling crashing through his body. Finally, he decided to roll to another position, but his body wouldn't obey. He'd been so content lying on his side all night, not moving, that this non-movement made his body stiffen and as he tried to move the ache from the beating he'd taken shrieked at him.

Sirius moaned as he finally rolled onto his back. Hermione rolled to look at him, he had his eyes closed, but she could see the pain on his face. She knew it was time to do something. Suddenly and idea hit her. She knew he couldn't take the potions wizards had for pain, but maybe, just maybe he could take a muggle pain reliever. There had to be something he wasn't allergic to. She kissed him and hopped out of bed. Sirius looked at her as she pulled on his robe. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be back. I need to ask Dumbledore something," she hurried out the door, down to her room, pulled something out of her trunk and headed downstairs in search of the Hogwarts headmaster. She finally found him in the kitchen talking to Molly, Minerva, and Mad-Eye. "Excuse me Professor. May I ask you a question?"

"Yes Miss Granger, what can I do for you?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her attire. He knew that the robe she was wearing was his grandson's. They had given it to him for Christmas yesterday. "Nice Robe."

Hermione looked down at what she was wearing, then looked back at those giving her questioning looks. "Don't look at me that way. We just fell asleep. Nothing happened and as far as Sirius is concerned it won't until after graduation." She wasn't sure Molly believed her, but she really didn't care. Their sex life wasn't anyone's business. "Professor," she turned back to Dumbledore. "I know Sirius can't take pain relieving potions, but what about muggle pain relievers? Would those hurt him?" She handed him a bottle she had gotten from her room.

Dumbledore looked at the bottle closely. Then turned it over and read the ingredients. "I don't see anything in these that would cause a reaction, but why don't we try just one for now and see how he responds?"

 Hermione nodded, she was about to head back upstairs when Sirius walked slowly holding his side into the kitchen. Minerva stood and gave him her chair as Molly waved her wand and a cup of coffee floated over and landed front of him. "Hermione, what was so important that you raced down here?"

Dumbledore tapped the table, and a small glass of water appeared. He handed Sirius one of the muggle pills. "Here take this. We are going to see if it helps with the pain. I don't see anything in it you are allergic too. If you don't have any reaction in the next two hours we'll give you more."

"What is this?" Sirius asked looking from his grandfather to Hermione.

"It's called Aleve," Hermione said, handing him the water. "I use it for headaches and cramps, but it's supposed to help with other aches and pains. It's a muggle medication."

He took the water and pill. Examining the little blue tablet closely. Deciding it couldn't hurt, it might even help, he popped it in his mouth and drank the water. He noticed Molly was staring at him. "What?" He asked.

"Well is the pain gone?" Molly questioned.

Everyone in the room began to laugh, "Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said. "It takes longer for muggle pain relievers to take effect. It might be thirty minutes to an hour before we know anything." She took the seat across from Sirius as Minerva sat next to him. They hadn't been talking long, when Ginny and Alyssa strolled in, sitting next to Hermione. Both girls looked at their friend dressed in the bathrobe Sirius had been given the previous day.

Ginny leaned closer to her friend, "So where were you last night? You weren't in bed when we came into the room." Both teenagers glanced at Sirius and gave Hermione a knowing look.

Hermione shook her head at them. "Actually, I was in bed when you went to our room, I just wasn't in my bed." She noticed they kept looking at her with smirks. "It's not what you're thinking, and I'm an adult, I don't have to justify myself to anyone." She tried to sound irritated but all three ended up laughing. The rest of the morning, people came and went from the kitchen. Hermione, Ginny, and Alyssa sat at the table talking. Hermione looked over to where Sirius had been sitting, She was going to ask him if the Aleve had worked, but he was gone. She hadn't even noticed him leave. She turned to Molly and Minerva, "Where is Sirius, when did he leave?"

"Oh, he left about thirty minutes ago. He said something about needing to talk to the members of the Order that are here," Molly smiled at her. "You were so involved in your conversation with Ginny and Alyssa, he didn't want to disturb you."

Minerva saw the look on Hermione's face and quickly added, "He said to tell you, he loves you and he'll catch up to you soon. He said he was glad you were catching up with the girls," She reached across the table and took the younger woman's hand. "If you could have seen the love shining in his eyes as he sat here and watched you before he left. You really are good for him."

Hermione smiled at the older witch. "Professor, did he say if the pain medication was helping?" She asked.

"He didn't say, but he was moving better. Albus took the little bottle you gave Sirius off the table before they went to meet Remus and Arthur." McGonagall stated. Hermione nodded and went back to talking to Ginny and Alyssa.

Hermione walked into the living room a few hours later looking for a book, when she spotted Sirius sitting in the rocker by the window again. He was holding Trace and talking to him. She couldn't hear the words he was saying but his voice was calm, smooth, and soothing. The scene mesmerized her; she stood for a long time just watching them together. She was caught off guard when he looked up and saw her watching. He smiled the smile that reached his eyes, the same smile that captured her heart in the shrieking shack in her third year, the smile that had always told her that he would never hurt her.

She walked to where he was and sat in the chair beside him. "What are you two up to?" Running her fingers across the infant's forehead, she looked into Sirius' eyes. "Are you teaching him how to pull pranks?" She laughed.

"Nah, I'm just telling him about this world, about the family and friends he has, and I was telling him all about this beautiful lady I know and how I still have a hard time believing she loves me." He said looking at her with so much love in his eyes that it took her breath away. Not knowing what else to do she leaned in and kissed him. They sat together, quietly talking and playing with Trace. Glenna came a few minutes later and took the baby, so he could eat and get cleaned up. Hermione and Sirius sat and talked more about nothing really. Finally Sirius, asked the question he'd been dreading since his return. "When will your parents be back? When will you have to leave?" He knew she needed time with her family, but he didn't want her to leave. He liked knowing she was in the house.

"I received a message from them this morning. They weren't suppose to be back until the second, but they are coming back early. They should be home sometime today." She told him, not wanting to go home. Sure she wanted to see her parents and her grandmother and other relatives would be around, but she loved being at Grimmuald Place with Sirius, and the others. "I'm going to leave about four, I should get there about the same time they do." She wanted to know what he was feeling, but when she looked into his eyes, she noticed he'd put his unreadable face on.

He took her hands in his, caressing the backs with his thumbs. He never looked up at her, just at their joined hands. "That's great. You'll have a wonderful time. You'll get to see all your relatives. Anything I can do for you to help get ready?" He asked finally looking up at her.

"Come with me?" She said, she knew he was going to say no, because of the way he was shaking his head, she didn't give him the opportunity. "In their message they said to bring you. We'll only stay a couple days, but I want you there. I want to show you off to everyone.  I want everybody to meet the wonderful man I fell in love with, I want them to see that this is real and not some silly school girl crush. I want you to get to know them and them you. I know they'll love you as much as I do. I'll even pack for you. Please, I need you there?"

He knew in that very moment he was completely hers, as much as he didn't want to meet her family and be put under a magnifying glass, and as much as he'd made up his mind he was going to say no, when he opened his mouth to speak, "Okay, I'll do it for you. I'll go." Is what came out. She hugged him and left to get things ready. Sirius sat there looking out the window wondering what he'd gotten himself into.

At three fifty-eight, Sirius and Hermione stood at the door of Grimmuald Place saying good-bye to their friends. Sirius told Remus he'd be back in a couple days, he'd return for the Order meeting on the 29th. Forty-five minutes later, they pulled the rented car into the Granger's driveway. Sirius looked around, their house was in a typical muggle area, but it stood back away from the road and was almost surrounded by trees. Hermione once told him this was so she could practice some of her magic when she was home and not have to worry about the neighbors. As they got out of the car, they were met by a large black dog similar to Sirius' animagus form, he looked at the animal, then Hermione, and smiled questioningly.

"His name is Mystery. I got him a couple summers ago, after—well you know. He reminded me of you, and it was a comfort to have him around. Mum and Dad love him. He's very friendly as you can see." At this point she was around the car and standing beside Sirius as they played with the big canine.

"Why did you name him Mystery?" He asked rubbing the dog's ears.

"I don't know. Maybe because he did remind me of you and you were a mystery to me, maybe because you died in the Department of Mysteries. I don't know, I just associated the dog and the name with you and this was a way I could keep you alive in my heart." She hugged him close. It wasn't long before her parents came out of the house to see where Mystery had gone. Sirius took a step back to give them room to hug and kiss their daughter.  Hermione left her father's embrace and moved to stand next to Sirius putting her arm around his waist. "Mum, Dad, this is Sirius Black." She then turned to him, "Sirius, these are my parents."

Sirius extended his hand, "Mr. Granger and Mrs. Granger, it's nice to finally meet you." He felt awkward, like a teenager meeting parents before the prom.

Mrs. Granger took his hand, but pulled him into a hug, Hermione saw Sirius close his eyes tightly. She moved to pull her mother off him, "Mum, be careful okay. He's a little sore. Remember I told you he went underground to protect the muggle world from a dark wizard?" Her mother nodded yes. "Well he got beat up pretty badly and he's not healed yet. It's only been 3 days."

"Well then, let's get both of you in the house. The rest of the family will be here around eight." She took Sirius by the arm and led him in.

Hermione followed her father. "Looks like your boyfriend as an admirer," he whispered. Hermione laughed. "How are things going—with the two of you?"

She stopped at the front door and hugged him. "They are wonderful, Daddy. He is so good to me and we really do love each other."

"I hope you're right, honey. I do have to say I don't think I've ever seen you this happy, but you'll have to excuse me if I reserve judgment on him until I've seen for myself how he treats my baby." Mr. Granger said as they entered the front door.

Hermione laughed, "Okay that's fine; but, Daddy, I'm not a little girl anymore."

Mrs. Granger showed Sirius to the room he would be staying in; it was across the hall from Hermione's. The room was bright with a double bed and all the comforts a muggle home would have. In the corner was a television with a DVD player and a stereo. He knew how to use both of these; Hermione had shown him a couple years ago. Off to the left of the bed was a bathroom, so he didn't have to share. It was a comfortable room, a little girlie for his taste but he could handle it for a couple days.

 He sat on the bed unsure of what to do next, when Hermione knocked on his door. "Do you think you can be comfortable for a couple days? I'm just across the hall if you need me, okay?"

"I'll be fine, love," he said pulling her to him, resting his hands on the small of her back and kissing her. She deepened the kiss, pressing her tongue to his lips wanting access to his now opened mouth. He gave her as much room to explore, as she wanted. He loved the taste of her. She broke their kiss and rested her forehead against his. Neither saw her parents standing in the doorway, until Mr. Granger coughed.

Sirius let his hands fall from her waist, but Hermione just looked over her shoulder. "Hi. How long have you been there?" She asked.

"Not long—but long enough," her mother said. "I looked in your room for you and wondered if you might be in here. Why don't we all go down stairs and chat awhile?"

Hermione stepped back and pulled Sirius up. They walked down stairs hand in hand. She showed him to the sofa and sat next to him, while her parents went to get refreshments. For the next hour or more they talked about how Hermione was doing in school, Sirius' teaching position and their dentistry practice.  Finally, Mr. Granger brought up the subject of their relationship. Both Hermione and Sirius tried to answer their questions honestly. "What is going to happen a year or two from now when she wants to go out with her younger friend or go on a trip with the girls or anything that doesn't involve you or what you want. Are you going to let her do these things?"

Sirius sat up a little straighter, He took Hermione's hand in his, and he kissed it, and then looked straight at her father. "Sir, I know you and I are about the same age, and I know the age difference bothers you. You think I'm going to be possessive and controlling. I respect that you want only the best for your daughter, but—"   He took a drink of the water in front of him. "—but it's not for me to LET her do anything. She is her own person. She can do whatever she wants, if she wants to go be with her friends or come here or do whatever, then it's strictly up to her. I'm not her parent I'm her partner. We are partners in this relationship; we're traveling our lives together. I would never try to tell her what she can and can't do. That's not to say I won't try to protect her, but I won't control her. She has a mind of her own."

His answers seemed to calm her parents and the rest of the time was spent just getting to know each other. Family arrived and Hermione made sure, she or one of her parents was with Sirius all the time. She didn't want him getting the third degree from some overprotective relative. She watched him as he sat on the loveseat with her grandmother. He seemed to have her grandmother on their side. She walked over to where they sat, kissed the older woman, and sat down on Sirius' knee. "Well Grams? What do you think? He's special isn't he?" She saw Sirius blush.

"Hermione, dear, he's charming, handsome, and sexy. He's made this old lady feel young again and I can tell he loves you. I can also see how much you love him. I had my doubts when you told me, but I see the love you two have for each other and I have no doubts it's a lifetime thing." She leaned over and kissed both of them. "You have my blessing. Besides," she said standing and patting Hermione's knee. "You two will make beautiful babies and I could use a couple Great-grandchildren."  Sirius and Hermione looked at each other, then stared at her retreating Grandmother. Both started laughing at the same time.

Sirius enjoyed the rest of his visit with Hermione's parents. He did his best to do things the muggle way. The day he was to leave, Hermione would be staying a couple more days, they spent the morning and early afternoon talking. Mr. and Mrs. Granger took the opportunity to talk to Sirius alone about what his future plans might be when it came to their daughter while she was in the shower. He quickly told them that his main concern was her education and her happiness. He told them of the hopes he had for their future after she graduated, but also let them know that he was making no plans without Hermione's input and agreements. This seemed to ease any lingering concern.  When Sirius left that day he felt, for the first time, that this relationship truly had her parents blessing and acceptance.


	14. Chapter 14 Disagreements and Making up

**Chapter 14: Disagreements, and Making up**

Hermione stayed with her parents two more days, hanging out with a couple of her muggle friends as well as spending time with family. She spent most of New Years Eve morning with her mum and dad, but made sure they knew that she was spending the evening with Sirius and the others at the hotel in Diagon Alley. Remus was throwing a New Years Eve party. It was also a welcome home party for Sirius and would give everyone a chance to meet Remus' new girlfriend. She told her parents they were invited to join them if they would like. Mr. And Mrs. Granger declined stating they had their own party to attend at the home of a family friend. At five p.m., Hermione said good-bye to her parents, and left to make her way to Diagon Alley and the hotel.

Harry and Ginny greeted her at the front desk. The look on their faces told her she wasn't going to like something. She was about to ask what was wrong when she spotted a familiar figure coming toward her. "What's he doing here?" She asked looking at Harry.

"I don't know. We checked in and he was here. He's been asking all kinds of questions about you. He asked if you'd be here, Ron told him yes and then he told us that was great, he wanted to see you again, spend some time with you." Harry watched her expression as he talked and as the man in question got closer and closer.

Hermione stood in shock as the man approached, picked her up and twirled her around. "Herm-own-ninny! It's vonderful to see you. I vos vaiting for you."

"Viktor, What are you doing here?" Seemed to be the only words she could get out of her mouth.

"I am here on holiday with my teammates. I thought since ve vere visiting I vould try and see you. I saw some of your friends earlier and they said you vould be arriving today, so I've been vaiting. Ve are staying in this hotel too." Again he picked her up hugging her close. When he finally sat her down, she became dizzy and held on to him to keep from falling. He took this as a sign and pressed his lips to hers kissing her. Only Ginny, who was standing behind them, saw Sirius and his expression as he observed his girlfriend in the arms of another man.

"What was that for—Why did you do that?" She sputtered.

"I thought you vould be as glad to see me as I am to see you." Viktor answered reaching for her again.

Hermione took a step backwards. "Viktor, I am happy to see you, but you can't hug and kiss me like that. I don't have those feeling for you." She was about to go on when she heard someone telling Viktor it was time to go.

Again he trapped her in his arms; "I'll see you again later. Maybe ve can share a kiss at midnight. I'll be looking for you." He kissed her one more time.

Hermione pulled away quickly when she saw Ginny nodding toward the stairs. She knew from Ginny's expression Sirius had seen the whole display. Hermione looked to where Ginny was looking, but saw nothing, she turned and watched Viktor leave, and then turned to her friends. "Ginny, please tell me Sirius wasn't watching? How long was he there? How much did he see?" She barely managed to croak out as her voice shook.

Before Ginny could answer Harry exclaimed, "Sirius was down here and he saw that? Oh, bloody hell, Hermione!"

Again Hermione said to Ginny, "How much did he see?"

Ginny wanted to be supportive of her friend, but she knew she had to know the truth, "He saw from the time Viktor first picked you up. He saw everything and, Hermione, he didn't look happy."

"I can't say I'd be happy if the table was reversed." Hermione took a deep breath. "What room is he in? I'll go talk to him."

Harry handed her, her bag. "He's in 314 across the hall from you girls. Hermione, don't be surprised if he won't talk to you right now, he has a stubborn streak and when he's mad he's even more obstinate." She nodded, took her bag and headed up the stairs.

Hermione put her suitcase in her room, said hello to Alyssa and Ron, and then headed across the hall. Knocking she heard him moving around, but he didn't come to the door. She knocked again this time talking to him as she did. "Sirius, open the door, it wasn't what it looked like."

The door flung open and Sirius stood there with fire in his eyes. "I'm not a complete git! I know what I saw. I saw your ex-boyfriend kissing you and it didn't look to me like you minded at all." He told her. She flinched at the sound of the anger in this voice.

She stood there just staring at him in disbelief. How could he think she enjoyed Viktor Krum touching her? Before she had time to think about what she would say, she heard herself yell, "If you honestly believe I enjoyed that big Neanderthal groping me then maybe you are a complete git!" She didn't wait for his reply. She was now as angry as he was. She turned around, walked into her own room and closed the door. Mumbling to herself, "How could he honestly think after all this time I would cheat on him and with Viktor? He can just sit over there and stew about it. I don't care and to think I thought he trusted me and loved me? What a complete idiot I am." She paced as she repeated this to herself over and over unaware that her friends were watching her. Finally she realized they were there. Looking up from the floor, she saw them stating at her. "What? She questioned raising her arms.

Ginny was the first to approach her. "Hermione, you know Sirius loves you. You also have to take into account what that scene in the lobby looked like to him. How would you feel if you walked into a room, after being away from him for a few days wanting nothing more than to hold him and found him in the arms of another woman? Not just ANY woman, but an ex-girlfriend that you knew he'd been hot and heavy with? You'd be jealous and angry too," She saw she was getting through to her friend. "It's just his insecurities coming out. Give the man a break."

"Why doesn't he give me a break and trust me?" Hermione said heatedly.

"Hermione sit down," Harry said walking over to her. "I don't usually get into other people's business, but listen to me. I think Sirius is trying. He wants to trust you and we all know he loves you, but think about the facts; he hasn't had anyone in his life he could really count on. Everyone he's cared about with the exception of my parents, and Remus have lied to him or betrayed him in some way. I think he knows there is nothing between you and Viktor, but somewhere inside he can't allow himself to completely give in and trust," He saw she was thinking about what he was saying. Harry went on, "I know you aren't any of those people, but he has to let his head catch up to his heart. Just go talk to him again." Hermione stood, hugged Harry, and headed back across the hall.

Across the hall, Remus was giving the same kind of talk. He'd come in to a ranting Sirius. Calming his friend down, he told him to think about what he actually saw. Did he really think Hermione had feeling for Viktor and if she did would she express them with Harry there? Sirius told him he knew he was right, but it still bothered him. "Sirius," Remus said. "Think with your heart and not with your head. What does your heart tell you?"

Sirius thought for a few minutes. "My heart tells me to trust her, Moony."

"Then trust her." Remus watched as his friend flopped down on his back on the bed. Before he could saw anything, there was a knock. Remus answered the door.

"Is he here? I really need to talk to him." Hermione looked apprehensive when he stood back and motioned her in.

"He's over there," he said and pointed to the bed by the wall and grabbed his jacket. "I'm going to go find my lady. Sirius," his voice stern "You play nice." Remus closed the door before the pillow that flew across the room could find its target.

Hermione approached the bed where Sirius lay looking at the ceiling. She sat down next to him and took his hand. "Sirius, do you honestly think there is something between Viktor and me?" He didn't answer, but shrugged. "Fine I'll tell you. A long time ago there was. In my fourth year, he and I had a relationship but it's long over. I knew when I was seeing him that it wouldn't last. Even then, I knew my heart was waiting for someone else. That someone is you." She saw the coldness and hardness of his face and eyes begin to soften. "When he picked me up, when he kissed me, all I could think was where was the tenderness, there was none. The tenderness, Sirius, is when I am with you, in your arms, being kissed and held by you. That's when I feel the gentleness and the love."

Without saying a word Sirius scooted over on the bed and Hermione snuggled in next to him. "I'm sorry I was a prat. I know there isn't any thing between you and Viktor, but it just bugs the hell out of me that he thinks he can come in here and you'll fall back into his arms."

"Well I won't and I'll make that perfectly clear next time I see him," She saw Sirius smile for the first time since she arrived. "Now I think someone owes me a hello."

Sirius stood and brought her with him. He hugged her tightly, and then she reached up, pulled his head down so his lips could meet hers. Pressing her lips tighter against his, simultaneously they opened their mouths and tongues began to explore. The need for air began to overtake both and they drew apart. Hermione laid her head against his chest and they stood and held one another. After several minutes, Sirius broke the silence. "How was your stay with your parents?" She told him all about her time at home and they talked about what he'd been up to for a while longer. Then Hermione left to get ready for Remus' party. Sirius told her he would pick her up at eight.

At 7:45 Harry and Ron knocked on the door to Sirius and Remus' room. When the door opened and they entered they saw Sirius standing in front of the mirror with a disgruntled expression on his face trying to manipulate the cloth around his neck in to something that resembled a tie. Harry laughed and walked over to assist his godfather. "Here let me." He then secured the material in a perfect Windsor knot.

Sirius looked at himself in the mirror one more time. "Thanks." He said as he grabbed his dress robe out of the closet. He then turned to look at the two young men who had joined him. "Well, don't you two look nice? Shall we go?" He held the door for them and waited as Ron knocked on the girl's room. One by one the ladies exited their room. Hermione was the last out.

Sirius marveled at how beautiful she was in an emerald green strapless dress, tight at the waist, but flowing to the floor. Her hair was swept up with tiny ringlets framing her face. "You look stunning." Sirius said as be kissed her lightly. She smiled and slipped her arm around his waist as they made their way to the small ballroom Remus had rented. On the way into the ballroom, they saw Viktor and some of his friends. Hermione felt Sirius tense as they passed, but she was sure Viktor hadn't seen them.

The ballroom was decorated in typical wizard New Years décor. As Hermione and Sirius entered the room, Remus immediately called them to his table. "Sirius Black, Hermione Granger, I'd like you to meet Alexia Campfield." He turned to the beautiful blonde on his left, "Alexia, this is Hermione and Sirius."

Alexia greeted the other couple. "It's a pleasure to finally meet both of you. Remus has told me so much I feel I already know you."

Sirius smiled at Remus with a raised eyebrow, "It's nice to meet you as well and Remus has told us nothing about you." At this comment, Remus visibly blushed and had the grace to be slightly embarrassed as both men held chairs for the ladies. The two couples spent the majority of the evening talking and dancing. Occasionally, others would come and join them for a while, then move on. Remus frequently made sure everyone was having a great time and that the food and drink stayed full.

Remus and Alexia were making their rounds; Sirius had gone to visit the restroom, when Hermione looked up to see Viktor and some of his friends peering into the room. He spotted her and began to wave. She tried to ignore him, but he entered and walked up to where she was sitting. Harry saw this and he, Ginny, Ron, and Alyssa made their way across the room trying to intercept him. Viktor was about to sit down when Ron said, "Sorry Krum, but this is a private party."

He looked at Ron and the others in disbelief, "I'm sure it is okay vith Herm-own-ninny if I sit here with her." He then smiled at the lady sitting next to him. "It is okay isn't it?"

Not wanting to hurt his feeling but also not wanting to upset Sirius anymore she wasn't sure how to answer. Before Hermione could open her mouth to respond she heard, "It will be fine if you stay." She then felt the tender and familiar hand of Sirius Black on her shoulder. He extended his other hand to Viktor, "I'm Sirius Black. Hermione has told me a few things about you. Are you here visiting?" Sirius sat down next to Hermione and placed his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him and placed her hand on this thigh, hoping Viktor would realize she had a boyfriend now.

Viktor face dropped, but he watched as everyone sat around the table. He kept looking at Hermione as if something would change, as if his watching and wishing would make her being with Sirius a joke. Finally he stood, "If it is okay vith you Mr. Black, I vould like to dance vith Herm-own-ninny."

Sirius smiled but Hermione felt him tense slightly. She squeezed his thigh a little and she heard him say. "That is up to the lady." He looked at his watch and saw the time. He would let Viktor have this dance but at midnight she would be back in his arms. He would be the one kissing the beautiful witch as the New Year arrived.

Viktor held out his arm and Hermione took it. She looked back at Sirius and smiled. She knew what he was thinking. Krum slipped his arm around her waist and they began to sway to the soft music. "Herm-own-ninny, you aren't really interested in that old man are you? He's old enough to be your father."

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes I am interested. Sirius and I love each other very much. He's the man I've dreamt of all my life." Hermione said looking over at the tall, handsome man who, was now talking to Remus and Alexia. She had to smile, even though he was twice her age, he had the boyish charm of most seventh years. She loved that about him. In all that had happened to him, that was one of the characteristics that he had held on to. She glanced at the clock and saw it was five minutes until twelve. She knew Sirius would be cutting in soon. Remus had planned a slow, sexy song that would be playing at the stroke of midnight.

Viktor saw Sirius heading toward them, he thought to himself, 'I have to try and make her mine'. "Please, go away vith me. Ve can haff a wonderful life. I'll be here until the end of February. That should give you plenty of time to break it off vith that Black guy."

"Viktor, don't. I love Sirius and I'm his. I'll always be his. What you and I had is long over. Go back to your life and forget about me, I'm happy. I'm very happy." Her eyes were pleading with him. Viktor smiled as Sirius cut in and he moved to join a couple of his friends across the room.

Hermione and Sirius danced, pulling each other closer and closer until there was no room between them. She told him everything that had happened while she was dancing with Krum. She made sure he knew she was his in everyway. At the stroke of twelve Sirius leaned in and gently kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened their kiss. She had never started a New Year so amazingly. She knew it was going to be a great year. She had everything she could want and a man whom she loved and who loved her in return.

Across the room, another man was telling his friend who inquired how he'd made out with the long haired beauty, "Don't vorry, She vill be mine," as he glared at the man wrapped in her arms.


	15. Chapter 15 Plans and Promises

**Chapter 15: Plans and Promises**

The rest of the holiday went along quickly and all returned to Hogwarts to finish the school year. The first days back were hard for everyone, but none found them harder than Sirius. He'd been away for several months and he found getting back into the routine extremely difficult. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall did what they could to help and eventually things slowly began to fall into place.  At the same time, it was becoming increasingly harder for Hermione to keep her relationship with the school's Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor a secret. Over the course of the holiday, she had grown comfortable in being able to talk to him whenever she wanted. They had both become relaxed in being able to touch to each other, and show their affection. Now it was back to hiding it.

Hermione was talking about Sirius to Ginny as they were walking down the corridor one afternoon. They didn't notice the blonde Slytherin hiding in the shadows. "Ginny, we've been back here for three weeks now and if I don't get to spend some time with him soon I think I'm going to scream. I haven't even been able to touch him since our return. I barely get to see him and I only get to talk to him in class. If it isn't about school neither of us have time. Something has to give soon."

"There's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up this week, maybe you two can spend some time together." Ginny said.

Hermione frowned even more. "I wish we could, but he has a training session all day Saturday with his grandfather and a couple of the other members. It's the only time the Ministry will allow two of their agents to help." She saw a movement in the shadows and pulled Ginny behind her. Taking out her wand, Hermione yelled, "You in the shadows, show yourself."

Malfoy walked up to her with an evil grin. "So, the mudblood has a boyfriend? Who is he, Granger?"

"None of your business, Malfoy!" Ginny spat.

Draco looked at Ginny with disgust. He then ran his finger along her jaw. "You are not like any of the other Weasleys. The things I could do with you," he laughed then turned to Hermione. "The things I could do with both of you. One night with me and you both would be ruined for any other man."

"Malfoy, you make me gag. We wouldn't let you touch either of us if you were the last wizard on the planet. So go finds one of your Slytherin bimbos to irritate." Hermione backed up a bit waiting on the blondes reply.

"You're very funny, Granger." Malfoy was about to say something else, but stopped when he heard footsteps. All turned to see Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Black approaching.

"Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, is there a problem here?" The headmaster asked.

"No, Sir." Draco answered. Hermione and Ginny shook their heads.

"Good. Then don't all of you have someplace you would rather be than standing in this corridor?" Dumbledore questioned.

All answered together. "Yes, Sir."

As they moved to go their separate ways, Sirius moved up behind Malfoy. "Malfoy?" he said so only Draco could hear. "I heard what you said to the two ladies. If I ever catch you talking to either of them, or any other female of this school like that again, I will make sure you don't ever talk again. Is that clear?" Malfoy nodded and left, but vowed under his breath to get back at Black.

"Ms. Granger would you please stay?" The headmaster asked as the girls were heading down the hall. Hermione told Ginny she would see her at dinner and headed back to where the two men stood. "Ms. Granger, I would like to have a word with you. Would you please accompany Professor Black and myself to my office?"

Hermione shook her head and walked with the two men to the stairs, which led to the headmaster's office. Dumbledore spoke the password and the door opened. "Please make yourselves at home. I need to talk to some of the house elves, then I'll join you." He left as Sirius and Hermione stepped inside and the door closed as the stairs began to move.

The doors that led to the office opened and both occupants stepped into the room. "What was that all about?" Hermione asked. "What does he want to talk to me about, do you know?"

"I don't think he wants to talk to you at all. I think he knew we hadn't had much time together, so he's giving us some. You've got to love the old man," Sirius said with the utmost admiration in his voice as he gathered her into his arms and tried to kissed her. He was taken completely by surprise when Hermione moved out of his embrace and pushed him away. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Please, don't touch me," she said as she shuffled to the other side of the room. "Just don't touch me."

Sirius was completely shocked by her actions and words. He stood staring at her in disbelief. The look on her face told him she meant what she had said. After what seemed like an eternity Sirius turned towards the door with his hand on his heart. "Fine, if that's what you want." he said as he opened the door to leave, but before he could exit the door slammed shut and locked. When he turned and looked at Hermione she had her wand drawn and aimed at the door. "You've made yourself more than clear. Just unlock the door and I'll leave you alone."

Hermione couldn't understand how he could have gotten the idea she wanted him to leave her, but then she realized what she had said. She put her wand away and took a step toward him. "Sirius, wait. I didn't mean it like it sounded. Please let me explain."

"Hermione, I'm too old and too tired to play games. I love you and want to make a life with you, but you have to want that too. We can't have a life together if you can't even stand to have me touch you." Sirius sat hard in the chair beside the door.

Again Hermione took steps toward him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like it did or for you to take it, as I didn't love you anymore. That's part of my problem," she kept moving closer until she was directly in front of him. "Sirius, I do love you. I love you so much I don't know how to deal with it sometimes and some days I can't breathe.  We had such a great holiday together and then we had to come back here. Since then we haven't had any time together and I haven't been able to touch you. If I touch you now, I'm afraid I won't be able to let go. If I feel you next to me, feel your arms around me; I won't want to move away from you."

Sirius stood and moved next to her. Again he wrapped her in his arms, and this time she didn't pull away. She clung to him like it might be the last time. He bent his head and kissed her, she opened her mouth in return to allow him full access. Even after the kiss was over the couple just held each other. Many minutes later, Sirius pulled away, took her hand and made their way to the sofa on the upper level. Sitting, he held her hand. "Hermione, love, it's going to be okay. You touched me and you were able to let go. I know how hard it is, but we only have a few more months, then school will be over for you and we can get on with a life together."

Hermione reached up and caressed his cheek. "We have to attempt to make time each day or at least every other day to at least get a hug in. I miss you so much when I don't see or talk to you. Please Baby, can we try?"   
  
Sirius pulled her into a comforting embrace and promised he'd find a way.

Hogsmeade weekend was upon the group and everyone was looking forward to getting off school grounds. Sirius had promised the group that he would meet them at _The Three Broomsticks_ by five for dinner. This weekend was a special celebration in the wizarding town so the students didn't have to be back on the grounds until eleven. He walked them to the entrance of the castle and waited until they all left then turned and headed to the Room of Requirements for his next round of special training.

In Hogsmeade Hermione was enjoying herself and her friends as they walked around stopping at various shops. She was just about to say something to Ginny when she spotted someone coming toward them. She turned away from the approaching figure. "bloody hell, what's he doing here?"

"I don't know, but he's headed for us." Alyssa and Ron said at the same time.

"Let's duck in here." Harry said pulling Hermione and the others into Honeydukes Sweet Shop. The group looked around, bought some things and when Ron and Harry thought the coast was clear they made their way back out to the sidewalk. Turning toward Dervish and Banges, the group ran right into Viktor Krum and his friends.

"Herm-own-ninny, there you are. I vas looking for you. Someone told me this vas Hogwarts veekend to come here and I vanted to find you. I thought maybe ve could have dinner together." Viktor said as he made a move to hug her, but she backed away.

"I'm sorry, Viktor, but I'm spending the day with my friends. Then we are meeting Sirius tonight for dinner and I'm spending the evening with him." She saw the look Viktor was giving her. She knew it wasn't going to be easy getting rid of him. Hermione felt like she was in for some problems. Viktor's constant pursuit of her would not make Sirius happy and she didn't want to hurt him. She decided she had to figure out how to get Krum to leave her alone.

Viktor smiled an evil smile, "Vell it's not dinner time yet, so you can spend this time with me. My friends vill leave us alone as vill yours I'm sure vhen you tell them." Viktor took her arm and started leading her way from Harry and the others.   
  
"Viktor, you're hurting me." Hermione yelped trying to get away from him. "Let go. I am spending the day with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Alyssa. Please leave me alone." Viktor didn't let go.

Harry and Ron took out their wands at the same time. "Let go of her, Krum." Harry yelled.

Viktor laughed a little and let go of Hermione who immediately moved to Ginny and Alyssa. "I vasn't going to hurt her." He then turned to Hermione, "Herm-own-ninny, let's go someplace ve can talk. I know if you give us half a chance you vill see you loff me as much as I loff you."

Crying, Hermione spoke, "I don't love you. I will never love you. I love someone else and he would never treat me the way you treat me. Leave me alone."

Ron still pointing his wand at Krum said, "If you ever touch her or come near her again you'll have to deal with us and that's after Sirius gets finished with you."

The friends took Hermione and left making their way to Madam Puddifoot's. Everyone thought some tea and sandwich would be nice. It was almost lunchtime and they were getting hungry. Once they were seated and their order taken, Hermione was the first to speak. "Why can't Viktor leave me alone? Can't he see I'm happy with Sirius?"

Alyssa took Hermione's hand, "Guys like that only see what they want to see. I'm sorry to say this, but you will probably have trouble with that one until he leaves. As far as Sirius, I think he thinks it's not a real relationship because Sirius is so much older."

"Then its time he and everyone realize it is a real relationship. I love Sirius and he loves me. I plan on being with him the rest of my life." Hermione stated as she took a sip of her tea. "When I finally gave in an admitted I loved him it was the most liberating day of my life and the happiest was the day he told me he loved me as well."

Everyone at the table knew she needed to vent, so they let her. Viktor had really scared her. She sat with her back to the window, so she didn't see the four men outside watching and waiting, but Harry and Ron did. They knew things were okay while they were in the Tea Room, but they needed a plan for when they left. Harry and Ron talked quietly among themselves as the girls spoke of where they wanted to go next and the things they still needed to buy.

The group stayed in the little Tea Room almost two hours, as they were getting up to leave, Ginny noticed the bruise forming on Hermione's arm. "Merlin, Hermione. Look at that. Is that where Krum grabbed you?"

Hermione studied the purple marks on her lower arm. "Yes it is. How am I going to cover this? I can't let Sirius see these bruises, he'll kill Viktor."

"Hermione, you can't hide them from him either." Harry said. "Remember New Years? He has trust issues and he's trying, but if you hide those and he finds out later…"

"I know. You're right, but I can't have him and Krum fighting over me. Why couldn't Viktor just have stayed gone?" Hermione was visibly upset as the group made their way to the door.

Outside on the sidewalk, Harry and Ron spotted the four men that had been watching them from the window. They stood across and up the street. Viktor Krum started walking their way. Harry nudged Hermione and nodded in the direction of the Bulgarian as he approached.

Showing no fear at all Hermione moved to meet him as he stepped up on the sidewalk. "Why can't you leave me alone?" She yelled at him. Raising the sleeve of her robe she showed him the purple patches. "Look what you've done to me. Now I have to explain this to not only Sirius but to everyone who sees them. Plus because of your stupidity, I have to keep Sirius from killing you for hurting me."

Viktor had a look of shock on his face. "Herm-own-ninny, I never meant to hurt you. I vas only trying to make you see that you and I are meant to be together. I loff  you and have for a long time."

He again reached for her, but she was quick enough to step away. Ron placed himself between her and Krum. Ron was as tall as the other man so he could look him in the eye. "Leave her alone Krum. Leave her alone now, leave her alone tomorrow and leave her alone forever."

"And what if I don't? Are you going to do something about it? This is between Herm-own-ninny and me." Krum was nose to nose with Ron.

Harry pulled Ron way, displaying his wand. Hermione laid her hand on Harry's arm. "I don't want a fight. Not between you three and not between Sirius and Viktor." She said to her two friends. She then again turned to her ex-boyfriend. "Viktor what you and I had was a long time ago. I've moved on and you should too. I'm asking you, if you care about me like you say you do, please leave me alone."

Krum turned and walked away from the group with a promise it wasn't over yet.

The group spent rest of the day shopping, but always on the look out for Viktor and his friends. Hermione had decided to buy a long sleeved top to cover the bruises. Maybe she could keep them covered and Sirius would never have to find out. She knew she shouldn't keep this from him, but she just wanted things to be normal again. If she could keep Viktor Krum out of their happiness she would.

At 4 o'clock, Sirius left the school and made his way to Hogsmeade. He knew he had a little time before he was to meet the others and decided to stop in at Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. He needed some new quills; his were about to fall apart. In the store he spotted Krum and his friends. He did his best to avoid them, but as he was about to leave, Viktor walked over, held the door and as he started to exit the Bulgarian said, "Better vatch that pretty little girlfriend. I vill haff her before I go back to Bulgaria." Having said that he walked away. Sirius stood there dumbfounded until the door almost hit him in the face.

Sirius slowly walked to The Three Broomsticks and waited for the others to arrive. He was drinking a butterbeer when they entered. He saw other Hogwarts students in the place so he knew he couldn't show his affection for Hermione, but he could sit next to her and maybe even hold her hand under the table. As they sat down he thought about Viktor's remarks and decided to ask if they'd seen him today. "Hi gang." He said as he took Hermione's cloak and held the chair for her. "Did all of you have fun today?" He saw them glance from one to another, before agreeing that they did enjoy themselves.

Sirius turned to look at Hermione and saw something in her expression. This told him more than if he'd actually asked the question. "Hermione, has Krum been bothering you today? Please be honest with me."

Hermione smiled. She knew she couldn't keep anything from him. "Yes he has, but how did you know?"

"I saw him at the Quill shop. He made some comment about how I better watch my pretty little girlfriend, because he would have you before he left town. I figured he had been bothering you." Sirius said scooting a little closer. He saw the look Harry was giving her, but decided not to ask for a while to see if someone would tell him what had happened.

Hermione bowed her head, took a deep breath then looked up into Sirius' dark almost black eyes. "He's been bothering us all day. He thinks I want to get back together with him. He doesn't think what I have with you is real." She looked down at her arm then over at Ginny and Harry who both nodded for her to go on and tell him. "Today on the street when I told him I wasn't interested, that I was spending the day with my friends and meeting you for dinner, he grabbed me."

"Did he hurt you?" She heard the concern for her as well as the danger for Krum in Sirius' voice.

Hermione began to pull up the sleeve of the sweater she had purchased earlier. "Yeah he did, a little." She laid her arm out so Sirius could see the bruises in the hand print form.

Sirius rubbed his hand over the injuries delicately. He then bent and kissed each bruise lovingly. "You realize I now have to kill him?" He said with a straight face. "I can't let him think he can go around man handling women, especially my woman can I?"

"Sirius, please. Don't stoop to his level. You're not a violent man at least the man I love isn't. Let him think what he wants. Everyone that matters knows whom I love and whom I'm devoted to and that's you. He'll be leaving soon and we won't have to deal with him anymore" She saw he was watching her, taking in her every word. "He can't touch me at school. Please, leave it alone."

Sirius saw the pleading in her eyes. He knew she just wanted to be happy and love him peacefully. "Okay I won't hurt him. I'll stay away from him… UNTIL he makes the next move, as long as you promise me something."

"What?" Hermione questioned.

"You have to promise me that at no time will you be alone out of the castle, even on school grounds. Also if you come into Hogsmeade you will have Harry, Ron, Remus or myself with you." Sirius thought these were reasonable requests.

Hermione knew he was only looking out for her. He'd promised her family he wouldn't try to control her, but he would protect her. "Okay I promise." Everyone at the table smiled and spent rest of the early evening eating, drinking and enjoying the company.

That night as the group left, everyone looked for Viktor, sure he was lurking in the shadows somewhere, but happily no one spotted him. Hermione and Sirius walked slowly back to the castle. Talking and making plans for the upcoming Valentine's Day. They wanted to spend it together, but weren't sure exactly how to make it happen. There was a dance that night in the great hall. She wanted to go but she only wanted to go with Sirius. She also knew she couldn't take a professor as her date, or could she? That was something she would have to think on and talk to Professor Dumbledore about. She hadn't said anything to Sirius about her plan. She smiled to herself as they made their way across the grass.

"What are you thinking and smiling about?" He asked.

She pulled him behind the big tree and kissed him passionately. "I was thinking about how I've wanted to do that all night and couldn't because someone was watching us. I was thinking about how nice it was to walk and talk to you and not worry about Viktor. I was thinking about how sexy you are and how no matter what mood I'm in you can always make me smile and I was thinking about how much I love you."

The couple kissed again, then made their way inside the castle. At the top of the stairs that lead to their separate corridors, Sirius reminded her of her promise and they parted.

Sirius went back to teaching each day and at night sharpening his skills. Some of what he'd learned from the order he brought into his DADA lessons. He also told Harry, Ron and Hermione he would teach them more over the summer. He had little time for his and Hermione's relationship, but he made sure she received a hug and a kiss at least every other day, and every day they made a point of sending short messages to each other.

Hermione kept busy with her studies and Head Girl chores, but she took time to work on her plan to invite Sirius as her escort for the Valentine's Day Dance. She approached Headmaster Dumbledore with her idea and he approved so their plot was put into action. That night at dinner he would announce their plan. Dumbledore let McGonagall in on the game, but she was the only one.

Once everyone had taken his or her seat, Dumbledore stood up.  He glanced over at his grandson who was sitting on the left next to him talking to Hagrid, and then he smiled down at Hermione. "May I have your attention please? I have an announcement. It has been brought to my attention that our staff won't have escorts for the Valentine's Day dance, unless they invite each other. So in order for our staff to be able to enjoy themselves and some of our students to have a little bit of fun we are going to have a drawing. This drawing is open to seventh years only. On a piece of parchment that will be provided, you are to list three staff members you might like to ask to the dance. I will draw names one week before the dance. The winners will get to spend the evening at the dance with the staff member of their choice. If your first choice is taken then your second choice will be your date. All staff—" he stressed all staff, "—members are required to participate."  He saw Sirius' head jerk up. Dumbledore smiled and mouthed, _'Yes you too.'_

The contest seemed to be the talk of the school, and all the girls wanted to escort Sirius. Harry and Ron teased him incessantly about it, and he wondered whose ludicrous idea this contest was. The three guys sat on the floor in the Gryffindor tower common room talking. Sirius looked over at Harry and asked, "Do you have any idea who put this mad idea into my Grandfather's head? The last thing I want to do is be the escort of some seventh year girl who is going to giggle and hang all over me all night."

Harry just shrugged as the girls sat down and joined them.  "It was Hermione's idea." Ginny commented picking up some of the chips out of the bowl next to Ron.

Sirius looked over at Hermione in disbelief. "This date with a staff member was your idea?"

Hermione laughed ad his expression. "Yes it was. It's a good idea, don't you think?"

"No I don't. Are you still going to think it's a great idea when I have to go to this dance and spend the entire evening with some bubble headed giggling git?" Sirius asked  "I had hoped to spend Valentines Day with you."

"Oh you of little faith, trust your Grandfather, you'll be going to the dance with me." Hermione patted him on the head and reached for the bowl of chips.

Exactly one week before Valentine's Day, Dumbledore stood up again. "As all of you know today is the day we find out which student will be taking what staff member to the Cupid's Ball. Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and I have read all requests. The names have been put into bowls with the Professors name on it. I will draw the lucky winner tonight after dinner. Dig in." The food appeared.

This whole contest thing made Sirius nervous. He didn't want to spend the day for lovers in the company of someone he didn't care about let alone probably didn't know.  He pushed the food around on his plate and watched Hermione as she spoke with Alyssa and Neville Longbottom. Once in a while she would look up and catch his eye. He would smile, but it wasn't the smile that light up his face. Once she mouth, _'It will be fine.'_  He nodded and went back to pushing his food around.

Dinner was about to conclude when the Headmaster stood up again. "We are about to draw, but first let me announce that the Bulgarian Quidditch team will be staying with us starting tomorrow for ten days. They will use our Quidditch pitch when not in use by our own teams and they will have free run of the castle just as you students. They will be staying in the empty wing on the second floor. Please make them feel welcome."   
  
Hermione looked up to see Sirius frown deepen and his body tense. That was one thing she was not expecting and it would really upset Sirius. She knew also that she would have to be careful to stay away from Krum at all costs. She was lost in thought when she felt Ginny poke her in the side. "Professor Dumbledore is going to draw now. Pay attention."

"I have to say by far the most requests went to Professor Black so we'll save him until last. I'll begin with Professor Snape." Dumbledore drew from his bowl and announced the name of the lucky student. He then went down the table drawing from everyone's bowl. Finally he made it to the container sitting in front of Sirius. He leaned down drew a slip of parchment and whispered into his grandson's ear. "Don't look so glum, my boy. Your Grandmother has taken care of everything." Dumbledore straightened up and unfolded the slip. "Now the lucky young lady that will be escorting Professor Black is…" he looked out into the crowd to see all eyes on him. He then turned to see the pleading dark brown orbs of his only grandchild. "…Hermione Granger from Gryffindor." Sirius breathed a sigh of relief, all the other seventh year girls moaned, the Gryffindor table erupted in applause as Hermione smiled from ear to ear and received hugs from those around her.  She looked up at where Sirius was sitting. He looked happy and miserable all at the same time. She made a note to talk to him and soon.

Before everyone left the great hall, Dumbledore said he would like to meet with the students and their staff escorts to go over rules. Everyone gathered at the head table and rules were set down. Sirius asked Hermione if he could walk her back to her common room, as he needed to talk to Harry. He didn't really but it sounded good to the other staff and students present. As they walked, neither said a word. Finally Sirius pulled her into an empty classroom.

"We have to talk about Krum staying in this castle. I don't like it. I don't want him any where near you." Sirius growled.

Hermione knew this was on his mind. She lovingly stroked his cheek and kissed him softly. "I know. I don't like it any better than you do, but there is nothing we can do about it."

Sirius knew she was right, but there was still a threat "I know, but please promise me as long as he's in this castle you'll have someone with you all the time. Also if he touches you at all, even a simple gesture, you'll let me know?"

Again she kissed him. "I promise." They left the room and walked to Gryffindor Tower, both concerned about what the next few weeks would bring.


	16. Chapter 16 Attacks, Healing and Valenti...

**Chapter 16: Attacks, Healing and Valentines Day.**

Shivering, Hermione woke to complete darkness, pushing back the blankets she climbed out of bed into the coolness of the February morning. It was always cold in the castle in the early mornings, but as she stepped into her slippers and she pulled the soft, fluffy robe closer around her, she thought it was chillier than usual. Looking at the clock, she yawned and tried to decide what had awakened her. Flopping in the chair, she knew what it was. She was worried about Viktor being there. So far he'd kept his distance, but she knew that would change. She was also afraid what Sirius' reaction would be that if Krum did try something in the castle. Would he handle it privately or would he explode so the whole school would know about their relationship, not that she cared. She was more concerned about him and his teaching position. Hermione knew how much he loved teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and she didn't want him to jeopardize that because of Viktor Krum. Slowly she stood and made her way back to bed. Sliding in she wrapped her arms around the pillow next to her and tried to go to sleep, promising herself she would talk to Sirius after breakfast.

Sirius entered the Great Hall, taking his place next to Professor Dumbledore. As he looked out over the student body, he spotted Krum making his way toward the Gryffindor table and Hermione. Glancing at Hermione she shook her head no at him, he knew what she meant, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen before this was all over. Sirius kept his eyes glued to the friends sitting at the table in front and to the left of him. He felt his Grandfather place his hand on his shoulder and whisper. "Relax, my boy. He won't hurt her."

"He's already hurt her," Sirius replied. "You should have seen the bruises on her arm."

"I saw them," Sirius looked up in complete surprise. "Don't look so shocked. She showed them to me after Madam Hooch saw them in class. Today she came to me with concerns. She's afraid if Krum does try something while in the castle you'll hurt him…"

"I will," Sirius interrupted.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore continued irritation in his voice.  "She's afraid you'll do something to hurt your position here and she doesn't want that. She's also afraid that since Viktor knows about your relationship he might make trouble by letting out that information."

Sirius looked at his Grandfather, then out at Hermione who was trying to avoid Krum. "He very well could say something, I can't stop him if he does. Besides, once school is over, and she's finished we won't be hiding anymore."

"I know. I also know it seems like a long time, but you can survive Krum being here for a few weeks. I'll keep an eye on him. Harry, Ron, and the others will protect Hermione. You just concentrate on teaching and being ready for your date to the Valentine's Day dance." Dumbledore smiled at Sirius, and then left the table.

Over the next two days, things were quiet. Hermione avoided Viktor and he seemed to keep his distance, but on the third day he approached her with fire in his eyes. "Herm-own-ninny, I vould like a vord vith you."

Harry and Ron stood protectively around her. "What do you want Krum? Why can you leave her alone?"

"I am not talking to you, I am talking to Herm-own-ninny," He turned and reached for her. "I only vant to talk vith you. I vill not hurt you."

"Viktor, please I've asked and asked please leave me alone. You and I were over a long time ago. Find someone who can make you happy." Hermione pleaded.

"Someone like the old man you have found?" he spat at her. "I can not believe you vould even let him touch you." Viktor turned to walk away, but called back over his shoulder, "This is not over yet."

The trio tried to put the events out of their minds and get through the rest of the day. Hermione made both promise they wouldn't say anything to Sirius. No one had been hurt and nothing had happened, so there wasn't any need in upsetting him. She left her last class and headed toward her room. As she walked the halls of the castle alone she felt as if she was being followed. Several times she stopped and looked back; but only saw other students making their way to their common rooms. Entering her room and shutting the door, she let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding, threw her bag on the table, and flopped down on the bed. Closing her eyes, she knew it was far from over. She knew Viktor wouldn't give up, someone was going to get hurt and her biggest fear was that it would be Sirius.

She lay on the soft pink comforter letting her mind drift to the handsome man who had won her heart. She couldn't remember a time when she didn't love him. She thought about the first time she'd seen him, all dirty, skeletal, and his hair matted. Even that day she knew he was the one. Something told her he was the man who would be her destiny. It was if he was the man in her childhood dreams. She'd given him such a bad time when they were at Grimmuald Place during their fifth year. Then when he fell into the veil, she'd cried for weeks, but when she saw him that first day of school several months ago, she knew that her dreams were being fulfilled. The handsome man sitting next to Professor Dumbledore was going to be her man; she would have done what ever it took to make sure that happened. Now that he was hers, now that he loved her and she knew it, she wasn't going to let Viktor Krum hurt him, not if she could stop it. The problem she realized as she lay there looking at the cracks in the stone ceiling was she couldn't stop Viktor. Shaking off her mood she got up and headed to the library to meet Luna.

Sirius strolled down the long corridor from the Room of Requirements to the stairs that led to his chamber. His mind was on the lesson he had just received from his Grandfather and Mad-Eye Moody. As he turned to take the stairs to the lower floor someone stepped out of the shadows. He looked up and saw Viktor Krum standing directly in front of him. "Excuse me, please move out of my way," he said not wanting to deal with the young Bulgarian. He knew that if it came to a battle of skill, he could destroy Krum.

"Vhat are you going to do about it if I don't?" Viktor tormented moving slightly to his left, which in turn made Sirius move as well. 

Sirius looked at the younger man for a long time. "Why can't you just take the hint and go away. You are not wanted here," he saw Viktor reach for his wand, but Sirius was faster. He pointed his wand at Krum's head.  "You really don't want to do that. You may be younger than I am, but I am quicker, smarter, and more powerful."

Viktor had slowly been moving the entire conversation. "We'll see who is more powerful, Black."

"What do you want? What will it take for me to get you out of this school and out of our lives." Sirius asked lowering his wand, putting it back in his pocket, Krum put his away as well, but his eyes kept moving as if he was looking for something. This alarmed Sirius.

Viktor laughed, "You know vhat I vant. I vant Herm-own-ninny. I vant to take her back to Bulgaria vith me, I vant to make her mine. She would still loff me if you veren't in the picture. Maybe it's time for me to take you out."

Sirius laughed, "Do you really think she could love you? You haven't got what it takes to make and keep her happy. She wants a real man, not some bloody Bulgarian pretty boy." He knew he was making Krum mad, but at this point he didn't care. Sirius was tired of playing these games.

Anger flashed across Krum's face. "Ve'll see who makes her happy, and it von't be you, Black." Again Krum reached for something in his robes.   
  
Sirius moved to take his wand out again, but before he could he saw five other figures step out of the shadows with wands pointed directly at him, all of them yelling something in Bulgarian. He felt himself being lifted off the floor then flying backwards and landing hard before everything went dark.

Hermione had just said good-bye to Luna in the library; she headed to the stairs she would take to get to her room. Rounding the corner she was grabbed from behind and pulled into the alcove by the statue of an ancient wizard. She couldn't scream there was a huge hand covering her mouth. "Don't scream and you von't get hurt." She instantly knew it was Viktor Krum. He slowly moved his hand from her mouth but placed it around her throat.

"What do you want Viktor?" She asked no longer afraid. She knew he could hurt her, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of scaring her.

Krum crowed an evil laugh. "You Europeans are all the same. That is the same question your boyfriend asked me a little vile ago."

"Where is Sirius? What have you done to him?" Hermione cried, trying to get away, but his grip was to tight and she couldn't reach her wand.

"Let's just say he von't be asking anyone anything for a vile." He didn't say anymore, but laughed and turned her roughly to face him. Before she knew what was happening he was kissing her, hard and with force. She tried to pull away, but he was too strong. As his lips forced their way along her lips and neck, his hands began to roam and explore. Roughly touching her in places she didn't want to be touch, or at least not by him. Viktor grabbed her breast and squeezed until she thought she was going to pass out. The feel of his hands on her and his tongue forcing it's way into her mouth made her feel sick to her stomach. She needed to get out of his grasp. She knew she needed to wait for the perfect opportunity. Time seemed to stand still, his hands and lips were everywhere, and he had begun to rip her robe and blouse. "I vill have you. I vill be the first to have you. I vill ruin you for that over aged man you claim to loff. Once I am done vith you he will not vant you."

Tears streamed down Hermione's face. She couldn't let him go any farther. Why hadn't she listened to Sirius and made sure she wasn't alone. Her attacker was having problems getting her bra out of his way and in doing so released his grip on her throat. This gave her the opening she needed. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs, then turned and poked him in the eye. Not waiting around she took off running down the hall and ran straight into Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape.

Taking in her appearance, McGonagall took off her robe and covered the young girls exposed body. "Ms. Granger, what happened? Are you all right?"

Through the tears that were falling more from relief than anything else, she replied. "Viktor Krum attacked me as I came out of the library." 

Professor Snape took off down the hall and in a few minutes was back with Krum in tow.

"I found him in the alcove. He told me Ms. Granger assaulted, him."

"Mr. Krum, if Ms. Granger assaulted you, then how is it she is the one with the cuts, bruises and ripped clothing?" Dumbledore asked. Viktor refused to say anything other than he wanted to talk to his coach.  "Fine you may speak with your coach. I'll bring him to my office in a while. Severus, if you would be so kind as to take Mr. Krum there and wait with him until I get there." He saw Snape nod. "Now Mr. Krum, if you will excuse us I need to get Ms. Granger checked out."

Professor McGonagall looked Hermione over carefully. "Did he…" Before she could finish Hermione shook her head no.

Slowly they walked to the hospital wing. Hermione was given a gown and all her injuries were recorded, everything from the black eye to the cuts on her chest to the hand print bruise around her throat. Once the paperwork had been completed she was given a potion and put into bed for some much needed rest. Before dosing off she asked Professor McGonagall if she would go get Sirius.

Dumbledore and McGonagall were getting ready to leave the hospital wing when they heard a commotion coming from outside. Before they could reach the door, Madam Pomfrey came rushing in again followed closely by Hagrid caring an unconscious Sirius Black. Neville Longbottom staying close to Hagrid. It wasn't long before Harry, Ron, and Ginny came rushing in as well. "What happened to Professor Black?" the Headmaster asked.

"Don't know sir. Neville here found him like this at the bottom of the stairs. I came a long and heard him yelling for help. We came straight here. I sent Seamus to get Harry." Hagrid announced standing out of the way.

"It looks to me like he's been hit with a combination Blasting Curse and Stupefying Charm. From the look of his condition, he was hit by more than one. I'm sure from the injuries I'm finding that he also must have fallen at least two flights of stairs maybe more." Madam Pomfrey commented as she continued to rattle off counter curses and charms, while applying dressings and getting potions ready so when he woke he could take them.

Dumbledore watched as his only Grandchild lay perfectly still, to still in a hospital bed.  He was pale and his breathing was arduous. He needed to find out what had happened and who had done this. He took everyone involved and moved him or her away from Sirius' bed. "Do any of you know what happened to Professor Black? Who might have done this?"

Not realizing how close he had moved to Hermione's bed, he heard her say, before anyone else could answer. "Professor Black? What's happened to Sirius?" He heard the panic in her voice. Dumbledore looked at the young lady just as Harry and Ron gave him a questioning look.

"Ms. Granger, Professor Black has been injured. Taken a nasty fall." McGonagall was sitting on the edge of her bed trying to reassure her he would be all right. "As I was saying, do any of you know what happened or who might have done this?"

"Viktor Krum." Hermione said quietly.

"Ms. Granger, I know you do not like Viktor and I know he attacked you this evening, that is why you are here, but why would you think he did this to Sirius?" All eyes were on her as they waited on an answer to Dumbledore's question.

Hermione began to cry again, Minerva gathered her into her arms and cooed soothing sounds. Finally she looked up at the others. "I know because when Viktor grabbed me and I asked him what he wanted he said, _You Europeans are all the same. That is the same question your boyfriend asked me a little while ago. Let's just say he won't be asking anyone anything for a while__. _I didn't know what he meant then, but it fits now."

"Thank you, Hermione." Dumbledore said then turned to the others in the room. "Harry, Ron, you may visit with Hermione for 5 minutes then off to your common room. Neville I need you to go with Hagrid to my office, I'll be up in a minute. I want you to tell me how you found him.  Ms. Granger, you try to rest, you've been through an ordeal yourself tonight. I'll have Poppy tell you if he wakes up." He then walked to the bed where Sirius lay. He leaned in whispered something in his ear and kissed his Grandson's forehead; letting his lips linger for a few seconds before exiting the room.

"Why did he do that?" Neville asked.

McGonagall answered him, "Because you see Mr. Longbottom, Professor Black is Headmaster Dumbledore's Grandson." She saw Neville's mouth open and close. "He is also my Grandson. Now that I've told you this and I expect you to respect our rights to privacy and keep it a secret, just as these other students have done, all right?" Longbottom just shook his head and left with Hagrid.

Harry, Ron and Hermione talked well past the five-minute time limit. Hermione told them everything that had happened to her and they watched from her bed as Madam Pomfrey continued to work on Sirius, paying close attention to the school nurse, Professor McGonagall and their facial expressions. Several minutes later, Harry and Ron were ushered out of the hospital wing with instructions to go to their dorm and not return until tomorrow morning.

Professor Dumbledore arrived at his office at the same time as the Bulgarian coach. Inside everyone was seated. Viktor was questioned and instructed to answer everything Dumbledore asked. It was agreed upon that if he chose not to be truthful, that Professor Snape would mix and administer a truth potion and if that didn't work Dumbledore would get permission to use Veritaserum. Krum reluctantly told what happened to Hermione. Still insisting she wanted it to happen and he would have her. That in the end, after all was said and done, she would come back to him.

When questioned about Sirius, Viktor only laughed and replied, "I didn't touch him, but I hope he dies. He isn't good enough for my Herm-own-ninny." This comment brought Hagrid out of his seat, but a gentle hand by Dumbledore told him to sit back down.

"Mr. Krum, if you didn't touch him, then how may I ask did he get into the shape he is in now. Lying lifeless with burns, bruises, broken bones and cuts all over his body." Dumbledore asked moving slowly about the room. He saw Viktor follow him with his eyes, but he didn't answer the question. "Since you have decided not to talk, I'll tell you how. You had several of your team mates hit my Grandson—" He saw both Viktor and the coach's heads snap up to look at the old man. "—Yes, Professor Black is my Grandson. It's not a fact that is shared with the public. We want to protect him and knowledge of the relationship between us could place him in grave danger."

The Bulgarian coach promised he would not say a word and that he would place a memory charm on Krum once the proceeding into Sirius' accident were complete. 

"Very good," Albus said. "Now I have spoken to several members of your team and they were more than eager to tell me what had happened to Sirius." He continued to walk around. It was agreed upon that the Bulgarian team would leave the castle, cancel the rest of its tour and return to Bulgaria the next day, in exchange, Dumbledore would not have Viktor and the rest of the team arrested by the ministry. Krum was also jinxed so that if he ever went near Hermione or Sirius again he would be inflicted with severe pain.

The next morning, Dumbledore saw the Bulgarians off and awaited confirmation from his source in Bulgaria that they had arrived, before going to the hospital wing to check in on the two patients there. It had been a long night for him. After talking to Viktor and his coach, he spent the next hour explaining Sirius and then Sirius and Hermione's relationship to Neville and Hagrid, making sure they both knew that these we topics that needed to be kept secret until the school year was over.

Upon his arrival, Madam Pomfrey who informed him that Professor McGonagall had spent the night next to Sirius greeted him. Gracefully he approached the bed not wanting to awaken his wife of more years then he could remember. To him she still was the beautiful young angel he'd married all those years ago. She sat next to their only living relative, the Grandson they had kept quiet about for far to long, sleeping and holding his hand. He watched the rise and fall of the young mans chest. His breathing less labored this morning, his color better.  Albus Dumbledore watched as the two most important people in his life lay sleeping, one from exhaustion, the other from injuries inflicted by a vengeful git who wanted something Sirius had. Hermione Granger.

Albus was lost in a thought of Sirius when he was just a small boy. Mrs. Black had brought him to the school to visit one warm spring afternoon. He was playing and running around the grounds laughing the laugh that only a boy of three or four.  He was shaken out of the memory when a young woman moved to stand beside him. "She's been here all night, Professor."

"Now, Ms. Granger, how would you know that if you had been sleeping as you were supposed to be?" Dumbledore chuckled.

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed and took Sirius' hand in hers. "I did sleep some, but Sirius is hurt. I needed to be near him, what if he'd awaken and needed me?"

The old wizard reached over and pulled the now standing young woman close to him. "My Grandson is lucky to have someone who loves him so much."

At that moment Minerva woke, stretching out her tired, aching bones. "How are you this morning Miss Granger?"

"I'm fine, Professor. I'm getting released in a few hours." Hermione answered still hugging Dumbledore.

Madam Pomfrey arrived at Sirius' bed, gave him another charm and sat a new potion by his bed. "He should awaken soon, but he'll need to stay here at least 24 hours." She then left the trio to sit watch over the man they all three loved. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Alyssa joined them a short time later.

At eight am Professor Dumbledore announced it was time for everyone to leave and get ready for classes, including himself. Since Madam Pomfrey wanted Hermione to stay a few more hours she was excused from classes. Everyone said they would return this afternoon. McGonagall made Hermione promise that if Sirius woke, she would send word.

Hours later, Hermione sat on the edge of Sirius' bed eating the lunch one of the house elves had brought to her when she felt the bed shift. She knew when she turned to look at him he would be watching her. "How do you feel?" She asked seeing his eyes open and close to adjust to the bright light that filtered in through the window above his head.

"I'm not…" He spotted the cuts and bruises on Hermione. "What happened to you? Who did that, how did you get cut and bruised?"

"I'm fine, love.  I'm more concerned about you. You took a nasty fall." Hermione took his hand and caressed the back of it.

"I didn't fall." Sirius thought back to the night before. "I was attacked by Krum and his friends. I remember talking to him, seeing shadows approach, bright lights all around, and then some sort of energy hit me, threw me into the air. I remember hitting the ground, then the lights went out."

"Yes, Viktor and his gang attacked you, then he attacked me. He tried to…" She couldn't finish. The memories were too fresh and she knew Sirius would be furious.

Sirius reached for her, pulling her into his strong arms. "Hermione, did he…"

She knew what he was trying to ask, "No, he didn't. He was trying, but I got away. He and his team are back in Bulgaria." Snuggling closer she kissed him softly and whispered, "He can't ever come back to England. He can't hurt either of us again." She told him the entire story.

Sirius soothed her for a few minutes longer, and then he made her look at him. "Hermione, you know no matter what, even if he had succeeded in his plan, I would still love you. I would still want to be with you. Nothing will ever change that."

Hermione smiled a huge smile, "I know. I love you too." She kissed him, and then went to find Madam Pomfrey and send a message to Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore.

After all the potions were given, and the wounds redressed, Sirius was told he would need to stay in the hospital wing a few more days. He protested stating he had a class to teach and a dance to attend in two days. With Dumbledore's mediation it was agreed he would stay in the clinic until Saturday noon, at which time he would be released in time to go to the dance with Hermione as long as he agreed not to over do it.

Sirius thought Saturday would never arrive. Harry appeared at twelve pm to pick him up and help him prepare for the evening. Sirius was nervous, he'd gone out with Hermione before, but they had never been seen in public as a couple. When they arrived together would people know they were having a relationship or would they be able to keep it hidden? Tonight would be a special night; they would be dressed in their nicest clothes. Finally the time was here. Harry and Ron stopped to pick him up and escort him to then Great Hall where Hermione would be waiting with Ginny and Alyssa.

There she stood, dressed in a flowing dress and dress robe of the softest pink, he'd ever seen. She was radiant. Sirius approached her, kissing her gently on the cheek. She thanked him for the lovely flowers and the beautiful bracelet he'd gotten her for Valentines Day. This confused him somewhat. He knew he'd meant to get those things, he had even ordered them, but with all that had happened and being in the hospital, how did they get to her. He hadn't been able to get into Hogsmeade to pick them up, he hadn't asked for delivery. Something in the corner caught his eye; he looked over to see his Grandmother blowing him a kiss. That's when he knew. She'd been the one he confided in as to what to buy, she had taken care of it all for him; she had slipped away to pick them up. He smiled one of his most handsome smiles at her and mouthed "Thank you" He saw the pride and joy in her eyes as she bowed slightly and turned into the Great Hall.

He took Hermione's arm and escorted her into the Great Hall. Hermione was the envy of every girl in the room. She knew every girl there would sell her soul to be on the arm of Sirius Black. He was gorgeous, with his dark fathomless eyes, chiseled facial featured, his black wavy hair and his perfectly toned body. All eyes were on them, as they entered and made their way to their table. Sitting at their table were Harry and Ginny, Ron and Alyssa, and Neville and Luna. The night was magical; they danced, ate, and enjoyed the company of friends. Hermione loved the feeling of being in his arms and Sirius enjoyed holding her.  Some of the other staff, Sirius noted weren't having as good a time as he was. He looked around hours later and noticed no one was leaving, but he found himself getting tired. He asked Hermione if she would mind if he left, she should stay and enjoy the rest of the party, but he was getting worn out. She wouldn't hear of him leaving her alone.

Excusing themselves, Sirius and Hermione made their way to the Room of Requirements, where upon entering a roaring fireplace and several large red heart shaped pillows appeared. Sirius helped Hermione take off her robe, before throwing his across a chair by the wall. He sat in the floor leaning against the pile of soft, velvety cushions and pulled her down with him. They sat wrapped in each other's arms, watching the soft glow of the dancing flames. Neither felt words were needed. Once in a while one would kiss the other, or snuggle closer, but no one spoke.

Sirius leaned in and kissed Hermione softly, but she wanted more. She deepened the kiss and let her hands dance over his strong back and sides making their way to the waistband of his jeans. She knew as she kissed him, he would stop things before they got to heavy, but she had to try. She wanted him so badly and she may have succeeded in her seduction, if she hadn't jumped and pulled back slightly when he touched her breast through her dress. She was still sore from Viktor's rough treatment. Realizing this Sirius pulled her close, kissed her again and whispered, "When it's the right time we'll both know and nothing will be in our way."

Hermione tried to smile as she burrowed closer to his chest. "I know it just feels like something is always standing in our way."

Sirius sat up, taking her with him. "Hermione, love, I promise you, you and I will make love. When it's the right time and when that time comes it will be an experience of a lifetime, for both of us. When I finally make love with you, I want you to feel complete, cherished and adored. When we make love, I plan on taking you to heaven." Sirius kissed her again. "Happy Valentines Day, love." She smiled and leaned into him, feeling more loved than she ever had. She knew he meant every word he'd just said and she knew it wouldn't be long before they would completely give themselves to one another. Content to hold him, she felt his breathing ease into a steady rhythm signifying he had fallen asleep. Closing her eyes it wasn't long until she joined him in a peaceful sleep.


	17. Chapter 17 Coming TogetherFinally!

**Chapter 17: Coming Together… Finally!**

The cool gray days of February and March faded into a warmer and brighter days of April and May. The castle was bustling with students eager for the term to end and their summer vacation to begin. Hermione Granger sat on the front lawn of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry contemplating what she would do when she left in less than two weeks. Two weeks she thought. How this year had flown by. So much had happened to her, most of it made her happy, anything that hadn't, she pushed to the back of her mind.

Sitting on the warm blanket, under the budding tree by the lake, Hermione finished filling out the application that would either put her in Auror training or bring her back to Hogwarts as an assistant in Care of Magical Creatures, until she learned the teaching end. She wasn't sure which she wanted. A lot of her future plans really were up in the air. So much would depend on where things went with Sirius. She was sure their relationship would last, but she wasn't sure how soon it would go to new stages. As the warm May sun fell across her face, she thought about where she wanted their relationship to go, but she wasn't sure if he was ready for the same level of commitment she was. He hadn't had the stability of family and close friends as she had had growing up. Since he'd gotten older, things weren't much better, but that was before, she thought. She stared out over the water and fantasized about her future with Sirius Black.

Sirius stood leaning on the half stonewall that overlooked the grounds of the castle watching the students enjoying the bright warm sunshine that seemed to be gracing the English countryside. He spotted several of his fourth years practicing the roll and draw maneuver he'd taught them just last week He laughed out loud as one of the clumsier students fell flat on his arse and lost his wand. Shaking his head and making a mental note to give the young man some extra attention Monday, he turned to watch the gentle ripples of the lake. He spotted Hermione sitting with her legs tucked under herself absent-mindedly playing with her hair. Even from this distance he could tell she was lost in thought.

As he watched her, he marveled at how beautiful this young woman had become. Her once frizzy out of control hair was now slightly shorter and hung perfectly straight unless she curled it. Her teeth that had been huge the first time he'd met her, were now perfect. Her body had filled out nicely. She had curves in all the right place. He wondered how he had been so lucky to have someone like her love him. How could someone so sure of herself and where she wanted her life to take her, love someone so uncertain of what he wanted to do tomorrow? Constancy wasn't something he knew. The Potters were the only real glimpse of what a secure environment should be like. He used to wish he could have that kind of life, but through the years, through Azkaban and being on the run, he'd given up on a normal, secure life. He didn't think he would ever be truly happy. Did he even know what happiness was, what it felt like? That was before, before he found Harry. Before he found he had Grandparents that loved him, had always loved him even if he hadn't known about them. Most importantly that was before her, before she had shown him what unconditional love felt like. Now he found himself dreaming of a home, a house where they could live together, a place with room for Harry, and a life that may include children. He had begun to think about how he might like to get married, start a family, have what James and Lily once had, have what he saw in the faces of his Grandparents as they looked at each other when they thought no one was watching. He watched as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and very slowly turned to look towards the castle, as if she could feel someone watching her. Sirius knew she couldn't see him, the angle wasn't right, but he was sure she sensed his presents somewhere watching her; she seemed to always know when he was near.

The last two weeks of the school year saw Harry, Ron, Hermione and friends busy with exams and little time for anything else. Sirius stayed swamped with his classes, papers to grade and the constant training by the Order. The last day of the school year came; it would be the last time all the seventh years would be together. Professor Dumbledore made a toast, and announced that Gryffindor had taken the house cup again. He bid the leaving students farewell, stating some he was sure he would see again. He told the students that he and the staff wished them nothing but good luck and great fortune in their futures.

The dynamic trio and friends, as Sirius had dubbed them, waited on the train platform. He had promised to get away and see them off. All their belongs had been loaded and their good-byes had been said. Ginny was the first to see him as he slowly approached the small group.

Sirius handed Alyssa and Ginny each a pink rose, and then gave Hermione six red and six pinks.  He spoke quietly to the group for several minutes, until the conductor announced it was time board. Sirius hugged Ginny and Alyssa, and shook Ron's hand. They boarded the train explaining they would grab a compartment and wait for the remaining two. Sirius then turned to Harry, handed him some money, "Remus will meet you at Kings Cross Station. He will take you to the new house, and you can get settled in. I'll be there in two days as soon as I've finished up here." He hugged his Godson, and then turned to the lady standing next to him, who looked incredibly sad.

Sirius placed his finger under her chin and tilted her face so he could see into her glistening brown eyes. Lightly he placed a small kiss on her quivering lips. "Don't cry love. I'll meet you as planned."

"I know, but I'm going to miss you." Hermione said snuggling into him.

Sirius hugged her tightly, then pulled away. "Time will fly. You'll be at the new house before you know it." Sirius had taken a day several months ago and found the perfect house for him and Harry. It had a room that looked out over a magnificent garden he planned to make into a library. He also made sure there was plenty of bedroom space for Hermione, Remus and all Harry's friends. He loved the new house and hoped Hermione and Harry would love it as well. Again he kissed her this time with more passion. She was now officially out of school so there was no need to hide but they also didn't want to flaunt that they were together. The Hogwarts Express pulled out of Hogsmeade Station taking the Dynamic Trio and Friends on the first journey into adulthood.

Two day later Hermione left her parents home and journeyed to the other side of London and the small village on the outskirts. There she found a beautiful two-story house that looked like something out of one of her fantasies. She looked around as she approached the front door.

Harry opened it before she could knock. "Hermione, how are you?" He asked excited to see her. 

"I'm fine, Thank you." She replied completely speechless at the sight surrounding her.

Harry laughed, "It's beautiful isn't it? Sirius seemed to find everything we ever talked about in this one house." He saw she was listening and he went on. "Hermione, he even made sure there was a room for you and the library, Merlin you are going to love it."

Harry took her bag and gave her the official tour of the house that was now home for Sirius and himself. He knew it would eventually become Hermione's home as well. It wasn't a huge house but it was big enough that they could all be there and no one would feel cramped. It had two floors and a full finished basement, which Sirius had made into a game room, complete with muggle stereo, TV, DVD/VCR combo and a wall full of the latest videos. Also there was a billiards table. He watched as she examined each room and the furnishing, Harry laughed when her mouth dropped open as they entered the library. It was filled from floor to ceiling with books on three of the four walls. Not just wizarding books, but muggle books. There were novels she hadn't read and wanted to read. Books she had mentioned to Sirius in every day conversation that she would like. She marveled at his memory and she wondered if he had done this for her. She took her gaze away from the shelves looked out to the garden. The French door opened to a large patio that was set in the middle of a huge garden filled with every kind of flower imaginable. Hermione felt as if she was standing in one of her dreams, but how could he have known this was the kind of place she'd dreamt of?

Hermione examined the flora for some time, while she was leaning over smelling a particularly sweet smelling red flower she felt two arms wrap around her waist and soft lips caress the bend of her neck. "What do you think of the house?" Sirius whispered into her ear, making sure not to say _my_ house. He hoped she would want to live there with him and it would soon become their house.

Hermione turned in his arms and kissed him passionately, "It's stunning, the library, the garden, all the bedrooms. You did a wonderful job picking and decorating it."

"Did Harry show you to your room?"  Sirius asked taking her hand and leading her to the stone bench at the far end of the garden.

"He showed me to a room and told me I could take that one or any one I wanted. He said if we decided we wanted to change later we could." Hermione liked the room that was to be hers but secretly she hoped she would not have to be there alone for long. She stood and began to stroll along the path, Sirius following. Finally, she turned and wrapped her arms around his waist, standing on her toes she let her lips linger on his for several seconds. "Sirius, I'm out of school, we are away from Hogwarts, do we still have to hide how we feel about one another?"

Sirius kissed her passionately; he gently licked her bottom lip asking for access to her mouth. Once she granted him permission, he took several seconds to explore and taste her. It was a taste and sensation he had grown to love. "Baby, we don't ever have to hide again and to celebrate, why don't I take you out tonight?"

"I'd love nothing more, but what about Harry?" She asked not really caring, but she knew this was the first night Sirius would be home.

"He's going to the Burrow for the night. He's missing Ginny. He asked if it was okay. I thought why not then you and can have some alone time. Some really alone time." Sirius answered hugging her tightly again. It felt good to be able to do that whenever he wanted. The couple made plans for dinner and then made their way back to the house. Once in the library each went their own way to finish tasks that needed to be completed before dinnertime.

Sirius had several questions for his godson most affected him in one-way or another. The two had a long talk and Harry told Sirius just before he left how happy he was to be living with him. He also suggested that it would be great if Sirius asked Hermione to live with them as well. Harry knew that their relationship would get more intense now that they were free of Hogwarts and the restrictions. Sure Sirius would go back next year to teach, but by then they would be solidly established as a couple in both the wizarding and muggle worlds.

Taking the steps two at a time, Sirius headed upstairs to get ready for his date with Hermione. He wanted tonight to be as special as she was. He'd talked to Remus and Alexia; they had agreed to help him with his plans. Several minutes later he returned to the library, showered, shaven, and in a nice 3 piece charcoal gray muggle suit with a red and gray tie. He worried that Hermione might not like the suit, but those fears were laid to rest when she walked into the room, took one look at him and said "WOW".  She wore a red strapless form fitting dress that was cut several inches above the knee, not quite a mini, but close.

Remus and Alexia were watching as Sirius and Hermione left for their evening out. Alexia commented on what a handsome couple they made. It was obvious to anyone who saw them that they only had eyes for each other. Sirius ordered a cab to take them to the restaurant. He'd made reservations at Mirabelle's on Curzon Street, a place Hermione had mentioned to Alexia she would like to try. He'd asked for one of their finest tables. When they arrived Hermione was again speechless. He'd told her he had a fabulous evening planned. After a leisurely meal, they strolled hand in hand through the London streets until they came to a small open-air club with dancing. Sirius knew how much she loved to dance. They danced together to both fast and slow songs. He preferred the slower ones, but this was her night and he wanted her to be happy. After an hour there, Sirius again ordered a cab, he asked Hermione where she would like to go now. She told him she thought she would just like to go home.

Sirius paid the taxi driver, then took Hermione's hand as they made their way up the walk to the house. He stopped at the front door and kissed her softly. From his inside breast pocket, he pulled out a small flat box about 2 in square and handed it to her. When she gave him a quizzical look he simple said, "Open it."

Slowly she took the wrapper off and opened it. She smiled a big smile and began to chuckle. "A key?" She questioned.

Sirius took the key from her and unlocked the front door. "Yeah, it's your own key to this house. I want you to feel free to come and go, as you like. Spend as much or as little time as you want here." He really hoped she would spend the majority of her time here, but he couldn't let his heart hope for too much yet.

She flung her arms around him, "Thank you, this is one of the best gifts anyone has ever given me." He kissed her softly and led her inside.

Inside the foyer was shimmering with soft candlelight. Still holding her hand, Sirius led her into the library, where more candles flickered while casting a soft romantic glow throughout the room. It was beautiful, Hermione smiled up at him. He'd done all of this for her. Soft, romantic music began to fill the air as she stood watching the shadows of the fames dance across his strong features. He took her breath away. In that same instant, he pulled her to him and kissed her with a passion she had never felt from him. It was more of a hunger.

Needing air, she pressed her forehead into his chest. "Sirius, I want you so much."

Tonight he needed no more urging. He turned her around, stepped in front of her and extended his hand. She took it with out hesitation. With both of his hands behind his back and holding one of hers, he guided her up the steps, and down the hall. In front of a door she knew was the master bedroom door, he paused. She was shown his room earlier and she'd wondered why he hadn't taken the master suite, but decided when the time was right he'd explain. Now here they stood in front of this same door.

Sirius leaned down and kissed her again, then opened the door. Inside were still more candles burning, giving the darkened room a romantic flavor. She studied the room as Sirius placed soft kisses on her neck and bare shoulders. It had a large bed in the center of the wall, a fireplace on one wall and several bookcases on the other. There was a huge walk-in closet, and a bathroom off to the left of the fireplace. To the right was a sitting area. This room was exquisite. Hermione noticed a package sitting on the bed wrapped in bright red paper. Sirius saw her looking at it. "Go ahead open it, it's for you."

Hermione sat on the side of the four-poster bed and opened the present, pulling out a sheer light pink negligee. Tears began to stream down her cheeks. This alarmed Sirius. "What's wrong? Am I pushing to hard?"

She looked up at him and smiled through the tears. "Oh no, love. Everything is perfect. It's just that I never expected anyone to do the things you do for me. You have this way of making me feel so loved and wanted."

Kissing her again he said, "Good, why don't you try it on?" She wiped the tears away and made her way to the bathroom. While she was away Sirius took off his jacket, vest, tie and shoes. He didn't want to go to far, he wanted her to be in complete control.

A few minutes later she emerged and stood in the doorway watching him as he built a fire. It was more of a mood fire than one for heat.  He stood and turned to find her watching. He smiled at her, but stood still and waited for her to approach him. When she did he thought how she looked like an angel floating across the carpet. "What do you think?" she asked as she did a slow turn.

"Simply stunning." Was all he could get out before she captured his lips with her own. She deepened the kiss, inserting her tongue in his mouth and she delved into every crevice. Her hands began to move over his muscular back and shoulders, she was on fire, she wanted to feel his skin, and not through his shirt. As the passion increased she became less careful how she touched him. Ripping the buttons off his shirt and throwing it to the ground she began to kiss his chest, lingering at a sensitive nipple. This made him moan, which in turn fueled her enthusiasm. It wasn't long before she had the buttons and zipper undone on his, suit pants.

Once again he stilled her roaming hands with his own. She looked up at him in disbelief, not again she thought.  He looked down at her with needing and longing in his eyes. He kissed her, "Hermione, I'm not going to stop us tonight, but if at any time you want to stop all you have to do is say so. All right?" She nodded and kissed him again.

Sirius picked her up and placed her in the center of the huge bed, then lay down beside her. It wasn't long before all clothing was tossed in a pile on the other side of the room. He was in awe of her grace and splendor. Of all the women he'd seen naked, she by far was the most astonishing.  If he had died right then, he would have died a happy man. Slowly and with reverence he kissed almost every inch of her body, paying special attention to her small but pert breasts. With each kiss she would sigh or moan. He knew she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. Moving back up her body, he slid on top of her making sure to keep all his weight on his hands.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked once more, sure he would be able to read her answer in her eyes. All he saw there was a woman in love.

"I'm more than ready." She answered reaching around him to hold him close. She told him she was hoping tonight would be the night and had cast the birth control spell before they left for dinner.

He smiled, kissed her again and rose up a bit. He reached between them and placed the head of his member at her opening. Slowly he entered her just a bit. He let her adjust to his intrusion on her tiny body. When she wiggled a little he pushed in a little farther, again holding still so she could adjust. Before he went any deeper, he kissed her and made her look into his eyes. "Love, you've never done this before, this next thrust is going to hurt. I'm sorry; I never want to hurt you. If it's bad, tell me and I'll pull out."

She smiled and told him she would be fine. Again he thrust in a little deeper. He felt her protective barrier give way; she tensed and cried out a little. Sirius, cooed words of love and held perfectly still. The next move would be hers, she would let him know when she was ready to proceed or stop.

A minute or so later, he felt her push her hips toward his. He looked at her and she smiled, then kissed him Slowly, very slowly, he pushed in and pulled out, then thrust back into her. She found his rhythm easily. With each thrust she felt her body do things it had never done. She'd had self induced orgasms before but none of them compared to what was welling up inside her right now. The expression on her face told him she was holding back, he didn't want that.  "Oh Baby, don't hold back. Let your body do what it wants. Feel it, your body is talking to you, listen to it." As soon as the words were out of his mouth she moaned and the first wave of sexual pleasure washed over her. Her heart was racing, she was sweating, and her insides were spasming with an intensity she was sure was going to make her pass out. Through it all Sirius kept talking to her, telling her how much he loved her, helping her come down from this peak, just to send her sailing to the top again. This time as he pushed her over the top he went with her. Thrusting in and out of her as she met him movement for movement. He repeated her name over and over as he spilled his load into her. Hermione held him tightly to her as she once again descended from the highest point of sexual pleasure.  Breathing hard and bodies sticking together from the sweat of their lovemaking, the couple stayed where they were for several minutes, then Sirius rolled a little to take his weight off her.

Wiping the hair from her face, he kissed her several time. "Are you okay?" He asked a little apprehensively.

Hermione lay there in the afterglow of what was probably the best experience she'd ever encounters and smiled up at him. "I've never been better, love." She kissed him, "That was so worth waiting for." He held her a few more minutes, then climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom. When he returned, he held a small bowl filled with warm water and a couple washcloths. Placing the dish on the nightstand, he dipped one of the towels in the water and gently cleaned her up. At first Hermione was embarrassed, but she saw the look of love and respect in his eyes. Once she was washed up and the sheets changed, Sirius climbed in beside her and the cuddled intertwining limbs. He played with her nipples as she rubbed her hands up and down his back and buttocks. They didn't need words, their bodies told them everything that was needed.

The couple made love twice more before the new day entered. Lying in Sirius' arms, Hermione was almost over whelmed at the feeling flowing through her. She was happy she had waited for sex, she was even happier she had let Sirius be her first lover. She also really hoped he would be her only lover. After tonight, she was addicted to him and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She knew he was the one she'd been meant to love. Hermione moved still closer and asked, "Why did you take the room across the hall. This is the master suite, why is this not your room?" The curiosity had gotten the best of her.

He wasn't sure this was the time to tell her, but she had asked. "Well, I wanted this room to be a special room. This room is by far my favorite, but it's not right for just me. I want to save this room and make it our room. I was hoping that someday this room would be ours. Yours and mine together, a place we could share, learn about each other and grow together."

She looked around, and then smiled at him. "You want this to be our room?"  He nodded his head and smiled. "I'd like nothing better." 

Sirius tucked her as close to him as he could. The first step was complete. He kissed the top of her head; she snuggled closer as they burrowed farther under the comforter. Legs and arms tangled together, they both fell into an exhausted and contented sleep. Each dreaming of what the sunrise would bring.


	18. Chapter 18 Questions and Answers

**Chapter 18: Questions and Answers.**

There was a small stream of sun shining brightly through the tiny opening in the closed drapes as Hermione Granger began to awaken. She felt a contentment she couldn't remember ever feeling before. She also felt a soreness she'd never felt when she tried to move. At first she wasn't sure what would have caused her to be sore where she was experiencing the pain, but the memories of last night came flooding back as she heard the breathing of the sleeping form behind her. Smiling to herself, she wiggled closer to him, she loved the feel of his naked body next to hers, the skin-to-skin contact sent a special energy through her. She slowly turned in his arms so she could watch him sleep, but was surprised by the smile spreading across his handsome face. This told her he wasn't as asleep as she thought.

"Good Morning, Love." Sirius said as he kissed her on the forehead, and moved to get out of bed.

She looked at him in shock, "Where are you going? Was it something I said?" she asked watching him walk across the room, comfortable with his unclothed state. He had a great body; her eyes never left it as he walked.

Stopping at the bathroom door, he turned around and she could see all the muscles in his arms, chest, stomach, and legs. She could also see how well endowed he was. Noticing where her eyes had stopped as they traveled over him, he smiled and winked. "You can play with that when I get back, right now I need to relieve myself and brush my teeth. Don't go anywhere." He turned and closed the door.

Hermione lay back on the bed laughing. She thought she should probably follow his lead when he came out, but she wasn't sure she could walk. She really was sore, but it was a good ache. Even with the pain, she knew that she wanted him again and intended to have him before leaving the bedroom. Moving to the edge of the bed, she sat on the side. She then stood and reached for the robe at the foot. She wasn't as relaxed with her nudity as he was; she wondered if it was something that came with age and experience. She knew he thought she had a magnificent body; he had expressed this more than once.

Sirius came out and she walked past him slowly. He reached for her, pulling her close and kissing her. When she winced, he let go of her. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

She moved back into his arms and kissed him. "It's okay. Things are fine." She wasn't sure she wanted to tell him, but she wasn't about to start keeping secrets. "I'm just a little sore this morning."

He pulled her into a gentle embrace. "I hurt you. I'm so sorry." She could see the fear in his eyes that he might have actually done some damage.

Stroking his handsome face, Hermione kissed him again. "No, no, love. You didn't hurt me. You were… you are wonderful. I'm fine." She pulled away from him with an evil glint in her eyes. "Now I'm going to go to the bathroom and freshen up, when I come out I expect you to be ready."

"Ready for what?" he asked as she closed the door.

 "Just get back into bed." She said from the other side of the door. He heard the sounds of flushing and water running, then the door opened and she approached the bed. Taking off the robe, she climbed in next to him. Before he could capture her in his arms, she pushed him on his back and straddled him. Again she winced, but she didn't care. Just the thought of what she was going to do to him made every second of the soreness worth it. She kissed him hard. She wanted him to know she was in charge this morning and he seemed willing to let her. Finally leaving his lips, she let hers travel. Kissing and sucking each exposed inch of flesh. She stopped at his nipples, playing with them with her teeth, tongue and lips. She could feel him becoming more and more aroused as she went lower on his body. The knowledge of what she was doing this to him excited her. She could feel her own excitement building. She knew she needed to get her emotions in check. This was for him. He had made sure all three times last night were for her, now she wanted to pay him back. She wanted to let him know he was loved as much as she was.

Lower she moved until she was kissing and licking the skin above his penis. He reached for her and she pulled out of his reach. "Just lay back and enjoy, I know I'm going to." With that she took him into her mouth. She heard the intake of air and felt his whole body tense then begin to relax as she found the correct pressure to pleasure him. She knew she was pleasing him by the way his hips were moving with her. She had never done this before either. She wasn't sure what to expect, but soon he stopped moving and again reached for her. "If you don't stop, I'm going to explode and I don't think you want that the first time you give oral sex."

Moving back up his body she looked at him, "Was it so bad you could tell it was the first time?" She wasn't hurt just inexperienced and wanted to know how to improve.

Sirius laughed, a deep sexy laugh that told her he was not laughing at her. "Oh no. You were… I don't know what to say. The only way I would have known it was your first time is you told me." She looked at him like she was trying to remember when she might have told him. "You told me the first day we went to the Marauder's Hole. The day we started to get heavy. When we were talking about our experiences. You told me you hadn't gone past feeling a guy up through his jeans." Recognition dawned across her face.

Hermione had had enough talking she wanted him. She kissed him again and moved up a little farther to straddle his waist. She looked him in the eyes as she raised herself up and positioned her opening to take him into her body. Slowly she lowered herself until the tip of his hard erection was inside. She thought it would hurt more, but she was so wet and ready she slid down the full length. Taking his hands and placing them on her hips, she rose up and lowered herself until she was in a steady pattern. Sirius began to move with her and soon they were moving together like lovers who had had years of being together.

Looking into each other's eyes, it amazed Sirius how well they fit together. They seemed to be able to feel what the other was feeling. He could tell she wasn't going to last long. He moved just a little to get a better angle to stimulate her. Reaching up to fondle and stroke her breast, he watched her; he wanted to see her face when she reached her peak. He watched the various emotions that crossed her face and he knew when she was ready. Placing his hand back on her hips and thrusting still deeper he sent her over the edge.

Hermione felt herself fall into an orgasm so intense she thought her insides would explode. What power did this man have on her? She felt him thrust stronger and deeper as she rode him still contracting. She could tell by his breathing he was ready as well. She opened her eyes and as she continued in her release, muscles gripping tightly around him, he climaxed. Him watching her, her watching him, each finding the other beautiful as they came together, reaching the top then descending together to an exhausted but satisfied state.

Sirius pulled her closer and kissed her. He started to move, but she told him to be still. She wanted to stay like they were for a while. Her lying on top of him with his softening member still inside of her, she was lulled to sleep with the rhythm of his breathing and the beating of his heart.

Through fluttering eyes lids Hermione noticed the clock on the nightstand; it was 10:30. Had she really slept that late? Reaching for Sirius, she found his side of the bed empty and cold. Where could he be? It was to quiet for him to be in the bathroom. She crawled out of bed, grabbed his shirt off the chair pulling it around her. Leaving the master suite, she went into her room to get some panties and some shorts. Once decent she headed down the stairs, stopping at the bottom, where she heard noises coming from the kitchen. Slowly she peered around the corner to find Sirius leaning over the stove, Alexia on one side of him and Remus sitting on the counter in the corner. From her vantage point, she could see and hear everything, but they couldn't see her.

"So are you going to tell us why you're in such a great mood this morning?" Remus asked with a knowing look and evil smile. "Does this have anything to do with why Alexia and I put all those candles out for you last night?"

Sirius, who Hermione noticed was dressed only in a pair of long silk pajama bottoms, didn't answer, he didn't even look up at his best friend, he just kept stirring whatever it was he was making.

Remus jumped off the counter and headed for the door. "Well then, you won't talk to me, you leave me no choice. I'm going upstairs, I'm going to find Hermione, and I'm going to find out what happened last night."

Before she knew what was happening, Sirius was in front of Remus stopping his movements. "Oh no you don't," he turned his friend back around and directed him to a chair before taking the one across the table for himself, and motioning for Alexia to sit between them. "What do you want to know?"

Remus and Alexia smiled at each other then looked at Sirius. Alexia was the first one to speak. "We want to know what happened last night. How dinner went?"

Remus interrupted, "Dinner, hell! We want to know if you two had a good shag last night."

Sirius tried to look shocked, and this caused Hermione to reveal herself when she broke into laughter. All three looked up as she entered the room and took a seat on Sirius' lap. She kissed him passionately, "Good Morning, Love. I woke and you weren't there. I missed you."  She then turned to Remus and Alexia. "You want to know whether we shagged last night? Oh yes, several times and again this morning. It was the most incredible experience of my life."

"Details!" Alexia exclaimed.

"Sorry, but I don't kiss and tell."  Hermione giggled. She then leaned into Sirius, "What are you cooking?"

"Merlin, I forgot." He picked Hermione up and stood. Placing her in the chair he'd gotten out of he went back to stirring the sauce in the pot. A few minutes later he dished up breakfast for everyone.

Not long after Remus and Alexia left, Hermione went to take a shower and dress for the day. Sirius cleaned up the mess he'd made, then went to shower himself. Meeting back in the living room, they decided to spend the day at home. Hermione wanted to invite her family over, but determined later in the week would be better.

The couple sat in the library later that day; he was reading a book his grandfather had loaned him, while she studied for her Auror entrance exam. Hermione looked up from the desk where she was and watched, as he read completely absorbed in the contents of the book. He looked so relaxed and happy. She hadn't seen him look this much at peace since Christmas. Her thoughts went back to last night and something he'd said. She remembered him telling her that he wanted to make the room they made love in their room, she wondered, did he want to make the house theirs as well? He'd given her a key and told her he wanted her to feel free to come and go as she liked, but was he trying to tell her something without coming right out and saying it? She sat watching him for a several minutes, mulling over things he'd said and done. Deciding she needed to know, to plan for her future, her future plans depended on him and what he wanted or didn't want, she stood and walked to where he was.

He watched her as she took the book from his hands, laying it on the table beside him. She then straddled his lap, kissing him, before putting her head in his shoulder and hugging him tightly. "Sirius, you know you make me happy, don't you?"

He felt his heart stop. Where was this coming from? Was he pushing her to fast? His mind was racing as he sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Finally he found his voice, "I hope I do," he said a little unsure. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

How could he think anything was wrong, she thought as she sat up to look into his dark eyes? "It's not that there is anything wrong, there isn't," she looked down at her hands as they played with the buttons on his shirt. "I guess I'm just a bit unsure about a couple things."

Sirius placed two fingers under her chin and made her look at him. "What things are you unsure of? Tell me please," he kissed her lightly.

"I'm confused about last night." She saw the emotions pass over his features and knew he thought she was talking about their lovemaking. "I'm not talking about our making love. That was wonderful and I wouldn't change that for anything. I'm confused about the key and the whole master bedroom idea."

Again he kissed her, this time with more passion. "Hermione, love, I'm sorry if I wasn't clear. Let me try again. I gave you a key to this house, because I want you to feel free to come and go as you like and I didn't take the master suite, because it's a room that's meant to be shared and enjoyed by two people. I wanted that to become our room, yours and mine together," he took a deep breath and decided now was as good a time as any to have this talk with her. "I love you, you know that. I've listened for months to you and Harry talk about what you would like to have in a house, a home. When the time was right, I went out and looked for everything you two asked for. This house is as close as I could come. I bought this place for the three of us." He looked at her to make sure he had her attention, when he saw he did he went on. "I've been thinking a lot about my future and I've realized I have no future with out you, or Harry. I know Harry won't always be here, but you and I can make this a home for us and a place he can escape to when wants. I guess what I need to know before I go on is if you see yourself with me in the future. Can you see yourself growing old with me?"

"Sirius, I've dreamt of spending the rest of my life with you," she said. "But…"

"But what?" Again his heart stopped.

How could she tell him, she asked herself. Then deciding straight out was the best way. "I love you, and I want to be with you now and forever. I want us to have a future together, but I can't just live with you." Again she looked at her hands and started to slide off his lap. She knew she was hurting him, not physically but emotionally.

He caught her before she could move and held her close. "Who said anything about just living together?" He saw her look up at him. "I want to marry you, and in time I want us to have a family, but right now I want you and only you. I want you to move in here with Harry and me. I want this to be our home as husband and wife. I want to give up my room and you give up yours. I want the master bedroom to be our bedroom."

Did she just hear him say what she thought she heard him say? Did he just say he wanted to marry her? He wanted her to marry him? "What did you just say, I think I heard you wrong." Hermione asked in shock.

Sirius moved her so she was sitting next to him. "Well this wasn't how I had planned all this. I'd planned on talking to your father, taking you someplace nice and romantic, but now is as good a time as any I guess." He pulled a small velvet box from his pants pocket and handed it to her. "Hermione Granger, I love you. You've given me so many things I never thought I'd have. Friendship, stability, understanding, but most important you've given me unconditional love. Will you marry me? You can think about it."

She looked at the ring in the box, and then at him. She saw something in his eyes that made her wonder if he thought she would say no, she saw fear, fear of rejection. She wondered how he could think she would ever reject him, but she remembered most of the people in his life had abandoned him at one time or another. He always seemed so happy and well adjusted, that it was easy to forget he'd not had an easy life. Smiling she kissed him then looked at the ring in her hand one more time. "I don't need to think about it. I would love to be Mrs. Sirius Black. Yes, I'll marry you."

Sirius hugged her close for several minutes; finally releasing her he took the box with the ring from her. "This ring was my Grandmothers. When I told my Grandparents I wanted to ask you to marry me, she asked if I had bought a ring yet, she then asked if I'd like to give you hers." He looked at the ring in his hand with admiration and respect. "This is the engagement ring Grandfather gave her, he's since given her more exquisite ones. She told me she'd put this away many, years ago, hoping one day she would be able to give it to me for my wife." Again he looked at the beautiful pear cut diamond set in white gold, shining brightly in his hand, and back at Hermione, unable to read what she was thinking.

Hermione took his face in her hands and kissed him softly. "Sirius, this ring is beautiful, are you sure Professor McGonagall doesn't want to keep it herself?"

He closed the box and laid it aside, taking both her hands in his. "You'd rather have your own ring, a new ring, we'll go shopping today and you can pick out whatever you want." He kissed her forehead and sighed.

She was really confused. Picking the ring up off the table she opened it. "Sirius, love, I don't want a new ring. I just want to make sure your Grandmother is ready to let this go. It was her engagement ring." She took the ring out of the box and handed it to him. "I don't want to go shopping, I'm honored she thinks enough of me and our relationship that she would like us to have her ring and it would be a privilege to accept it." Sirius slipped the ring on her left hand, kissed it, then kissed her. 

Hermione was about as happy as she thought she would ever get. They talked about when to tell people and discussed a date, but decided to wait a few days on the date, but agreed they needed to tell Harry as soon as possible. Once he knew then they would tell family, then friends.


	19. Chapter 19 Past, Present and Future

**Chapter 19: Past, Present and Future**

Sirius had tried to make the house as comfortable for Hermione as it was for Harry and him. He included as many muggle conveniences as he could. He had a muggle telephone installed so she could call her family and friends. After talking to her mum, and setting up a time for them to come for dinner later in the week, she entered the library to find Sirius standing staring out the window, with one arm wrapped around himself and his other hand lying flat over his heart. She watched for several minutes, noticing how sad he looked. She wondered if he was having second thought about getting married.

Slowly she made her way towards him, but stopped a couple feet away when she saw unshed tears in his eyes and he seemed to be talking quietly to himself. She moved behind and snaked her arms around his waist. Hugging him tightly as she placed small kisses on his back before resting her cheek against his warmth. "Sirius, love, what is it?" She suddenly felt him tense. Five minutes later he still hadn't moved or said anything. Hermione was unsure what to do, should she stay where she was and try to get him to talk or leave him alone and let him come to her. Deciding on the later, she kissed his back again, when she did she saw him lower his chin to his chest. Unwrapping her arms, she stepped back and made her way towards the door. 

"Don't go." It was so soft, she wasn't sure she'd heard him, but when she turned in the doorway to look back he said it again. "Don't go, please." Sirius continued to look out the glass at the garden as if he were watching something or someone. Hermione moved beside him and he wrapped one arm around her. Without looking at her, he said, "I don't deserve to be this happy."

She instantly knew what he was talking about. It wasn't that he had changed his mind about getting married. It was about his history. Every time she thought he was clear of his past, something came back to haunt him. She wasn't sure what it was, but she knew he needed her. She decided to let him make the next move. She knew him well enough to know that when he had it all worked out in his head he would talk to her, but for now all she could do was hold him. Standing there, trying to will all her love to flow through him, she reflected on how hard his life had been and how he did deserved to be happy. He grew up in a family that didn't care about him, who disowned him when he wouldn't conform to their beliefs and values. He never felt like he was loved by anyone other than the Marauders. James seemed to be the only one who could get through to him. He'd been accused of killing his best friend, been put in prison for 12 years, on the run for another 2. Everyone he had ever loved had either left him, or was taken from him in some way or another. Now he had Harry, he'd found he had Grandparents who treasured him, and he had her.

"Why don't you think you deserve to be happy?" she asked watching the spot in the garden that had captivated him.

Sirius sighed heavily, "Look at my life.  I've done nothing but hurt people. I haven't been there for those I loved. If I'd have been a better friend, James and Lily might still be alive, and Harry would have his parents."

"That was not your fault." Hermione finally looked up at him, gently cupping his face in her hands, she felt him relax, not knowing if it was from the contact or exhaustion from the hours he had been standing there. "Sirius, if any one deserves to be happy it's you. You've been dealt a lifetime of bad cards. It's now your turn to be dealt the winning hand." She knew he would understand this, she'd seen him whip Remus at poker. "Besides, you already asked me to marry you so—" she stopped for a minute and kissed him. "—So you're stuck with me."

Both turned in shock when they heard a voice from the doorway say, "You're stuck with me too." There stood Harry with a smug grin on his face. "So why are we telling him he's he stuck with us?" he asked entering the room and flopping in a chair.

"A life time of bad memories coming back to haunt him, that's why." Hermione said as Harry nodded his head in understanding.

Both watched as Sirius stood a few minutes longer than took a seat next to Hermione. "How was your weekend Harry?" He asked truly interested in how things went in the Burrow.

"Nice, the Weasleys are always fun to be around. Ginny and I had some alone time and Ron and I played some Quidditch. So it was a pretty good weekend. How were things here? Anything interesting happen?"

Sirius looked at Hermione. Taking her hand in his he decided it was time to get his feet wet. "Well yeah a couple interesting things did happen." He saw Harry raise an eyebrow. "I'm not sure how you're going to feel about this, but…" Hermione squeezed his hand letting him know, she was there and all would be okay no matter what. "Iaskedhermionetomarrymewouldyoubemybestman?" he blabbed and spoke so fast, no one knew what he had said.

"I didn't catch that could you repeat it, a little slower this time?" Harry asked with a chuckle. He wondered what could be making his Godfather so nervous.

Sirius took a deep breath, "Okay here goes. Last night I asked Hermione to marry me, and she has accepted. I'm going to need a best man.  Would you stand up with me?"

Harry sat up straight. He looked at his godfather then at his friend. He was excited, but he wanted to have some fun with Sirius. Make him sweat a little. "You're kidding right?" he knew the minute the words left his mouth he'd made a mistake asking that question even in teasing. He saw the happiness drain from Hermione's face and tear well up in her eyes. 

Sirius held her hand tighter and stared at his godson. "No I'm not kidding. We had hoped you of all people would be happy for us, but—" He was cut off.

"Stop. Sirius, Hermione, I am happy for you, I really am. I was making a bad joke," he watched as the couple across from him began to breath again. He stood, walked over to them. He pulled Hermione into a bear hug. "Congratulations, Hermione, you deserve all the happiness in the world, and, Sirius, I would be honored to be your best man." The trio talked for over an hour. Sirius and Hermione reassuring Harry that even after they were married, the house would be his home. His safe haven when the world came crashing down. Sirius told them both to be prepared, because eventually the world would crash down on them both.

"There's only one thing Harry. " Hermione said as they were leaving the library to prepare for dinner. "Please don't tell anyone until we've had time to tell my parents, Remus, and Sirius' Grandparents. Not even Ginny, okay? I want to tell her myself when I ask her to be my maid of honor." She knew it would be hard for him, but he agreed.

Sirius and Hermione kept busy for the next few days. He was doing work for the Ministry of Magic; and, she was preparing to take her Auror entrance exam. The night her parents were suppose to come for dinner, Hermione was sitting in the living room in her robe when Sirius arrived home from work. He entered the room, kissing her on top of the head. "How was your day, love?" he asked sitting beside her. He noticed she was lost in her thoughts.

She snuggled into his embrace. "I didn't get much accomplished today. I've spent most of it thinking."

"Want to talk about it?" He asked.

Hermione pulled out of his arms to look at him. "Yes, I need to talk about it. Especially before my parents get here." She saw he was watching her with concern. "What would you say if I told you I'm not sure I want to be an Auror?"

Sirius smiled the most delicious smile she thought she had ever seen. "If you don't want to be an Auror then, baby, don't be an Auror, be whatever you want to be. I only want for you to be happy. Do you have any idea what you would like to do? You know you don't have to work at all.  I'll take care of you." Again he pulled her to him, this time kissing passionately.

Breaking the kiss and laying her head on his chest, Hermione began talking.  "I think I want to teach at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore has already told me I could come back this September as an assistant in Care of Magical Creatures until I've passed all the teaching exams. I think I want to do that, I'll be closer to you that way as well."

Sirius smiled to himself. He liked the idea of her being near him, but he wanted her to choose her profession based on what she wanted out of life, not because of him. "Baby, listen to me. I love you, I want you to do what makes you happy and if teaching is what you really want then I'm behind you 100 percent, but make sure you're doing this for you, not for me. If you give up being an Auror for me and it's what you really want, you'll end up resenting me and eventually hating me and I don't think I could handle that."

Once again Hermione pulled back to look him in the eyes. "Sirius, I love you too. I'm doing this for me. I've studied and I've taken both exams. I can always go into Auror training next year if I decide teaching isn't what I want to do forever. I do know right now I want to be with you. Besides I've already sent an owl to your Grandfather and given him my decision on the assistant's position." She again kissed him at the look on his face.

"A woman who know what she wants and goes after it. I like that," he said as he stood and took her hand to help her up. "Your family will be here soon, don't you think we should go get ready?" Together they walked up the stairs and into their separate rooms to change. The pair had decided that until the wedding they wouldn't use the master suite unless it was a special occasion. If they spent the night together, they would do it in one or the other's room.

An hour later after checking on dinner, Hermione made her way into the library to find Sirius standing next to the bar looking over the daily muggle mail. She marveled at how handsome he was. He'd changed into tight black jeans, a white polo shirt leaving the buttons undone and he'd put on his black boots. While his mustache and goatee had been trimmed to perfection, his hair was still damp from his shower. She wasn't sure what he was reading, but whatever it was was making him smile. Walking up to him she kissed his cheek. "Whatcha reading?" He handed her the paper. It was the deed to the house. As she read she saw it had not only his name as owner, but also listed there were, Harry J. Potter and Hermione J. Granger.  She looked up at him, "Sirius, I understand Harry's name on here, but why did you add mine?"

Sirius hugged her close and let out his now famous bark like laugh. "I've told you, I want you to feel like this is your house as well and the best way to do that is for you to be part owner." He took her hand and guided her to the sofa. "This house belongs to the three of us. It's as much yours and Harry's as it is mine. If you don't like any part of it, I want you to feel you can change it. Redecorate as you want."

"Thank you, this is more than I could ever have asked for," she said still looking at the deed to their house.  "For the record, I like the way it's decorated. I don't want to change anything." Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and they talked until the doorbell rang announcing the arrival of her parents and her grandmother. "Well there they are. Why don't you let them in and get them a drink and I'll check to see how dinner is coming?" They stood and parted in the hall. Hermione turning left to go into the kitchen, and Sirius going right to the front door.

Sirius opened the front door to find not only Hermione's parent and Grandmother, but also another gentleman he had never seen before. "Hello, come on in." He escorted them all into the library and motioned for them to have a seat. "Can I get you something to drink?" Once he had what they wanted, he made his way to the bar.

"Sirius, this is my friend, Reginald Wolfforth." Hermione's Grandmother said. "I hope it was okay to include him tonight."

Sirius smiled at the older lady, he'd grown to love her in the small amount of time he'd spent with her. He shook their guest's hand. "Sure it's fine." He handed out the drinks and made his way towards the door. "I'll go find Hermione and let her know you are here." He reentered the room a few minutes later carrying a tray with vegetables and dip on it. "She'll be right in."

No sooner had he said that and sat the tray down than Hermione strolled in with plates and napkins. "Hi." She said as she was bombarded with hugs and kisses from her visitors. Once she had been introduced to her grandmother's guest, she took her seat next to Sirius. "There's something I'd like to talk to all of you about before we start dinner."

"Maybe I should go for a walk in your beautiful garden." Reginald started to get up.

Hermione smiled at him, then at her grandmother. "No it's all right, stay. You are a part of my grandmother's life so you can hear this. It's not bad, actually I think it's wonderful news, and I hope all of you do as well."

"What is it, Honey?" Mr. Granger asked a little concerned.

Hermione looked at Sirius then back to her family. "Okay, well, Sirius has asked me to marry him and I've said yes." She waited for some reaction from their guests. She could see her father taking in the news, and was unsure what anyone's feedback would be, but soon they were all smiling. One by one they all congratulated the couple.   
  
Once the commotion had died down Mrs. Granger asked, "Have you set a date. Decided where you will live, what you're going to do? What about children? Are you two going to make us grandparents?"

Sirius and Hermione both looked a little bewildered at all the questions. Seeing this Hermione's grandmother laughed. "Slow down, dear. Let them answer one question before you drill another one at them.

Everyone laughed and Hermione leaned into Sirius a little more. "I'll answer your questions. No we haven't set a date yet. We wanted to talk to Harry and Mum and Dad before we made any more decisions. We are going to live here. This is the house I've dreamt of and Sirius bought it for us, so this is where we will live. As far as children, I think I can safely say that in the future there will be a child or two. I'm not going to say it will be anytime soon, because we want a little time for ourselves before starting a family." She smiled up at the man sitting next to her. "This next part is the part I'm not sure you are going to like. I've decided to put off Auror training and I'm going to go back to Hogwarts for at least a year as an assistant to the professor teaching Care of Magical Creatures." No one seemed to surprised at this. They all knew she would want to be where Sirius was.

Rest of the evening went well; the topic of all conversation was the house and the wedding plans. Mrs. Granger decided she and Mr. Granger wanted to give them an engagement party. It was decided that that would be fine, but there would be two separate ones. One for muggle friends and one for the magical friends, of course a select few would be invited to both. Hermione smiled as she said good night to her family while wrapped securely in the arms of her future husband. Hopefully now they could forget the past, live in the present and plan for their future. A future together blessed by family and friends.


	20. Chapter 20 Troubles on the Way

**Chapter 20: Troubles on the way.**

It had been almost a week since Sirius had purposed to Hermione and he was feeling the need for some grandfatherly advice and grandmotherly attention. He found himself standing outside the headmaster's door trying to decide if he wanted to disturb the older wizard. As if on cue the door opened and there stood Albus Dumbledore. "I thought I sensed you needing me." Sirius smiled as he stepped into the room and into his grandfather's embrace. It was nice the way they had become accustom to showing their affection. He always felt safe and loved when he was hugged by his grandparents, but with Dumbledore, he also felt an energy and sometimes when he needed it that energy would pass from the older wizard into him to recharge his soul.

Sirius sat in the old chair across the room from the headmaster's desk. "How did you know I was at the door and I needed to talk to you?" He asked smiling. He wished he had some of the instincts his grandfather had. 

Sirius, my boy," Dumbledore chuckled as he took his seat. "I've always been able to sense when you needed me. From the time you were born, all through your school years, I've always made sure that there was someone there for you when you needed them. Up until a few months ago I wasn't allowed to let you know that you were such a part of me. How do you think I knew Miss Granger had feelings for you? It's because you are a part of me and I am a part of you. Sometimes when you are happy or sad, I can feel those emotions."

Sirius turned solemn; "I wish I'd been allowed to know you as my grandfather growing up. Things would have been different. My life would have been different, I would have been different."

Dumbledore moved from his chair to the front of the desk.  "Son, if things had been different and you had been different, you may not be as close to Harry as you are, you may not have been friends with James and Remus, and you probably wouldn't be getting ready to marry Hermione. Can you sit there and tell me you would want all that to change?"

 Sirius thought for a long time, "No I wouldn't want any of that to change."

"All of the things you've been through and all of the things that's happened to you have made you the man you are. You've lost and given up so much, but now you are getting some great things in return. Try to not live in the past. Don't forget it, your past will keep you strong in the future, but live for now and tomorrow not for yesterday. Look at what the now and tomorrow is handing you. A wealth of friends, family who treasure you and a woman, a beautiful woman who loves you more than I think anyone knows." The old professor let his grandson think about that for a few minutes. "Now you want to tell me what brings you here, besides your past?"

"Insecurities." The younger man got up and walked around the room a few minutes as Dumbledore watched him intently. Sirius stopped and picked up a picture of his mother, who turned her head away, then one of his grandparents. "Grandfather, how can I be sure that I'll turn out like you and grandmother and not like my parents? How can I make sure my marriage will be one like yours and grandmothers and NOT like my parents?" He sat the photos down and moved back to the chair he'd vacated just a few minutes before. He looked up at the older man waiting for some response.

"Son, I can't promise you that everything will be perfect for you. I can't tell you that you won't have problems in your marriage, but I can tell you this, you are more like myself than you are like your father and Hermione is nothing like your mother. You and Hermione also have a better relationship now than I think your parents ever had, even in all the years they were together. So if that's the case you will never have the kind of marriage your parents had." Albus smiled and looked at the picture of Minerva waving at him. "Sirius, the secret to your grandmother and my marriage is that we talk to one another and we listen. I mean really listen. We don't go to bed angry, and we keep no secrets. We also take one night a week for just us, even if it's just to sit quietly and read. Taking time for each other is the best way to stay solid in a marriage."

"Anything else?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, little things mean a lot." Dumbledore saw the confused look on his grandson's face. "Little things, like stick a small piece of parchment in her pocket that says, "I love you", for her to find later in the day. A soft touch on the shoulder as you pass her chair. Pick a flower from the garden and give it to her as you walk past her. Make her a peanut butter and banana sandwich for a snack. You have to always make her feel special and it's the little things that will do that. Always let her know you appreciate her, don't take things for granted and **never** ever forget birthdays and anniversaries." He snickered a little on that comment.

Sirius was smiling now as well. "Thanks grandfather. I really appreciate your help and advice. I'm sure I'll be back for more." The pair talked about Order business and many other topics. Finally after two hours of conversation, "Is grandmother around, I'd like to see her."

"I think she is. It's almost lunch time, why don't we go see if we can find her and grab something to eat." Dumbledore said standing and holding the door open for Sirius who nodded in agreement.

The duo found McGonagall putting the finishing touches on lunch in the spacious apartment chamber she shared with Dumbledore. As they watched Sirius noticed she had set three places. "I'm sorry, you are expecting someone. I'll come back another time." He said and headed for the door.

Catching her grandson by the hand, Minerva smiled. "Don't be silly, I was expecting you. Albus said this morning we would probably be seeing you today. I stopped by his office earlier and saw the two of you talking so I didn't disturb you. I came and prepared lunch hoping you would come see your old grandmother." Minerva McGonagall embraced her only grandchild, before placing a firm kiss on his left cheek. "Let's eat."

They proceeded to the table, where she had prepared a simple meal of sandwiches and soup. The conversation was light and had the air of teasing. Sirius loved to taunt his grandmother. He remembered as he sat there the way she would scowl at him when he was a student at Hogwarts. She still glowered at him now, but now she could openly let her love for him come through that scowl. He had never felt as loved with his parents as he did sitting there with his grandparents. Once lunch was finished everyone helped clear the table.

"Have you and Hermione started wedding plans yet?" McGonagall asked putting the last plate in the sink and waving her wand with a cleaning spell.

"No. For now I think we are both getting used to the idea of being engaged. I'm sure she'll start planning soon. She's been looking at muggle Bride magazines." Sirius answered.  "I think she is going to want a mostly muggle wedding."

"How do you feel about that?" Albus Dumbledore asked picking up Fawkes.

Sirius didn't even have to think about his answer. "It's fine with me. This is her wedding and I'll do just about anything to make it the wedding of her dreams and to make her happy."

More advice was offered and Sirius promised to think about everything they said. He looked at the timepiece on the mantel and stood. "It's getting late. Hermione will begin to wonder if I've run off. I'd better get back." He hugged both grandparents and kissed his grandmother, then exited and headed home.

Arriving home Sirius was greeted by Harry and Ron. "Hi mates, what are you doing here?" He knew Harry had planned on being at the Weasleys for a few days.

"Hermione invited us for dinner. She's in the kitchen with Ginny and Alyssa." Harry said watching his godfather. "Sirius, she was a little worried about you. She thought you would be home hours ago."

Without saying a word to either of the younger men, Sirius headed for the kitchen. Ron and Harry following close behind. He stopped in the doorway to watch and listen as the ladies talked and laughed.

Hermione sensed someone watching and turned to see him standing there. "Hey, Love. Everything okay?" She asked.

Sirius smiled, walked to her and kissed her before pulling her into a comforting hug. "Yeah everything's fine. Sorry I'm late. I went to visit Grandfather and Grandmother. They send their love and want to have dinner next week." He felt Hermione nod. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

She pulled away glaring at Harry and Ron. "You just had to tell him I was worried?"

Both smiled and looked at the floor. Sirius let go of Hermione and headed toward the door. "Do I have time to grab a shower and change before dinner?"

"Actually dinner won't be ready for about an hour. I'm fixing a roast and it needs to cook slowly." Hermione said moving to the sink to help Ginny peel potatoes.

Sirius turned and made his way towards his room. Stripping off his shirt, he thought he saw something outside. He moved slowly toward the window, peering out, there was nothing there. He watched for a few more minutes then turned back to the center of the room. Taking out clean clothes for after his shower, he looked out the window one more time. A shiver slowly moved up his spine. Shaking his head he said to himself. _"Get a grip old man, you're on the second floor. There is nothing out there."_  He grabbed his clothes and made his way into the bathroom. In the shower he tried to relax, but he couldn't shake the feeling something was about to happen, that someone was watching him.

All through dinner Sirius tried to stay focused on the conversation and act normal, but Hermione and Harry knew something was bothering him. Everyone worked on cleaning up, and Harry sent Ron into the kitchen to help the girls. Once the others had left the dining room, he turned to his godfather asking. "Spill it Sirius, what's had you preoccupied since coming down from your shower?"

Sirius looked from Harry to Hermione who nodded her head in agreement with Harry. "I'm not sure. It's just a feeling."

"What kind of feeling?" Harry and Hermione asked in unison.

He thought to himself how could he explain it to them, he wasn't sure himself. "I'm not sure. I feel like I'm being watched. Like something is out there." He stood staring out of the French doors that looked out to the side yard and the view of the hillside.

As Hermione place her hand on his shoulder, she felt him jump slightly, then shudder. She wasn't sure what to do, or how to help him, but she knew to trust his feelings. "Maybe we should put a spell on the house. We can send an owl to your Grandfather telling his what you feel he may know something. Everyone can stay here tonight." She saw Sirius was going to object, but he closed his mouth when he saw the look of concern on both her and Harry's face.

"All Right." Sirius said still staring out the window.

"Harry, you go tell everyone in the kitchen what is going on, I'm going to send and owl to the Weasley's and Professor Dumbledore." Harry left for the kitchen. Hermione stepped in front of Sirius and got his attention. "Let's go into the library so I can send the owls."

The couple walked hand in hand into the library. Hermione reached for some parchment and a quill and began writing. She felt Sirius move up beside here. "Maybe we should wait on the note to Grandfather. Maybe I'm being silly."

Hermione continued to write. Once finished she folded both notes and looked up into her future husbands eyes. "Love, if I've learned one thing about you these past few months it's your instincts are usually right. I don't want to take any chances." With that she called for the owls and sent them on their way.

An hour later the group sat in the game room watching one of Hermione's favorite muggle movies. They heard a loud pop and Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shackelbolt and Severus Snape came bounding down the stairs. At the same instant Remus Lupin and Arthur and Molly Weasley apparated into the game room. Everyone stood with their wands raised until they realized who the intruders were.

"Merlin people, you scared…what they bloody hell are you all doing here?" Sirius asked going from relief to anger in a split second.

"Now Sirius. Why don't we all set down, calm down and try to relax." Albus said more of an order than a question. He turned to his wife and nodded his head.

She walked over to where Hermione was standing holding tightly to Sirius. "Hermione dear, why don't you show Molly and me to your kitchen. We'll make everyone a spot of tea to calm the nerves." Hermione looked at Sirius with questioning eyes. He smiled, kissed her softly and told her it was okay.

Once Molly, Minerva and Hermione had left the room Sirius turned back to his grandfather. "Now you want to tell me why you are all here?"

Dumbledore embraced the younger man and sat down in the chair by the pool table. "Lets have our tea and talk when the ladies come back. No need to say the same thing more than once."

Harry and Ron who were sitting on the couch with Alyssa and Ginny, looked over at Sirius who just shrugged and flopped into the chair by the bookcase. Once the others had returned and everyone had been served Hermione sat on the arm of the chair next to Sirius and held his arm. "Professor, why are all of you here? What are you not telling us?"

"All in good time, my dear, all in good time." He replied sipping his tea. A few seconds later, Mad-Eye Moody and Mundungus Fletcher apparated into the room. The quietly conferred with Dumbledore, Snape and Lupin.

Sirius had had about all he could take. These people had invaded his home, interrupted his evening and no one was telling him anything. Hermione could feel him tense under her hand which now rested on his back. He stood and walked over to where the group was huddled. Softly he said, "Would you like to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"I told you in good time, now sit down." Dumbledore said. When he saw his grandson was not moving he became more forceful. "I told you to sit down."

Sirius still didn't move. " This is my house and I'll sit down when I please. You are all in my house uninvited. I have a right to know what is going on." He could see the anger and frustration growing in the older wizards face. "Grandfather, I love and respect you, but…"

Before he could finish, Dumbledore calmly said. "If you really love and respect me you will do as I ask and sit down. I'll explain everything in a minute. Please my boy?" Sirius could see the pleading in his grandfather's eyes and promptly sat back down next to Hermione.

An eternity passed or so Sirius and the others thought. Finally the group broke up and took their places around the room. Dumbledore turned and stood in front of Sirius and Hermione. "After I received the message from Hermione tonight I sent out some feelers to see if there was any goings on out there that would have to do with either of you. I've always trusted your instincts Sirius. Some disturbing tidbits were reported to me. I called the order together and we came here." The old man began to pace. "It seems that someone wants to get to you. So until I can find out more you are not safe."

"And just what am I suppose to do? I'm not running from this." Sirius said watching Hermione and the fear on her face.

"I don't expect you to run. I expect you, all of you ..." He said looking at Ron, Harry and the girls. "…to remain here with the charms I've placed on this house. At least 3 members of the order will always be here to help protect you. Your Grandmother will stay here as well. Is that clear?" He asked looking at all involved and stopping to make sure his headstrong grandson agreed.


	21. Chapter 21 Guards, Wedding Plans and Co...

**Chapter 21: Guards, Wedding Plans, and Conversations **

Sirius and Hermione helped get everyone settled into the room where each would sleep. Ron was put in with Harry; Ginny and Alyssa would stay in Hermione's room across the hall from Harry. The men of the Order were to share the room that was designated for Remus when he visited. Professor McGonagall had the master suite and the Weasleys took the guest room. After everyone had been settled and the guards in place, Sirius sat alone in the dark library staring at the picture of Harry, Hermione, and himself taken just a few days ago in the garden. His senses were sharp as he heard her come into the room. He knew whom it was just by the way she moved. Scooting just a bit in the window seat and giving her room to sit next to him. He didn't need to look at her; he knew she was watching him.

"You know you shouldn't be sitting in the window like this don't you?" He didn't answer or look at her. It wasn't long before she wrapped a protective arm around his shoulder. "Sirius your Grandfather will get to the bottom of all this. I know it's an inconvenience for everyone and it may turn out to be nothing, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

He knew she was right, but he couldn't help but be a little worried. What was this threat that his Grandfather had heard and why wasn't he telling him more. "I understand that, but do we really need the guards posted and all the extra people here?"

"I think he's just being protective. You are the only family we have left and he wants to keep you safe. Let him protect you, if just for a couple days," she said standing.

Sirius stood as well and walked his grandmother back to her room. "Thank you, Grandmother. Hopefully tomorrow we'll have some answers to the questions," She nodded her agreement and he continued. "Do you have everything, is there anything you need?"

Placing her hand on his cheek, she kissed him. "I don't need a thing. You try and get some sleep now and remember your Grandfather loves you and so do I."

Kissing her back Sirius said. "Good night and I love you too, both of you." He then turned to go to his room stopping at Hermione's for a moment. Tonight he needed to be held by her but with all the people he knew it would be proper for them to be apart.

He'd been in his room for over an hour, lying on his back on the bed when he heard the door open and close. Looking up he saw Hermione enter. She walked to him, lay beside him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "How are you?" She asked in a low voice.

Sirius pulled the covers over them both, and kissed the top of her head. "I'm better now," He pulled her closer, and began to talk. "I spoke with Grandmother earlier, she said grandfather had some concerns, but she knew he'd figure this all out. She isn't sure what he's been told, but she said it must be a threat to one of us for him to keep us here like this. She is afraid that it's gotten out that I'm their Grandson and someone is scheming to use that to get to him. He's afraid they'll try to use me to do that and in return use you or Harry to get to me." When he saw the worried look in her eyes he kissed her again and said. "You know I'll never let anything happen to you or Harry, don't you?"

"It's not Harry or me that I'm worried about, love." She replied snuggling closer.

"I'm fine and I plan on staying that way. We're well protected tonight so why don't we try to get some sleep." He said reaching over and turning out the light. He knew they would both rest better now that they were in each other's arms.

Hermione woke just as the sun began to peek through the slight opening in the heavy drapes that covered the windows in the room she had learned so well the past few weeks. Though she spent most nights alone in her own room, she felt comfortable in this room, Sirius' room.  The nights she didn't sleep alone were generally spent in the comfort of his king size bed. She opened her eyes and sat up smiling. The small amount of light streaming in gave the soft blue room a dreamlike glow. She knew he wouldn't be in bed next to her, she knew before she was actually awake. There were too many things going on, but she knew that her robe and a fresh change of clothes would be neatly spread across the chair at the foot of the bed. This had become one of the little gestures Sirius treated her with when he would rise first.

Climbing out of bed, she put on her robe, splashed some water on her face and headed downstairs. She found Sirius, McGonagall, and Molly Weasley in the kitchen. Watching as Sirius made breakfast with Molly watching his every move, Hermione could tell Mrs. Weasley wanted to be the one scurrying around the spacious kitchen.

She was unaware anyone had seen her standing just outside the doorway until Sirius walked over kissed her on the forehead and handed her a mug of steaming coffee. "Morning love," he said as he went back to the stove.

Hermione smiled at the two older women and moved to the table. "Good Morning. I trust both of you slept well?" She asked then turned her attentions to Sirius who was trying his best to clean up as he went.  "Any word from Professor Dumbledore or the Order this morning?"

"Remus was called to headquarters and Arthur went to the ministry, but the others are still here and the guards are still watching things. I spoke to grandfather earlier by floo powder, and said he'd be by later today with a full report. We decided to let everyone sleep until they are ready to get up." Sirius put a stack of pancakes on the table, which already contained everything they would need. He then took the seat between Molly and Hermione. 

Breakfast conversation was light with no one mentioning what was happening. Sirius and Hermione noticed when they had finished that Molly was intently looking over all the muggle gadgets in the room. Smiling Hermione stood and explained each one and how they worked. She was surprised when she noticed Professor McGonagall listening closely as well.

Sirius sat quietly in a corner drinking his third cup of coffee lost deep in thought. He didn't notice Harry, Ron and Alyssa enter until Harry was standing directly in front of him. "Oh Harry." He said finally looking up at his godson and standing. "How did you sleep? Would you like some pancakes?"

Before anyone could answer Molly Weasley was busy making the others their breakfast. She'd made Hermione promise to let her do the cooking while they were all together.

The hours passed and Sirius was finding it harder and harder to keep control. He wasn't use to having someone with him all the time. Sure Hermione and Harry lived in the house with him, but they had their own interests and knew there were times when he needed to be alone.  Even if they were in the same room, they weren't joined at the hip. It was grating on his nerves that he couldn't even sit in his library and read without someone standing guard over him. He'd let it go when he wanted to walk in the garden, but couldn't. He'd smiled when he wasn't allowed to go into the game room and play pool alone, he'd even respected the rules when he went to take a shower and one of the guards stood in the hall, but now all he wanted was to read in peace.

 It was Mundungus Fletcher who took the brunt of his wrath, as he stood with fire blazing in his dark eyes. "I've had it, **GET OUT**!" Sirius barked, sounding much like his animagus form.

"Now Sirius…" Dung started to say, but was forced to back through the door as the irritated Sirius Black advanced towards him. As soon as he'd crossed the threshold, the door slammed shut and a spell had been placed on it, no one could get in. Several members of the order tried counter spells but nothing would open the door.

"Albus will be furious when he gets here if someone hasn't found a way into that room." Mad-eye Moody growled. "What kind of charm to you suppose he's put on it? I've tried everything I know to open the door." He looked at Dung, "Go find that pretty little girlfriend of his, let's see if she can talk some sense into him."

Several minutes later Dung returned followed by Hermione, McGonagall, Molly and Harry. "What seems to be the problem here?" McGonagall asked.

"Sirius has locked himself in the library, put some kind of charm on the door and we can't get it." Mad-eye croaked.

Hermione looked at them in confusion. "Why would he do that?"

Mundungus looked around the room before answering. "I don't know. I was following him in there. He sat down, I started talking to him and he went mental on me. Yelling 'get out', stalking around like a wild animal. Practically pushed me out the door."

"Merlin guys." Hermione sighed. "Did you ever think that maybe he went into the library to get away from some of you? Maybe he wanted five minutes alone?"

"Who wants five minutes alone?" Everyone turned to see who had asked the question. There stood Albus Dumbledore.

Minerva McGonagall walked up to her husband, "Your Grandson has locked himself in the Library. He put a charm on the door and no one can seem to break or counter act it."

"What are we going to do with that boy?" Dumbledore mumbled then proceeded to recite a counter spell, when it didn't work he began to chuckle. Winking at the members of the order present. "We knew he would be a powerful wizard, I guess he is showing us just what he's learned. Let me try this." He walked over to the door and gently knocked. "Sirius, my boy, it's me, can I come in?"

Several seconds later the door opened, "I don't know what all the commotion is, I just wanted some time alone to read." Sirius stepped aside to allow the others to enter.

"In the name of Merlin boy what kind of charm did you put on that bloody door? We tried everything to open it. Every spell and counter charm we know." Mad-eye Moody snarled.

Sirius looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "What in bloody hell are you on about? I didn't put a charm or spell on the door. I simple turned the lock." Everyone laughed at the confused looks on Moody's and Dung's Faces.

Sitting in one of the burgundy leather wing back chairs, Dumbledore began to speak. "Can we get on with things? I have some news." Everyone took a seat. Hermione sat on the couch to the left of Sirius with Harry on the other side of him. She leaned into him and held his hand tightly. When all were settled and he had their attention Dumbledore went on. "My sources tell me with Voldemort out of the way, Lucius Malfoy is controlling what few Death Eaters are left from inside Azkaban. They say he's heard the rumors about Sirius being the Dumbledore heir and they know that if he has Dumbledore blood combined with Black blood he is bound to be powerful. They tell me he's not sure he wants to believe it, but he can't dismiss it either. Right now there isn't really a threat to Sirius or those he cares about, it's mostly a fact-finding mission. That doesn't mean we shouldn't keep our eyes and ears open."  He looked at his grandson and went on. "I know it's an inconvenience but I'd like to keep extra people here for a while longer and I would rest better if when you, Hermione or Harry went out you took someone from the order with you."

Sirius was about to protest, but saw the pleading in his grandparent's eyes. "Okay. Okay." Minerva thought he sounded defeated.

The older wizard leaned forward in his chair. "Sirius, I know you are a member of the order and can protect yourself, just humor me for a few more days."

"Okay, It won't look as suspicious to the neighbors or anyone watching if Remus and the Weasleys are here, but please, I have to be able to do things in my own house by myself." He looked around the room and saw the heads nodding in agreement.

"Good then the children will stay here, Molly, Arthur, and Remus can stay here as well. I'll have other members of the order drop by once in a while. Not to mention, I'm sure your Grandmother and I will be popping in." Albus Dumbledore suddenly produced a huge grin, "Now on to more personal things. Have you two set any kind of date for this wedding?"

Hermione and Sirius looked at each other, how had he changed the subject so quickly. "No, but we really should." Sirius said. "It's completely up to Hermione. I'm game for anything and any date."

She looked at him with an expression of _Oh Yeah?_  "Well if that's the case why don't we plan a September wedding?"

"Works for me." Was all Sirius said leaning back into the sofa.

"September it is. September 16." She looked over at the headmaster. "I trust Ginny will be allowed off Hogwarts grounds for the weekend?"

Dumbledore laughed, "I think the headmaster could arrange that."  Everyone joined in his laughter and the conversation turned to teasing with everyone throwing ideas out about how the couple should plan their upcoming wedding.

Several hours later, those in the order except the Weasleys and Remus had returned to headquarters. Arthur and Remus sat in the corner of the game room playing chess, Molly was upstairs playing with the muggle appliances, while Harry, Ginny, Alyssa and Ron watched muggle DVD's. Hermione entered the game room, snuggling next to Sirius on the large round wicker chair in which they had placed a huge round forest green cushion. She was talking on the cordless phone. Sirius took his eyes off the movie long enough to look at her questioningly. She mouthed _Mum, _and laid her head on his chest as she continued to talk. He heard her telling her mother about the past couple days and that they had set a date. She also invited her parents and grandmother over for dinner Saturday night. She was having all those involved in the arrangements together for a huge planning session. As she hung up the phone she decided she'd better run it past Sirius, before she said anything to his grandparents.

Hermione stood and pulled Sirius up with her. She then led him up the basement stairs, through the kitchen, down the hall and into the library. Sirius sat sideways in the window seat with Hermione between his legs and her back to his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. It was the first time in almost two days that they had been alone, except when they slept. "Sirius, love what do you think about having everyone involved in the planning of our wedding over for a cookout so we can start sketching out the details?"

"Who needs to be involved besides you? It's your wedding." He commented as he moved her silky hair and began nibbling on her exposed neck.

Hermione moved slightly to give him better access to the sensitive spot behind her right ear that would set her entire body on fire. "It's **our** wedding." She panted, "and lots of people are involved in the planning." She didn't have time to say anything else before he captured her mouth in a very passionate kiss.

Breaking their extremely heated kiss, she leaned against him again. Sirius broke the silence, "A cookout sounds like fun. Who do you plan on having? Who is involved in planning our wedding?"

It made her happy to hear him say 'our wedding'. "Well of course there are my parents and grandmother, and your grandparents. Then I'm sure we'll want Ginny and Harry to be involved, Remus should be included and I thought we should ask Molly to help in our planning. She has several good ideas. As far as who else should be at the cookout, we should ask Ron and Alyssa, Alexia, Arthur, and Grandmother's friend, Reginald. We might as well make it a whopper of an evening and invite the rest of the Weasleys." Hermione began giggling.

"What ever you want, Babe." Sirius didn't need to say anything further. They sat quietly for several minutes, until he felt her breathing become slow and shallow, he knew she had fallen asleep. He didn't want to disturb her so he just sat looking out at the garden and thinking about how lucky he was.

Sirius had lost all track of time while sitting in the library holding Hermione and watching two starlings play in the large green stone birdbath that was centered in the garden. He wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting there when he sensed he was being watched, this time it didn't give him an eerie feeling, as he turned his head he saw Remus standing there leaning against the door jam. He smiled and motioned for his friend to have a seat in the chair at the end of the window seat.

Remus took the chair and moved it so he was even with Sirius and the two could talk without disturbing Hermione. "She looks so peaceful."

"She didn't get much sleep last night." He saw Remus raise an eyebrow and shook his head knowing what was going through his best friends thoughts. "No, not because of that. She worried about me and if everyone staying here had everything they needed. I'll wake her up when Molly has dinner ready."

Remus and Sirius talked for over an hour about their childhood, James and the up coming wedding. Remus told Sirius about his relationship with Alexia and how close the two had become.

"So is there a wedding in the future for you, old man?"  Sirius asked about half teasing.

Remus looked at his hands then straight at Sirius. "Yeah maybe. Every since you took the plunge and asked Hermione I've been thinking about it."

Sirius kissed the top of Hermione's head. "If you love her and she loves you, you should. For me it's the best move I think I've ever made." He felt the lady in his arms begin to stir and looked down at her.

Remus saw the movements, "Padfoot, please keep this just between us until I decide what I'm going to do okay?"

"You got it, Moony.  By the way does she know about you?" Sirius asked seriously

Remus smiled. "Yeah she knows everything…about everything."

"Who knows what? Hermione asked coming out of her sleepy state.

Before Sirius could say anything else Molly came in and announced dinner was ready.


	22. Chapter 22 Wedding Plans and Discussion...

**Chapter 22: Wedding Plans And Discussions**

Harry, Hermione, and Sirius slowly became accustom to having the extra people in their home; and, the visitors were getting better at giving them their space. Even though there were still the rumors of a threat, the members of the order were becoming more relaxed as long as Harry, Hermione, and Sirius stayed on the grounds. This alone pleased Sirius. He liked spending time in the garden, sometimes he would walk around admiring the plants and sometime, like right now he would just sit and read.

He didn't know how long he'd been sitting in the light green and blue striped chaise when Hermione came out. She moved his feet just a bit and sat down to face him. "Are you planning on staying out here all night?"

He looked up from his reading with a smile. "It's such a nice evening, I might do just that."

Hermione swatted at him before leaning in for a kiss. "Well I've been sent to inform you dinner will be ready in 30 minutes and you better not be late."

"I'll be there," Sirius noticed the notebook in her hand. "What's that?" he asked pointing to the small wire bound tablet.

"Nothing really. Just some notes I've made for the wedding, things to talk about with everyone tomorrow night." She started to get up but was held in place with a gentle hand on her knee.

Sitting up and sliding to the edge of the chair Sirius reached for her notes. "May I?" Hermione smiled a huge smile and proceeded to show and explain each and every item written in the pages. It made her extremely happy that he wanted to be apart of the plans. She had worried that he would tell her to just do whatever she wanted, but as they talked he told her his likes and dislikes of her plans. He gave her suggestions on other things. Time seemed to fly and it wasn't long before Alyssa came to tell the couple Molly wanted them for dinner.

Saturday arrived and Molly Weasley was busy in the kitchen when Hermione strolled in to start her day. "Good Morning, Dear." Molly announced.

"Good Morning. You're up early." Hermione said as she poured herself a cup of coffee. She noticed the older woman was already cooking and whatever it was smiled yummy. Moving to stand closer Hermione asked, "What smells so wonderful?"

"I'm making a breakfast casserole so everyone can eat as they awaken. Once it's done I'm going to start on the food for tonight." Molly said as she began to set out plates and cups.

Smiling Hermione stilled the older ladies moving hands. "Mrs. Weasley, to night is a cook out. Sirius will cook outside."

"Oh I know, dear, but he can't cook everything out there. Some of it will need to be prepared inside. Not to mention the hamburgers will need to be formed, bratwursts need to be boiled, and salads made. I'll just do what I can to help." Molly said opening the cupboard and taking out cans.

Realizing she couldn't win this battle Hermione grabbed a slice of toast, a cup of coffee, and retreated to the den. It wasn't long before Remus joined her. "Hey, Remus," she said not looking up from her notebook.

"Hey yourself." He replied taking a seat next to her. "What do you have there?"

"Notes for the wedding. Things I'd like to have, things Sirius would like to see happen. A list of who we want to stand up with us. I've also started writing a guest list, but I can't get him to tell me whom he wants to invite. All he'll say is anyone close to him is already invited because they are in the wedding." Hermione said with a deep sigh.

Remus chuckled. He knew how Sirius could be, but he understood his best friends way of thinking. "Don't let him exasperate you. It's not that he doesn't want to give you a list of people. It's more like who does he invite, who does he know that you don't. The only ones I can think of he wouldn't walk across the street to see so why would he want them to be at the most important day of his life, his wedding. It's not like he has any family left or at least none he's close to or claims." He slouched down in the couch and Hermione followed. Remus put his arm around her as he went on. "The way I see it Sirius has done such a good job this year of adjusting to his _normal _life, that we sometimes forget about his past. Things have gone so well and we've become accustom to good things happening, that I think all of us occasionally forget that until this year his life was a mess. He's lost so much and spent so many years away from people that friendly relationships weren't important to him. He didn't have a chance to get to know people. People who, if they would take the time to get to know him, would see what a warm, loving, and amazing man he his, but these same people are afraid of him and won't give him a chance because of his past. A past that for the most part he had absolutely no control over. So it doesn't surprise me he won't give you names, it's more like can't. Right now you, Albus, Minerva, Harry, the Weasleys, and I are the only people he feels comfortable with."

Hermione was quiet for a long time. Playing over and over what Remus had said in her mind. Without saying a word she reached up and kissed her favorite ex-professor on the cheek. No other words were needed on this subject, so she decided to change it. "Remus, how are things with Alexia?"

The older man smiled a brilliant smile. One Hermione had never seen coming from Remus. "She's well, thank you. She'll be here in a little while. I might ask her to stay for a few days if it's okay with you and Sirius."

"You know it's okay. Neither Sirius nor I would mind. You and your guests are always welcome here. Besides it will be a chance for us to get to know her better, especially if she is going to be a part of your life and from the look on your face, I'm guessing things are getting rather serious?"  The young witch raised an eyebrow.

"We'll see," was the only comment he made. The pair sat in silence for a long period of time, she writing in her notebook, he reflecting on his own relationship. Finally Remus stood, kissed Hermione on the top of her head. "It's getting close to noon, I better go check on things. Make sure our boy isn't giving Tonks or Mad-eye any trouble. See you later." Not waiting for a response he left in search of his best friend.

As five-thirty approached, everyone kept busy preparing for Hermione and Sirius' families. Hermione had her hands full trying to keep Mrs. Weasley from over cooking, while Mr. Weasley worked on keeping the twins under control. Sirius showed Remus and Harry how to use the muggle gas grill. He prided himself on how good he was becoming at doing several things the muggle way. He'd promised Hermione that when her side of the family was around he'd do his best to make sure they were comfortable. They knew Hermione and the others were magical, but they didn't always have to do things the magical way. 

Several things seemed to happen all at the same time.  The door bell rang announcing guests had arrived, Fred and George tried a new prank that turned the yellow roses in the garden into snapdragons that really tried to snap at people, and Molly put bones from the chicken they'd had for lunch into the garbage disposal.

Wondering what else could go wrong Sirius made his way to door. Opening it he found not only Hermione's parents, grandmother, and her friend but also his grandparents and to his complete surprise and disgust they'd brought along Severus Snape. When everyone had entered, Sirius was about to escort them to the garden when the house shook, an explosion came from outside, and Harry came sailing through the Library doors.

Everyone ran to where the young wizard sat rubbing his head and laughing. "Bloody Hell, Harry, are you all right?" Sirius asked concern written all over his face. Before Harry could answer, the women were charging in from the kitchen.

Harry stood, brushed himself off, looked at his godfather, and smiled. "Yeah I'm good." With out any farther explanation he ran back outside yelling, "Guys that was bloody brilliant. Can we do that again?"

Sirius looked around the room, everyone who knew them said at the same time, "The Twins."

Alexia said she would take Molly back into the kitchen and she, Ginny, and Alyssa would help her with the rest of dinner; Sirius took Remus and the other men to the garden while he began cooking. Mr. Granger took an immediate liking to Arthur and they strolled the garden. Hermione sat in the library with her mother, grandmother, and Minerva going over what she and Sirius had already talked about.

In the garden, Sirius kept an eye on Snape wondering what he was doing there. His grandparents knew the two men hated each other, so what would have possessed them to bring him. Finally he took his grandfather aside. "With all do respect, grandfather, what's Snape doing here?"

Dumbledore looked at the other man then back at his grandson. "I brought him because he has some information on Malfoy and his plan. Plus it's time the two of you buried the hatchet and got along."

Sirius snorted, "The only hatchet he wants to bury is the one he plants in my back."

The Hogwarts headmaster gave his grandson a look of warning, and his tone was unmistakable. "I want you to get along with Severus. This feud has gone on long enough. As MY grandson, I am counting on you to put an end to it. You don't have to become his best friend, but you DO have to get along with him. **Am I making myself clear?**"

"Yes, Sir." Before he could say anything more, Remus and Severus walked over.

"Sirius, you need to listen to Severus. He has some information on Malfoy." Remus said giving him the same look Dumbledore had given him just a few minutes earlier.

Opening the grill and flipping the hamburgers, Sirius said, "Lay it on me, what's my dear cousin's neurotic husband up too?"

Snape smiled a small smile and began. "As the headmaster has no doubt told you, Lucius Malfoy has heard while in Azkaban that you are Professor Dumbledore's heir. This isn't making him happy. He knows that with Black blood and now Dumbledore blood, that you will, when your training with the Order is finished, be the strongest and most powerful wizard in the wizarding world. He knows of the prophecy that says **_the most powerful wizard of the twentieth century will be the off spring of two powerful wizarding families and for a time completely unaware of one. Away from the wizarding world for at least ten years, returning to find strength and power from unlikely sources, one such source will be muggle born._**"

Sirius couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked at his grandfather, and then turned to look at Hermione who was in the library smiling and talking to her mum. "Go on, Severus."

"Malfoy is afraid that if you are allowed to complete your training you will be this wizard and that will not look good for him when he gets out of Azkaban next year. He's also been given the information of your relationship with Ms. Granger." Snape pulled up a stool and sat down before continuing. "As of this point he is only having you, Ms Granger, and Mr. Potter watched in hopes of learning your habits. He knows that Dumbledore knows he's watching you and has told his followers that none of you are to be touched… for now. He wants to come up with what he calls a fool proof plan to destroy you. I would not put it past him to go after Ms. Granger first."

Sirius flipped the burgers and brats again and let out long slow breathe. "I'll just have to make sure Hermione stays safe. If he wants me, that's a different story, he can come after me with everything he's got, but only someone truly evil uses innocent people."  He stood a little straighter. "We'll all just make sure we change out routines daily. No two days will ever be alike. Neither Hermione nor Harry will go out without someone with them. I trust you will keep us informed when new information is available?"  Severus nodded.

Hermione walked out, just as the conversation was ending. She saw the look on Sirius' face and knew he'd been told something he didn't like, but she also knew now wasn't the time to ask him about it. He'd tell her when the time was right, but for now she would keep her eyes and ears open. "Molly and the girls have everything ready. How are the burgers coming?"

Sirius handed Snape a plate full of meat. "The first tray is ready. I'll bring the second one in a few minutes."

Hermione called everyone to dinner. When the last of their guest had gone into the dining room she stood in the library watching the man she loved deep in thought and from his expression, they weren't good thoughts.

Dinner went extremely well. Everyone got along and the conversations stayed friendly. As she looked around this group of family and friends, Hermione was pleased at the way everyone was getting on. Sirius seemed to have pulled himself together and surprised everyone when he sat next to Snape and the two talked civil all through dinner. Molly was constantly jumping up to get something that needed refilling. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Alyssa were continually laughing at the twins. Remus had joined in on the conversation between Snape and Sirius, while Alexia talked quietly to the Dumbledore's and her own grandmother. At the end of the table, Arthur sat questioning Mrs. and Mr. Granger on the ways of muggle life. She looked up and caught Sirius' eye. He smiled, the smile he saved for her. The smile that lit up his whole existence. Then and there she knew that whatever had been bothering him he'd worked it out in his head. Smiling to herself she blew him a kiss and turned to listen to Reginald as he told a funny story about her grandmother.

When everyone had finished their dinner, Sirius and Remus started to clear the table, but Molly Weasley wouldn't hear of them doing it. She told everyone to go into the other room while she cleaned up, that she would bring in some coffee when she was finished.

Those involved in planning Hermione and Sirius' wedding were seated comfortably in the living room, while those not involved retired to the game room.

Hermione opened her date book and handed Sirius his. She made sure everyone had the correct date written down. She also set up times to meet with Ginny and the other bridesmaids to look for dresses and decide on fitting. Now she just had to decide who the other attendants would be. She knew Ginny would be her maid of honor, and she wanted to ask Alyssa. Her mum was set on Hermione asking her cousins, but she wasn't sure she wanted them.

"Hermione dear, you know you should have Celeste, Julie, and Margaret. It's best to keep it family." Her Mum had said.   
  
Rolling her eyes as she looked over at Sirius, she replied. "Maybe it's best to keep it in the family, but I don't want them in my wedding. They are loud and obnoxious." She looked from her parents to Remus. "Actually I was thinking since Sirius has already asked Harry, Remus, and Ron, I would go with Ginny, Alyssa and Alexia." No one knew she had actually already spoken to all three and each has said yes.

Smiling Mrs. Granger said, "Well of course you may have whom ever you want. It is your wedding. Maybe you can ask your cousins to do something at the reception?"

Before Hermione could say another word Sirius spoke up. "I'm sure we can find something for them to do. Anyone who wants to be involved should have the chance." He looked over at his future wife. She saw he was trying to keep everyone happy and this brought a smile to her face.

The group spent the next two hours making plans. The biggest hurdle was where to have the reception.  Hermione knew she wanted to be married in the church she had grown up in. The same church she and Sirius now attended once in a while, but she also wanted Professor Dumbledore to perform the wizarding side of the ceremony. This would have to be discussed with the pastor of the church, but she didn't see a problem since he knew she was also part of the wizarding world. Sirius suggested the local park for the reception. It had a beautiful clubhouse they could use if it rained, but otherwise why not have it outside. Everyone seemed to think this was a great idea. Guest lists were talked over and Minerva and Albus gave her a few names to invite. People they knew that knew Sirius when he was younger. Minerva said it would only be proper to at least invite them.

"Now that we have the date, time, location and attendants, what's next? Colors. Sirius and I have talked about this and since it will be in September I was thinking a fall colors." Hermione said.

"Oh no, dear, that won't do. You want pastels like pink for your wedding." Mrs. Granger said.

"Wait one minute here." Hermione's grandmother chimed in looking straight at her daughter. "This is Hermione's wedding. If she wants the colors to be fall colors then so be it. You had your wedding your way, let her have hers her way." She then turned to her granddaughter. "Go on, honey, what do you and Sirius want. You tell us and we'll make it happen."

"Thank you, Grandmother." The group talked for a few more minutes. "Well I think that about does it. We have shopping dates planned and you guys can get together for Tux fittings. I'm sure there will be several things to work out later, but for now we have a good start."

The Men went to the basement and the women stayed up stairs for a short time, and then slowly people began to leave. Just before Snape exited Sirius took him aside and spoke quietly for several minutes. This struck Hermione as strange, but she, again, decided to wait until they were alone to ask him about it.

When everyone had gone Hermione went out into the garden to find Sirius. He was talking with Remus and Alexia. He saw her as she closed the door behind herself. "Where are Harry and the others?" He asked.

"Harry, Ron and Ginny are down stairs watching a movie. Your grandparents were going to talk with Arthur a minute then they were escorting Alyssa home. The Weasley's are going back to the Burrow tonight for a few days, but Ginny and Ron are staying here." She moved to sit by Alexia. "What are you up to Sirius?"

He looked at her a little confused. "What do you mean? I'm talking to these two."

"Don't play dumb with me, Sirius Black. You and Snape? You hate each other so why did you two have your heads together all evening? Don't think about lying to me, I always know when you don't tell the truth." Hermione said with a raised eyebrow.  

"Grandfather asked me to try and get along with him so I am." He gave her a look and she dropped the subject. She'd gotten very good at reading his expressions.

Alexia and Remus told Sirius and Hermione about their relationship and how it was working out. Hermione watched and noticed how happy they looked. It wasn't long before they announced they were ready to retire for the night. Hermione showed Alexia where everything she might need was. She then said her good nights and went to her own room to dress for bed.

Thirty minutes later she headed back down stairs to say good night to Sirius. She was tired it had been a long day. Walking into the library she expected to find him, but he wasn't there. She knew he wouldn't be in the game room; he didn't like the movie the others were watching. She checked three other rooms before entering the den. There he was, sitting on the plush, butterscotch leather couch reading a book, a book she'd never seen before. Sitting next to him she ran her fingers through the hair at his left temple. "Hey handsome."

Smiling he turned his head to kiss her hand. "Hey yourself."

"What are you reading?" She asked picking the book up off his lap.

"It's a book of Spells, not everyday spells but advanced spells. It also contains some potions and charms." He knew he was about to get more questions. Especially when he told her where he got it.

She put the large leather bound book back on his leg. "Snape give you this?" He nodded. "What is going on with you and him? I've never seen either of you even stay in the same room if you don't have too, but tonight we couldn't pry you two apart." He started to open his mouth, but before he could Hermione added. "And don't tell me your grandfather wants you to be nice to him."

Sirius put the book back on the table and turned to look at his lover. "Well grandfather did tell me I had to try and get along with him, so I am but tonight it was all about working together to protect people I care about." He saw her perplexed look and told her everything Professor Snape had told them earlier. When he was finished he added, "I want you to make sure when you leave here you take someone with you and you change your pattern of doing things daily. There should be no routine at all. Nothing anyone can figure out. Okay? Promise me!"

"I promise." She leaned in and kissed him. "Do Snape and Dumbledore think any of us are in danger right now?"

"No not at the moment. Severus is sure he'll know before Malfoy tries anything. So we just have to stay on out toes." He thought for a few minutes then added. "Tomorrow I want to get each of us one of those cell phones."

Hermione felt relieved that there was at least a small plan in place and that for now there was no real threat. Being watched wasn't fun, but at least no orders to harm had been issued. Again she kissed Sirius this time passionately. "I'm exhausted love, I'm going to bed."

"Sounds like a good idea." He said standing and taking her hand. Sirius stopped in front of his bedroom door and opened it. Without a word the lovers stepped inside, and shut out the world around them.

A few minutes later Harry walked down the hall on his way to bed, has he passed his godfathers door he heard a soft voice whisper. "I thought you were exhausted?" and an answer "Never to tired for you, love." Harry smiled to himself and went into his room. He was happy they had found love in each other.


	23. Chapter 23 Dangers, and Decisions

**Chapter 23: Dangers, and Decisions **

Over the next week, Sirius, Hermione, and Harry were careful not to form any kind of pattern in their daily lives. If they were being watched, there wasn't any way someone could find a routine. They never went anywhere at the same time, they didn't eat at a regular time and no one even went to bed or woke at a specific time. When they did go out they were always accompanied by at least one of the order guards. Others didn't always see them but they were there.

Hermione, Ginny, Alyssa, Alexia and Hermione's muggle school friend Stacey were trying on dresses at the Bridal Shop when a strange older lady approached them. She looked straight at Hermione and whispered. "You are the future wife of Sirius Black, no?" When the young witch nodded the strange woman continued. "Danger is all around you, around him. Nothing can protect him now noting!" The old woman wheezed before she turned, exited, and vanished before anyone could say anything.

No one had heard what was said but they saw Hermione turn white and slump into a chair. Alexia was the first one to her. "Hermione, what's wrong? What did that woman say to you?"

She pulled herself together. "She told me danger is all around Sirius and I, that nothing could protect him. I need to make sure he's alright." Hermione pulled out her cell phone and dialed as Ginny went to get the Order guard who was just outside. There was no answer at home, hanging up Hermione dialed Sirius' cell number. He'd protested against getting one for himself, but both she and Harry had argued that if they had to have one so did he.

After what seemed like an eternity Sirius answered. "Hi, love. What's up?"

Trying her best to stay calm Hermione said. "Just picking out dresses. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? Has something happened there?" He asked, looking at Remus.

She didn't want to alarm him, but she wanted him to stay on his toes. "Well yes, this strange old lady cornered me in the dress shop. She asked if I was your future wife, she said danger was all around you and me. She then said nothing could protect you now. Sirius, please be careful. It may be nothing, it may be some one trying to scare me, but promise me you won't take any unnecessary chances?" 

By this time Remus was listening as best he could with Sirius. "I promise. I'll be careful. Where is your guard?"

"He was right outside, but he's here now." She said looking at Kingsley Shackelbolt.

Sirius let out a frustrated sigh. "He is to be with you at all times. If you are trying on dresses, I want him outside your dressing room. I want you and the others safe. I may be a little late getting home. I want to talk to Grandfather, he's at headquarters."

"All right, but be careful. I love you." She said before hanging up.

"I love you too." Sirius hung up his phone and he and Remus headed for 12 Grimmuald Place.

When the two men arrived at the headquarters for The Order of the Phoenix, Albus Dumbledore was just about to leave. Sirius told him what had happened and asked if he had any more information.

"I was on my way to meet Severus when you arrived." The elderly wizard noted. "Go home and Remus go with him. I'll find Severus to see what he knows and we will meet you there." Sirius nodded, hugged his grandfather and everyone went their separate ways.

Thirty minutes later Sirius and Remus walked through the front door of the house Sirius shared with Hermione and Harry.  Hermione and the girls had already arrived and were sitting at the dinning room table talking to Ron, Harry, Tonks and Mundungus. Alexia stood and wrapped her arms around Remus as they entered the room.

Sirius looked around the room, but moved to stand behind Hermione putting his hand firmly on her shoulder. "Are all of you okay?" When he was assured things were fine, he sat next to his future wife and took her hand. "Tell me what this old woman looked like."

"I don't know. She was a little shorter than me, gray hair. It's too hard to tell. I was surprised and she had a scarf down on her eyes." Hermione looked at the others and asked. "Did any of you get a good look at her?" No one saw what the old lady looked like, or they could only give the same description that Hermione gave.

Sirius let out an aggravated growl, but seeing the look on Hermione's face he quickly pulled her into a tight embrace. "It's okay. We'll figure it all out." He thought for a while still holding her. Before he could say anything else, a loud pop came from the library followed by another. Everyone ran to see what it was.

Rounding the doorway, they saw Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Seeing who it was Alexia stepped forward looking at Ginny and Ron. "Maybe we should go in the other room and let them talk."

Sirius laughed his bark like laugh. "Why? If Remus is with you like I am with Hermione he'll tell you everything that's said and I know Harry will tell Ginny and Ron. Everyone might as well have a seat and hear it first hand."

Once everyone was seated, Dumbledore began. "Severus, here, has some new information. I'll just let him tell you."

Now it was Snape's turn. "There has been another meeting between Malfoy and his group. No one understands why the dementors are having no effect him, but somehow he seems to still be in control. The latest news from the inside is that he is ready to make a move, though his people have been told they are not to touch Ms. Granger or Mr. Potter. From what I've been able to gather, they are strictly out to get Black. That is not to say that if Potter or Granger got in the way of them getting to Sirius, that they won't get hurt."

"Let me see if I have this right." Hermione chimed in sliding to the edge of her seat feeling very uneasy and angry. "Malfoy is in control of a group of former Deatheaters and this group is after Sirius, just because he is Headmaster Dumbledore's grandson?" She looked at Dumbledore, then to Sirius. "How did he find out about the relationship between the two? Can anyone tell me that?"

Sirius began to rub her back in an effort to calm her, only to have his hand shrugged off. "Hermione, love, calm down. You know how hard it is to keep a secret in the wizarding world."

"I don't want to calm down." She looked at him with daggers in her eyes, then back at the others. "I don't like this one bit. I thought when we got rid of Voldemort we were through with all this, that the wizarding world would be safe again."

This time it was Dumbledore's turn to speak. "Ms. Granger, the wizarding world isn't so different from the muggle world. No matter how good you think it is there are those who will try and hurt others. There is crime everywhere. Just because Voldemort was defeated doesn't mean someone doesn't want to hurt someone else. This time it's just that the someone is Malfoy and the someone he wants to destroy is Sirius. Someone we both love."

Hermione was distressed; and, she was tired of feeling like she always had to be looking over her shoulder. She was tired of Sirius always being in some sort of danger. She wanted a normal life. The only thing she wanted to worry about was her wedding. Now all of this was upon here. She stood and left the room. Molly stood to follow her out but felt Sirius reach for her hand to stop her. He shook his head and Molly sat back down. He knew she needed to be alone right now. She'd figure it all out on her own.

Hermione went to her room, flopped down on her bed, and began to cry. She knew she was acting silly but she needed to get it all out. Not sure how long she'd been in there, she finally heard the members of order leave. She also knew it wouldn't be long before someone came up to check on her. She was sure it would be Sirius, but she didn't want to talk to him right now. She had a lot to think about.

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on her door. "Hermione love, are you okay? Can I come in?" Sirius asked through the door.

Wiping her eyes she walked over and opened the door. As he stepped through, she turned her back to him. Her planner was opened and thrown on the floor. The date they had reserved for their wedding was crossed out. "I'm fine. I just need to be alone for a while. I need to think about some things."

Sirius bent and picked up the date book tossing it next to her on the bed. "What's this? Have you changed your mind? Have you decided you don't want to get married? You don't want to marry me?" He stressed me.

Hermione wasn't sure what she heard in his voice. It wasn't anger it wasn't pain. He was very quiet and monotone. The tone was like none she'd ever heard from him before. "I don't know. Right now I don't know anything except that I want to be alone. Maybe I should go stay with my parents for a while." She didn't once look at him. She didn't see the wounded expression on his face.

"Do what you want to do." Sirius didn't say anything else he just walked out and closed the door. When he reached the library Remus was holding a drink for him. "How is she?" his best friend asked sitting next to Alexia.

"She's fine. Just needs some time to think." He thanked Remus for the drink and went out into the garden. Since the day he'd bought this house the garden was his favorite place. He always found comfort in the plants and flowers. The soft ripple of the fountain seemed to relax his mind and help him think. That's what he needed now was to think. He had to make some decisions.

Alexia and Remus sat and talked always keeping an eye on Sirius. Each knew something was not right. Alexia hadn't been around either of them much but she was a good judge of character. She knew Sirius was not telling everything that had happened upstairs. When dinnertime came Hermione refused to come out telling Molly she wasn't hungry and wanted to go to bed early.  Sirius sat in the dinning room with the others, but pushed his food around on his plate. After a while he excused himself and went to his room.

The darkness of night wrapped itself around him like a plastic bag. He thought he would suffocate if he lay there any longer. He had to do something. He couldn't let Malfoy destroy his life. At this point his happiness was on the line. No one had ever made him as happy as loving Hermione and being loved by her. He was in danger of losing that. Sitting up he listened for noises downstairs. He heard none. Slowly he headed to the library. Again he looked around and listened making sure he was alone. When he was sure, he called for Snape.

The two talked for several minutes ending with Severus Snape shaking his head and saying. "You are a fool, Black."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I am, but I have to do something; and, I'm doing this with or without you. Now are you going to help me or not?"  Sirius asked with determination.

Snape looked like he was going to say no, but nodded his head. "Bloody Hell, Black. Alright, I'll be there in 10 minutes." Snape's head disappeared.

Sirius smiled to himself. He went upstairs to change, and then he quietly snuck into Hermione's room. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead, whispered, "I love you." He then turned and made his way back downstairs.

Severus Snape arrived in preciously 10 minutes. "Are you sure this is what you want to do? This may not be the best idea you've ever had. This may not even be the best worst idea you've ever had. This is asking for more trouble."

Sirius smiled at his long time enemy. "Just think how proud Grandfather will be we are working together. Let's go."

 "Some how I don't think this is what he had in mind." Snape said as the exited the house into the dark London night.


	24. Chapter 24 Taking Chances

**Chapter 24: Taking Chances**

The sun was coming up when two men landed on the tiny island in the icy waters of the North Sea. As their vision cleared from their apparition, shivers ran up the spine of one of them. A strange sensation flowed through his body. His companion saw this reaction and asked. "One last time, are you sure you want to go through with this? We can turn back."

"No, I have to do this. I'm okay. I just never thought I'd be back here. Especially of my own choice." He patted his partner on the arm. "Come on let's go."

Snape grabbed Sirius' arm. "Why is this so important to you?"

"Severus, I have to let him know I'm not afraid of him. That he can't hurt me, that if he insists in this ridiculous vendetta just because I am Albus Dumbledore's grandson, then I'll take him down. I won't lose everything I've worked for."

"What makes you think you will lose everything?" Snape asked.

Sirius let out a long slow breath, "Because it's already started. Hermione is going to go stay with her parents and she has cancelled our wedding all because she can't deal with all this Malfoy shit."

"I'm sorry, Black," Snape said looking at the man next to him. "Let's go, but remember I can't be seen in there or with you."

"I know. You can wait for me by that larger boulder to the south of that gate." The two men began their journey to Azkaban.

The sun was also rising on a house in the suburbs of London. Hermione Granger rolled over and looked at her clock. Unable to sleep any longer, she climbed out of bed, took a shower, and dressed. She had decided the previous night she was going to go stay with her parents for a few days and get her head together. After packing a bag she headed down the stairs, where she would have a guard escort her. At the bottom of the stairs, she heard a noise coming towards her from the kitchen. She had hoped she wouldn't run into anyone, but there stood Remus and Alexia holding doughnuts and coffee.

"Going somewhere?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow.

Hermione sat her bag down and hugged her friend. "I need to get away for a few days. I'm going to go stay with Mum and Dad for a while."

Alexia looked at Remus then asked. "Does Sirius know you are leaving?"

She looked at the floor. "He knew I was thinking about it, but he doesn't know for sure. I can't handle all this right now."

"Don't you think you should tell him?" Alexia asked. Seeing the look on her new friends face she went on. "Hermione, I know we don't know each other very well, but I know he loves you. He is going to be devastated if it comes from someone else. You have to talk to him. Tell him what you feel." She looked at the man standing next to her. "I'm going to take Hermione into the kitchen for some coffee, you go upstairs and get Sirius."

Hermione let herself be led into the kitchen, while Remus headed up the stairs. A few minutes later he came back down with a worried expression on his face. "He's not up there. This was propped against his pillow." He handed Hermione an envelope with her name on it.

Taking the offered paper, she looked from one of her friends to the other. She slowly tore the end off and pulled out the parchment. She knew in a second it was Sirius' scrawl. Tears began to fall as she read the short note. Remus took it from her and read it out loud.

_"Hermione_, __

_Last night…well it helped me realize what I need to do. I can't lose everything I've…we've worked so hard for. I understand you not wanting me anymore. I've put you and Harry in jeopardy once again. I'm going to try and fix that. No matter what, I love you. _

_Sirius"_

"That bloody damn fool," Remus swore. "Wonder where he went and what the hell he's up too? I've got to find Dumbledore." He kissed Hermione on the cheek, "Try not to worry, we'll find him." He then turned to Alexia kissing her. "Will you stay with her? I know it's a lot to ask, but …"

"Remus, just go we'll be fine. The guards are here." Alexia told him, and then turned her attention to Hermione who had started sobbing harder. "Remus will find him it's okay." She wrapped the younger women in a comforting embrace and let her cry.

It wasn't long before everyone was up and the story had been relayed of Sirius' disappearance. Harry and Hermione sat huddled together on the sofa in the den when Dumbledore and Lupin arrived followed closely by other members of the order, including McGonagall. When she arrived, she sat down between Hermione and Harry and tried her best to comfort them both.

Dumbledore talked to the members of the order for a few minutes then pulled a chair in front of the couch. "Miss Granger, did anything happen last night that might have upset my grandson?"

Hermione looked at the aging wizard and nodded her head. "He came up to talk to me after everyone left last night and I wouldn't talk to him. In my anger and confusion, I crossed out the date for wedding in my date book He saw that and asked about it. I told him I wanted to be alone and that I thought I would go stay with my parents."

Harry looked at her in surprise. "Bloody Hell, Mione. You didn't tell him you still wanted to marry him? You let he believe you were going to call the wedding off and leave? No wonder he's upset."

"Harry, there is no need putting the blame for my grandson's rashness on Hermione. He is responsible for his on actions. This time his actions just happen to be extremely foolish." Before he could finish there was a pop. Mad-eye Moody stood in the center of the room and shook his head. "Merlin, what are those two up too?" Everyone looked at Dumbledore to see what he might be talking about.

"What is who up too, sir?" Harry asked.

"Severus Snape seems to be missing as well." In the middle of it all he smiled a small smile. Then said softly, but where everyone could hear. "I told them to get along, work together. Looks like they are doing it." He turned to the order members, "Get out there and find them, both of them." He looked at Minerva and Molly Weasley, who had come as soon as she heard. "You two will stay here?" Both nodded and the room emptied quickly.

Sirius and Snape made their way to the large boulder several hundred feet from the back gate into Azkaban. Severus handed Sirius a bottle of potion and a bar of chocolate. "This will help with the dementors. Stay as far away from them as you can, they will know you aren't a prisoner; but that doesn't mean they won't try to suck the life from you. They could very well be on Malfoy's payroll. Good Luck, Black."

"Thanks." Sirius put the items in his pocket and headed for the north entrance.

He had no problem getting inside. He just showed his ministry credentials and went wherever he wanted. He did his best to stay as far away from the dementors as possible. Every now and then a memory would slap him in the face; and, he would have to remind himself that he didn't have to stay there. Once he had accomplished what he set out to do he could leave and go home.

It didn't take long for him to find the cell Lucius Malfoy was in. The blonde Deatheater sat up as he saw Sirius approach. "Sirius Black, what brings you back to Azkaban?"

"You bring me back here, Malfoy. You and your threats." Sirius hissed.

Lucius Malfoy gave an evil laugh. "I'm sorry, but I don't make threats, besides what can I do, I'm stuck here in this hell hole."

"Don't screw with me. I know what you're up too, I know you have people out there trying to kill me, but it won't happen."

"Being a little arrogant aren't we? Do you really think you can take on all of the followers of the dark?" Malfoy asked.

Sirius snarled, "I'm warning you, Malfoy. You leave my family alone. You keep your followers away from Harry and Hermione. They can come after me all they want, but stay away from my family."

"I don't know what you are talking about, I haven't given anyone any orders. Like I said I'm stuck in here." The evil wizard said. He saw Sirius was beginning to shake a little and had become very pale. "What's the matter, Black, can't take being back here?"

"I'm fine, Malfoy. Unlike you I can walk out and I will in just a minute. Before I leave, remember this: I'm coming after you if anything happens to my family." Sirius hissed. He was getting cold, his head ached, his whole body began to shake, and his mind was wondering. Every bad emotion he'd ever had in this place was beginning to over power him. Sirius gave his nemesis one last warning glance, then headed for the exit fully aware that his place was affecting him more than he thought it should.

By the time he'd made his way back to where Snape was waiting, he was sweating profusely and his thoughts were of unhappy things. No matter how he tried he couldn't find anything cheerful to think about. He had no joyous feelings, as memories of his time in Azkaban flooded his brain.

Severus noticed how pale he was, how sweat was dripping off his face, yet he was violently shaking and shivering, he was freezing, and how he had a far off look in his eyes. Not unlike the look he'd seen so many times on prisoners in the wizarding prison, but he'd never seen this effect on a visitor. "Black are you alright? What happened in there?" Sirius didn't answer him; he just sat on a rock and shivered violently. He gave his companion a piece of chocolate, but it didn't seem to help at all. "Bloody hell. I knew something like this would happen. We better get you back home. Dumbledore will be furious with both of us." Snape stood and wrapped an arm around Sirius, then apparated back to London.

Hermione, Remus, Alexia, and Harry sat in the dining room, while Molly, Ginny, Minerva, and Ron worked in the kitchen. They knew no one would eat the food being prepared, but they had to try. Everyone needs to keep his or her strength up. As the food was placed on the table, there was the pop of someone apparating.

Everyone ran into the library to find Servers Snape laying Sirius on the sofa. Hermione moved to where they were. "What the bloody hell did you do?" She snapped at Snape. "Not waiting for an answer, "Ginny go get me some blankets and Harry find Professor Dumbledore."

Remus took Snape by the arm and moved him a few feet from where Hermione was trying to talk to Sirius. "Severus, what happened?"

"Sirius called me last night and asked if I would help him. He wanted to go to Azkaban and talk to Malfoy. I told him it was a bad idea, but he said he was going with or without my help. I figured it would be better for me to go with him." He looked at Sirius shivering on the sofa with a terrified look on his face. "He was so confident when he went in but like this when he came out."

"Sirius, can you hear me?" Hermione asked smoothing his rumpled hair into place. He gave no indication that he heard her. Ginny arrived with a couple blankets and helped cover the shivering man.

It wasn't long before Albus Dumbledore arrived. Snape told him what had happened then apparated to Hogsmeade so he could go to Hogwarts to mix a potion that might bring Sirius around.

Albus Dumbledore gave orders to everyone then turned to his grandson. "Sirius, why did you do such a foolish thing?" He expected an answer, but was greeted with a blank stare. As he had done so many times before. He pulled a chair up to sit close. "What happened to you there? Where are you?"

An hour later, Sirius had been helped up to his room, given a sleeping potion and put into bed. Hermione sat nearby so she could be there when he woke up. Remus and Harry strolled in and out checking on both Hermione and Sirius. At one point Remus sat next to the bed. "What in hell prompted him to do something this foolish? Did he think he could waltz right into Azkaban and it would have no effect on him? You know I love him, but he's a bloody fool."

Later Sirius sat straight up in bed screaming, "Get away from me." Hermione moved to sit next to him trying to give comfort, but this seemed to increase his agitation. He shrunk back almost begging, "Don't touch me, please don't touch me."

Again Dumbledore gave him sleeping potion, and sent everyone to bed. Hermione protested, but was assured that someone would stay with him and if he woke they would send for her.

In her room, Hermione began to cry. Alexia heard her from the hall and went to see if she could help. The young witch was sobbing in Ginny's arms. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't pushed him away last night, he never would have gone to Azkaban and he would be alright now." Both women did everything they could to let her know it wasn't he fault and comfort her. They kept telling her over and over he knew what he was doing. Finally, she fell asleep. Alexia told Ginny that if she was needed not to hesitate to come and get her.

Sirius woke the next morning his head throbbing and he was freezing. Climbing out of bed he wrapped himself in his winter robe and headed down stairs. He entered the kitchen, grabbed a cup of hot coffee and headed for the library where he built a roaring fire. Remus who had been watching followed him in and sat across form him. "It has to be 80 degrees outside, why a fire?"

"I don't fucking care if it's 110 degrees, it's freezing in here." Sirius snarled. He wasn't sure why he snapped at his best friend, but he couldn't help himself.

The rest of the day went very similar to the morning with Remus. Every time some said anything to him, or even ask the tiniest question Sirius would snap at them. He'd brought Hermione to tears more than once. His rows with Molly Weasley were more like battles. He sat in the garden thinking to himself that these actions weren't him. He didn't act this way, why was he acting this way? The uncertainty distressed him even more. Hermione had asked at one point where her Sirius was. Where the man she'd fallen in love with was? He couldn't give her a verbal answer, but somewhere in his subconscious he was screaming, "I'm in here, I'm still here."

He decided he was better off being alone. He had to get his life back. How could that short hour at Azkaban do this to him? Sitting alone in his room, he thought. He thought of his school days, he thought of James and Lily. He silently whispered his apologies for not being there to protect them. He thought about Harry and his growing up alone in that miserable house on Privet Drive. Again he realized how cold he had become. Wrapping himself in a blanket, he sat back down. All the bad memories flooded his mind causing him to become colder and colder. Azkaban and the dementors had brought this out in him. As the horrors of his life flashed through his psyche, a happy memory would appear only to be squelched by more horror. He knew he had to fight the unhappiness.

Hermione knocked on his door, before heading for her own room. "I won't bother you, I just wanted to check and see if you needed anything?" She said apprehensively. He looked up and she saw something in his eyes. She didn't know what it was, but she felt for the first time that he was trying to seek help. Kneeling beside him, she laid her hand over his, shocked at how cold his hand was. "What is it love?"

"Everyone's right I shouldn't have gone there, but I had to try and protect you and Harry. Now…now I can't find pleasant thought or feelings. Just when I think I've found one it's gone and I'm left with misery and pain so deep it makes me want to die. Even when I was there those twelve years it didn't affect me like this." Sirius shivered and tiny sobs escaped.

"Let me see if I can help? Will you let me try?" Hermione asked. When he nodded she continued. "Lets start with something I know makes you feel good, happy." She got his attention. "Look at me, love. Think about the garden. The beautiful flowers, the luscious green plants that line the walk. Think about the way you feel when you are sitting out there reading or watching the birds." She saw him close his eyes as if picturing the scenes she was describing. Hermione looked up and saw Remus, Alexia and Harry enter the room. "We're picturing things that make him happy. Give him positive and warm feelings."

Harry sat on the floor on the other side of him, while Remus and Alexia sat in the chairs. Remus was the next one to speak. "Padfoot, think about Hermione here. Think about how she makes you feel. Feel the love she has for you and you for her." He nodded at the young woman and she moved closer and lightly kissed him. "Feel the warmth of her lips on yours." They all saw the small smile that had begun to form.

"Sirius, remember the fun you and Remus had last week when you pulled that prank on Molly and myself." Alexia added. "I remember the laughter and the warmth in your eyes and smile. Remember the pleasantness of being able to have that much fun."

Hermione smiled at her friends. She looked at Harry it was his turn. As Harry spoke of the times they had spent in Greece, she felt Sirius becoming warmer and warmer. His hands weren't cold any longer and he shed the blanket. On and on they gave him positive things to think about, further pushing the bad memories of Azkaban away.

Hours later he stood, turned to his friends and smiled. "Thank you. I think I feel better. I couldn't have made it back with out each of you. I just couldn't find anything good to think about." He hugged each one after reassuring them he really was better. Dumbledore and McGonagall had come up to check on him as well. After a straightforward lecture from his grandfather, on the errors of going to that dreadful place and another lecture from his grandmother of his recklessness, everyone said their good nights.   
  
Hermione was about to leave as well when she felt a cool hand reach for hers. She turned to see Sirius looking at her with uncertainty in his eyes. "Are you still going to stay with your parents? Are you leaving me?"

She began to cry as she stepped into his trembling arms. "I was never going to leave you. I love you. I just need some time to think. I need to be away from all these people, from the Order, from the Weasley's, from…"

Before she could finish, he dropped his arms from around her and whispered. "From me." It wasn't a question. It was a straightforward comment.

Hermione saw the confusion and hurt in his gray eyes. "No love, not from you. I don't want to be away from you for a minute, but I can't stand always having some with me. I can't think with someone stuck up my nose all the time and frankly I'm surprised you can either."

"I know it's hard, but what do you want to do about it?" He asked open to suggestions.

She sat on the bed and pulled him to sit with her. "I want to get away. I don't care where or how, but away from here, away from the added people, away from the threat. If you aren't here and they can't find you, they can't hurt you." She saw he was listening and thinking. "Sirius, can't we go away, just for a few days. My parents have a cabin in the mountains in Switzerland. We could go and hang out there. Once we are there we will send word that we are okay and will be back in a few days. Please?"

He thought about what she had said. He knew his grandparents and friends would be furious at him, especially if something happened, but he owed this to Hermione. She was sticking by him, and she was the most important thing in his life. Sirius leaned in and kissed her. "Sure we can go away, just the two of us." He climbed into bed and pulled her with him. "We'll leave in a couple days. As soon as Grandfather lightens up on me a bit."

The next few days past uneventful. Sirius followed Dumbledore's directions and stayed out of trouble. He and Hermione kept things as normal as possible, planning and preparing on the sly. When the time came, and everyone was asleep, they proceeded to the garden where they could apparate without causing suspicion, both unaware of the figure in the shadows watching as they entered the Granger cabin.


	25. Chapter 25 Holidaying and Battle Ground...

**Chapter 25: Holidaying and Battle Grounds**

It had been two days since Hermione and Sirius snuck out in the middle of the night. Yesterday they sent word to Harry and the others that they were all right and that they just needed some time away from all the people, guards and hassles of everyday living. They didn't say where they were, but did their best to be reassuring that things were fine. They also stated that they would be back in a few more days.

Headmaster Dumbledore paced the library of his grandson's house muttering things to himself, while the others sat quietly. Every once a while they would hear him use words like foolish, irresponsible, knucklehead, stupid, reckless, unthoughtful, selfish, and impulsive.

Finally, having had enough of his ranting, Minerva stood and stepped into his path. All eyes were on her as she spoke, "Albus, calm down. Yes, maybe they are being foolish, but he's a brilliant wizard, she's an intelligent witch, together they will be fine. I for one think they did a good thing going off. It will give them time to decide if getting married is what they really want to do. I trust them and I think all of you should too." She saw the worried looks on the other's faces and continued. "Besides, if we don't know where they are I'll bet Malfoy's followers won't either."

Harry sat in his seat looking at the others; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Standing he began to pace. The young man finally stopped and directed his comments toward Professor McGonagall. "Just because we don't know where they are doesn't mean Malfoy won't. Sure Sirius is a great wizard, but he doesn't always use his head like he should and he is capable of making mistakes. Besides, he'll do whatever it takes to protect Hermione and that includes letting himself be killed." Harry ran his hands through his hair much like his godfather did when things were upsetting him. "Why don't we just go out there and find them. How hard can it be? Has anyone even looked? You know this is partly our fault. Not a one of us did anything but follow them around. Snape gave information he received from the Dark Ones, but did any of us try to find who is on Malfoy's payroll and trying to get Sirius? " He looked around the room. "I know I didn't I sort of thought we'll the Order guards are taking care of it, but they didn't. So Sirius tried to take care of it on his own, away from the Order. First by going to Azkaban and now by running off."

Dumbledore watched with amusement as Harry spoke what was on his mind with such a forceful tone. He didn't ever remember Harry doing that before. "You are right young man, but that still doesn't excuse what my grandson and Miss Granger have done. As for looking for them, I have people out there looking and people in the ministry looking for unusual signs of magic."

Harry sat back down but still wasn't content with the answers he'd been given. He wanted to go look for them himself; he decided to format a plan. As if reading his mind, he saw Remus looking at him with a stern look while shaking his head and mouthing, "_Don't even think about it!"_

Hermione and Sirius, hiked in the mountains of Montreux, which lay in the Lake Geneva Region of Switzerland, by day. While at night, they would find a quiet out of the way restaurant for dinner, then return to the cabin for private time. On their third night while watching the locals, Hermione saw a man she was sure she'd seen several times in the three days they'd been there. She noticed he watched Sirius closely as he went to the men's room and came back. She didn't want to make something out of nothing so all through dinner she continued to keep track of this man.

As dessert was served, a younger man joined the first. Hermione thought he looked familiar, but She couldn't place him. She decided it was time to let Sirius in on her suspicions.

She reached over and lightly touched his hand. "Sirius, I'm not sure, but I think we are being watched. I know I've seen this same man everyday since we got here. Now he's joined by someone else and I feel like I should know him."

Sirius didn't turn around, but knew he needed to find a way to get a look at the two men. "Where are they?"

"If you go to the men's room. They are at the table to the right of the bar. One has on a blue suit and the other a gray shirt and jeans." She said looking at them in the bar mirror.

Sirius stood, kissed her and headed for the restrooms. A few minutes later he returned and took his seat. "Malfoy's lapdogs." He said taking her hand not wanting to draw attention to the fact they were on to the two followers of the dark side. "The older one is a former Auror for the ministry, named is Regentulas Mindflak and the other guy you may remember because he was in the battle at the ministry when I fell through the veil. His name is Walker Jugson. Both of them are on the list of Malfoy goons the ministry showed me when I helped them before teaching at Hogwarts."

"Why would they follow us? Don't they think you would know them?" Hermione asked still watching them in the mirror.

"They don't know I know who they are. Except for the battle at the ministry, neither one has done anything to draw suspicion to themselves. I'm sure Malfoy's been saving them for just this kind of job." He saw the concern in his lover's eyes. "Don't worry, love, we are going to be fine. I'm going to pay the check, then we are going to get up and walk out like nothing's wrong, then apparate to the cabin. Even if they know where we are staying, we have the home field advantage there."

Sirius and Hermione arrived back at the Granger cabin. Sirius locked all the doors and windows and began a look out. He wanted to see if Malfoy's men would follow them. After two hours of watching and waiting, he decided to give up. If they were out there, they probably wouldn't try anything that night.

He walked over to where Hermione was laying on the sofa. Kneeling down in front of her he kissed her softly. Their kisses grew in intensity and passion. It wasn't long before she had his shirt off and was kissing her way down his chest and stomach. Reaching for his belt, she began to unbuckle it, but he stopped her roaming hands. Standing Sirius pulled her up with him, picked her up, and kissed her passionately as he carried her to the master bedroom. Putting her in the center of the bed, he slowly undressed her then himself. Crawling up the bed he kissed, nibbled, and licked every inch of her perfect body. Relishing each moan, smiling at each shiver, loving the effect he was having on her. By the time he'd reached her lips, she was begging him. With one swift movement, he entered her and they began a perfectly matched rhythm, each bringing the other to the peak then falling over together.

Satisfied they lay in each other's arms and talked softly about their upcoming wedding. Making plans, and deciding were to go on their honeymoon. Hermione wanted to go to Greece and Sirius thought Italy would be good. Noting was decided and both fell asleep soon after.

Hermione woke to find she was alone and it was still dark outside. She slipped out of bed, grabbed a robe and went off in search of Sirius. She found him sitting in the dark living room, dressed in blue lounge pants staring at nothing. Taking a seat next to him, she reached over and took his hand. He in return wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. She rested her head on his bare chest. "What are you doing in here? I'm lonely in there by myself."

"Just sitting and listening. Thought I heard something earlier, but I guess it was my imagination." They sat a little longer just cuddling. When Hermione had gone back to sleep, Sirius picked her up again and put her to bed. Climbing in beside her he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and drifted off himself.

Sirius was startled awake when he heard a crash come from the living room. Quietly waking Hermione he told her to get dressed and do it quickly. He, himself, dressed and went into the living room to find the huge piece of wood had been thrown through the side window. He saw the two figures standing just off the property line in the trees.

Hermione enter the room and was immediately waved to get on the floor. Sirius told her the men from last night were out there, and he was going to see what they wanted. He made sure she had her wand, his own wand in hand behind his back he slowly opened the door. "Excuse me, gentlemen, but you are on private property."

"Oh yeah?" one of them shouted back.

"Yes and I don't appreciate you throwing that tree through my lady friend's window." Sirius kept his voice calm and even.

Both men just laughed. "Oh my, maybe we should come in and remove it, Black." One of them said.

Sirius was about to say something else when he saw the younger one raise his wand. Slamming the door he grabbed Hermione and made his way out the back. "I have to get you to a safe place," he said as the rounded the large maple and headed for the cover of the dense woods. He knew if he could find cover for just a few minutes he could get Hermione to safety and himself prepared for the battle he was about to face.

"I don't know where you think I'm going, but you're wrong. I'm not leaving you," she said as they continued to run.

Before he could argue, there was a flash of blue above and to the right of his head. "Keep your head down." Sirius continued to run zigzagging between trees pulling Hermione along. Finally, when he thought he'd lost them he stopped to rest for a few minutes. "Hermione, I want you to apparate home, to London. I want you safe."

She set her jaw in the stubborn way she always did when she was about to argue with him. "I'm not leaving you, so deal with it."

"Damn it love, I want you safe." He tried to argue, but before he could finish she cut him off.

"You want me safe, and I want you safe. I refuse to be a widow before we ever get married. So we stay together. If I apparate home, so do you." She stood firm, she knew she'd win this one, besides he might need her help.

"I don't have time to fight with you. Stay close and please for the love of Merlin do as I ask." He knew she was capable of taking care of herself she was a talented witch. "If you're going to stay with me, we need to form a plan. I want to capture these two, unharmed." Sirius thought for a few minutes then formatted what he wanted to do, giving Hermione her instructions.

Several minutes later the two men chasing them came around the bend. Sirius walked out from behind a tree. "Looking for me?" He asked confidently.

Both men pointed their wands at him and yelled, "Stupefy". Hoping to put the stunning charm on him, but before it reached him, everyone heard "Protego", causing the shield charm to surround him. Several more spells were cast and charms thrown from all around. Jugson and Mindflak kept advancing even though they were battered and bloody. Sirius finally countered with a spell he'd learned from Mad-eye. This stopped both men from advancing toward him and they fell in a pile, on the ground moaning. From the bushes Hermione yelled, "Expelliarmus".

Pointing his wand at them and ordering them on their knees, Sirius approached with caution. "Now you are going to go back to Malfoy and tell him his plan failed. It's going to take more than the two of you to bring me down. Tell him today was an insignificant sample of what I'm capable of and if he or any of his followers come near me or my family again, I'll unleash my full wrath on all of you." He made a point of making sure both men were looking at him before repeating himself. "If I **ever** see either of you near my family, friends or myself, if I ever see either of you in England again, I'll make sure the Ministry locks you up in Azkaban for the rest of your lives." He reached for Hermione's hand and the two apparated to Hogsmeade.

"Why did we come here?" Hermione asked. "Why didn't we just apparate home?"  
  
Sirius sat on one of the benches outside Honeydukes Sweet Shop. "This is as close to Hogwarts as we can get. I need to make sure home is safe before we go there. If we get to Grandfather's office I can call on Harry or Remus. If they tell me everything is okay there, then we will go home," He took a deep breath. "You know once we get there we will get yelled at. I'll be treated like some first year student. Told how foolish and irresponsible I am."

Hermione placed her hand on his and kissed him softly. "I'll stand up for you. Besides, I like your foolish and irresponsible side." She saw him smile slightly. "Besides, I had a great four days. Even being chased through the woods was fun." Chuckling at his future bride, Sirius stood, wrapped his arm around her, and they headed for Hogwarts.


	26. Chapter 26 Hexing, Cursing and Kidnappi...

**Chapter 26: Hexing, Cursing and Kidnapping**

Hermione and Sirius entered the castle and headed for the Headmasters office. As they walked the halls, the hair on the back of Sirius' neck began to stand up. The closer they got to Dumbledore's office the eerier things became. His body stiffened as he readied himself for whatever lay ahead. He'd never been in the castle when school was out. Stopping at the end of the hall on the second floor, he whispered the password, and the gargoyle moved to reveal the door. As the door opened the duo stepped inside and the stairs began to twist. When they stopped Sirius opened the door to his grandfather's office only to find it empty. Wasting no time he wrote a message to Harry. Along with Hermione he ran to the west tower, which housed the Owlery. After sending the owl, the pair of turtle doves were looking forward to returning home to family, friends, and of course a few selected members of the Order of the Phoenix.

This time as they approached the second floor, Sirius swore he saw a shadow at the end of the long hall. He tucked his fiancée behind him, both drew their wands, and together they made their way out of the castle and off Hogwarts grounds so they could apparate home. Everyone, who had ever read _Hogwarts: A History,_ knew that the castle and its grounds were surrounded by ancient magic to stop those from entering by stealth.

Sirius Black and Hermione Granger had barely stepped outside the gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Hermione had recently tucked her wand away, when shouts of Expelliarmus rang through the afternoon sky. Sirius' wand landed a few feet away from its owner. Once again he pulled Hermione behind him, making absolutely sure she was safe, and prepared himself for whatever was out there. Although, he pretty much knew.

A short distance away, a voice spoke. One Sirius recognized well and had loathed his entire life, one that had always contributed to his past of bad memories. "Well, if it isn't my idiot of a cousin. Don't tell me you've come back. My poor aunt, stuck with this for a son." She said in a haughty tone.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, I should have known you would be one of Malfoy's lap dog. Your husband get thrown into Azkaban?" Bad memories began to swirl around Sirius' head. He tried desperately to shake them as he faced the voice of his cousin which came from somewhere to his right.

Then a group of six, all of whose faces were hidden behind the hood of their cloaks, Regentulas Mindflak and Walker Jugson included, stepped out from behind the bushes. All were laughing sinisterly at the wand less person standing before them. The group formed a circle around Sirius and Hermione pointing their wands. "Well, well, if it isn't Sirius Black." Mindflak began, but stopped as soon as he caught sight of Hermione. "And ah yes of course I remember you, tell me Black who is THIS pretty little thing. Surely she can't be in love with YOU."

Sirius growled, yet he kept himself as calm as possible. "I thought I explained the consequences of your return near me, or my family."

"Pushy, aren't you?" Sirius snarled keeping a grip on Hermione. "Bring her to me" Mindflak ordered.

"What a pretty little mudblood." Bella said as she looked over Hermione. Sirius snarled as he tightened his grip on his lover. He was nearly foaming at the mouth.

"Bella, you have always been a good for nothing trollop, who relied on her master's coat tails for protection." Sirius snarled. By now he was doing nothing to attempt to quell his seething anger.

Bellatrix Lestrange laughed sinisterly. "And you, have always been a shame to your family name. You didn't have the decency to stay dead in first place." Sirius flinched at the sound of it. His lifetime of bad memories began to leak into his mind like water through cracks in the floor

Sirius felt her being wrenched from behind him and fear began to overtake him. Before he could gather his wits Hermione stood beside Mindflak and Jugson extremely pale and scared. "So, my dear, you have the extreme pleasure of watching us, kill him." He nodded his head in Sirius' direction.

Hermione tried to speak; yet she couldn't find her voice. She desperately wished she could quell her quivering knees, and shaking hands. 'Damn it Hermione, think of a way out of this, you're supposed to be the clever one!' She thought to herself, as she stood completely clueless. She tried desperately to form a plan, as she felt hands roaming her body. "Oh the things we could do with you." The other men snickered.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" Sirius snarled. He was fighting an uphill battle with two voices, which were screaming at him to do two different things. One told him to lunge at the men and protect Hermione even if he didn't have a wand. The other told him to stand his ground. As a hand brushed roughly against her lip she took the opportunity to bite him hard and escape back to the safety of Sirius as Mindflak howled with pain.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Sirius enquired as he embraced her fiercely.

"Yes." She muttered into his chest.

"You, good for nothing, slut!" the man snarled clutching his bloody hand. "You'll pay for that.

Sirius tucked Hermione behind him once again feeling a lump in her cloak pocket, he gave her a questioning look and in return he got a nod that was not detected by any of the goons that were holding them hostage. He gently and unnoticed slipped his hand into her cloak and found her wand. He kept his expressions neutral as he pulled it out and kept it in between himself and Hermione.

The odds were definitely against them, but he had to try, something. Anything was better than being stuck here, taunted, and harassed by Malfoy's thugs. Sirius bellowed "Stupefy!" aiming his wand at Mindflak. Just as quickly "Protego!" burst forth from his lips encircling them in a protection charm, but to Sirius and Hermione's horror "Avada Kedavra!" rang through the stagnant air. Sirius pushed Hermione to the ground as the unforgivable curse went whizzing by them. Whirling around he bellowed "Petrificuls totalus!" The young man for whom the hex was destined had also put up a shield charm.

Sirius swore loudly as a beam of purple light was deflected at them. He didn't quite hear the words, but he could tell that it was one of the three unforgivable curses being fling at him again. He rolled to the side, making sure to keep Hermione tucked underneath him. Hexes and curses, some of which Hermione had never heard before, were traded at an alarming rate until all six men were out cold.

Sirius and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and embraced each other extremely glad that this was over. "You know what Mindflak said about me throwing you away. I would never do so. I promised you a while ago, I would always love you and want to be with you, no matter what happens. I still do. Now more than ever I want you to become Mrs. Sirius Black." Sirius let his guard down as Hermione nodded and smiled softly into his chest. He stood there for a few minutes forgetting where they were as they embraced. He bent his head to kiss her gently.

Before he could press his lips to hers, he felt her go rigid in his arms, the spells he had placed on the men had worn off. He was horrified as he stared at the lifeless body in his arms. He tried his best to quickly gather his wits, but before he could, two of them grabbed him from behind, bound, and gagged him before their captor's dissapparated away to an unknown location. Sirius had some idea where they were going, yet he hoped that he was wrong.

Harry Potter sat in the garden with Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore talking as the owl landed on his chair. Taking the parchment from the silver owl's leg, he unfolded and read.

_Harry and Remus,_

_ It's been an eventful day. A **very** eventful day. Could use some time with friends. _

_Meet us where lemon drops make things twist. _

_Sirius_

Harry handed the note to Remus who read it again. "What's he trying to tell us?" He asked as he walked over to the former professor and sat on the arm of his chair. Remus frowned and looked at the head master. "I'd say Malfoy's men found them, but they escaped and are at Hogwarts. They are asking for help." He saw the old man nod and they all made their way into the house.

They informed the order guards that were there and together with Minerva McGonagall and Mad Eye Moody they made their way to Hogwarts in hopes that everything would be okay. When they arrived they were greeted with quite a startling sight. Droplets of blood littered the ground. Professor McGonagall felt Harry flinch beside her. He had a bad feeling inside of his gut. "Looks like an all out war broke out here." He muttered. The bad feeling inside of him multiplied significantly by the second.

Dumbledore bent down and examined the ground carefully muttering spells as he went. "Everyone, inside to my office, where we are safe. Indeed something has happened, however we shall not discuss it here. " The group made their way inside. Each silently praying for the return of Hermione Granger and Sirius Black.

Once inside the safety of Albus Dumbledore's office, Harry sat in silence as the few select members of the Order of The Phoenix conversed quietly in the corner. While the minutes ticked by, Harry grew increasingly agitated at the silence. After all, they were discussing matters that concerned him too. "Where have they been taken?" Harry asked, the agitation in his voice clear.

"That's just the thing, Mr. Potter, we do not know where they have been taken. Rest assured, we will find them. We just need more time." Dumbledore said as he kept his voice calm and re assuring.

Harry snorted. He thought of all people the members of the Order of the Phoenix would be able to find his godfather and best friend quickly. He was about to retort when Remus shook his head and mouthed '_Don't even think about it, Harry_.' He narrowed his eyes at Remus and sat quietly fuming in his chair. He was thinking that a walk around the castle would do him some good about now and without so much as a word to the others he slipped out of the room.

Then there was a head floating in Dumbledore's fireplace. It belonged to Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Ah Kingsley, good news I take it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, Albus, I have received some news. We've found them. No reports on their condition yet, but we have found them. They're in a cave, just behind one of the six waterfalls in the Pennine Mountain chain, although we have no idea which one. We may have to search each one of them individually." Dumbledore nodded his thanks to the wizard in his fireplace before turning around to find a vacant chair.

He looked at Remus, who nodded in response and stepped outside to see the young wizard walking back up the hall towards the office. "Harry, Sirius and Hermione, they've been found."

Harry grinned broadly at him and ran back into the office. "Where are they?" He knew they probably would argue about him going with them, but he was determined to be there when they found his godfather and best friend.

"They are located somewhere in the Pennine Mountain chain, behind one of the waterfalls, scattered throughout the magnificent mountain range." Harry ran a hand through his hair, a gesture he'd picked up from Sirius, making it look messier than ever before.

"Don't worry, Potter, we will find them." Professor McGonagall said reassuringly. Harry nodded and flopped back down into his chair feeling like a huge burden had been lifted off his shoulders, yet the young wizard was still extremely anxious. He heaved a sigh.

Together, the group formed a foolproof plan. Professor Dumbledore stood, as did the others and gave them a few last minute instructions. The elderly wizard picked up an empty box that once held Ice mice and muttered, "Portus." This created a port key to their intended destination. "Okay, three-two-one." Harry felt the familiar hook somewhere behind his navel and was thrown forwards with Remus and Dumbledore on either side of him.


	27. Chapter 27 Rescue Mission

**Chapter 27: Rescue Mission**

Harry opened his eyes, and what greeted him, was something out of a serene nature picture. Vast green mountainous terrain as far as the eye could see. The young wizard gasped at the sheer beauty of the scene before him. Harry took a few seconds to take in the scenery around him before locking his jaw and focusing on nothing, but the rescue mission ahead. He had to get them back, he just had to, and he wasn't entirely sure how he was going to go on if he didn't. Harry looked down at his body or rather what had been his body, when he looked down it had taken on the texture and color of the environment around him. "The disillusionment charm I placed upon you has been heavily altered." The snowy haired mage said softly. He conjured a mirror and held it up so everyone could see what he was talking about. Harry gasped again, he remembered the last time this charm had been placed upon him, and only his body had disappeared. This time all of him, from head to toe, had become a human chameleon.

As they trekked up into the mountains, Mad Eye Moody charmed away their footprints in the mud and soft earthy terrain so as to not arouse any suspicious The Auror also got rid of anything that might lead anyone from guessing that someone had ever been there in the first place.

Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall lead the small search party up the mountain. As they continued to climb, the silver hairs on the back of Professor Dumbledore's neck stood up and an ominous feeling fell over the party, it was as if they were being followed and were about to be slowly plucked off one by one, but the elderly wizard wasn't about to let that happen. He drew his wand and everyone took their queues and did the same.

Harry felt his stomach flip over in his chest. He had a bad feeling about this. Remus Lupin's normally heightened senses were now extremely a tuned to the sounds and scents around him. He sniffed the air and readied himself for battle, or whatever was thrown at them. The far and distant crunching of dried leaves drew everyone attention and the group stood absolutely silent, wands up and ready for battle. The tension in the air was so thick it was nearly suffocating them.

Quickly as the crunching of leaves started it stopped, and the air once again was back to being worried and anxious. Remus paused once again; his senses had again started picking up some eerie moods hanging in the air. He suddenly began to wonder if they were being followed, or if they hadn't accidentally set off something. Mad Eye Moody pulled out a sneakeskope, which stood still and absolutely silent. He looked at it suspiciously and stuck it back in his pocket.

They walked for another hour or so before arriving at one of the six rushing waterfalls. The group stepped inside the slippery rock floor and looked around the narrow tunnel of the cave. Remus sniffed the air in hopes of picking up any sign of Sirius and Hermione. On any normal occasion he was an optimistic person, but something about the moods that hung in the air gave him a sinking feeling that all was not well.

The group entered deeper and deeper into the cave, listening and watching for any signs that Sirius Black and Hermione Granger had been there. Nothing. Harry felt the disappointment flow through him, yet he kept himself focused on finding his best friend and godfather. He wondered if he was going to see them again. He shuddered to think that way but, somehow, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly, terribly wrong with one of them.

"Don't worry, Potter, we'll find them, alive. Both of them." Professor McGonagall said, trying her best to give him some comfort, even when she wasn't sure, she'd ever see her grandson and his fiancée alive again. They exited the cave and continued onward. When suddenly streams of light went whizzing by them. "Bloody Hell!" Harry shouted as he rolled to the side. "Potter, shut up!" Moody growled and stumped over to him, roughly shoving him to the side. "Well, well, if it isn't Mr. Potter, and Mad Eye Moody. Come out, come out where ever you are" A mocking voice came from the bushes.

"Where are Sirius and Hermione?" Harry growled not caring. He was quivering with anger as he stared at the man. He knew the man couldn't see him, but the man knew he was there. Professor Dumbledore raised his wand and waved it. The group disappeared and re appeared about 200 feet ahead of where they were. "Potter, you're going to get us killed. Keep your temper under control!" Mad eye hissed.

Harry rolled his eyes in frustration but said nothing. "It is too late to continue now, the others will have been alerted to our presence, we can do nothing else, but retire for the day and continue again tomorrow." Harry felt his stomach flop to the floor, he was about to protest when Remus shook his head curtly and whispered in his ear "Don't even think about it!" It was clear to Harry that Remus was upset with him as well. He sighed and followed the group back to the house Sirius shared with him and Hermione looking extremely angry and disappointed at the same time. As soon as he entered the room his red headed best friend assaulted him.

"Did you find them?" Ron asked extremely hopefully. "Where are they? Are they okay?" He finished his bombardment of questions.

"We didn't find them, we did nearly get killed though." Harry said with a bitter tone in his voice. Ron looked as though his heart had shattered into a million pieces. He flopped down on the nearest couch and buried his face in his hands. The other wizard snuck upstairs and into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and Mad Eye Moody, meanwhile, sat downstairs trying to come up with a new strategy to recover Sirius and

Were stumped. They did the only thing they could do, wait, and hope for the best, or until somebody sent word of a lead.

As the rest of the day wore on, and evening had settled itself over the United Kingdom Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Alyssa grew increasingly detached from the adults. Each felt that the adults weren't doing enough to get Hermione and Sirius back, and Harry was still furious with Remus.

"Harry, Sirius and Hermione will come back to us, alive, trust Dumbledore and McGonagall." Ginny said running a comforting hand in circles on his back, he shrugged her hand off and stood gazing out the window. He didn't say anything. " Quit being stubborn, you act like you are the only person in this room who loves Sirius and Hermione." The red headed witch admonished sharply. Harry turned to face her. His eyes hid nothing from the other three in the room.

"I know, I just can't help feeling this way, I guess, earlier, I got a very bad feeling that one of them is gravely injured, close to death even." Harry heaved a sigh and stared out the window.

"Ginny, Harry, Ron, Alyssa, come down for a spot of dinner!" Molly Weasley called from the bottom of the stares.

"Come on Harry," Ginny said getting to her feet.

"I'm not hungry you go on ahead." Harry said not moving his gaze from the window this time. Ginny gave a Harry one last desperate look before running downstairs with the others. The brown-headed wizard flopped onto his bead and heaved a despairing sigh.

When the others returned from dinner, they decided to check on Harry. Ginny opened the door to find Harry tucked under his blankets. Whether he was really asleep or not, she didn't know. Not wanting to risk waking him, she shut the door, and the two girls headed for their room and Ron entered the room he shared with Harry and shut the door tight before pulling on his pajamas. The red headed wizard climbed into bed and fell asleep immediately.

The next morning, Harry and Ron awoke to noises in the hallway; they both groaned sleepily and sat up when their door burst open. Happy shouts of "Harry, Ron time to get out of bed. We've got news for you all, so get dressed, and meet us downstairs." Mrs. Weasley moved out of their room. Harry and Ron looked at each other and hoped that it was good news. They didn't want to get their hopes up, but the boys dressed and ran downstairs to find Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Mad Eye Moody, and Minerva McGonagall seated at the table. 'Good Morning' echoed around the room, before Albus got down to business.

"We have another lead on Miss Granger and Mr. Black. My sources tell me that they have re located—" Albus Dumbledore stopped, and yet again that familiar ominous feeling settled over the house, sending everybody's adrenaline level through the roof. "We are being watched, somebody has tapped in to this house. Every movement, every conversation is being recorded." Dumbledore sent out his feelers once again to ensure he was right, and the only thing anybody could do right now was wait, and worry for the safe return of Sirius Black and Hermione Granger.

Two hours later, when the feelers returned, Albus Dumbledore confirmed his suspicious. He waved his wand and created a wall around the house. When he had finished, nobody would be able to listen in on their conversations. "We need to make this house unplottable, and add every security measure known to wizard kind to make this house safe once again." The others nodded in agreement. The snowy haired mage stepped outside into the cool morning air and muttered a long incantation in Latin, which nobody in the room understood. He then began a long list of spells that nobody in the room had ever heard before. An hour later, when he had finished, he stepped back inside his blue eyes twinkling merrily behind his half moon spectacles and a smile lit up his elderly features. "Now, on to more important things—Mundungus, what news do you bring?" They had just seated themselves at the table when he spotted a head in the fireplace.

"What? Oh, news, yes, we have new news that says the two people in question are alive, one is austerely injured, hovering near life and death, and the other is alive."

"Thank you, Mundungus—We must go, immediately," Albus said standing up, as the others did the same. "However, before we leave, I think that it is time to induct two new members into the Order of the Phoenix. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, if you will, step forward please." Harry and Ron looked at each other in shock.

"Albus, no! Harry and Ron are still children who have barely left school!" Molly protested angrily.

"Nevertheless, Molly, they are of age. They went to great lengths save my grandson two years ago. They are worthy, of this honor, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, if you will." Harry and Ron stepped forward. " I can think of no two people who are worthier of this than the two of you, of course, I will bestow the same honor upon Miss Granger when we find her. Please, each of you bend down on one knee." They obeyed. Albus began to murmur a succession of spells, and as he did, a great scarlet and gold phoenix erupted from his wand and swirled around in the air, before flying circles around Harry and Ron. It disappeared into nothing more than two dots of blue light before disappearing into each boy's chest. Dumbledore nodded to each boy, and they both stood up. "Very well."

Everyone exited the house and prepared to dissapparate, but not before Albus Dumbledore placed them under a disillusionment charm once again. When they arrived in the rain forests of Brazil, a very new and distinct smell met their noses; it was earthy smelling, as the rain poured down on top of them. Headmaster Dumbledore raised his wand and muttered a spell that caused the falling rain to avoid them, as if he had created a shield around them. Harry took in the new spells as Remus and the others began their journey into the forests. As they walked, they were greeted with new sounds of animals that lived in those forests. Remus stopped and sniffed the air trying to pick up familiar scents

"They're close, I can smell it." Remus whispered. Albus signaled for everybody to fan out and surround their captors. The Ex. Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor turned out to be right; as they reached a clearing up ahead they heard voices. Dumbledore waved his wand causing the crunching of leaves to stop.

"Impedimenta!" Was yelled before any of the captors sensed a presence. Then the group converged on Sirius and Hermione's captors. "Stupefy!" Dumbledore waved his wand, binding and gagging their captors. The group immerged from the trees and surveyed the scene. Sirius had been bound magically to a nearby tree, he had a deep gash across his cheek, and several cuts and bruises. On the ground, clearly barely breathing, and bleeding profusely was Hermione, she too was bound magically, and her clothing had been ripped which was a clear indication to everyone she had been raped.

"Grandfather, grandmother! Harry, Ron!" Sirius called, he was pale, extremely pale and for the first time in his life, the weakness he felt showed through. Dumbledore and McGonagall ran to Sirius and unbound him. He embraced them fiercely and broke down into sobs on his grandmother's shoulder. Harry and Ron ran to Hermione and knelt down beside her.

"No, please, no." Ron muttered desperately, he too was now pale as he took in the sight of his best friend. He removed his robes and placed them around Hermione's half exposed body. Harry felt for a pulse "She's unconscious, we need to get her to St. Mungo's immediately or she might not make it." Harry's heart was pounding out of control as he stared down at the lifeless body of his best friend. Sirius walked to his fiancée and picked her up, in spite of his own physical injuries, without a word to anyone he dissapparated to the hospital for Magical Maladies. He knew he should also get taken care of, but he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was the return of the woman he loved.


	28. Chapter 28 Healing Takes Time and Love

**Chapter 28: Healing Takes Time and Love**

Sirius gently laid Hermiome on the bed in the emergency area of St. Mungo's as instructed by the medical witch who was there when they arrived. He did his best to stay out of the way and answer all the questions as best as he could when asked, but he also never let go of the younger witch's hand.

Finally, one of the doctors told him he had to move away. As he did, another nurse repositioned herself to his side. "What is the young lady's name?"

"Hermione Granger." He whispered. His voice shook with barely suppressed emotions of anger, sadness.

"And you are?" The nurse asked. "Also, how are you related to the young lady"?

Sirius let out a slow sigh. "My name is Sirius Black and she is my fiancée."

"Thank you." The older nurse said as she wrote his answers on the parchment in her hand. She laid the paper aside and turned to look Sirius over. "We need to get you into an exam room and get your injuries taken care off."

"I'm fine." Sirius snapped, then realized how he sounded. "I'm sorry I don't mean to snap at you, but I'm not leaving until I know she's alright."

The nurse saw he meant what he'd said, then turned and left. A few minutes later the doctor turned around and announced that everyone except himself and the exam nurse needed to leave. Sirius started to say something, but the nurse, who had been by his side, whispered that they were getting ready to do the rape exam. While this was being completed, no one was allowed in the room, but the doctor and one nurse.

Sirius slowly walked over and placed a gentle kiss on Hermione's forehead, then whispered, "I love you. I'll be right out side." He then turned and walked out the door straight into his grandfather's arms where his legs wobbled and his knees buckled. If Remus hadn't been there, he would have fallen. The two men helped him to a chair where Sirius let his emotions show for the second time in a few hours.

The nurse who had been with Sirius in the ER saw what had happened and approached. "Mr. Black, it's going to be a while before they will allow you back in, please let me have a doctor check you over." He looked up, with red glassy eyes. He wiped his face and glared at the nurse.

"I don't need a doctor…" he began to protest, but was cut off by Remus.

"Padfoot, you are not going to do her any good if you are in here yourself. Let them look at you, fix what needs to be fixed. Then you can come back and wait." He told his best friend. "I'll stay here and come get you if we need you."

Minerva and Harry both stood and said they would go with Sirius. 

Two hours later Sirius, Minerva, and Harry slowly made their way back to the waiting room to sit with Remus. Sirius had broken ribs and several cuts and bruises on his body. The gash on his face had been cleaned and bandaged and his eye had begun to turn a nasty shade of purple. "Any word?" he asked as he sat down next to Hermione's mother and taking her hand.

"No nothing." Ron answered. "No one has come out or gone in. What did the doctor say about you?"

"I'm going to be fine. Ron would you and Alexia go over to the muggle pharmacy on the corner and get some Aleve since I can't tolerate the pain killing potions." When they had gone he turned his attention to Mr. And Mrs. Granger. "I'm so sorry. I promised you I would always protect her and take care of her, but I didn't. I failed her and I failed you." The latter part was spoken so softly they almost didn't hear him. Mrs. Granger also heard the pain in his voice, not his own physical pain, but the kind of pain one only felt in their heart when they thought they'd let someone down.

Mr. Granger moved to position Sirius between himself and his wife. "Listen to me. You are not to blame for any of this. From what your grandfather has told us, and what the representatives from the ministry said there was nothing you could have done."

Sensing Sirius wasn't going to let himself off the hook that easily, Mrs. Granger put her arm around him, pulling his head to rest on her shoulders. "I know how hard this is for you. It's hard for all of us, but blaming yourself isn't going to help my daughter, it isn't going to help Paul and I, and it certainly isn't helping you. You are exhausted, try to rest now, we'll awaken you when the doctor comes out." Sirius closed his eye, but sleep wouldn't come. All he could do was remember the torture Malfoy's men had inflicted on the one woman he loved more than life itself.

It was another hour before the doctor came out. He approached the group in the waiting room, looked around before turning to Mr. and Mrs. Granger. "Are you Ms. Granger's parents?" Both nodded and he continued. "As you know your daughter, has had some serious trauma, she is badly battered and bruised and she has been raped repeatedly." The doctor saw Sirius go pale, flinch, then sway a bit, but was held in place by Paul Granger. He looked as though he were ready to vomit any second "Are you okay?" When Sirius nodded he continued. "I'm not going to lie to you, her condition is serious. I have done all I can medically. The rest is up to her, but I must warn you this could take several weeks. She is going to need both of you." He then turned to Sirius. "How are you involved in this Mr. Black?"

Before Sirius could answer, Emily Granger spoke up. "Mr. Black is my daughter's fiancé and he will be treated as you would Paul or myself. He has as much right as we do to make the decisions concerning Hermione."

The doctor again turned his attention to Sirius. "You were with Ms. Granger when this happened?" Sirius nodded. "I will need to talk to you, there are some details I will need for my report to the ministry and the magical medical counsel. Will you come with me?"

Sirius turned to Emily, "Please stay with her and let her know I love her no matter what. I'll be back as soon as I can." He then kissed her lightly on the cheek, and shook hands with Paul. He moved to stand by Remus, who had been joined by Alexia. "Come with me?"

Remus kissed Alexia, who hugged Sirius, then walked down the hall with his best friend and the doctor. He listened contently as Sirius explained every detail of the cruelty Hermione had endured. He never once talked about himself. Even when the doctor would ask about his own abuse, he would change the subject back to Hermione and her mistreatment. Remus saw the extreme pain in his friend's eyes and expressions as he concluded his story. He also knew his best mate was worn out. He remembered Sirius saying he hadn't been allowed to sleep the whole time they were held captive.

A half hour later the two friends returned to the emergency room waiting room to find only Severus Snape. "Where is everyone?" Remus asked.

"They've moved Miss Granger to ICU. I told Professor Dumbledore I'd wait to take you up there." He snarled at Remus then turned his attention to Sirius. "You look awful, Black."

"Thanks, but I'm not in the mood to spar with you today, Severus." Sirius said letting his exhaustion and concern show.   
  
Snape thought how every unlike Black the man standing in front of him was. He wondered if this had happened to the lady he loved, if he'd had to watch it all unable to do anything, if he would be in any better shape than Sirius. He decided probably not. "I don't want to fight with you either, Sirius. I thought we had gotten past that. I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for what happened to both of you; and, I'll do whatever it takes to help bring those that did this to justice." He saw Sirius nod and lead the way to the 4th floor ICU unit.

Sirius, Remus, and Severus entered the waiting room to find it full. Every one of the Weasleys was there along with Harry, Hermione's grandmother and Reginald, Alexia, Alyssa, Dumbledore, and McGonagall. Harry sat next to Ginny with Alexia on the other side of him gently giving him support. Ron and Alexia sat on the other side of the room with Arthur and Molly. The others were huddled in a corner quietly talking except for Dumbledore who was at the window talking to Mad-eye and Mundungus.

Sirius was too tired and worried to be concerned with the conversation going on by the window. Ellie Reynolds, Hermione's grandmother, hurried to his side and embracing him. "How are you dear? You look dreadful."

"I'll be fine, where is she? Are Paul and Emily in with her?" Sirius asked looking from Harry to Ron. He knew this was hard on them; they had been her best friends since their first year. The trio had been through so much together good and bad.

"Yes they are. Emily said for you to go in when you came back. She is in room 3." Ellie hugged Sirius again and returned to her seat between Reginald and Minerva.

Sirius approached both Ron and Harry speaking quietly to each. No one heard what he had said; and, no one asked when he walked out of the waiting room to enter the ICU ward and Hermione's cubical. He was greeted with another hug from Hermione's mother. Hermione's father rose from his chair and motioned for Sirius to take it. He kissed his wife, telling her he was going to go get everyone some coffee.

Sirius walked around the bed watching his lover lying motionless except for the shallow breathing. He thought to himself how pale, small, and fragile she looked. How he had failed her, failed to protect her. He'd let those animals do this to her, take her away from him. His heart hurt, he felt certain when she woke up she would want nothing more to do with him, but for now he would stay with her, love her, and do what he could to bring her back to those who loved her. Sirius took the rag from the nurse and wiped her brow, then bent to kiss her tenderly on the forehead, each eye, and nose then lightly on her battered and swollen lips. Putting his lips next to her ear, he whispered, "I'm sorry, love. Come back to us. I love you."

Emily sat beside her daughter's bed, with Sirius until her husband came back with three cups of coffee. The couple spoke quietly for several minutes before deciding they needed to get out of the room for a while. They told Sirius they were going to go get something to eat and they would bring something back for him. When they had gone, Harry, Ron, and Ginny entered. Sirius stepped back into a corner allowing time to talk to their friend.

People entered and left the room on and off throughout the day, but the one constant was Sirius Black. He wouldn't leave Hermione, even when ordered to do so by her doctor. He hadn't slept, or eaten anything. The food the Grangers brought him, was sitting untouched in the place Mr. Granger had left it. Each time someone would come to visit, Sirius would move to the corner to give him or her their time, but he never left the room. This continued for two days. People coming and going, talking to Hermione trying their best to get her to respond, nothing.

On the third day, Sirius sat next to her bed holding her hand. He began to talk to her as if she were awake. "Hi, Love. Everyone is here to see and support you. They are all mostly staying in the waiting room. Harry and Ron were in here a few minutes ago. Your mum and dad are here and have been the entire time. They go down the hall once in a while to sleep, but they haven't left the hospital. Grandmother and grandfather are in and out checking on you, as are Grandmother Reynolds and Reginald. All the Weasleys, Remus, Alexia, and Alyssa come everyday. You know, Molly, she's keeping everyone in the waiting room fed."   
  
Sirius stood and walked around the room. He heard the door open, looking up to see a nurse come in along with Remus and Alexia. Like so many times before, he made his way to the corner to give them their space next to Hermione. When they'd completed their visit Remus walked over and embraced his best friend. "Padfoot, you need to sleep; and, when was the last time you ate? You haven't left this room in 3 days, except to walk across the hall and shower."

Sirius looked over at the still form of his future wife. "I'll eat and sleep when I know she's going to be okay. Until then I'm staying right where I am." He set his jaw, which told Remus he meant it. After they had gone, Sirius sat on the edge of the bed talking to Hermione again. "Baby, wake up please. I need you." He talked a few more minutes then leaned forward and kissed her on the lips as the tears began stream, once again, down his face.

The group in the waiting room had talked it over; and, they had decided that it was time for Sirius to leave for a few hours at least. Remus would take him out of the hospital and make him eat, then when he returned they were going to insist he get some sleep. Emily Granger and Minerva had volunteered to talk to him and make his see he needed to do this, not just for himself, but for Hermione as well. As the two women approached Hermione's room, they looked at each other knowing they would have a fight on their hands. Emily opened the door, both ladies entered and stopped. The sight in front of them made them both smile and feel a sense of relief. Sirius was curled up next to the woman he loved sound asleep and Hermione was awake and running her hands through his hair. She saw her mother, smiled, and placed a finger to her lips to signal them to be quiet.

Both women moved to the side of the younger women bed. Mrs. Granger whispered so she wouldn't disturb the sleeping Sirius. "Honey, how are you? Do the doctors know you're awake?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure how I am, shaky at best. The doctor was in a few minutes ago. He was going to come tell all of you I was awake, but I asked him to wait when he told me Sirius hadn't left this room or slept in 4 days." Hermione closed her eyes as flashbacks from the abuse haunted her. She let out a gasp and shuttered, which woke Sirius.

Trying his best to shake the fog from his brain, he felt a hand in his hair. He wasn't sure where he was, until he opened his eyes. Looking him in the face was the woman he thought he might loose. Before he could say anything, or even move, fear gripped ever fiber of his being. Once she remembered what had happened she would want him out of her life. Doing his best to put those fears aside, he smiled at her. "Hi, love. How do you feel?"

"Hi handsome." Hermione said weakly. "I feel like I've been hit by a truck. What about you? What is this I hear about you not eating or sleeping?" She tried to sit up a bit, but found the pain made it difficult. Sirius helped her as best he could.

Emily and Minerva stayed a few minutes then left to tell the others she was awake, giving Hermione and Sirius some time to talk. The Doctor had examined her, telling them she was healing nicely, but they needed to work on the emotional wounds that would begin to surface soon.

As soon as everyone had gone, Hermione turned to Sirius. "The doctor said I'm healing well, so you can leave now." She then turned over with her back to him.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said watching as she began to cry.

Sobs began to come harder as she yelled, "No man wants a woman who has been shagged by other men. I know that and I know you're no different. So please just go and leave me alone!"

Sirius was in shock. He was sure she wouldn't want him, but never did he think she would think he didn't want her. He wanted her now more than every. He walked to the other side of the bed so she would have to look at him. "Hermione Granger, you listen to me. I love you. Now more then ever, what happened to you is not your fault; and, it doesn't change the way I feel or the love I have for you. I want to be with you, I want to love you, and I want to marry you." When she saw the hurt in his eyes and that he was being honest with her she allowed him to wrap his arms around her and hold her close to him. For the first time, since this whole ordeal started, she felt safe. He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "The bigger question is do you still want me?"

Hugging him tighter, "Why would you ever think I wouldn't want you?"

He slid closer to her on the bed, placing his finger under her chin to make he look at him, "It's my fault all this happened to you. I swore to protect you and never let anything hurt you. I didn't, I failed you, just like I've failed every other person in my life." He had begun to shake.

"Oh love, this isn't your fault, and you didn't fail me. I saw you fighting to get to me. I saw what they did to you. Knowing you love me and wanted to protect me were the only things that kept me sane through it all. As you want me to not doubt your love for me, never doubt my love for you." She reached up and placed a timid kiss on his lips. "Have you seen a doctor? Have you told anyone what they did to you?" She asked and he nodded. "I saw a doctor, but I haven't told anyone. You are my main concern, I'll be fine."

"Sirius love, you have to tell someone. We both are going to have to talk to someone, and we are going to have to talk to each other." Hermione said, her voice sounding tired.

"We will get through this together, now you rest, love. I'll be right here when you wake up." Sirius said slipping off the bed, but she stopped him.

Hermione took his hand, "Listen to me, you've not slept or eaten, I know the doctor told me! I'm going to sleep now and I want you to do the same. If you want me to rest, you'll go get some sleep and eat. I'll be fine, you can have Harry, Ron or one of the others stay with me if it will make you feel better." She let go of his hand and leaned up for a light kiss. She then pushed him off the bed. Giggling, she added, "I do love you."

As he let himself out of the room, "I love you too, baby."

Sirius strolled into the waiting room, running his hands through his hair. When he looked up all eyes were on him. Flopping down in a chair he again ran his hands through his hair. "She's sleeping. I promised I'd get something to eat and sleep a little." He turned to Harry and Ron who were standing just a few feet away. "Will you two go sit with her until I get back?" Both young men nodded and left for her room.

"I'm glad to see someone was able to talk some sense into you." Remus said. Sirius jus gave him a look that made everyone in the room laugh. "Come on Padfoot, let Alexia and me take you to the restaurant down the block."

"Okay, since I promised Hermione I'll go, but I'm coming back here when I'm done. I can sleep here." Sirius said taking his grandmothers hand and looking around the room again. "Hermione is doing better, why don't all of you go home or if you want to be here take it in shifts." He then turned to Paul and Emily Granger, "I didn't mean that for you, you are her parents, I wouldn't attempt to tell you what to do."

Paul Granger put his arm round his daughter's fianc's shoulders, "No worries, son. I think we'll visit her for a while today, then go home tonight. We'll come back tomorrow." Sirius hugged both of Hermione's parents, before kissing his grandmother and hugging his grandfather.

"Grandfather, do you know if the ministry has any information on the animals who did this?" Every one in the room could hear the contempt he had for Malfoy's henchmen, plus the exhaustion he felt.

"Yes, my boy. I was telling the Grangers earlier, that Kingsley and Mad-Eye took them into custody and turned them over to the ministry. They should now be in Azkaban. They are waiting trial." Dumbledore told his grandson. "Now that Hermione is going to be alright, your grandmother and I are heading back to Grimmauld Place to meet with the Order. I'll keep you informed." He hugged his only living heir again and left the room.

Remus and Alexia stood in the doorway, "Ready, Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Sirius said waving at those left in the room before heading out with Remus and Alexia for his first real meal in days. He stopped at the nurse's station as they left and gave the nurse a couple requests before leaving.

In Hermione's room, Harry and Ron talked quietly in the corner while she slept. Neither was aware of when she woke, "Ron, Harry? Where's Sirius?" She asked softly.

Both men went to her side. Harry on one side and Ron at the other. Harry spoke first. "Remus and Alexia took him to get something to eat."

"Then he's going to take a nap. The nurses made him a bed next door, because he won't leave the hospital." Ron added.

Hermione closed her eyes against the pain in her head. Opening her eyes and seeing the looks of concern she told them, "Not to worry, I have a headache. Doctor said I would for a few days. They said I'd be sore when I moved."

"Hermione, are you okay, I mean really okay?" Harry asked.

She tried to sit up some, but needed a little help. "No, I'm not, but I will be. It's going to take some time." She looked at them with sad eyes. "Also I want you both to help me convince Sirius that this is not his fault, and don't let anyone blame him for this. I know he blames himself, but there was nothing he could have done. No one knows the whole story. You only know what happened to me, the pain I went through, nobody knows what happened to him, what he went through. His pain and scars are much worse than mine are. I'll heal, but he may not, so we have to make him understand there was nothing he could have done."

Both men looked at her questioningly, but Harry asked the question. "Hermione what happened to him. He won't talk about it; all he'll talk about is you and what they did to you and how he wants them to pay."

She sighed and looked at her hands. "Harry, it's not for me to tell you. When he's ready he will, but just be there for him, give him love and support just as you are giving it to me. He may never tell anyone, or he may tell Remus or Dumbledore, I don't know, but I know it's not my place to tell." No one asked any more questions and the conversation turned to the easy chatter they trio shared so many times before. Ginny and Alyssa joined the group a short time later.

It the café, down the street, Sirius sat with Remus and Alexia drinking his coffee as they waited for their food. He found it odd the Remus was watching him as he was. Looking over at his old friend, he decided to find out what the glances were for. "Moony old buddy, is there a reason you are looking at me like that?"

Remus sat straighter in his chair, "I was wondering what you're not telling us?"

Sirius smiled a sad smile, and took another drink of his coffee. "What makes you think I haven't told you everything?"

It took the werewolf a few minutes to answer, "I know you, Padfoot. I know when you're not telling all you know. You're hiding something, I'd bet my life on it."

"Remus, he's been through a lot, leave him alone." Alexia said touching her lover's arm and looking sympathetically at Sirius.

Sirius watched the expression on Alexia's face as she looked from one man to the other. He decided to push his friend a little farther, see just how much he actually knew and how much he was fishing for. "What would I have to hide?"

This time Remus leaned forward in his chair and placed his elbows on the table, resting his head in his hands, looking his best friend straight in the eye. "Something more happened on that mountain, more then what we know happened to Hermione, didn't it? Something happened to you, they did something to you, something you don't want us to know about or that you're not ready to reveal."

Sirius was about to say something when the waitress brought them their food. Once she was gone, he looked up at Remus. "Don't you think having the woman you love cruelly tortured and brutally gang raped as you're made watch is enough? You think there's more?" He could see Alexia flinch as he spoke. His voice wasn't harsh it was soft, sad almost pleading for his friend to drop it.

Remorse written on his face, he knew Sirius was still hiding something. "I'm not saying what they did to Hermione isn't unforgivable, and it is enough to send most men over the edge, but Padfoot, you aren't most men. You are stronger that any man I know. You've survived more than any one I know could have, but I know you. You are hiding something. I can feel it. I'm not asking you to tell me now, or even tell me, but tell someone. Don't let it eat at you." He saw recognition in his friend's eyes and Sirius nodded his understanding. "Now eat up before your food gets cold."

They kept the conversation light as they ate. Sirius questioned Remus and Alexia on their relationship and when they might think about getting married. Alexia said they had talked about it and that Remus had asked, but they were going to wait to announce it until after he and Hermione had gotten married. They heard Sirius mumble something that sounded like there probably wouldn't be a wedding. Alexia placed her hand over his and asked. "Sirius, why would you say that? Why do you think there won't be a wedding?"

He never once took his eyes off his plate. "Why would Hermione want to marry a man who can't protect her? A man who let others torture her? There is no way she is going to want to get married now. She says it doesn't matter, that it's not my fault, but she's still full of the potions. Once those are out of her system, and her head's cleared she'll change her mind." He said, pain obvious in his voice.

"Padfoot, I think you should give her a little more credit." Remus said with a tone that clearly said _'you better listen to me'_. "I went and talked to her while you were talking to Harry, Ron, and Dumbledore, she knows what she's talking about. She told me you would think that she'll blame you, but she doesn't. She's a smart and gifted witch who, for reasons no one knows, loves you and wants to spend the rest of her life with you, so stop feeling sorry for yourself and help her heal, heal yourself, and move on. Plan that wedding, get married, and have little Padfoots who have their father's sense of humor and their mother's intelligence."

After they had finished eating, Sirius wanted to go back to the hospital. Once there, he checked in on Hermione. He entered the room to find her playing chess with Arthur, and talking to her parents and Molly. "What are you doing back here?" She asked. "I thought you were going to eat then get some sleep."

He smiled as he approached the bed to give her a small kiss. "I did eat and I'm going next door to take a nap, I just wanted to check on you before I did."

"Sirius, love, I'm fine, and I'm going to be fine. There are plenty of people to watch over me and someone will come and get you if anything happens, but it won't." Again she pushed him off the bed. He leaned in and kissed her softly, but she deepened it running her tongue across his lower lip. He opened his mouth and she tasted him. She loved his flavor and was thrilled that she was able to taste him now. Thrilled that the bad taste in her mouth from her ordeal was gone. She knew it would take time for the rest to fade, but this was a good start. She broke their kiss and sent him on his way.   
  
When he opened the door, he looked back with a smile and mouthed, "I love you." As he shut the door, he heard her say "And I love you…Always." Smiling to himself he laid down in the room next door to the love of his life and let sleep over take him, Only to be awakened by terrifying dreams of his own ordeal. There and then he swore no one other than those present would find out what had happened. He would, with Hermione's help put it in the past as he had every other bad thing that had happened to him. Content with his decision he again fell asleep, this time his dreams were of the future. 


	29. Chapter 29 14 Months

**AN: This story is almost complete. One more chapter to tie it all up and Moony's Angel and I are done. That's not to say I won't keep writing and Moony, if your up for it I still need a beta for the other stories. **

Thank you for the reviews. To Jewel3, I understand what you were saying. I had this about half done when I got your review. I hope this explains things, but I do appreciate your comments.

**Chapter 29: 14 Months**

She sat at the dressing table putting the finishing touches on her make-up. This was to be the most important day of her life, but it had been a long road in getting here. This day should have taken place a year ago, but so much had happened and it had taken her a long time to get here. Back to a state of mind where she could even think about today.

As she sat, her mind drifted back to those months and months of hate, pain, and uncertainty. _She remembered just after leaving the hospital how everything changed for her and everyone connected with her. Things seemed okay while at St. Mungo's, and life was normal except for a few bruises and bumps, but once she had gone home everything fell apart. Sirius tried, he never pushed her and he was supportive in every way, but as the days passed she knew it was impossible to stay in his house and live with him and Harry. The wounds and memories were too fresh; she wouldn't let Sirius touch he, she would hardly talk to him. Not that he ever did anything she didn't want, but when he reached for her hand one night as they walked the garden she pulled away, and the expression in his eyes told her she had to get away. The hurt was only there for a second, then his expressionless mask replaced it, but she knew. She knew that keeping things as they were would only succeed in destroying them both. She wasn't sure why he was the one she pushed away, the one she turned on, he was the one who loved her the most. He would do anything and everything she asked, even leave her alone, and give her whatever time she needed no questions asked._

_That same night she called her parents, explained things, and went upstairs to pack. As she was putting the last of her belongings in her trunk, Sirius past her door, turned around and stood in the doorway. "Are you going somewhere?" He asked quietly._

_She didn't turn around. Didn't look at him. She knew if she did she would see the face of the man she loved filled with pain, fear and guilt. Yes she still loved him, but she couldn't be with him, it wasn't fair to him, no matter what he said. So she continued to pack. "I can't stay here, and I can't live like this." She began to cry. "I'm not the same person I was two weeks ago, I can't take care of myself anymore, so I'm going to go home."_

_"You are home, I thought this was your home." He said even quieter than before. _

_"If I stay here I'll just destroy us both, at least this way maybe we can remain friends. This is YOUR home, and Harry's home; it's no longer my home. My home is on the other side of London with my parents. " She said. "My mum is on her way to pick me up." Closing her trunk, Hermione used her wand to make it suitcase size and light enough to carry. She moved to stand next to Sirius, without looking at him, she took off her ring, placed it on the table by the door, whispered "I'm sorry". As she began to walk away she heard him murmur, "I'll always love you." She didn't stop walking, but left without looking back, tears streaming, but he didn't see them_.

_Now it was 14 months later, 14 months since her attack and arrival at St. Mungo's. 14 months since she walked away from Sirius Black. Life had been hard. It had taken a long time, a lot of talking, many hours of therapy, and the love of family and friends to help Hermione deal with the abuse and trauma that had been inflicted on her. She took those months to take care of herself. She put herself first, before everything and everyone. She'd taken those months to heal both emotionally and physically. _

Hermione was forced back to reality when someone knocked on the door. "It's open." She said standing. "Hello."

Ginny entered followed closely by Alyssa, Stacy, Hermione's cousin, Molly Weasley, and Alexia. She smiled and hugged Alexia. She and Remus had been very good friends through it all, and Alexia had become her therapist. It was thrilling to have each of these ladies here for this special day.

"Are you ready to get dressed now?" Ginny asked smiling at her best friend.

Hermione smiled a smile no one had seen in 14 months. "Yes, I'm ready. I'm ready to get on with life, and live it fully." As she finished her comments Emily Granger and Ellie Reynolds, Hermione grandmother entered.

Ginny and Alexia helped her dress, and then made sure her make-up and hair were perfect. The girls huddled together for several minutes, before each kissing Hermione, wishing her luck and leaving her alone with her mother and grandmother .

"You look beautiful, honey." Emily said hugging her daughter. "You've been through so much, it's your turn to be happy, and you deserve to be happy."

"Thank you mum. I am happy. After the attack, I never thought I'd be happy again, but thanks to all of my family and friends life is good again." Hermione said, the happiness showing all around her.

"The love of a wonderful man had to help." Her grandmother commented.

"When I walked out on Sirius and away from what he had to offer, love was the last thing I wanted. Now I'm in love again and you're right, his love has helped." Hermione said looking down at the beautiful diamond on her finger.

Again there was a knock on the door, this time it was Mr. Granger. "Mum, Emily, they're ready for you." He took his daughters arm. "You look beautiful, you're going to make a wonderful wife." Leaning down he kissed her cheek. "Are you ready, there is an anxious young man waiting to make you his bride?"

As Hermione walked down the hallway on her father's arm, again her thought went to the previous months, and the man who helped her get her life back on track. He had been patient, stood in the shadows, and waited for her to come to him, to tell him what she needed and when she needed it. 14 months earlier, she didn't think a man like that existed. She was wrong. She peered over at her father as they rounded the corner, to the foyer of the church.

The wedding march began to play, all eyes were on her, but her eyes were on him. He looked so handsome in his tux. Harry and Remus stood next to him, both watching her with love and pride shining in their eyes. Step by step brought her closer to him, closer to the man who stood tall and strong, closer to the man who brought joy back into her life. The man who smiled at her as she approached looking lovelier than he thought he'd ever seen her.  Slowly she made her way to him. Finally, her father kissed her on the cheek, and gave her hand to the handsome man at the end of the aisle. This time it was his turn to kiss Hermione, whispering, "You're so beautiful."

The minister began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today to unite this couple in the bonds of marriage. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Stepping forward Paul Granger said, "Her mother and I do." He then took his seat next to his wife.

Again the minister began to speak. "Marriage is a union, a bond between a man and a woman. This bond is pledged in public by the expression of vows. These two have written their own and would now like to recite them."

He turned to Hermione, nodded and she began. "When I was small I dreamt how my life would be, but it didn't turn out that way, but even with all the bad things it lead me to you. We've been though good times and bad. You were the one who supported me and lifted me when things were at their worst, never asking for anything in return, but along the way we fell in love. You've, given me unconditional love and happiness, I never thought I'd find again. Thank you, I love you and I promise to honor and keep you. To hold you and be with you in both good and bad time, to take care of you in health and sickness, to love you forever and stand beside you until we are parted by death."

The minister then turned to the man who in just a few minutes would be her husband and nodded. "Hermione Granger, I love you. I love you with every fiber of my being. You've shown me a side of myself that I didn't know existed. You've taught me how to be kind, supportive, giving human being and how to love unconditionally. These same qualities I've found in myself I see in you, each minute of each day." As he went on his voice began to crack and tears spilled down his cheeks. "You've shown me that when life throws you down and stomps all over you, you don't feel sorry for yourself, you pick yourself up and go on, no matter how long it takes. Thank you for loving me. I love you and I promise to love, honor and keep you. To protect you from all outside forces. I promise to stand beside you in sickness, in health, for good times and bad. I promise to be there for you and travel life with you, until the time comes for me to leave this world. I promise these things to you with all that I am and all that I will be." He leaned in and kissed her hand.

Again the minister spoke. "Do you have the rings?" The question was directed at Harry. He elegantly placed the rings in the minister's hand, who in turn handed them to the couple. "Please place the rings on each others left ring finger." As this was being done he went on. "The rings you give to each other are a symbol of your love and commitment to each other. Your love is like the circle of these rings. It has no beginning and it has no end." Once the rings were in place the couple turned to look at the minister, again he began to speak. "As this man and this woman have expressed their love for one another in front of these witnesses, let each of us express our joy at their union. What god has joined together let no man break apart. You may kiss your bride."

Everyone watched as the newly married couple kissed passionately. Breaking apart, turning to the audience, the minister spoke one last time. "Ladies and Gentlemen it gives me great pleasure to be the first introduce Mr. and Mrs. Sirius Black." The church erupted in thunderous applause as Hermione and Sirius made their way down the aisle and out of the church.

It was a beautiful September day, sun shining brightly, but not too hot, people were beginning to gather in the tent. An hour later, the wedding party arrived at the park for the reception. It had take that long to get the pictures Hermione had wanted. As the others walked into the tent, Hermione and Sirius sat in the carriage kissing lightly. Hermione's thoughts went back to the day all those months ago when Sirius came to see her.

_She was sitting in the den reading when her mother told her he was there. At first she didn't want to see him, but decided she owed him at least an explanation. He walked into the room, but no attempt to touch her or even go near her.  "Hello. I wanted to come and see how you were doing and see if there was anything I could do." He took a seat across the room when she motioned for him to have a seat. _

_"Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine and there isn't anything you or anyone can do." She told him, she realized how harsh it sounded. _

_Sirius looked at her, she was pale and thin not the woman he knew just a couple months before. "You've made it clear you didn't want to see me, but I needed to see for myself what others have told me.  I shouldn't have intruded. I'm sorry." He stood, she could see the sadness in his stance, he wasn't the tall proud man she knew. In her head, she knew he was hurting as badly as she, but her heart wouldn't let her love him anymore. Malfoy's men had taken her body, that would take time and she would eventually be better both mentally and emotionally. The physical had already healed, but they had taken his soul. She knew that. She knew that they had succeeded in doing what they had set out to do. Taking her away from Sirius, and making her hate him would do more than killing him would ever do, it would haunt him the rest of his life, that was a better revenge than death. _

_Remus had sat with her several days before, telling her how this was affecting Sirius. He told her how Dumbledore had said all reports came back that Malfoy was gloating over his victory. She decided that moment they could not let Malfoy win. _

_Sirius was standing by the door and had just finished saying goodbye to Emily, when Hermione heard him thank her for making him feel apart of their family. "You are always welcome here, come by anytime." She heard her mother say, but his response was what she contributed to snapping her back to reality, the reality that she didn't want to live without him. She still loved him.  _

_Sirius smiled a sad smile at Emily Granger and shook his head. "I don't think I'll be doing that. Hermione's made it clear she doesn't want to see me, so it's better if I just walk away all together."_

_"I think you're wrong. I know she's going though a rough time and she's forgotten you are going through the same thing, but she will come around, Hermione loves you." Emily pleaded. _

_Sirius touched her cheek. "I wish she did, but I think we both know she doesn't, not any more. It's best if I let her go and get on with her life, someday she'll find some who she feels comfortable enough with to love again." He turned and started out the door. _

_"Please don't leave." He heard someone say. He thought it was Emily, and turned to look at her, he saw she was looking not at him but at something behind him.  Spinning to see what she was looking at Hermione was standing in the middle of the entryway staring at him. Again she said the word he wasn't sure he'd completely heard. "Please, don't go." For a brief moment, he thought he saw love in her hollow eyes. For a fleeting second, he saw a glimpse of the old Hermione. He closed the door and stood watching her. "Can we go into the den and talk?" She asked. He nodded and that was the beginning of finding their way back to one another. _

Sirius sat watching her, wondering where she was. He gently caressed her cheek. She turned to face him with a smile so big it made his heart jump. "Where were you? Are you all right, Love?"

"I couldn't be better. I was thinking about the day you came to see me after I walked away from us. I'm thankful you told mum, that I didn't love you anymore. It made me see it was time to get over some of my self-pity and showed me I did love you. You've been so patient and loving. I couldn't have made it through all this without you. I love you so much, and you've made me extremely happy Mr. Black." She leaned in and kissed him.

"I would walk through fire for you. I'm just relieved you gave me the chance to prove it to you." This time it was his turn to kiss her. Breaking apart, he began to laugh. "Now Mrs. Black if we don't stop we'll never make our reception and then we'd have a tent full of unhappy guests." Sirius helped her down from the carriage and the strolled leisurely to where their friends and family had gathered.

The newlyweds made their way to the head table, stopping along the way to greet guests. They made special efforts to show their gratitude and affection to Hermione's parents, and grandmother and Sirius' grandparents. Once they reached their seats, Harry stood. "May I have your attention please? I know it's customary for the best man to give the first toast, but I think it would be more fitting for Sirius' oldest friend to do it. So Remus if you will?"

Remus stood and moved to stand next to Sirius and Hermione. "Ladies and gentlemen, it's been my pleasure to have know Sirius since our first year at Hogwarts. We've been through many good times and almost as many bad. Several years ago while teaching there, I met an intelligent young woman who amazed me, Hermione. It doesn't surprise me that these two found each other. She's the mature one of the pair. It was fun to watch them pretend the feelings weren't there, then watch as they grew in their relationship and then finally see the love and respect they have for one another. It's evident when you see them together or hear one of them talk about the other that this is a match made in heaven. Some had their doubts about Sirius and his commitment, but if you know him and heard his vows, you know he meant every word. I heard someone say that a true measure of a man is the emotion he displays when he's expressing his love for someone. If this is the case, then Hermione you can rest assured no one will ever be loved as much as you. So Padfoot, Hermione, I wish you happiness, health and a future filled with pleasantness, but mostly I wish you love. I love you guys." Everyone applauded and drank a toast. Sirius and Hermione hugged Remus.

Again Harry stood. "I think I can speak for the entire wedding party, when I say, it's about bloody time you two tied the knot. Like Remus and everyone here, I love you. Now let's eat." At that the waiters and waitresses began bringing out platters of food. Per Hermione's wishes, this wedding was predominately muggle, even though everyone knew half the guests, the bride and groom were from the wizarding world.

Hermione watched the guests for several minutes making sure everyone was enjoying themselves as she sat talking to Ginny.  She watched as Sirius made his way to where Albus and Minerva sat talking with Severus Snape and Molly Weasley. Once again, her memories began to surface. _It had been 4 months since her release from St. Mungo's. She and Sirius had been talking and spending a couple hours each day together. She still wouldn't let him touch her, but she was becoming more open with her feelings, talking and telling him more and more about how she felt. She also listened as he talked. He had become good at reading her. Sensing when she needed a break and when she wanted to be left alone. He also seemed attuned to when she didn't want to be alone, but didn't really want to know someone was there. On those times, he would sit in a corner reading, but always aware of her needs. Slowly she opened up to him. _

_They were into their sixth month of spending time together, when she asked if he would consider going with her to a couple of her therapy sessions. He did this and never once asked for anything in return. She was beginning to come back to the person she was before things happened. This was also around the time she began to notice he had begun to lose weight. It never occurred to her until then that he was teaching at Hogwarts, and once classes were completed for the day he would go to Hogsmeade and use the floo system so he could spend time with her. Later she found Dumbledore had worked the DADA classes so he would be free by 2PM.  He did all this for her and not once did he complain or ask what was in it for him. He knew she may never be the same as she was before the kidnapping, and she may never love him enough to give herself to him again, but in his heart she was his, he loved her and would do whatever it took to bring her back even if it meant losing her forever. _

_The eighth month brought several forward steps and a few moves backwards, but Sirius was always there. Supporting her, telling her he was there for her and expecting nothing more than for her to let him he there. One day as he sat in the couch watching a movie with her father, she pulled up all the courage she had and sat down next to him. He looked at her and smiled, but made no move to touch her. He was letting her control every step. He took his lead from her. Halfway through the movie, she looked at her mum and saw her nod. Hermione took another step and placed her hand in his. They sat like this for the rest of the movie. This was the beginning of the road back. _

"Hermione, Hermione?" Ginny finally got her attention. "Where were you just now?"

She smiled at her maid of honor. "Remembering. Remembering the battle back and how much nicer it was with Sirius beside me. How he never pushed, but was always there quietly supporting me." Ginny understood completely, because she had been there every step of the way as well.

Both women watched as Harry approached the microphone. "It's now time for Sirius and Hermione to take the dance floor and for their first dance as husband and wife. Everyone watched as they walked to the center of the dance floor and began to sway to the soft music playing. They looked happy, he in his black tuxedo and she in her flowing white strapless gown cut tight to the waist, decorated with tiny lace and pearls. They had eyes for only each other, kissing several times. When that song ended Sirius escorted her to where her father stood, they danced the next dance, While Sirius danced with his grandmother. Next were Hermione and Dumbledore, while Sirius danced with Emily Granger. Eventually the couple made it back to each other where they danced four more dances.

Hermione and Sirius made it to the cake table next. They'd promised each other that there would be no smashing cake in the other's face. More gracefully than anyone thought her could, Sirius fed Hermione her piece of the white cake with pink and burgundy roses. Hermione then fed him, his. He saw the twinkle in her eyes and knew she was about to break her promise. He shook his head, but she began to laugh. Before he could react she plunged the cake in his face. Licking it off he told her, "I'll get you for that." She didn't care; she felt a freedom she hadn't felt in a long time. She continued to laugh as the room began to cheer.

After cleaning himself up, Sirius looked around for Hermione and saw her talking with Harry and Ron. He decided to leave them alone and made his way to where his grandfather sat chatting with Arthur and Reginald. He sat down and joined in soon being joined by Remus.

Harry was talking when he noticed Hermione looking at something over his shoulder. Turning to see what she was smiling at, he saw Sirius laughing. He looked back at his friend. "I don't think I've seen him this happy in a long time."

Hermione again smiled at both young men. "I don't think either of us has been this happy. I know I haven't."

Ron looked at her and found she wasn't paying any attention to them now. She was lost in thought while staring at her new husband. This time she had gone back to the months of support and understanding Sirius had given her._ She thought again about how he always let her take the lead and never once pushed her. She remembered the day she let him kiss her. It had been almost 9 months since her ordeal. They were sitting out on the deck at her grandmother's house. She asked him if he wanted to kiss her. He told her yes, but didn't want to pressure her. She leaned in and they kissed briefly. That was the beginning of their physical relationship returning. That was also the day he said the words I love you out loud. _

She wasn't sure what bought her out of her thoughts this time, but she saw the concerned look on Sirius' face. The smile she gave him reassured him things were fine. She turned back to talk with her best friends. It was long before Sirius approached the trio. He took her by the hand and moved to the center of the room.

"Why don't we throw the bouquet and garter and get out of here. We have the suite at the hotel for tonight and our plane leaves early in the morning. She agreed and the single ladies were called up. Hermione turned around and tossed her bouquet over her shoulder. Several women scrambled for it, but in the end Alexia came out the winner. Next Sirius took her garter off, giving everyone a show and flipped it over his shoulder. Remus was the lucky one this time. As the photographer took their picture together, Sirius asked. "When are you two going to at least get engaged? You've put your lives on hold for us and we don't want that."

Alexia and Remus looked at each other and laughed. Remus was the one to reply. "I already asked and she said yes. We didn't want to announce it until you two get back."

Hermione and Sirius congratulated their friends and promised to get together as soon as they returned from their honeymoon. The pair said their good-byes and left the park in a limo rented for them by a group of Hermione's parents co-workers.

Hermione exited the bathroom at the hotel to find Sirius sitting on the edge of the bed. She walked over to him and kissed him passionately. Breaking apart, she placed her forehead against his. "Thank you, for today, for the last 14 months, but mainly for loving me so much."

"You're welcome. I'll always love you. He kissed he tenderly then pulled an envelope from his shirt pocket and handed it to her.

"What's this?" She asked opening it. Taking out the tickets she began to cry. "What's this, I thought we decided to go to Australia?"

He smiled, "I know we talked and planned on going to Australia, but I also know how much you wanted to go to Greece. I want to show it to you."

Hermione hugged him with tears streaming. He was always doing little things like this. Giving up what he wanted to do what he knew would make her the happiest. "Everyone thinks we're going to Australia, what if someone needs to get a hold of us?"

After we left Remus was going to tell our families our destination had changed and if they needed us to get in touch with his. He has all the information.

She smiled and kissed him again and again. Slowly she unbuttoned his shirt and kissed down his chest. Her hands moved over his sexy body, and he sat still and let her explore. It had been so long since she had touched him in this manner. When they had resumed some physical contact, they agreed that all moves would be left up to her. When they decided to get married, they agreed not to make love until their wedding night and even then if she weren't ready they would stop.

She let her hands roam over him, when her hand stopped and covered his hardness he looked up at her. "You know this is all up to you. I want you, I want you so badly, but I want you to be ready. I don't want to hurt you."

"Love, I love you and I've waited to make love to you again, I'm ready. I need to feel you. Please make love with me." He needed no other words. He scooped her up in his arms and placed her in the center of the bed. Slowly, and carefully they became man and wife in every way.

Several hours later Hermione lay wrapped in his warmth as she listened to him sleep, and thanking God or Merlin or whomever for bringing him into her life and for giving him the faith in her and the patients to stay around all those months. The months it took for her to become stable again, the months it took for her to pull herself back up and heal from all the emotional and physical trauma. She knew she was forever changed as was he, but she thought they were changed for the better. She kissed him on the nose and cuddled deeper into his embrace. This was the best she had felt in 14 months, the contact she'd given up for 14 months. 14 months of pain pushed to the back of her mind to relish in the last 14 hours. 14 months ago changed her life forever, 14 hours ago saw it change again this time for the better, 14 hours ago she became Mrs. Sirius Black, 14 hours ago she became he happiest woman in the world. 14 hours ago she didn't think she could be any happier. She had been wrong. Lying there in her husband's arms, she realized she was getting happier and happier by the minute. She kissed Sirius one more time, closed her eyes and slept the most peaceful sleep she'd had in 14 months.


	30. Chapter 30 Epilogue Hermione Explains

**A/N:** **This story is now complete**. I want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing. We've had some wonderful reviews and we've had some bad ones. All of them helped make me a better writer. 

**A very Special THANK YOU goes to Moony's Angel; you've been a wonderful beat and friend. I'm looking forward to writing a story with you and you're continued help with the others I write. Now I'm off to write another HG/SB story.**

**Chapter 30: Epilogue Hermione Explains**

It was the second week of June when the last of our group arrived for our month long holiday in Mexico. It had been two days since The Lupins and The Potters turned up at the villa we'd rented. Later that same day Ron and Alyssa arrived; they were the only couple not married, but they were engaged with plans to marry over the Christmas holiday. Sirius and I were scheduled to arrive in an hour, Sirius couldn't get away until the case he was working on, had been wrapped up. He'd tried to get me to go ahead, but I refused kissing him and telling him that we are a family and we would arrive together. I knew once everyone arrived, the villa would be full. This group hadn't had time to be together for more than a few hours since Harry and Ginny's wedding, which had been 3 years earlier. Everyone has been busy with careers and families.

This was our first night together, and everyone sat in the family room talking, laughing and catching up. Alexia and Remus have been married almost 4 years. They will celebrate their fourth anniversary on this trip. They have a two-year-old daughter Samantha Lillian. Remus works for the Ministry of Magic as an Auror, while Alexia has opened her own practice as a therapist. I still see her professionally once a month, but not because there is anything wrong actually things are going brilliantly. Samantha has her father's eyes and her mother's coloring. She is smart like Alexia, but she has Remus' personality. She is a unique mixture of both her parents.

Harry and Ginny have been married a little over 3 years with a son James Arthur. Jimmy as he's called, is 23 months and named after his grandfathers. Harry, like Remus, is an auror, while Ginny works with Alyssa in the dress shop they opened together. They bought a house on the same block that Sirius and I live on. Jimmy is a typical Potter male. Dark hair that seems to have a mind of his own. Like Harry, he inherited his mother's eyes.

Sirius and I have been married the longest, 5 years now. We also have a two-year-old son, Brian. Brian looks like his father, with dark hair and eyes, but has my intelligence and temperament. He does have this mischievous and playful side and his father is teaching him how to prank people even at this young age. Like Jimmy, he is named after his grandfather and great-grandfather. I wanted to name him Albus after Headmaster Dumbledore, but Sirius would only agree if we used Brian as his first name. His full name is Brian Paul Albus Black. Sirius stopped teaching at Hogwarts 3 years ago and is now the Director of the Ministries Department against Dark Magic. When Fudge retired the new Minister asked him to take this post. Harry and Remus are assigned to his department. I work at home as a consultant helping those muggles and wizards that are involved in both worlds. It's very rewarding and it helps the ministry understand muggles. Arthur Weasley is my contact at the ministry. This is his dream assignment, since he gets to learn many things about muggles.

Alyssa and Ron, though not yet married, are expecting their first child in 7 months. Ron is a wizarding lawyer working mainly on those cases where someone has been falsely put into Azkaban. He said he didn't want anyone else to have to go through what Sirius did. Alyssa works in the dress shop she co-owns with Ginny. No one knows that Sirius gave the two ladies the money to open their shop. He told them he thought it would be a good investment and so far they haven't let him down. They don't know he told me, but from the time we got back together after the kidnapping, we agreed to tell each other everything. It is a wonderful dress shop; and, I buy lots of my clothes there.

As we sat and talked, the children played. Jimmy and Brian had become fast friends. They seemed to bond the minute they were introduced as babies. They renewed their connection the minute we arrived at the house. The boys also played well with Sam as they called her, Sam was easier to say.

After dinner the girls and I moved to one part of the living room, while the guys sat near the fireplace playing chess and talking. I watched my friends and their children as the night went on; it was good to be with all of them again. I saw Brian begin to rub his dark gray eyes, a sure sign he was getting sleepy; but, I knew if I made him go to bed now there would be a battle and I was having too good a time to battle with a 2-year-old. Besides, he is the kind of kid who will let me know when he wanted to give up and go to bed. He's not spoiled, he knows how far he can push and he knows when Mum or dad say 'no' we mean 'no'. Smiling to myself, I turn back to the conversation between Alexia and Ginny.

Ten minutes later, Alexia tapped me on the knee and pointed to where the men were sitting. "Does that happen often?" She asked.

I turned around to see Brain curled up sound asleep in his father's lap. Smiling at my friends, I said. "Yeah it does. Brain loves his daddy and I have to say Sirius is a wonderful father. He doesn't expect me to do it all. He pitches in and does his share. He gets up in the middle of the night with him, and he has changed diapers. He's helped from the very beginning, he's takes pride in being a good father, and he loves being a father. He helps out with baths, dinner, and whatever else I need. They also have a story time at night. They have some kind of father-son time every day. If for some reason Sirius can't be home before Brian goes to bed, he'll call and spend time talking to him. He's very good at helping teach our son both wizarding and muggle ways."

This brought a shocked reaction from all three ladies, but Alyssa was the one to ask the question. "Doesn't wizarding law state that if a child is born to magical and non-magical parents that they will be brought up magical?"

"Yes it does, if there is a problem between parents. We don't have a problem, we both agree and he is being brought up magical. Sirius and I talked about it and we think it's important that he also knows the muggle side and their ways along with the magical. Albus and Minerva agree with us. Sirius has even taken to doing certain things the muggle way." I told them.

"Like what?" Ginny asked.

"We cook, and clean the muggle way…most of the time. You've all seen our house, we have a lot of muggle gadgets and we use them. We use the telephone to communicate with each other, we have a car and we drive most places. We go to movies, events, and other things muggles do, but we also do things the wizarding way. Our son gets the best of both worlds." Again I looked over at my son and husband. Brian was snuggled deep into his father's embrace, while Sirius gently and lovingly stroking his back. His movement were smooth and controlled as if he'd done it numerous times. It made my smile even wider when Sirius unconsciously leaned in and kissed our young son's head. I watched and talked for a few minutes longer, then said to my friends, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going go get my son and put him to bed."

When I stood, Ginny and Alexia did as well deciding it was time to put all the kids to bed. I walked over to take my pride and joy from the man of my dreams. As I stood with my son, I heard him mumble in a muffled cry, "I want Daddy." Sirius heard it as well; he stood and took our son from me. He whispered in Brian's ear, "It's okay Daddy's got you. I'm not going to let anything hurt you." Together we went up stairs and put our boy to bed.

Later that night as I lie in bed listening to the two men in my life softly snore, Brian snores just like his father, I thought about the words Sirius said to our son, the same words he said to me years go, "I'm not going to let anything hurt you." He couldn't always control what hurts us, but he always did his best to make sure we were safe and protected. I also know he will do the same for the little person growing inside me. Tomorrow I'll tell him he is going to be a father again, and I know he'll be as overjoyed as I am. Kissing him softly he pulls me closer in his sleep. The love I have for this man and the life and blessings he's given to me seem to overwhelm me. I don't ever want to not feel this way. Drifting off to sleep, I don't think my life could be more perfect. I can't fight these feelings of complete satisfaction, and I wouldn't if I could.


End file.
